His Heart and The Only One Who Can Save Him
by Sammy-Sama
Summary: The ending battle that decides it all is almost come, the InuYasha gang, unaware of this, contiues their daily routine. Kagome and InuYasha fight, but with this, their actions later lead to an expreshion of their loveno lemons but stuffed with Fluffy good
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Kagome and InuYasha have yet another fight(yeah.. yeah ... yeah I know what ur thinkin... oh no not another one! Yeah it is... but it's only at the beginning! ) when she is home she is unaware of two crimson eyes that are watching her... who's are they?What chaos will the InuYasha gang face with the arrival of a new enemy? You will have to read to find out! Oh and for the story the well is backwards in relation to how they are able to travel through it, you need a jewel shard to pass back instead of to get to the feudal era. Those of you who are like me don't worry there will be no... I repeat no lemon, maybe a little kissing but nothing serious. **_Disclaimer:_ _Unfortunately, I do not own InuYasha. Kag/Inu Sng/Mirk_**

Chapter One: The Argument 

As nightfall began to consume the small village, displaying a wondrous array of yellow, orange, gold, red and pink swirls through out the sky. A young woman about fifteen years of age walked on a dirt trail through a forest which lead to a small clearing, in the very center of that clearing was an old well. She had midnight black hair and dark brown eyes. Her school uniform swayed slightly as a gust of wind and a flash of red past by her. She stopped; a look of extreme frustration dawned her face. In front of her stood a young man, about sixteen, dressed in a red haori. He stood between her and the well, his long silver hair swaying slightly from his fast movements. His dog-like ears twitched as he narrowed his golden eyes at the girl before him.

"And where do you think you're going all of a sudden?" The young man asked.

"I told you I had to go home to take a test." The young girl said, trying to keep her temper under control.

" Well you can't go. I don't care how important these tests of yours are you can't go now." The young man responded.

" Yes I am InuYasha and if you try and stop me, well I think you know what I'll do." She said, her voice full of warning.

"You wouldn't dare, Kagome." InuYasha threatened.

" Want to bet." Kagome asked.

" No you're not going." InuYasha said simply.

He had done it this time, Kagome was so sick of putting up with him never allowing her to return to her own time when she needed and yet return when he needed to see Kikyo or saw a perfect opportunity to send her home and take the jewel. She pushed past him and had one leg over the well when he grabbed her arm, then Kagome did what she hated to do, "InuYasha, Sit." Kagome screamed that command a couple of times before she swung the other leg over the edge and jumped in.

After a few minutes, InuYasha began to lift himself up from the hole, which he had made from the command. He got to his feet and began to walk back to the village. "She has every right to be angry, why can't I just show her how I feel instead of always being mean and stopping her from going through the well. I mean, that is the time she belongs in after all." InuYasha thought as he entered the small village. As he neared a small hut almost in the center of the village, which sat right next to a large tori, a young man came out from behind the bamboo door. His short black hair in a small pony tail and he wore black and purple robes.

" Where's Kagome?" The young man said as he eyed his comrade suspiciously.

" She went home you stupid monk." InuYasha spat.

" What did you do this time?" A small boy said as he came out just behind the monk. His fire orange hair in a mess, and his tail swaying side to side.

"She went home to take a test. I didn't do anything." InuYasha said as he picked the little boy up by his tail and hurled him at a near by tree.

"InuYasha!" A young woman called as she approached the small boy who was sitting on the ground holding his head. "What did you go and do that for?"

"Shut up Sango," InuYasha retorted, "He had it coming."

"I doubt that." She said, "Are you okay Shippo?" Shippo responded her by nodding then got up and ran back inside the hut.

" You know you shouldn't pick on Shippo like that. You know he's going to tell Kagome when she gets back and you're going to be in a lot of trouble." The monk said.

"Shut up Miroku." Then InuYasha went inside the hut. The other two sighed and went to go in when a scream ripped though the approaching night, followed by a loud smack. Then Sango walked in, holding her boomerang over her shoulder. Miroku stepped in, sporting a large red mark on his cheek. When he entered everyone started to laugh.

Miroku looked at the group and could only manage a, "What?"

"Stupid monk." InuYasha mumbled under his breath.

Kagome hoisted herself out from the well and made her way toward her house. "InuYasha...sigh I really hate doing that but you know sometimes you just leave me with no choice." Kagome said to herself. She was little over half way to her house when she had the sneaking suspicion that she was being watched. She looked around but didn't see anything and brushed it off thinking it was just InuYasha come to yell at her. Little did she know that her suspicions were correct and that she was being watch from the treetop of the sacred tree by two crimson eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams, Demons and Teddy Bear...

(Author's Note: Okies I made a mistake, the well will work as it does in the series, so that means you need a shard to get back to the feudal era. Oh and due to me being in school.. my fist year of high.. yippee!!!!! Just know that a new chapter will probably be once a week. I'm trying to write the chapter during the week to post on Saturdays, just to let you all know)  
Chapter Two: Dreams, Demons and... Teddy Bears, Oh Boy... 

Kagome trudged up to the house and slid the door open, "I'm home... mom, Sota, grandpa? Anyone home?" she called, then glancing to a clock she thought, "But it's 7:30... where can they be?" deciding that they only went out to do some shopping, she went upstairs and had a nice long hot shower. Afterwards she got dressed and put on her blue pajamas and headed downstairs to get a bit to eat. Her mom was at the stove preparing oden and her little brother and grandfather were waiting impatiently for her to finish.

"Is it done YET mom?" Sota asked, hunger lacing every word.

"Almost, there done." She chimed as she carefully took the pot off the burner and placed oden in four bowls.

"Why are you setting four bowls?" Kagome's grandpa asked.

"Because I'm sure Kagome is starving and she needs to eat as well." Kagome's mom said as she reached over and grabbed four spoons and set the table.

"But... she's not here she's back in the fuddle era." Her grandfather retorted.

"Well I'm glad I was missed." Kagome said as she emerged from her spot at the door frame.

"Hello dear welcome back." Her mother said as they all sat down and ate.

"Mom, how did you know I was back?" Kagome asked.

"Well I saw your bag down by the door and figured you had come back." She respond in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh okay then." Kagome said as she began to eat her oden.

The rest of the meal was eaten and conversations were held, nothing out of the ordinary for this family. Talk of demons, slayers or ghosts or time travel, I'm sure if anyone else attended these meals they would have had this family thrown in a mental home. But in her recount of the past few weeks she had been away, one story had every one laughing.

"Miroku, you remember I told you about him right," Kagome began to tell the story from not but maybe a week ago when they were helping Sango who was sent to slay a demon. "Well Miroku couldn't keep to himself this time and it finally pushed Sango over the edge, you'd think that after what... how long has it been, maybe two or three years he would finally learn some self control."

"I think I have an idea of where this is going." Sota said between fits of laughter.

"Let me finish." Kagome said, "Anyway, we were in combat with this giant moose demon who was terrorizing a poor village not too far from Keada's village. When we got there it seemed like an ordinary moose right, well it had a jewel shard and as we approached it grew to about fifty feet tall. Sango was able to cut its two front legs off so it hit the ground with a bang, unfortunately that destroyed several huts, but then I shot an arrow toward where the shard was and it fell out."

"Wow... great job honey." Kagome's mom said, listening intently to the story as she cleaned off the table, "Would you like some more Kagome?"

"Oh yes please, thanks mom." Kagome said as she thanked her mother.

"No problem Kagome." Her mother responded happily as she placed the bowls in the sink, except Kagome's whose she filled with another helping of oden.

"Thank you mom." Kagome said thankfully.

"Come on sis," Sota whined, "Finish the story please."

"Okay, okay." Kagome said as she continued to tell the story in between bites of her oden. Her family listened to her story, almost as if they were entranced by her voice. "Well after the jewel shard was removed, InuYasha used his wind scar to defeat the demon, the only thing was, that we didn't know it was an incarnation of Naraku. It was a shape shifter and it was able to take the form of any demon it killed, including its sent, and was able to regenerate itself. So we lured it away from the village and Sango was able to defeat all the wasps and Miroku sucked the demon up into his wind tunnel. After the battle we had sustained a few injuries."

"Oh no, is everyone all right." Kagome's grandfather said as he was snapped to reality when Kagome went to take a bite of her oden.

"Yes, everyone's okay. InuYasha had a gash across his chest, but I bandaged it up and he was healed in three days. Sango and Miroku had a few scratches and Sango also had a sprained ankle but she's all right now. Shippo didn't get hurt during the fight because he was back at the village trying to calm down the villagers. Anyway, what was funny was when Sango went to inform the village elder that we had defeated the demon when Miroku came up behind Sango and faked a faint. Sango was so worried that she turned around and was at his side in an instant. Miroku reached his right hand up to her but and then,"

"Slap!" Sota screamed as he interrupted Kagome

"Right Sota, and InuYasha and I were on the ground laughing because not only did she slap him but she chased him around the village with her boomerang in hand hitting him every time she got with in distance." Kagome finished as a large yawn escaped her.

"That was a wonderful story Kagome," Her mouth said between laughs. "But I think you need to head up to bed now, you look tired and you need your rest for school tomorrow."

"All right mom," Kagome said as she placed her dishes into the sink and headed up to her room, "Good night."

"Good night." Her family called as she went to bed.

Kagome opened her door and looked around, she noticed a rather large box in the corner of her room that she hadn't noticed after her shower. "What's this?" She asked herself as she walked over to the box and read the top of the lid. It read: Stuff from Hojo. "Oh great." Kagome groaned as she opened the box. It contained MANY stuffed animals and a few other things like bandages and ointments. Three envelopes laid on her bed side table right next to her alarm clock. Kagome went to her bed and sat down reaching over to her table she picked up the 1st letter. It was from Hojo, "Dear Kagome, I'm so sorry you have been ill and bed ridden for so long. I came by the other day and your mother said you were so sick that she didn't want anyone going in to see you because you may make them sick. I'll be sure to tell Eri, Ayumi and Yuka for you all right, hope you get well soon and maybe you would like to go to the movies sometime? Try to come and see ya when you're better. Hojo." "Well he's still clueless that's for sure, but a nice guy." Kagome thought to herself as she picked up the 2nd letter, it was from her friends, "Kagome, how's that back treating you? Hope your okay with that, what do you have this time? Hojo said you were so sick you mom wouldn't let him see you. I hope you're all right and we can't wait for you to come back to school. Love, Eri, Ayumi and Yuka." After reading the letter she put it with Hojo's and read the last one, it was from her mother. "Honey, I made sure your grandfather made an illness that you had be one where it involved bandages or antibiotics of some sort so if he brought anything to help you, you could use them. Love, Mom." "Thank you mom." Kagome said as she dug through the box and got out all of the medical supplies and placed them into her yellow bag. "Now it's time for some sleep." Kagome said as she drifted off into one of her most realistic and frightening nightmares yet.

"InuYasha... no don't do it!" Kagome yelled as InuYasha slaughtered Miroku and Sango while they slept. His red eyes reflecting their bodies covered in blood lying next to each other.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect you." Shippo said as he ran in front of her and using fox fire on the insane hanyou.

"You little brat." InuYasha said as he hit Shippo so hard he flew at least fifteen feet away, only to collide head first into a tree.

"InuYasha stop!" Kagome screamed as tears streamed down her face. Then a side in pain came over her and she collapsed onto the ground holding her stomach. She had a large gash in her stomach and it was bleeding with no sign of stopping. "InuYasha please..." Kagome said almost in a whisper.

When Kagome said this, InuYasha collapsed onto the ground as well on his knees he was holding his head and screaming. "No Kagome, NO!"

"Inu.....Inu..Yasha." Kagome whispered, fighting to stay conches from the large amount of blood loss.

"No... Kagome.. what have I done." InuYasha said as he ran to her side, lifting her up so she sat in his lap with her head to his chest. "Kagome... I'm so sorry. Please hold on, don't leave me."

"InuYasha, I don't want to leave but," Kagome began, but a cough came over her and she coughed up blood, a little running out of her mouth and down her chin.

InuYasha had started to cry silently as he cleaned the blood from her mouth with his thumb, "Shhhhh.. no Kagome don't talk like that, save your strength. I'll take you to kaeda and everything will be fine, you''l see."" He said, as he held Kagome close to his chest.

"InuYasha, I love you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Kagome said as she gazed up into his now amber eyes as a new wave of tears fell from them.

"I love you too Kagome." InuYasha said as the tears poured down and landed on Kagome's cheek.

Kagome used all of her reamining strength and lifted herself up and gave InuYasha a pasionate, loving kiss. Then, as she pulled away, he returned it and with her last breath she kissed him. When InuYasha pulled away he gazed at her lifeless body and sat in that one spot crying.

Then with sweat all over her body, Kagome woke up, startled by the events of her dream.


	3. Chapter 3: Was it Really a Dream? And th...

**2 Worlds and a One Way Trip To the Past**

(A/N—Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've been swamped with schoolwork and working on my site. Thanx to every one for reviewing and if anyone would like to review … 's kicking my butt and u can just send the review to and put if u want me to respond or not cuz if not then I won't! okay then on with the story!!!!! And remember---- I no own InuYasha—sad but true)

**Chapter 3: Was it Really a Dream? And the Threat to the Future**

InuYasha awoke with a start and the only thing he had on his mind was Kagome. He jumped out of the tall tree he had so restlessly been sleeping in and ran as fast as his legs would carry him toward the well and jumped in. His whole trip to the well and while the blue and pink lights swirled around him he could only think about that dream and if it really had happened. As the lights dimmed, signaling that he had made it through to Kagome's time, he jumped out of the old well and up the steps sliding the door open with such force that it nearly slid right off the track. InuYasha ran up the all too familiar yard and made his way up to Kagome's balcony. He gently slid the window open and looked around. His eyes had to adjust to the dark room as he gazed around, his eyes finally landed on what they were searching for as he walked over to Kagome as she sat in her bed crying. InuYasha could smell that she was afraid and he walked over to her and sat in front of her on her bed.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" He asked concern lacing every word.

As soon as the first word came out of InuYasha's mouth, Kagome knew she was safe once again. She lifted her head and fell into InuYasha's lap and cried into his chest.

"Oh InuYasha, I had the worst dream." She managed to say between sobs.

InuYasha wrapped his strong, protective arms around the frail young woman and comforted her.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked, his voice so soft and gentle.

"You had turned demon and you killed me, Sango, Miroku, even Shippo." Kagome said as her sobs seized, and tears absorbed by InuYasha's haori. She didn't want to tell him the fine details because that would reveal her deep iner feelings and she just wasn't ready for him to know.

InuYasha then knew that he and Kagome had had the same dream and he knew all to well how scared she must have been.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'm still me, you're all right and every things okay." He continued to comfort her and stroked her hair lovingly trying to stop her tears and ease her fear.

Kagome finally quieted down and gently pushed away from InuYasha and gazed into his bright amber eyes. He always knew just how to make her feel safe, even if he never realized he was, but she was grateful that he did. She looked over at her alarm clock, it read 2:30a.m. Kagome laid back down and InuYasha pulled the blanket over her and their eyes locked.

"Thank you InuYasha." Kagome said with a little shake and a yawn.

"No problem Kagome." He said and then began to move toward the window and return to the Feudal Era.

Kagome saw him and gently grabbed his sleeve of his haori and gave it a slight tug. "Please don't leave." She pleaded, her eyes showing how scared she still was.

"All right I'll stay, just or tonight." InuYasha said softly. "But if your mom catches me and starts to yell, you're gonna get it when we get back" He said in his normal stubborn, arrogant tone. Kagome nodded as InuYasha retreated to a dark corner of her room and fell asleep to the relief that every thing was all right and Kagome was safe.

----------------------------------------------------

On the other side of Tokyo, a man around 20 or so was walking out to his car. It had been a long night and he was exhausted from work. He unlocked his car door, pushing a button on his key ring, making his car light flash and give a little beep, beep. As he was about to open his door to get in, a flash of red caught his eye and the next thing he knew he was on the ground. Above him towered a man in appearance only his eyes were dark crimson accented with forest green pupils. His long silver hair hung around him and he was dressed in a tattered, worn red outfit. The man was on the verge of fainting form the site as the person beard his teeth at him, long fangs protruded from his mouth and saliva dripped from his mouth. The man began to panic.

"Help, some one please HELP ME!" the man screamed, terror evident in his voice.

"No one's here to help you." The attacker said, evilly as he growled at the man and raised his clawed hand.

Suddenly a taller man appeared, his appearance almost identical to this strange attacker. Only a few things set them apart, the taller man seemed to be around 22, his silver hair covered a dark purple crescent that marked his forehead as well as two reddish striped that decorated his cheeks. The man's amber eyes glared menacingly at the attacker and then he finally spoke.

"Leave now and never set one foot in this firm again."

Fear seemed to flash in the attackers eyes, but only for a brief moment before he seemed to vanish as fast as he had come.

"Thank you Mr. Kamori." The man on the ground said as he shakily started to lift himself off of the ground.

"It's all right Isha." Mr. Kamori said, "But home many times must I ask you to call me Sesshomaru."

"Yes sir." Isha said. "well I'll be going, I'll see you around 11 okay."

"Why don't you just take the day off, I have some one I need to inform of some developments I have discovered." Sesshomaru replied.

"All right then, call me if you need anything."

With that Isha got into his car and drove down the street as the first rays of light began to emerge from the horizon. Sesshomaru stood in that spot for a moment before he began to make his own way toward hi car. Unlocking the door he slide inside and started the engine. All the while he thought to himself, " Seems I should inform that miko of the threat now that I have gathered all of the information." He continued down the streets of Tokyo and headed toward the high school.

(A/N should I stop here????? Nahhhhhhhhhhhhh )

----------------------------------------------------

Kagome's alarm clock went off and she reached over and tried to hit the snooze, only resulting in knocking the clock onto the floor. Kagome reached down and picked up her clock and groggily looked at the time. It read 5:20 and she almost screamed, she was late for school and she'd have to run to make it on time. Jumping out of bed, she quickly slipped out of her pajama's and threw on her uniform. She grabbed her school bag and ran down the stairs with her brush in hand.

"Mom! I'm late! I'm leaving all right, see you later and watch InuYasha for me." Kagome yelled as she hurriedly brushed her hair and placed it on the table by the door. She never knew that InuYasha was right in the kitchen and was laughing to himself at the way she was rushing.

Kagome ran down the streets and made it to her first period just as the bell rang. She got out her text book and pen and began her preparations for her test.

"Would Kagome Higarashi report to the office." The message came over the intercom and every one just starred at her.

"What have I done now?" She asked her self as she was excused and walked down the emptied hall to the office

"Did you see that hottie go into the office." She over heard a few girls chatting outside the office waiting to be seen by the principal.

"Yeah, he looked to be 20 something though, too old." Another chimed in with her comment.

Kagome sighed and opened the door to the office and approached the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higarashi, I was called to the office." She said nervously.

"Yes deary," a plump old woman said from behind the desk, her glasses the size of dinnerplates sliding down her nose as she looked up, " there is a man here to see you, go to the side room. That is a conference room."

With that Kagome headed down past the desk and into the room. As she turned the knob, she nearly fainted due to the person standing in front of her and the sudden urge to run and scream for InuYasha as loud as she could was almost over powering her. She finally found her voice and said, fear hanging from every word, "Sesshomaru?" 'It wasn't possible, he couldn't pass through the well, how was he here?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you or my little brother, but merely to give you information that could hopefully change the out come of what was started over 350 years ago." Sesshomaru said, in a serious tone.

"But how are you here." Kagome asked as she took a seat at the other end of the table Sesshomaru sat at .

"You know demons age slower than normal mortals, I have just simply survived these 350 years since we met." He said becoming frustrated, " Now no more questions, what I'm going to tell you , you need to listen to unless you wish to loose my little brother."

Kagome was interested and worried now, what could he possibly have to say? Even some thing that could help InuYasha? Thoughts like these ran all through her head but she simply nodded and sat back and listened to Sesshomaru.

"All right, once you get almost the whole jewel, and this will happen, Naraku will battle all of you and more than a plentiful army of allies. You will battle for about two days and much blood will be shed, yet in the end you and InuYasha's attacks combined will bring Naraku to his downfall. In an attempt to win, Naraku will release all of his power at once and this will create a power surge that will push every one so far back from the battle field if they didn't know where they were they'd be so lost they'd never get back. Well when this happens, you will be flung toward that old well and in the process drop the jewel, be transported threw it to this time and the well is destroyed." Sesshomaru was beginning to get to the most important part when Kagome interrupted him.

"But what happens to the others?"

"I'm getting there," he said, " well the blood from your wounds are all over the ground around the well and InuYasha goes to look for you, full jewel in hand. When he gets there and sees the remains of the well and your blood he completely losses it and grieves over the loss of you, assuming you're dead of course. He wishes to become a full fledged demon in order to escape from the pain and he too has survived the trials of time into this era."

"So that means, he could kill people here?" Kagome asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes, and I have confronted him many times, recently last night as he attempted to slaughter an employee of mine. But listen to me, you must not let Naraku release his final assault or this will be the out come and InuYasha will murder countless innocent people."

"Oh no, no, no, no, this can't happen. No InuYasha can't , he wouldn't." Kagome said as she started to cry silently.

"You don't believe me?" he asked thinking of the perfect example to stress the danger of what has happened, " Well over the years he's killed, no that doesn't fit something that monster did, he slaughtered many innocent people already. Have you ever wondered why your father hasn't been around since before you can remember? One night as your father was coming to your home, he was one of my employees, he came across a car accident that InuYasha had created and stepped out to help the couple that had been injured. As he came around the side of the car he saw InuYasha over their bodies and you can guess what his instincts told him to do, he murdered your father in cold blood." Sesshomaru was finished talking and let Kagome soak in all that he had said. He knew this was devastating for the young woman but she needed to understand the full extent of the course of history she had a hand in creating.

"All right Sesshomaru I understand." Kagome quietly sobbed as Sesshomaru stood up and made his way toward the door. "Sesshomaru." She started and turned around to face the man that had caused so much pain in the past.

"Yes." He questioned.

"You know you didn't turn out half bad, how, I mean back then, how did you go from being so against the thought of joining us to aiding us in the biggest battle the worked will ever know? Let alone helping InuYasha so many times?" she asked.

"Lets just say that people, no matter how small can help heal the pain and scares of your heart and lead you to see there's more to life than vengeance and fighting." Sesshomaru said, a light glaze edging over his eyes at the memories that flooding back to him with that simple question, and turned the door knob and left the room, closing the door behind him.

(A/N that's it!! Please tell me what you think all right!!!! )

3


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N Well here we go! Hot off the press the latest edition of 2 Worlds and a 1 Way Trip 2 The Past! I thought that the red eyes would have been a give away in the last chapie but I guess some didn't get the click. Well if u didn't then wait till l8ter (not to sound mean)and u will or just read the chapter over again and relate it to the episode '" The Demon's True Nature" or any other ep where he turned demon! Well anyway on with the story!) **

**Chapter 4: What to do… and Naraku's new ally? **

500 years ago, somewhere in a dark forest, surrounded by a crimson barrier, a castle stood towering over a section of land seemingly baron. The air , filled with a thick purple smoke, surrounded the structure. Suddenly a strong wing blew by the castle and two figures appeared from a large feather. They made their journey through the front doors and up many staircases to a small, damp room. A young man with midnight black hair draped around him as his flaming scarlet eyes turned to rest on his company.

"Naraku, I have found her." A young woman said as she bowed respectfully.

"I see." Naraku said, his voice dripped with malice, " Bring her forward Kagura."

The young woman, Kagura, pulled along a figure until it was visible in the fading moon's light.

"It's been a long time Artimus." Naraku said, amusement lacing every word. He gazed down at the woman before him. She was dressed in a semi-formal kimono, it's silvery lining contrasted with the dark blues and blacks of the fabric. Her dark hair was streaked with white that seemed to resemble the rays of the moon. Yet what seemed to intrigue him the most was her eyes, the dark brown, almost black eyes that held sparkles of white seemingly resembling stars.

The young maiden just sat on the floor where she had been drug and looked up at the man before her calmly. Her dark brown eyes seemed to be reading him, trying to anticipate his next move, but to no avail. Several minutes went by and she finally spoke.

"Not nearly long enough Naraku." Her attitude seemed to be taking a turn for the worse. She was utterly ticked for having been disturbed and this vile demon was the last thing she wanted to see right this moment.

"What do you want form me this time? You've already taken my family away form me what else could you possible want?" She let her gaze travel around the room and saw a small girl dressed in white, her white hair framing her face. "What, now you have small children doing your biding?"

"Now that's enough out of you." Naraku said, becoming enraged, " I have summoned you here to ask for your assistance."

"And what makes you think I would even consider assisting you?" Artimus spat back.

"Because I have something you want." Naraku said, holding up a small sphere. Inside of it, the moon seemed to be changing form full to new in a continuos cycle.

"But that's my families power, how did you come to posses it?" She asked, horror striking her face.

"From your father, when he fought me I simply took his power and put it into a concentrated form. Now I'm willing to return it to your line as long as you comply with my request." Naraku said.

"Fine, I'll do what ever you ask." Artemis said, surrender and shame in her voice.

"Good." Naraku said as he threw the small sphere at the young girl and with a blood curtling scream it was absorbed into her body.

**--------------------Back in the Present----------------------**

Kagome made it to her class and managed to take the test with a little less than 10 minutes left. Surprising getting through the whole thing with all of the events from earlier running around in her head. How could things have turned out so wrong? I suppose nothing good can come from using the jewel. The rest of the day was a slow one and when the bell finally rang, signaling that the day had ended, Kagome waisted no time in returning home. She needed to consult Kaede and needed to talk to InuYasha.

Kagome ran home before she could be stopped by her friends or even Hojo, granted Hojo wasn't a bad guy, just clueless. Rounding the corner, she made her way up the long towering stairs to her family shrine and opened the door.

"Mom! I'm home!" she called upon entering the home.

"Oh hello Kagome, I hate to keep you from your studies but before you get started can you run out and grab a few things for me?" Her mother said as she greeted her daughter.

"Yeah, no problem. Where's InuYasha?" Kagome asked, looking around the house for any sign of the half demon.

"Oh, he went back early this morning after you left. I invited him back for dinner and when I told him we were having steak, he didn't argue." Her mother said as she retreated back into the kitchen.

"Why am I not surprized." Kagome said as she sighed and rolled her eyes. "All right what do you need?"

"Oh, I left the list by the door, you just need to pick up a few things from the grocery store." Her mother called from the kitchen as she pulled out several large pots that clanked and banged together. "And Kagome…"

"Yeah." Kagome called on her way to the door.

"We put a small shed at the bottom of the stairs to the left so you and Sota wouldn't have such a hard time getting your bikes down the stairs." Her mother said.

"Oh, okay I'm off now." Kagome called as she twisted the handle and dashed out of the house before her mother could stop her again.

"Okay, now lets see what she needs from the store." Kagome thought to herself as she scaned over the contents of the list as she pulled out her bike and began her way toward the store.

Dear Kagome,

can you pick up a few things from the store for me? Thank you.

½ bag of flour

½ bag of sugar

milk

bread

green tea

eggs

rice

steak sause

and anything else you can think of that you need.

Love,

ªMom ª

"Why couldn't she just have gotten grandpa to do this I mean, all he does is hand around the house and shrine and occasonaly sweep." Kagome thought bitterly as she walked along the many isles, looking for what she needed. Unnconcously she placed all of the items on the list in her cart and filled it up with gauze, bandades, ointments, and treatmetns of all kinds, candy and a load full of ramen. She was so unfocused that she began to day dream right there at the register.

----DREAM----

it was a nice spring day and Kagome and InuYasha stood atop rather small hill. InuYasha walked up to Kagome and lovingly placed his arms around her waist and leaned to rest his head in the crook between her head and shoulder. He leaned forward and whispered softly into her ear, "Kagome, paper or plastic?"

----Reality----

"What?" Kagome said as she staired at the young man at the register. It was none other than Hojo.

"Hi Kagome, I was wondering if you wanted paper or plastic." He said as he was holding up two different bags.

"Oh right, um… plastic's fine thanks Hojo." Kagome said as he baged the groceries. "Oh man, I've got to stop day dreaming before I have one of Miroku." Kagome thought as a shiver ran up her spine. (my bro was readin my story and said it would be funny I'd this! Thanx buddy!)

once the items had been placed in the bags, Kagome loaded them into her bike's basket and went home to awaut the arrival of InuYasha and the long talk they were bound to have.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N well here's another chapter brought to you by Sammy-Sama!!! hope u enjoy and to warn u bout an incident w/ Miroku being… well…. Miroku!!!)**

**_ÑChapter 5: Naraku's Plan and the New EnemyÐ_**

Naraku made his way through the curves and twists of his castle. The sick smell of decay was evident and water dripped from the cracks in the stone the farther you ventured down. He reached the bottom floor of his castle, which was like a small dark cave; wet, and bars formed a steal barrier that dared even the strongest to try and escape from it's metal grasp. His cold stare gazed around the chamber and spotted the two dark eyes glaring menacingly up at him from the shadows. With a slight wave of his hand the lock on the door seemingly burst off and landed a few feet away, leaving the old steal door to swing open in a loud bang.

"Now, now, Artemis. Is that any way to treat someone who clothed you, gave you your power back and fed you?" He asked evilly as he threw a medium size bowl in front of the young maiden.

Artemis just starred at the bowl disgustedly. "So what do you require from me Naraku?" She asked as if she didn't care what it was, as if it was merely a waist of her time.

"There's a certain ½ demon named InuYasha, I need you to get rid of him for me. Once you have completed that, then I will let you go free." Naraku said as he starred menacingly at the young woman.

"And how do you suppose I go about doing this, hmmm?" she inquired.

" I have gathered much useful information on the hanyou and his party over the past year or so. It seems he has fallen in love with the young miko that travels with them." Naraku began, humor evident in his voice as he recalled the time, almost 51 years ago as he slayed Kikyo. "The miko, Kagome, seems to be a reincarnation of the miko I my very self laid to rest 51 years ago. Only to my misfortune she has become much stronger than her incarnation. Yet she is not from this world. She comes from a world about 500 or so years in the future. I want you to go into the future and befriend her then report back to me every week with news I can use to ultimately defeat them once in for all."

Artemis just sat there and had the distinct impression that the demon before her was not only dangerous but crazy. "What do you mean? No one can bend the laws of time… it's forbidden. And besides, how would I get, oh say, 500 years in the future any way?"

Naraku slipped his pale white hand into the sleeve of his dark purple kimono. He pulled out a small fragment of the Shikon Jewel and tossed it to Artemis who in turn, stared back at him as if asking what the hell the thing was.

"Are you not familiar with the Shikon Jewel?" He asked.

"Yes I am, you mean to tell me this is a shard of the sacred jewel?" She said utterly bewildered.

"Yes, sadly the young miko I spoke of earlier, upon her arrival, shattered the jewel into hundreds of pieces. I myself have collected most, if not nearly all of the jewel." Naraku said as a light chuckle rumbled from his throat. "Now go to the old well near a village in the east, I will get Kagura to take you. Then once you have gotten there, jump down the well and you will arrive in the future."

With that said the two made their way to the castle grounds where Kagura was waiting. No time was wasted as Artemis boarded the large feather and took off to the skies to accomplish her task ahead of her.

---------------------------------------------------

Kagome had made it home, studied, eaten and was presently studying quietly in her room when the door to her bedroom was so forcefully slammed open that it made all of the windows in the house shake.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled, as she glared at the angered man before her. " I don't think our insurance policy covers demons so would you try to be a little more careful and not demolish our home." In the past year the Higurashi family has had to replace three doors, seven-teen windows, one bathtub, and almost a new wall, all courtesy of InuYasha and his temper.

"Don't give me that!" he yelled back, "You better have a damn good explanation because right now I'm in no mood for lies."

Kagome was utterly confused, "What are you talking about?"

InuYasha just stared at her in disbelief. "What am I talking about' she says well I think you know very well what I'm talking about Kagome. You went back and didn't tell me! What if something had happened to you and I wasn't there to protect you." He stopped and looked at Kagome like she was a filthy piece of trash. "But no, you don't need my protection because your off with Sesshomaru. My brother, my enemy, I thought you were better than that Kagome."

Just as he finished his sentence he regretted it, for as the last word was said he met the floor.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT InuYasha!" Kagome screamed, successfully making InuYasha, yet again cause some sort of house damage. By the time Kagome had let off all of her stress, InuYasha had plummeted to the living room floor, making a outline of his body clear through Kagome's floor and indenting the carpet below. "You didn't even give me a chance to explain my self."

"Kagome dear are you all right?" Kagome's mom asked as she rounded the corner at the sound of the large crash and Kagome's yelling. She had heard them fighting but had over the past year learned to ignore it. Though she wasn't the only one who heard it, Sota and Grandpa came out not two minutes later and gazed at the scene they walked in on.

"See I told ya Gramps." Sota said as he glared mischievously at his Grandpa, "You owe me a dollar." Sota held out his hand expectantly waiting for his reward.

"Well how was I to know she was able to sit him that hard." Grandpa said as he pulled the bill from his pant pocket.

"What was that about?" Kagome's mom asked as she watched the two behind her curiously.

"We heard Kagome and InuYasha fighting and I bet Gramps a dollar that Kagome was gonna sit him through the floor." Sota said as he smoothed out his earnings and folded it neatly, placing it into his pocket and returning to his video game he was so intently playing in the other room. Followed by his Grandfather who looked agitated by the days events. "Great now because of those two I'll spend another day fixing this house. Why don't they just put a demolition sign on our front door and we move far away." Grandpa though as he went into the back room to read the old myths and legends he told the tourists so many times.

"Kagome, I don't want you up there with that whole in your floor." Her mother said as she was retreating back toward the kitchen to clean up. "So come down here and get ready for bed. You may want to help InuYasha, I think you may have knocked him out." With that she closed the door behind her and went to clean the kitchen.

After siting InuYasha, Kagome felt better, "I don't know why people do yoga… if every one could make the people who frustrate them sit," With that the unconscious hanyou slammed deeper into the floor, "Ooooppss." Kagome said. "well the world would be a lot more stress free." Kagome slipped out of her uniform and into her blue pajamas. Then she took a few pillows and two blankets and headed down stairs. She entered the room and assessed the damage she had done. InuYasha was indeed unconscious, and looked to have a large bump on his head. As she turned him over she saw that he had acquired a large gash across his forehead and Kagome sighed. "InuYasha, it's a wonder your brain hasn't sustained any damage over the year. Sometimes I don't know who does more damage, Naraku, Sesshomaru, heck Koga even, or if I cause you much more pain."

InuYasha began to come to and heard what Kagome had said, "I wish you wouldn't get mad at me. To tell you the truth, when you're mad you hurt me mentally and physically. I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain. I just care a lot about you and when I smelled Sesshomaru's sent on you it just sent me over the edge. Tell you what, you can explain your self tomorrow"

Kagome looked up at InuYasha with a look of genuine sadness. How could she have so brutally attacked the man she cared for so much, who protected her from harm, although it was fun to see him fall spread eagle into the dirt when he made her mad, she still didn't like to hurt him. "I'm sorry InuYasha, I didn't mean to si…." Before she could finish her statement, InuYasha lightly brushed his lips against hers to silence her and whispered, " I think you've done that enough for a while don't you think."

"Sorry." Kagome said as he blushed a dark crimson. She then got up, helping InuYasha sit up and prop himself against the wall. Then making her way to the small cabinet in her bathroom, she retrieved the first aid kit and a damp cloth, then make her way back to the wounded InuYasha. She knelt down in front of him and gently cleaned his wound.

"Owwww." He wined as she applied antibiotic on his gash to keep it from getting infected.

"Sorry bout that." Kagome said as she carefully applied the bandage to his forehead and then stood up. Walking over to the pillows and blankets, she gave one of each to InuYasha. Then she went over to the coach and laid down and with in a matter of moments she was asleep. InuYasha moved over to the other side of the room so he was propped up against the coach and the corner by Kagome's head. The last thing he said before sleep took him was whispering to Kagome, "Good night"

---------------------------------------------------

Kagura was nearing the village when her feather softly landed in a clearing not too far from Artemis's destination.

"Why have we stopped here?" She asked as she looked up at the woman.

"I have no wish to fight the monk or demon slayer so from this point you're on your own." With that Kagura pushed Artemis off of the feather and disappeared into the night.

Artemis then made her way along the outskirts of the village in search of the well.

Meanwhile in Kaede's hut, Miroku suddenly awoke to the presence of a demonic aura. Then carefully walked over to Sango whom lay on her side away from him. He then leaned over and gently shook her.

"Sango get up there's a demon here." Miroku said alerting Shippo whom was sleeping in a ball with Kirara.

"Oh no, not this time Miroku, I fell for it last time but not this one." Sango said sleepily, then drifted back to sleep.

Miroku was trying to think of how he was going to get her up when a sly smirk was plastered upon his face. He carefully reached down and ran his hand along Sango's lower back and down to her butt. As soon as he did so Sango woke up and slapped the hell out of him.

"Miroku, I swear! I'm gonna have Kaede make prayer beads for you so I can sit you every time you pull a stunt like that!" Sango said as she chased him from the hut only to come face to face with the demon Miroku had sensed.

"See I told you." Miroku said, rubbing his now completely red cheeks and a large bump on his head.

"Okay, once outa how many." Sango said then directed her attention to Artemis. "Now what business do you have here."

With that Artemis ran, scared of what they could do to her. Sure enough they were hot on her tail. A few times when she had fallen, thank full she did, she had managed to avoid the slayer's boomerang, but was not so lucky with the monk. She was burned several times with sutras before she made it to the well. When she reached it she jumped in and was met by a blue and pink light, then disappeared.

"Miroku, did you just see what I just saw?" Sango asked horrified that a demon other than InuYasha possessed the power to go through the well.

"Yes we must inform lady Kaede at once." Miroku said as they all headed to the village to deliver the urgent news.

---------------------------------------------------

Kagome made it to school on time, with InuYasha's assistance, and was quietly studding for the test she was about to have when suddenly the teacher spoke up.

"Class, this is Diana, she will be joining us for the rest of the year."

Kagome looked up and locked eyes with the new student. She felt uncomfortable around her, her eyes were so dark and seemed to just be reading you like a book. Kagome continued to study.

The new girl took her seat right next to Kagome.

"Maybe this won't be as hard as Naraku made it out to be after all."

**( well that's all folks!!!! Remember Read & Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N Sorry if this chapter is a bit long….I've been outta school for a while and there's not much to do…all the snow's meltin and well…I'm bored so here you go another chapter!!!?**

**_ÑChapter Six: The New Student, And the Confrontation With SesshomaruÐ_**

After the run to Kagome's school, InuYasha went back to the village. No sooner had he emerged from the well, was he bomb-barded with questions.

"InuYasha! Where have you been?" The young fox questioned. "where's Kagome? Did you apologize for your fight earlier? Oh InuYasha you can be suck a jerk."

And with that last statement InuYasha hit the poor little kid atop his head so hard that it knocked him out.

"Stupid, nosy kid." InuYasha mumbled as he proceeded toward the hut. He was sore all over from all of those sits and needed to rest. The thoughts of being able to rest in quiet, no sits, no annoying little kits or monks or old hags bothering him was his idea of rest. Though no such luck, upon entering the small hut he was yet again met with a wall of questions blocking him from his sleep.

"InuYasha where were ye?" The old voice of Kaede said as she looked up from her tea to the young hanyou who had just entered.

"Yes, InuYasha, do tell, where were you last night?" Miroku questioned as he looked slyly at InuYasha. "Did you go to see lady Kagome?"

"Yes Monk, I went to see Kagome, and what do I get? Sat right through her stupid floor." InuYasha barked. "Now any other questions?" InuYasha glared around the room and then receded into a dark corner and made himself comfortable.

"I have just one question InuYasha." Sango said, looking coolly at the half demon, she had become somewhat tolerant of his behavior but she didn't think she would ever be as tolerant as Kagome. "On your way here you didn't happen to pick up a strange scent did you?"

InuYasha looked at her confused, " No, why?"

"Last night, a strange female demon approached the village and when Sango and I perused it, it disappeared." Miroku started to explain but was interrupted.

"So you're worried about a little demon who sneaking around here? Did it do any damage? Kill anyone maybe?" InuYasha said.

"Well no but…." Miroku said.

"Then shut up and let me sleep." InuYasha said, "You probably just scared it off or something."

"InuYasha you don't understand." Sango said, her voice taking on a serious tone. "It didn't just disappear, we wouldn't be worried about that it's the matter of where it disappeared."

"I'm not following you." InuYasha said sleepily.

"InuYasha, that demon escaped us by going through the well." Miroku was finally able to say.

With that statement, InuYasha was fully awake and concern took over his mind. "If that demon disappeared into the well, then, it's in Kagome's time. She could be in danger."

Without a word, InuYasha bolted out of the hut and to the well jumping into it.

"Well at least he can do something about it there." Miroku said as he took the cup of tea Kaede handed him and sipped it.

Not two moments later Shippo entered the hut with a large lump on top of his head.

"Where's InuYasha go now?" Shippo said.

"He went back to Kagome's time." Responded Sango.

"Coward." Shippo retorted.

----------------------------------------------------

Kagome made it through almost the whole day, yet when 7th period rolled around she was horrified.

"Oh no, I forgot my text book." Kagome sighed as she rummaged through her bag. She wished that Sota had her back like last time and had brought her books to school for her but no such luck.

"You can look on with me if you like." Said the new student. She gazed over at the distressed young teen and decided to help. It would defiantly help in winning an alliance with this young girl.

"Okay, thank you so much. I can be so forgetful." Kagome said with a small laugh.

"No problem, I have those days too." She said joining Kagome's laughter.

" Oh by the way, what was your name?" Kagome questioned.

"Oh my name is Diana." She responded, settling down from their laughing fit.

"Okay class, open your text books to page 381 and do the section review on solving for Y and then graph your answers. Remember that your answers should form a line once you're done." the teacher said as he then slid his chair back, sat down and began to grade the tests from the day before.

"Oh boy, I don't get any of this." Kagome sighed as she looked down at the page like it was some disease and she didn't want to catch it.

"What don't you get." The girl whispered as she looked over her answers, she had finished almost ½ of the page.

"I don't get how to do any of this." Kagome whispered back.

"Well look at the first one." She whispered, pointing to the first problem.

Y3x2

"Okay look here this is what you need to do." Diana said as she looked back down at her paper. "You just have to substitute numbers for x and work it out from there, I usually use -1, 0, and 1 because that's easiest. Now look."

Y3(-1)2

Y -32

Y-1

Y 3(0)2

Y02

Y2

Y3(1)2

Y32

Y5

X / Y

-1/-1

0/2

1/5

"Now all you have to do is graph those and you've answered the problem." Diana said in a know-all tone.

"Thanks a lot I would never have done that on my own." Kagome said thankful that some one knew what they were doing. Though this new girl was smart, she was a big help.

With the help from Diana, Kagome was able to get all of the class work done, surprisingly with little frustration. Then just as Kagome was finishing up her last problem, the bell sounded the end of the day and everyone made their way toward the door. As Kagome was about to get up she noticed Diana and went toward her.

"Hey, Diana!" Kagome called, "I'm going to go to the library and do some studying for that test, can you come and help me?"

"Sure." Diana replied. "By the way, I don't think I caught your name."

"Oh sorry." Kagome said totally embarrassed, where had her manors gone, " My name's Higurashi Kagome."

And with that the two new, or so Kagome thought, found friends made their way toward the library.

----------------------------------------------------

InuYasha emerged from the well and made his way to the house that resided a few feet away from the well. Upon entering the house he was greeted by Kagome's kid brother Sota whom held a rather large box in front of him, jumping about, acting crazy.

"May be I should have tried to bring Miroku with me, this kid's possessed." InuYasha thought as he stared horrified at the young child before him. "What's up with you?" He asked in his normal, cocky tone.

"Oh hey InuYasha!" Sota said running up to his "hero". " I got a two new games do you want to play one?"

"Not right now kid, is Kagome home?" InuYasha asked.

"She's not home yet dear." Kagome's mom said from the kitchen, "She probably stayed after to get some studying done."

"Okay, well I have some things to check on so I'll just go get her when I'm done." InuYasha said as he tried to make a run for the door, yet the world, hell, both worlds seemed to be against him today.

"InuYasha, you know very well you can't go out like that." Called Kagome's mom. "There are a set of spare clothes in Kagome's closet in a brown bag, go get those and change into them, then you can go." Then she continued to work on the evening meal.

"Damn woman, thought I could get away with it too." InuYasha muttered as he made his way toward Kagome's room.

"Oh InuYasha dear." She called from the stairs.

"Yeah." He responded.

"Grandpa is up there working on the floor. If you want me to send Sota up to get them I can." She offered.

"No, I handle demons every day. I think I can handle an old man's arguments." And with that he made the all too familiar trek to Kagome's room and opened the door. Then he noticed that the old man wasn't there. A few sniffs of the air and a recognition of a very unpleasant smell and he came to the conclusion that the old man was doing business in the other room. He quickly ran in and opened the closet door and saw the brown bag Kagome's mom had spoke of. Then hearing the flush from the other room he bolted out of the room and the old man never knew the difference.

Making his way back down the stairs he called, "Hey, Ms. Higurashi, where can I change?"

"Oh well there's a small room we use for quests if you want to change in there." She called, drying her hands on a towel that sat by the stove.

"That will be fine." He said and went toward the room.

"Hey InuYasha, I can help ya put those on if you need me." Sota called from in front of the t.v where he currently played his newest game.

"No kid, I think I can handle it." He retorted, opening the door and going inside. He pulled out the clothes to reveal a pair of black jeans, a white T-shirt with a red long sleeve shirt to go over it **(A/N sorry… couldn't help it…'') **He quickly put those on, noticing how comfortable they fit. The last clothes he had to wear were too tight and he nearly died the last time he was there. Then he pulled on the tennis shoes from the bottom of the bag and tied them. Last and defiantly least was that infamous black baseball cap. Putting that on top of his head, he left his clothes on the floor and exited the room heading for the door.

"Do those clothes fit you InuYasha?" Ms. Higurashi asked as he went for the door.

"Yes, much better than last time." He responded.

"I'm glad, okay I won't hold you up any longer. Be back before dark though." With Ms. Higurashi's last statement, he was out the door and headed for the street. He needed to go and see an old family member and confront him about Kagome's story, if indeed she was telling the truth.

"She said it was a few blocks from the school." InuYasha thought as he walked toward the school. He knew the way from he many trips there and decided to walk to it instead of taking the easy way, remembering what happened last time. Winding up on the evening news was not something he wanted to do any time soon.

Making his way to the school, he noticed Kagome was no where in sight. Guessing she was inside he continued on. He went a few streets down and came to a large building. Outside of the doors a large plaque read, in elegant script: Sesshomaru Kamori & Isha Yoake, Law Firm

"This world just keeps getting stranger and stranger." InuYasha thought as he made his way threw the automatic doors. Kagome had shown them to him before so he wasn't too surprised when they opened by themselves but jumped a little, luckily this went unnoticed.

He looked around the large lobby and went to the front desk. A young woman sat there reading some kind of magazine and chewing gum. Upon noticing InuYasha looking around she called to him. "Can I help you sir?"

"I'm looking for Sesshomaru." InuYasha said.

"Go up the elevator to the 7th floor and he's the 3rd office to the right." She responded.

"Okay." InuYasha said as he made his way to the elevator. He had no clue what the hell an elevator was, and boy was he in for it. Another man got in with InuYasha and seemed to be talking to himself, then InuYasha noticed the contraption in his ear. He wasn't paying attention to the strange man until he pushed the number seven button and began his conversation again.

"Yes Mr. Kamori." The man said. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I'm just not one to not be so formal."

With that name InuYasha became interested and continued to listen to the conversation.

"Yes I have arranged the meeting again with the miko to deliver the information on the young demon." The man continued. "Ah, well here I am I'll be in there in a moment."

Then he made a little beep noise and pulled the thing out of his ear and place it in his pocket as the doors opened. The man continued toward another desk and passed.

"Good day Shizo." The man said to the young woman doing paper work at the desk.

"Oh good day Mr. Yoake." The woman said cheerfully. "You may continue, Mr. Kamori's waiting for you."

InuYasha went to follow the man as he disappeared through another door, yet the girl at the desk stopped him.

" Can I help you?" She asked.

"I need to see Sesshomaru." He said.

"He's busy, do you have an appointment?" she questioned.

"No I don't." InuYasha said, he was becoming angry fast.

"Well unless you're family, I can't let you in." she said in a tone that with anyone else would have ended the conversation.

"Would it help if I told you I'm his brother." InuYasha said frustrated.

"Well then why didn't you say so. Go right ahead." Shizo said as she continued with her work.

InuYasha had had enough of this, this world was driving him crazy and the sooner the air was cleared the better. He stormed through the door and traveled down a short hall until he came to a door that read : Sesshomaru Kamori. Then he forcefully opened it and was all prepared for the war that was about to start.

"What the hell is going on here Sesshomaru. Going to Kagome, me finding out you lived this long. And what the hell would you need to give Kagome information about?" InuYasha stated, successfully scaring the poor man next to Sesshomaru.

"Isha, would you excuse me for a moment." Sesshomaru said.

"Certainly." With that Isha left the room closing the door behind him.

"Now brother, what I tell that miko of yours is her business. As to why I'm here in this world, well, it's simple. I just survived like all pure dog demons do." He said coolly.

"Well why now would you go to see Kagome." InuYasha said.

"Like I said, that is between me and her." Sesshomaru said.

"Damn, don't give me that. I have enough to worry about now that a demon has shown the capability to pass through the well. I don't need to worry about you hurting her too." InuYasha said, growling slightly.

"The demon you speak of is the last living heir to the Lunar Wolf Tribe. She has the power to control the phases of the moon and take on a human form along as a human like demon appearance. Simple she has three forms, demon Wolf, demon and human." Sesshomaru said. "Now if that is all you needed I suggest you leave before I use force."

"Fine, that information will be useful." InuYasha said as he turned to leave.

"Well, now that you know, I guess you can pass that along to the miko then." Sesshomaru said as he also went to the door.

"Will do." With that InuYasha left and headed to Kagome's school.

----------------------------------------------------

Kagome finished her studying at around five minutes to five. She bid her good-byes to her new 'friend' Diana and left the school. However she didn't get off the grounds before she caught sight of InuYasha, deep in thought, heading toward her home. She walked behind him for a few moments and when she realized he hadn't noticed her, she ran up right behind him and shoved him. Then as he staggered forward she ran behind a near by tree. She tried to contain her giggles but couldn't and started to laugh uncontrollably.

InuYasha looked around and heard the laughter coming from the tree. At first he thought that it was a nemenka (that demon tree the peach man had) but on closer inspection, noticing the book-bag and with a quick check of the air, he determined that it was only Kagome. He quietly crept toward the tree and quietly jumped into it. He maneuvered himself so he was right above her and watched her as she peered around the trunk for any sign of him.

"Huh, where'd he go now." Kagome said as she finally recovered from her laughing fit and went to retrieve her bag when she was suddenly pulled up into the tree by InuYasha.

"You know you shouldn't do that to a demon." InuYasha said in a playful, mock anger tone, " I could have turned and sliced you into bits." He said that last part as he growled playfully, showing her his fangs.

Kagome quickly and carefully slid out of the tree, grabbed her bag and looked up to the boy in the tree.

"Yeah right, the mighty dog demon InuYasha, turn and rip me to shreds." Kagome said sarcastically, "You're a big softy and you know it." With that last comment she took of at a full run toward her house with InuYasha not too far behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-- Return to the Feudal Era A few days later and much debate and complaining from the hanyou and it was Friday. Kagome had begged InuYasha to let her stay to finish up the week of school, surprisingly she was doing okay in her classes and understood most of what was going on.  
"15 more minutes." Kagome sighed as she stared at the clock above the black board in her Geometry class. They were to return to the Feudal era that afternoon, after she got home and had dinner. The bell rang and she was off, walking rather quickly as to not be seen by Eri or her other friends, although Diana seemed to be real nice to her. (hahahahaah don't u just love dramatic irony :evil laugh--evil grin) She made it off of the school grounds with out being seen and quickened her pace to a slow jog as she turned a few streets and the sight of the many steps which led to the Higurashi Shrine loomed ahead.  
InuYasha hadn't mentioned his little encounter with Sesshomaru to Kagome yet, though he could have sworn that she knew he was hiding something. They had discussed all the possible solutions to deal with this new demon, they would need to be more cautious due to the fact she can transform into her demon form, human form and animal form. "What are we gonna do?" InuYasha thought. He was sitting on Kagome's bed with the window open, awaiting her return from school. "Damn, why does she have to go to that stupid place anyway"  
He had to admit though, her knowledge of this world she lived in and the items she brings with her are very helpful at times. Remembering the time with the toad demon and how she used hairspray to get the demon out of the young lord's body or when Miroku and him went into that cave to search for the source of the miasma, that light thing helped a great deal.  
A light wind blew through the open window and InuYasha's nose gave a little twitch as well as his ears as the sound of Kagome's voice came through the window. InuYasha got up and jumped out the said window and landed right in front of Kagome as she was running to get inside, causing the two to collide and fall.  
"Ouch…Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked from her position on the ground. "That hurt, why'd you have to go and startle me like that." She began to get up and brushed (A/N don't get any ideas peer's' loll ) the dirt from her bottom and rubbed it slightly from the impact with the hard ground.  
"Well you took so long I was going to get you to go back." InuYasha said as he arose himself and looked at the young school girl, a genuine look of annoyance etched his face.  
"I told you we'd go after dinner." Kagome said, matching his expression. "Feh, fine but know that when we get back we ain't got to return to this strange world for a while." InuYasha retorted, in all honesty though, he loved this world of hers. It was so quiet and there was no threat of a demon attack, he could actually get a good nights sleep here, as apposed to back in the Feudal era where Naraku could lurk around any tree or rock.  
"Fine whatever InuYasha." Kagome said, totally giving up and with a wave of her hand as in to say "fine whatever you win" and walked into her house, Inuyasha not too far behind.  
"Kagome! Sota! I'm back." Ms. Higurashi called as she opened the sliding door and made her way inside. She had gone out to the store to get some ingredients for their dinner and picked up the mail while she was out.  
"Okay mom." Kagome called from her desk upon hearing her mothers announcement.  
"Where'd she go anyway?" InuYasha asked.  
She went to get some stuff for dinner." Kagome answered, finishing up her last Math problem. "Done!" She said and sighed, the weekend was here, school work was all caught up and she actually understood it for once this year. "Now all I have to do is help defeat Naraku and I'll have nothing to worry about." Kagome thought.  
"Okay Kagome, boys, come and get dinner." Ms. Higurashi called as she set out plates for everyone and then began to serve the food; steak and rice.  
InuYasha was the first one down and seated and surprisingly waited rather patiently for Ms. Higurashi to serve his food, well patient for InuYasha that is.  
"So how was your day you three?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she looked to the two teens and the little boy.  
"Oh we had so much fun today!" Sota exclaimed, "InuYasha and I played games almost all afternoon and I won every time!" About ten minutes of Sota's constant play by play of how he won every game was starting to get to everyone so Kagome decided to say something before InuYasha got pissed.  
"Well I finished my first full week of school in a long time and actually think I did pretty well." Kagome said as she finished her piece of steak.  
"That's good Kagome." Her mother said, finishing up her meal and taking her plate to the sink. "Well I need get this laundry done, oh Kagome you got some mail I'll take it up to your room after I get this started all right"  
"Thanks." Kagome responded.  
The three sat there in almost complete silence, with the exception of Sota who picked right up on his elaborate detail of every single game victory.  
"Well I'll go to your room Kagome." InuYasha said, finishing his meal and unable to take much more of Sota.  
Kagome was about through with her little brother herself that she took her and InuYasha's dishes to the sink and then followed Inuyasha a few minutes later.  
Kagome reached her door after putting her dishes in the sink and washing them, she went out and grabed her door knob and turned it, once it opened she was met with the sound of a dog's growl. There on her floor facing toward her desk was InuYasha growling at what looked like a letter.  
"InuYasha calm down." Kagome said, then added, "You can burry it or tear it to shreads if you want but you have to let me read it first okay boy"  
InuYasha returned the comment with a disgusted look and gave a small jump onto her bed as she walked over to the desk and retreaved the letter.  
"She's gonna find out now." InuYasha thought, knowing exactly who sent that letter.  
"It's from Sesshomaru…" Kagome said as she opened the envalope and began to read.  
Dear Miko,  
As I'm sure InuYasha has not told you of our encounter a bout three days ago I thought I should inform you, although I have gathered more information much is the same. Regarding the demon you two persue, she is a "lunar wolf" demon. I have consulted my sources and as InuYasha knows she is able to transform from her demon/human appearance to a totally human appearance to a more demon form. I would ask Myoga for any knowledge he may have but as we both know that's close to imposible. I wish you two luck.  
Sesshomaru "Okay then," Kagome said placing the letter into her desk, not going to share any of it to InuYasha because he already knew, and any of it he didn't well she was in the mood to just say "tough luck"  
"Can we go now?" InuYasha asked.  
"Yes." Kagome said grabbing her backpack which she'd packed a few days prior and they headed back toward the well. "You know I've been thinking, if this is a wolf we're after then why don't we"  
"No, the only way we're going to GO and see that wolf on our time is when I need to kill him for those damn shards in his legs." InuYasha inturupeted.  
"I wasn't talking about Koga, maybe Ayame knows something." Kagome said as the light from the time portal consumed them as they jumped into the well.  
Once on the other side, InuYasha began to growl yet again.  
"You know if you don't want people treating you so much like a dog you shouldn't act like one litteraly, you're only half anyway or as you prech to everyone." Kagome said.  
"Shut up." InuYasha snapped. "You want to ask that wolf about that demon go ahead but when you're done, I get a whack at him"  
"What do you…" Kagome started.  
"Yo Kagome." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: One False Move "Long Time Kagome." Koga said as he made his way over towards Kagome and tried to grab her hand. At that moment, InuYasha let out a threateningly low growl and stepped in between the two, making himself somewhat of a shield between Kagome and the young wolf demon.  
Koga stared at InuYasha for a few moments, and then just pushed him aside.  
"You're not worth my time mutt-face. Hitting an opponent from the back, are you so weak you would stoop to something so cowardly? "  
"I wouldn't have to do anything if a certain wolf we all know would just leave Kagome the hell alone." InuYasha scoffed as he just gave shot daggers at Koga, still protectively standing in font of the said young woman.  
"Well at least I don't double cross her and leave her for a dead girl." Koga retorted with a disgusted tone.  
"Koga that was too low, even for you." Kagome thought as she saw hurt flash through InuYasha's eyes for a brief moment only to be replaced with complete and total anger and rage.  
"You'll regret that wolf." And with that the battle was on. InuYasha firing off the wind scar when ever the opportunity arose and Koga only dogging it with ease. "Oh boy," Kagome thought as she hurriedly retreated to the safety of the village a sort time after the brawl began, "I'll just let them work it out and come back later and if InuYasha still want's to kill Koga then I'll teach him to be a little nicer to his comrades. We're going to need his help, why can't he see that?" Kagome was steadily approaching the edge of the forest and gave a small sigh of relief for she didn't have much farther to run.

"Oh no, I've lost Koga." A young female wolf demon said as she looked around the many trees and unfamiliar sights. Her long red hair pulled into her trademark pigtails and her white fur draped around her shoulders. "Maybe he's in that village up ahead." She thought as she now began her way towards the village where the rest of the group was resting.

Kagome reached the boundaries of the village when she saw a strange figure emerge from the edge of the forest not too far from where she stood. Upon closer inspection she concluded to whom the figure belonged to and called out to it.  
"Hello Ayame!" Kagome cheerfully called.  
The young demon looked over to where she heard her name and called, "Hello Kagome"  
Kagome made her way toward Ayame who was working her way toward the village.  
"How are you Ayame?" Kagome questioned. "Koga hasn't been mean to you has he"  
"No he hasn't" Ayame responded as she met up with Kagome and they now headed for Kaede's hut. "I'm actually looking for him. He ran off a few hours ago and haven't been able to find him. Ginta and Hakaku are a ways behind me so I'll just wait for them here.  
"Well Koga is fighting InuYasha right now, I left them so they could work it out for a while, and you know how those two get." Kagome said with a sigh.  
"Yes," Ayame agreed, and then added, "men"  
"Well you are welcome to stay here until they get over it if you want." Kagome offered as she entered the old hut followed by Ayame.  
"Hello Kagome how was your test?" Sango greeted upon noticing Kagome's arrival.  
"It was fine; I think I actually did all right this time." Kagome responded sitting next to Sango.  
"Welcome back Lady Kagome." Greeted Miroku from across the fire which sizzled and sparkled between them. "And nice to see you again as well Ayame"  
"Thank you Miroku." Responded Ayame as she took a seat right next to the monk.  
"Ayame I don't think that was a wise move," Sango said as she pointed to the monk that sat next to her and was currently moving ever so slowly toward the young maiden. "He's been overly perverted lately and I think it wise not to get too close to him"  
With that Ayame moved away from Miroku and over to Kagome and Sango so that the safety of the burning fire was between them, all the while earning a disappointed glance from the monk.  
Then seemingly from out of thin air, Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and hugged her as tight as his little arms would allow.  
"Oh Kagome, I missed you so much." Shippo said from Kaogme's arms. "InuYasha was so mean to me. Throwing me into a tree, and then hitting me on the head real hard." (A/N cough snitch cough)  
"Well I'll just have to teach him another lesson then when he's done with Koga then." Kagome said comforting the little kitsune in her arms.  
"What do you mean by 'another lesson' Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked as he tried to inch around the fire to the three girls on the opposite side.  
"Well he was being very stubborn and wouldn't let me explain my self about seeing Sesshomaru about a week ago and I sat him through my floor." Kagome said proudly.  
At the start of her statement the whole room went deathly silent, then the little flea, Myoga questioned, "You went to see Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome. Why, when you know how dangerous it is"  
Realizing how none of them knew what had transpired in her time, she began to retell her story. About how Sesshomaru came to see her, the truth about her father, and the out come of the journey they had started oh so long ago and were so close to finishing. Mentioning with importance to not leak anything about InuYasha to the said ½ demon. Then a thought a cured to her, maybe Ayame knew about this Lunar Wolf.  
"Hey Ayame," Kagome said, gaining the young wolf's attention, "do you know anything about a lunar wolf tribe, or a demon named Artemis"  
"I do." she responded.  
Once she asked her seemingly innocent question, she soon regretted it upon seeing the expression that plagued the young demon's face. She had become saddened and Kagome needed to know why. Just as she was about to ask Ayame if she was all right she began her story.  
"It was a long time ago," Ayame said, beginning her tale, "I had a younger cousin and her and I were competing for the rightful position of heir to lead the northern wolf demon tribe. This was around the time I had to descend from the mountains for my training in search of the flower that share the same name as me. Yet when my training was complete and the time came I was chosen to lead and Artemis was pretty much tossed aside. This made me so furious, we had become so close over the years I treated her as my equal….no my sister." Ayame said as her voice began to crack from having to retell such painful memories.  
Sango listened on to the poor her young woman, she knew what it felt like to have someone you knew and had spent so much time together, even grown attached to enough to regard them as s sibling. (A/N does that sound a little wrong….my editor/reader (how ever you want to call it) said I was getting it to sound a little like Yuri…but trust me I will never right that nor will I write Yaoi…sorry to those who also like "lemons" but you will not find any here nor in any other of my stories I'll do in the future. I'm A proud supporter of (made this up after a test one day and told my fried and now my whole anime club at school knows bout it…it's an inside joke…I yell N.A.V.Y in the halls and you can here the anime club members who like Yaoi SCREAM A.R.M.Y(always read more Yaoi/Yuri-if they're a guy-sry just a tid-bit ) N. A .V.Y (Never Again View Yaoi / Yuri (if you're a guy)……anyway just wanted to clear the air…hehehe… coughcough on with the story . SammySama.) During the time she had know Kagome, which was a little bit shorter than everyone else, well in the main group, she had grown to think of her as her own sister.  
"It pained me to see," Ayame continued, pulling Sango from her thoughts and she once again gained the attention of the slayer, "We had become so close over the years, but only few months after that day I was declared the one who lead the tribe when the time came, she declared she would leave the tribe with her family and start a new. Yet one night as she was about to leave"  
Ayame was in tears, Kagome had never seen her this way, her heart broke listening to her sad story and Kagome gently places a comforting hand on the wolf's shoulder and handed her a cloth handkerchief from her bag to Ayame. Ayame looked at the strange item then took it in her hand and gently blew her nose, placing it beside her and giving Kagome a thankful glance that clearly said, "thank you for caring"  
"Are you all right Ayame, can you continue?" Sango asked, concerned for her friend. She knew from experience how hard it was to retell painful memories. The story she had to retell many times over the course of their adventure; the one that saddened her the most; the one about her dear brother Kohaku and her family and villagers; it never seemed to get easier to tell. She could relate to her and felt pitty for this young wolf, for she had the distinct felling that her tale was about to take an even greater turn for the worse.  
Miroku had been listening to the story and in mid travel toward the girls, he wisly desided to retreat back toward his spot across from the three young women.  
Ayame exchanged appreciative glances with the two women, she was thankful she could have good friends like them; and let alone they were human, two mortal women were accepting her as a friend. Most would be afraid of her being a demon, but for their friend ship she was thankful. "Yes I can finish." Ayame said, finishing up her tale, "When she and her family were ready and were making their way to leave a demon attacked the cave we had called our home for so very long and killed many of our tribe, including her parents. Revenge was the only thing keeping her alive after that, yet I feared for the people she took her anger out on. She had always been known for her strong powers that were passed down from her family's line; generation to generation, yet after that night, they seemed to rocket to a whole new level. The last I saw of her she was ruling a good-sized section of land in the far north, I imagine she doesn't have many under her because not many of us can stand those intense cold temperatures, that's why that area is one we hardly concern ourselves with"  
"That's so sad." Kagome said, her eyes filling with sympathy.  
"Yes, over the years I've tried to go and speak with her but have never found her den." Ayame said.  
"Well she was in this area last night and then traveled to Kagome's time." Sango said.  
"How can that be?" Ayame questioned, "She doesn't have the power to transcend time"  
"I have a theory," Miroku began, "I believe that she has gained power from an alliance with Naraku. I think that she may posses a jewel fragment; if so, then Lady Kagome will be able to sense her in her time, should she be near"  
"But reason would she have with working with Naraku; I mean, what could she hope to gain?" Ayame asked, becoming concerned. If this monk was correct and her cousin was indeed working with Naraku, then she would be in even greater danger than she realizes.  
They continued to discuss the matter until the sun began to recede below the horizon.  
"Well Ayame," Kagome said, "why don't we go and see if those two are done yet, huh"  
"Yes we should, it's getting dark." Ayame agreed. The two go up and set off to where they had last seen the boys.

The two reached the well and saw that most of the surrounding trees had been knocked down and blood stained the green grass beneath them a dark shade of crimson. Kagome looked around and saw the two exhausted demons continue to feebly battle it out, apparently her absence had gone unnoticed by the two. Surveying the scene before her, Kagome concluded that Koga had many wounds to his chest and arms, also sporting a rather large gash down his left side, no doubt an attempt to avoid a hit from the Wind Scar that didn't quite work, but was a pretty lucky break for it was indeed a deep and serious wound it wasn't as bad as it could have been. InuYasha had what looked like a broken arm, many wounds to his arms, legs and one on his forehead. Blood seeped through his haori top and dripped onto the ground below making a small puddle of red liquid, there was no doubt a rather large wound under his protective fire-rat haori that was also in serious condition. As Kagome watched upon getting closer, she saw that InuYasha was in much worse condition than she had realized, he swayed and looked to have a hard time with the task of standing but he was also looking a bit paled, probably a result from the extensive battle with the addition of his large amount of blood loss. Kagome continued to approach the two who were now pathetically fighting each other or what appeared to Kagome was a pathetic 'attempt' to fight each other. InuYasha couldn't stand the combination of pain and pressure that was being applied to his wounded legs and began to revert to a kneeling position, his arms and legs becoming numb and almost unusable. Koga saw this as a perfect opportunity and as a last attempt to injure the hanyou , with most of the little strength that remained in his body, he rushed forward and knocked the Tetsusaiga out of the wounded hanyou 's grasp. "This insures one of two things," Koga thought to himself, "One, that mangy mutt can't attack me anymore with his sword; and two, it'll be easier to defeat him now that he has nothing to protect him"  
Little did Koga know how wrong he was, the wolf demon has never seen InuYasha when he isn't holding the Tetsusaiga, he had now raised the risk of InuYasha's demon blood to take control and the instinct of 'self-preservation' to kick in. Kagome knew what could happen, however, and looked on as she watched what would happen to InuYasha next.  
Kagome watched as InuYasha rose into more of a crouching position now and stood there frozen, a mixture of concern and terror upon her face. InuYasha looked up as his eyes flushed with bright crimson with deep forest green pupils turned his attention to Koga, two distinct purple stripes appearing on his face, one on each cheek.  
Kagome wasted no time in shouting the only thing that would stop his transformation and bring InuYasha back to normal, "Please forgive me InuYasha, I know your wounds are bad and this won't help." Kagome thought to her self as she shouted the command, "SIT"  
InuYasha went face first into the ground below and Koga then collapsed as well, only from the severity of his wounds.  
"Ayame, go back to the hut as fast as you can and ask Sango if we can use Kirara to carry these two back to the hut." Kagome said, "Then I'll treat their wounds and we call all rest up all right"  
"All right. Are you going to be okay here with these two though?" Ayame asked.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Kagome responded, "Now go, hurry so we can get these two taken care of"  
With that, Ayame turned around and speed back toward the village.  
"This is turning out to be a very eventful night." Kagome said to herself.  
Kagome walked over to InuYasha and carefully turned him over, noticing he was unconscious, she didn't want him to suffocate. She looked him over and noticed he had a few wounds that had yet to stop bleeding but she knew there were more under the concealment of his kimono. She then went over and turned her attention towards Koga, who had regained consciousness' and she looked and surveyed his condition. "Are you okay Koga?" Kagome questioned, seeing his wound on his left side bleeding pretty badly.  
"Yeah I'm fine." Koga said weakly. "Hate to said it though, mutt face has gotten stronger"  
Kagome gave a small laugh and said, "That he has"  
"I noticed that you left near the beginning of our fight." Koga stated, "Might I ask why"  
"Well I figured that you two were probably going to fight each other and not stop so I just left to go to the village. You two act so childish when you fight." Kagome said, sort of scolding Koga with the last bit.  
Koga was silent after that and not soon after Ayame arrived. After much pleading and promising to help, they were able to get Koga on the back of Kirara and Koga to promise to hold onto the injured InuYasha so he didn't fall. The two atop Kirara headed off toward the hut, followed by Ayame and Kagome, they would have a rough night taking care of the injured fighters.

A/N---if i don't get at least 3 reviews...I won't try as hard to snatch a computer to update this...please guys i just love to hear your sugestions and if it means getting flamed...i'd rather have that then nothing!  
. SammySama . 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Recovery, and the White Monkey By the Hot Springs**

It was late into the night, forming a wall of darkness around the hut due to the lack of light from the sliver of moon that was left. Kagome and Ayame had brought the two into the hut not long after they found InuYasha and Koga severely injured in the clearing. Koga had regained his consciousness not too long after they arrived to find Kagome tending to his wounds. Once she was finished, she moved onto InuYasha who was in much worse condition than Koga, seeing the look on Kagome's worried face Koga decided to take his leave.

"Thank you Kagome," Koga said, "but I fear that I must take my leave. Thank you for your kindness, I will see you soon." With that Koga went out into the darkness and disappeared into the night in a strong gust of wind, followed closely behind by his wolves, Ginta and Hakaku, which had just at that moment caught up to the young wolf demon prince.

Kagome walked out of the hut after finishing InuYasha's wounds and walked Ayame to the edge of the forest.

"Thank you so much Kagome." Ayame thanked.

"Don't mention it." Kagome responded, "I just hope this all turns out for the best."

"So do I." Ayame said. Then she ran after the young demons who were steadily growing farther and farther away from her. "So do I"

InuYasha spend most of the night and half of the next day resting from the fight with Koga. His arm had recovered as well as his badly cut chest, now the group patiently waits for the hanyou to awake. Around mid-day, a strange man came up the dirt path from the North insisting on seeing Kaede.

"Priestess Kaede!" The man shouted as he made his way through the entrance to the small village.

He seemed to be nothing more than a simple vassal, his common kimono and sandals, lack of expensive or fancy clothing supported this as well. His short black hair in a mess as the young man frantically called for the village priestess.

Kaede, upon hearing the frantic calls of the young, foreign villager, hobbled out of the hut from which Kagome, InuYasha and the rest of the group was currently occupying. Her one good eye scanned over to the northern entrance to the village as the man hastily made his way toward her.

"Priestess Kaede?" The young man asked, frantic and hurried.

"Aye, what business do you have in this small village?" Kaede questioned, her old voice sounding wise and concerned.

"A demon has attacked my village a ways north of here, about a day's trip." the man began, "There was but a simple snake in the fields a few days ago and now it's over 60 feet and growing. We saught out the assistance of a slayer but he has fallen to the demon, my lord had heard that a slayer currently is resting in this village and sent me to request their help."

"Aye, there is a slayer present," Kaede agreed, then called toward the hut, "Sango, there is a man here in need of your assistance." (A/N sorry guys but I'm tryin to get this old Japanese/English type of speech right but it just is no use….if I'm doin it right lemme know but please work with me….I give lots-o-pocky points to those great writers who have achieved this great talent cuz I doubt if I ever will )

Sango gently pushed open the hanging bamboo door to greet the man outside, Kilala followed closely behind; should anything attempt to attack her companion she would protect her. Her red eyes gazing at the man suspiciously as her two tails swayed side to side.

"Yes Kaede?" Sango questioned looking between the stranger and the old miko.

"This man has asked for ye assistance in slaying a demon, its seems that it may have a jewel shard from what this man has told me." Kaede responded.

"Well we can leave as soon as InuYasha awakes, how far is your village?" Sango asked.

"About a days trip on foot, go north from here and it's a few miles past the river to the north east." The stranger responded, out of breath and exhausted from his hurried trip over to gain the slayers help.

"My comrades and I will set out as soon as our friend awakes from his injuries, rest here a bit and then go and inform your lord of our answer, I'm sure he's eagerly awaiting the reply." Sango said as she showed the man to a near by hut and set him up to rest so he would be fit to travel and deliver the news to his lord.

"Thank you milady." the man replied as he set up a small futon in the corner of the hut and began to rest.Artemis had followed Naraku's instructions and returned to her task of following the party traveling to ulimatly destroy him. Upon her arrival, she noticed that InuYasha was unconscious and that he was badly wouned. She chanced a closer spot near the hut the previous night and listened in on their conversation.

**Little Flash-Back**

She saw her cousin and oh, how she longed to be there with her and tell her that she was fine and how much she missed her company. Thinking back on her childhood, Ayame had always been there for her, even after the slaughter of her pack and family, she still offered her a place to stay and welcomed her so openly into her tribe.

"Oh Ayame, it has been too long." Artemis whispered to herself as she watched the scene unfold. She had run into Koga a few times, but nothing note-able happened. She noticed the way Ayame looked at Koga and she smiled, "I knew she'd find someone eventually." Artemis thought.

**Little Flash-Back Over**

Waking up to see that the group had yet to leave, she sighed in relief. If she had to track them down, well it could take some time but that was not on her "to do list." Luckily, for her the young fox demon had not noticed her sent and the cat seemed to be uninterested in her.

Seeing the young man come down the path, she quickly hid low in a near by bush and listened in on the conversation. Once the man was settled in the hut and everyone had gone back inside, she emerged and tried to comprise a plan.

"Alright…. Lets see, the new moon's in two or three days," Artemis thought, "If they plan on going after this demon, and I'm sure they are, and I know InuYasha won't stay out for much longer, than I have about ½ a month, till the next full moon to get InuYasha and Kagome into the future era, perform my spell, make sure InuYasha's demon side destroys his Human and get back. Piece of cake." Artemis thought sacristy as her dark eyes scanned over the small village.

It made her proud to know that, with no contact with anyone on the out side for so long and no training for so long that she was still able to elude her enemies. The fox demon had yet to discover her; she was sure that the two tail had however, yet the moment InuYasha awoke and if she were up wind or too close to the hut her cover would be blown.

Retreating into a tree a ways away from the hut but still in a close range where she could still see the small building, she settled down and waited for the group to move. She had made her move, now all that was left was to patiently wait for their move and it would be her turn once again.

Kagome was settled by the sleeping hanyou, the young kitsune was curled comfortably in her lap as well and the addition to Kilala so it looked as if she had a ½ orange, ½ yellow and black ball of fuzz in her lap. Sango had entered the hut and sat near Kagome and Miroku was presently against the opposite wall from the others talking to Kaede about the jewel and debating on the four souls and what they represent. (A/N you know….can never pronounce some of em' but you guys know: Love, Knowledge, Friendship and Courage….I think those are it anyway on with the story)

Sango had explained the situation at the village with Kagome and Miroku who all agreed that when their companion awoke that they would all set off to aid the village.

The small orange fuzz began to stir and Shippo raised his head looking up at Kagome and sleepily said, "Kagome I'm hungry." (A/N I'm the same way….no good morning, nice to see you, feed me now or pay the consequences…lol)

"All right," Kagome said, as Shippo made is way off her lap and sat down right in front of her. Kagome then carefully moved Kilala, earning a frustrated/ticked glance toward her from the small cat as if to say, "Yeah next time you're sleeping I'll just move you around."

Kagome then dug through her pack and pulled out seven bowls of Ramen, one for each group member plus Kaede and a small can of tuna for Kilala as well as her bowl. Pulling out her pot/kettle she asked, "Shippo, I need to go and fill his with water, would you come with me and gather some wood?"

The young kit was proud that he could help and early accepted. The two made their way outside and returned in only a matter of a few minutes. Shippo had collected more than enough wood, however watching him try and carry it all inside made Kagome giggle as she took a few small logs for Shippo so it would be easier for him to carry. Once inside they started to prepare the Ramen.

Once the water reached boiling, Kagome careful not to burn herself poured the water into the Ramen cups and handed them to her companions. As the sent of Ramen spread throughout the hut, the sent wafted to the nose of the injured hanyou and he began to stir.

Once he awoke, he sat up and was met with the sight of the rest of the group eating their Ramen as well as a bowl that was currently cooling beside him.

"Hey, you're up." Kagome said, "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, as if that mangy wolf could do any real damage to me." InuYasha scoffed at the young woman.

"Glad you're better." Kagome said, trying to ignore his usual "tough-guy" act.

"So InuYasha," Sango began, "Are you well enough to travel?"

"Course I am, why?" The hanyou responded as he picked up his bowl of Ramen and began to slurp it loudly.

"A villager came earlier and asked for our assistance in slaying a demon and Kaede thinks it may have a jewel shard." Sango responded, finishing the last of her Ramen.

"Shouldn't have said that." Kagome thought as she then saw InuYasha practically swallow his bowl of Ramen in one gulp.

"You know InuYasha," Kagome said, "one of these days you're gonna eat your Ramen that fast and choke and I'm just going to sit back and laugh." (A/N boy she's mean……TT)

InuYasha looked over at the young woman who was presently giggling hysterically at the hanyou and said, "Well next time I see someone grab you and make off with you, I'll just laugh then, how's that." InuYasha retorted.

Kagome was quite after that and everyone was finished with his or her meal in about twenty minutes.

"Kagome." Kaede said as the group headed out of the hut, on their way to slay the demon.

"Yes Kaede?" Kagome asked as she turned to look at the elderly woman.

"Take this with ye, it might be needed." Kaede said as she handed the young miko a small satchel of herbs and a few vials.

"Thank you very much Kaede." Kagome said with a slight bow.

The group made their way down the dirt road to the entrance of the village and stopped shortly to figure their course of action.

"Okay," Sango started, "the villager said that the village was about a day's trip north from here and a few miles past the river to the north east."

"Well lets get going already, I don't want to waste time." InuYasha barked as he made his way to the front of the group. With that the group made their way to the next village, little did they know what they would find in little over a day's time.

Far off in the mountains, surrounded by a thick purple miasma, a rather large castle stood heavily guarded. Naraku walked into a medium sized room, there was really nothing special about this room in particular, well, to a normal person anyway. He made his way over to a small table which sat next to a rather large collection of large jars, the contents of which occasionally moved around. Reaching down, he picked up a set of clothing, much like the ones he currently wore, only these were a steel grey color. Naraku turned his piercing red gaze to one of the first jars and then made his way over to it.

"Come Yokuro." Naraku's venomous voice comanded as the jar's contents began to pulse. A figure soon emerged from the inside of the jar, once it was completely out, Naraku handed it the set of cloths which it obediently put on.

A young man stood before the evil hanyou, his hair a dark midnight black which extended a good way down his back. His piercing ice blue eyes landed on the figure of his creator and he asked, "You need my assistance"

Naraku looked at his newest incarnation and said, "Yes Yokuro, I need you to use your powers to separate the hanyou and the miko. This will make destroying them eaisyer, in two days attack them. They will be in a village north east of the river to the west, I have already sent a demon as bait. If you cross paths with a young wolf demon called Artemis, test her powers as well." Naraku instructed.

"Hai." and with that Yokuro disappeared in a swirl of snow and ice.

Naraku looked out the window and signaled to his insects to follow his newest incarnation, "I know your secret InuYasha," then disappeared from the room.

Artemis had kept a close, well as close as she could get anyway, she had kept a close watch on the group as they made their way through the forest. She, now in her wolf form, stopped as night approached and saw smoke from a fire, it was close so she figured it was InuYasha and his party settling down for camp. She found herself a nice tree from which she could see partially over the trees and into the camp and settled herself for the night. She constantly had the nagging feeling that she was being watched and just couldn't shake it. Settling on watching the travelers ahead of her, she relaxed and prepared herself for the night ahead.

Unknown to Artemis she was being followed by a pair of blue, almost white cold piercing eyes. .

After much debate and many "sit" commands, Kagome finally convinced InuYasha to stop for the night. They had found a nice clearing which wasn't too far away from a hot spring.

"You know InuYasha, we aren't as energetic as you all the time." Kagome said as she gathered her and Sango's items that they needed to bathe with.

"Well you complain when I'm too rough or fast, and when I try to slow down a bit you all complain that I'm too slow. Can't you ever make up your mind?" InuYasha said sarcastically as he jumped into the tree he was going to rest in for the night.

"Have you ever tried to aim for something in the middle?" Kagome asked smartly as her and Sango left the camp for the springs.

"Feh," InuYasha said under his breath, "stupid wench""So Kagome," Sango said, trying to start a conversation once the two were comfortable in the spring, "You know that the new moon will be here tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I saw it was getting real close last night." Kagome responded as she soaked.

"What do you think we should do if we don't get that demon taken care of before night fall?" Sango asked concerned.

"I don't know." Kagome sighed, "InuYasha will just have to stay hidden, he can't be seen or the demon will most likely go after him. Then …. Well I just don't want to think about what could happen."

"You know he likes you." Sango stated, "I mean he protects you and saves you from almost everything, don't you think he wouldn't stand by while you fight a demon?"

"What are you getting at?" Kagome asked, her eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Well why don't you stay with InuYasha tomorrow night, that way he'll know you're safe and won't have to worry about saving you." Sango suggested.

"Fine." Kagome agreed, "That sounds like a plan but what about you and Miroku, won't you need help?"

"We shouldn't but if we do we'll call you, but only if it's an emergency." Sango said as she got ready to leave the spring.

"Well I think we should get going." Kagome said as she turned to get her cloths.  
The next thing that Sango knew she heard a terrifying scream rip from Kagome's throat and turned only to see the figure of a white monkey standing by the hot spring.  
. Dun Dun Duunnnnnnnnnn .

A/N pocky points to who ever can guess what's gonna happen next… well since I'm such a slow updater I'll give you guys a sneak peak for the next chapter okies

**Chapter 10: You Don't Know What You Got Till It's Gone**

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed as she fell from the sky. The man holding her had let go and now she rocketed downward to the river which was slowly covering with a thick layer of ice.

Kagome was level with the cliff edge but kept falling, the ice almost covering the river. Someone grabbed her and held on tightly, turning her so that she was on top as they fell faster and faster toward the water below. Then with a sickening thud followed by a loud shatter, the two collided with the frozen river and was pulled down, ice now recovered their only means to air, or escape.

A/N Please You Guyzz...Read and Review...with the reviews tell me how my story is...what you might wanna see happen later on...if you know any good Fanfic's lemme know, i'm always lookin for a new one to read...but please guyz i really wanna know how i'm doin...And thanx to all here at who are reviewing…I have no clue what to do or how well I was doin on AnimeSpiral…no one told me anyting so I'm telling you guys now…thanx…oh I'm goin putta town this weekend so I wish u all a happy 4th-o-July!….is this helping the spacing problem?

SammySama


	10. Chapter 10

**.:.:. Message From SammySama .:.:. I just wanna thank everyone who reviewed, who will review in the future….heck to everyone who is reading this. I really appreciate all of your comments, suggestions, questions, actually anything you all have to say really. Thank you all SO much and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a bit but I went out of town for the 4th (hope you all had a good holiday ) and was away from my computer. I hope I fixed the spacing problem I had earlier and to warn you now it's somewhat of a long chapter. Now for the next installment of His Heart and The Only One Who Can Save Him….I give you Chapter Ten! Remember at least 3 reviews…please and thank you! I Don't Own InuYasha! Rumiko Takahashi Does!**

**.:.:.Now On With The FanFic .:.:.  
**

**His Heart & The Only One Who Can Save Him **

**By: Sammy-Sama **

**Chapter Ten: You Don't Know What You Got Till It's Gone**

(earlier that evening)  
"Oh I'm SO hungry…" whined a young man. He had been traveling for about a day and a half with out food, now he was slowly making his way through the thickest part of the forest. He wore a simple dark blue kimono, complimented by lighter blue squares scattered about the fabric. His short jet black hair was pulled into a high pony tail at the back of his head.

"I hope I can find them." he said to himself. He was sent by his lord to meet up with a group of travelers who were making their way to his village. The demon who had come was getting out of control. It had rampaged throughout the village for several days now and no one could stop it.

A rather tall tree came into his like of vision and he saw large thick roots that protruded from the ground around it. His strength finally giving out, he was exhausted from the traveling non-stop and with out food no less. He situated himself comfortably in between two of the thicker roots; if a demon should come by looking for its next meal, he would be able to hide so as not to give the demon the option of having him for dinner.

Not too far from the resting traveler, a small yet somewhat loud call rang through the quiet surroundings, like the screech of a small animal. The young traveler looked around for the source of the call and not a moment later spotted the small animal hoping from tree to tree heading towards him.

"Well hello there, I thought I had lost you back there." he said as the small creature reached him and proceeded to climb onto his shoulder. It was a small white monkey, its face and hands a light pink color and was no larger than a small todler.  
"Can you do something for me?" the tired traveler asked the creature now before him. To signal it was listening, the little monkey took it's big brown eyes to meet his gaze with that of the traveler. "Can you go and find us some food"

The monkey nodded, showing he would comply with the request, leaping up into the tree above him then off into the deeper parts of the forest. The traveler sat back and watched as his traveling companion made his way off into the setting sun.

* * *

The night had been quite with a gentle summer breeze, the crickets were chirping with the peeping frogs to create a melody that was only a sign that warmer weather was to come.  
InuYasha, Miroku and Shippo were out gathering firewood while the girls were 'freshening up' at the hot springs.

"So, InuYasha," Miroku started, a mischievous grin spreading across his face, "What have you and Kagome been up to"

"What do you mean monk?" InuYasha asked, not liking one bit where this conversation was going.

"Well, it's just you've been spending so much time ALONE with Kagome lately I was just wondering if something was going on between you two." Miroku stated innocently. "We didn't do anything you lecher."

InuYasha growled, "So just back off before I tear you limb from limb"

"Okay then just wanted to clear the air that's all." Miroku said, disappointed as he backed off the now enraged hanyou's case.

The rest of the firewood gathering expedition was done in almost near silence, there was the occasional fighting between InuYasha and Shippo but nothing out of the ordinary.

The boys headed back to the small clearing they had all agreed to make camp at and set down the wood they had collected. Miroku found himself a spot next to the small fire pit they had made and began to fix up the wood to be lit.

"Shippo," Miroku asked, "can you come here"

"What do you need?" Shippo asked.

Miroku pointed to the small pit with the wood they had gathered and gave the little kitsune an innocent look.

"Fine." Shippo said, not at all happy at being used. He lit the fire and settled down in the top of Kagome's sleeping bag, near her belongings.

InuYasha however went to a near by tree and made himself comfortable on a rather low branch.

They all waited for the girls to get back, just enjoying the rare silence and no immediate fear or threat of demons at the time. As they all were about to drift off a terrified scream sliced through the quite night air.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he jumped out of the tree and ran as fast as he could. He sniffed the air and caught the familiar smell of something, yet he couldn't quite place it. Then he caught a sharp whistling sound with his sensitive hearing.

**(A/N anyone know what's going on? Lol muhhahhhahhahaaaa)**

He reached the edge of the hot springs on the opposite side from where Sango and Kagome were facing and abruptly turned around.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked, concern lacing every word, yet relieved to see the girls weren't harmed.

Kagome spun around fuming, fire blazing in her eyes, 'how dare he come barging in while we're bathing.' She thought, 'but then again I did scream'

She was about to sit him to next week for looking at them while they were bathing but, turning around and sinking lower into the water she instantly softened when she saw that he was turned around. 'Taught him well.' Kagome thought. 'Good Boy'

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked as he finally made his way to the girls who were now both turned around.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled as she threw a rock, successfully hitting her target and sending the Monk to the ground.  
From her spot in the water Kagome said, "InuYasha something made off with our clothes"

**(A/N yeah...now ya know who it is don't cha..lol)  
**

InuYasha began to pull off his red haori and placed it by the hot spring and Kagome began to get closer to the edge, "Which way did it go?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome pointed off a little ways from the opposite direction from where they all were and InuYasha took off to retrieve the stolen articles of clothing.

Miroku, finally getting up, took off his purple robes **(A/N the lighter purple not the whole thing)**, left it next to InuYasha's haori, and then went after InuYasha.

Kagome swam the rest of the length to the edge and put on InuYasha's haori, fashioning it like a dress and stood up. Sango fallowed suit and the girls were just about to head after the boys when Shippo came bounding to the spring.

"Are you two all right?" Shippo asked.

"Yes Shippo we're fine." Sango responded as Kagome picked him up and they all made their way after the boys to find out what had taken their clothes.The boys had reached the culprit who had stolen the girls clothing, more like culprits to be precise. A young man was sitting under a tree, his jet black hair pulled into a small, low pony-tail in the back of his head. He wore a dark blue kimono with lighter blue squares. The small little pest who had come by the hot springs jumped into his arms, the young man then took the articles from the tiny monkey.

"What did you find my friend?" He asked as he went through the clothes, "This isn't food"

"Damn right it isn't!" InuYasha barked as he made his way toward the young man and his monkey. "Do I know you"  
Miroku and the girls caught up to InuYasha as he snatched their clothes away from the "stranger" and went over and handed them to Kagome.

"Doesn't he look familiar Kagome?" InuYasha asked as he got a good look at the man before him.

"Nobunaga!" Kagome called as she approached the youth by the tree, "How have you been"

"Oh it's you Lady Kagome." Nobunaga said, rising to his feet and slightly bowing in respect, "It has been a long time hasn't it"

"Now I remember.." InuYasha said as the light bulb in his head turned on, "You're the idjet from the castle where the Lord was taken over by that Toad Demon"

"InuYasha.." Kagome warned.

"What!" InuYasha exclaimed, "He is! He's an idjet and a fool"

"Why do you say that?" Miroku inquired, he and Sango, as well as Shippo were all standing a little away from the three with confused lost expressions upon their face. They had no clue what InuYasha was talking about.

"Oh…that's right," Kagome started as she turned from Nobunaga and looked at her lost friends, "We met him a little while before you Shippo, and come to think of it way before Miroku and Sango"

"How'd you meet him Kagome?" Shippo asked in his little childish voice, he was thrilled at the chance for Kagome to tell a story.

**(A/N Do I make Shippo sound too little? Lemme know okay you guys….anyway on with the FanFic)  
**

"Let's head back to camp and I'll tell you about it." Kagome said to the group, "Come on with us Nobunaga, I'm sure you're hungry too and we have plenty of food to share… InuYasha just give Sango and me a few moments to change okay**"**

**(A/N I'm going to have to apologize to all of you who have not seen the Nobunaga episode because ur gonna miss some of the next part but u'll just have to read the Manga or watch the episode but I hope that you had seen it do to the fact that it just showed a few days ago…thank you and on with the FanFic….)**

In no less than five minutes Sango and Kagome had changed back into their original clothes and made it back to the camp. Kagome pulled out enough Ramen for everyone with the addition of Nobunaga and set them aside. She then reached into her bag and pulled out a rather large put which she then proceeded to fill up with water from her bottle.

"Where does she keep it all?" Nobunaga thought as he looked at the seemingly normal caring pouch that housed all of Kagome's belongings, "She has so much stuff but how can it fit in that tiny bag"

When Kagome had settled by the fire with the groups diner now cooking over the fire she began her little story. "Well as you all know InuYasha and I meet Nobunaga not too long before we met Shippo"

Everyone, with the exception of InuYasha nodded their heads signaling for her to continue, InuYasha however seemed to zone out for he himself had lived that little 'adventure'

(InuYasha's thinking while Kagome's telling most of the story)

"Now what am I going to do?" InuYasha thought to himself, "The New Moon is tomorrow night, what if we can't take care of the demon before sunset? How will I protect Kagome"

(He thought for a while, while Kagome was telling the story, then he seemed to zone back as she approached the ending)

"Now right about the time that the monkey left, the princess tripped, sending her and I to the ground with the Toad Lord hot on our trail. The little monkey brought us some fire, but it was only a small torch. When InuYasha showed up he told me that he wasn't going to waste anymore time and that he practically didn't care that the young lord was still inside the demon." Kagome said the last part with a hit of anger.

"Well at the time I didn't." InuYasha retorted.

"Anyway, please continue Lady Kagome." Miroku persisted, not wanting for the two travel companions to start and argument and be at each other's throats. "Okay Miroku." Kagome agreed, redirecting her attention back to telling the story, "Well when we fell a can of hairspray fell out of my backpack and I had the idea to spray the Toad Demon with my hairspray. I put it behind the small torch and pressed and presto! I had a make shift flame thrower"

The rest of the group had no idea what a 'flame thrower' was, but decided that it would take to long to explain so they simply nodded their heads and she continued her story.

"Well this turned out to be a great idea seeing as how now the toad demon was expelled from the young lord and we were able to defeat him now with out hurting the lord himself." Kagome closed her eyes for a moment to collect her thoughts, it had been a long time since they had battled the Toad Lord, it HAD been one of the FIRST battles her and InuYasha were in together,

"But as the demon was escaping the lord's body, InuYasha sliced the demon and was able to retrieve the jewel shard." Kagome finished her tale and began to serve the Ramen that was now ready and cooled off enough for everyone to eat.

"Hey InuYasha," Shippo asked innocently, "Why did you call Nobunaga an idjet"

"Because he wouldn't let me kill the lord and after it was all said and done he had saved his only rival in love." InuYasha said in between slurping his noodles. "I don't think that makes him an idjet." Sango protested, "He has a good heart and didn't want to hurt anyone"

"That's what I said in the beginning." Kagome agreed.

They all sat and talked until they felt it was getting too late and then they all said their good-nights and went to sleep. They would need all the rest they could get for the day ahead.

* * *

**(A/N Sorry if I went a lil fast or if that was boring but it's gonna get better)  
**

The snake demon which had plagued the small village at the edge of the river quietly sneaked it's way into the deep forest surrounding the small community. It came to a small clearing that was positioned almost at the exact center of the forest. "You summoned me?" The demon questioned to the darkness around him.

"Yes." The monotone voice of Yokoro said as his icy blue gaze landed on the demon whom Naraku had sent. "I require your jewel shard"

"You'll never take this from me." The demon hissed.

With out a single word Yokoro created what looked like a sword only, it was made of solid ice. He sped toward the demon as if carried by the wind and sliced the demon through the middle. The demon landed on the ground and disintegrated, Yokoro reached down and retrieved the shard that had enabled the lower being to rampage the small village so long.

"Now to wait for the half breed and his group to show," Yokoro said to himself, "Pity that their services in slaying this demon won't be put to use. Once they meet up with me they won't be able to help anyone"

(**A/N okay…as of the series now; at the band of seven; I don't think that Naraku's other incarnations after this time have these kinds of abilities…if they do lemme know but Yokoro is my own lil incarnation for Naraku okay…lemme know if he has one like this okay…thanks…just wanted to clear that up)**

* * *

The sun peeked over the horizon as InuYasha made his way back to camp. He went out early that morning to clear his head and gather wood for a fire. He also managed to catch a few rabbits for breakfast. Reaching camp, he set down the wood and started a fire, then preparing the rabbits to cook, he placed them on sticks and set them near the fire to cook. One by one the group then began to awake, Nobunaga being last.

"Wow InuYasha." Kagome said groggily, "You did all this this morning"

"Yeah thought you lazy people might want something to eat before we left." InuYasha responded playfully.

"Well excuse me!" Kagome exclaimed, enjoying the game, "It's not like we don't cook most of your meals anyway"

"Well take this and eat it." InuYasha said handing her a rabbit.

"Thank You." Kagome responded.

"Well, well you two are getting along very nicely today." Miroku commented, giving InuYasha a perverted look.

"Can it monk." InuYasha snarled.

Everyone ate their meal and then packed up. Nobunaga then showed the group the way to the village and to the headman's hut."Headman! Headman are you here?" Nobunaga called as he slid the door to the mansion open and peeked his head in.

"He's not here Nobunaga…" A small girl called as she entered the room where the front door led to. She was around five or so with short dark brown hair and bright, glowing green eyes. **(A/N not a youkai…okies)** Her pink kimono swayed a bit as she ran to greet the man from her village and the travelers accompanying him.

"Where is he Tori, do you know?" Nobunaga asked ruffling the young girls hair a bit as she stood before him.  
She giggled and said, "Well he left to go and inform the villagers that the demon was gone. Some man came by this morning and told him that he had slain the demon"

"Well too bad for us I suppose." Miroku said, scratching his head.

"Who was it that did that? Was it an outsider?" Nobunaga asked.

"Yes…the Headman wouldn't tell me the man's name but he said that he got a very strange feeling about the man…like a really bad feeling." Tori said, "He told me not to leave the mansion until the man had left the village"

"Well thank you Tori, I'm going to show my friends my hut and I'll come back later." Nobunaga informed the young girl,

"Please tell the Headman when he returns that I stopped by"

"Hai…please come and visit soon Nobunaga, you haven't been by in forever and I really miss you and your monkey's visits." Tori said with a small pout.

"Tell you what we'll come by later today or tomorrow if we have time okay…but you know I have matters to atend to and quite busy at home." Nobunaga said as he bent down to the girls level and gave her a quick hug.  
Tori hugged Nobunaga then pulled away and whispered something in his ear. He laughed and stood up to leave, "Will do Tori, will do."

They left the mansion and followed Nobunaga as he gave them a small tour of the village. Some time between leaving the mansion and making their way to Nobunaga's hut, which was rather large for a normal sized hut, the group had gone from seven to four. Miroku had wandered off to speak with some of the village women and of course Sango and Kirara were no more that a foot behind him. Nobunaga, InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo continued until they reached Nobunaga's hut. They had almost reached it when a young woman came from behind the bamboo cover and called to him.

"Hello Nobunaga! You're back!" The young woman; around the age of 16 or so; called as she walked up to greet the traveler. Her shoulder length black hair pulled up into a small, high pony tail, she wore a green kimono which had three pink stars in the top left corner. She reach the young man and gave him a quick hug as they started a small conversation.

"InuYasha…?" Kagome asked.

"What?" InuYasha said, getting nervous of the upcoming sunset.

"Doesn't she look familiar?" Kagome responded.

InuYasha gave the girl a good look and sniffed the air a couple of times. The truth was that she did look familiar and her sent…it was as if he'd smelled it before.

Shippo over heard them and too looked at the young woman before them.

As she turned from Nobunaga and toward his guests she asked, "Who have you brought with you?" 'They look familiar…." she thought.

"Oh…" Nobunaga said, he had forgotten that the three had followed him. "These are the travelers whom the Headman sent me to meet"

Shippo thought he had defiantly met this young woman before and then something clicked as he finally realized who it was. He ran to the woman and jumped into her arms and gave a small hug, "Nazuna!" **(A/N yeah I said reunited with TWO old friends….…but coincidently meeting again in the same situation…almost….I'm bad...hehehe)**

InuYasha and Kagome just stood there.

"Nazuna." They both said in unison, they had realized who she was now.

"Oh yes," Nazuna said, giving them a good look and too finaly realizing who was standing before her, "InuYasha! Lady Kagome! And Shippo too"

Shippo jumped from her grasp and looked up at her, "So how are your feelings toward demons now"

She gave him a sincere look and said, "I think that not all demons are bad"

"See…" InuYasha said to Kagome, annoyance in his voice, "people listen to you and not me…why is that"

Kagome gave him a look that clearly said you've-got-to-be-kidding-me, "Well for starters I'm understanding and I don't go around when ever I meet someone, threaten them with my sword do I"

"That's cuz' you ain't got one." InuYasha retorted "That's enough out of you two, geeze grow up!" Shippo shouted at the, yet again, arguing couple.

The two just starred at him in disbelief. "Well…" Nazuna said, trying to break the silence, "Why don't you all come inside, I've started diner and I need to go out soon to help the other villagers set up for tonight"

"Why?" InuYasha asked.

"We're having a small celebration because the demon is gone." Nazuna replied entering the hut.

"Yeah, that still doesn't seem right to me…" InuYasha said lowly, "I just hope we don't have any trouble after the sunsets"

"Yeah, we have to keep you hidden," Kagome said, softly so only he could hear, "But something doesn't seem right here. But hey, at least we can stay with Nazuna I bet, and she's even seen…well…you know"

"Yeah you have a good point." He grumbled.

Then the two entered the hut, it was going to be a long and uneasy night ahead.

"So how'd you come to live here Nazuna?" Kagome asked.

"Well when my master was killed, the spider head-master anyway, I was all alone and had no one in the village. So I gathered up my belongings and started to travel. After about a day or two I found my way here and they welcomed me with open arms." Nazuna answered.

"That's good to hear." Kagome said sweetly, "Thank you." with that she began to eat the hot stew that Nazuna had handed her. They were going to help the villagers after the meal.

The group had eaten some stew Nazuna had prepared and with the exception of InuYasha the rest went out to help the villagers for the celebration. Kagome had sent Shippo to track Miroku and Sango down and tell them where they were staying, hoping of course Miroku hadn't pulled one of his 'exorcisms' on the headman.

* * *

It was getting close to sundown and Kagome made her way back to Nobunaga and hut. Kagome entered the hut just as the last rays of sun vanished below the horizon and darkness covered the land. InuYasha began to transform and then sitting in a far corner was a raven haired, brown eyed InuYasha. He looked up as Kagome entered.

"Do you wanna join us?" She asked.

"Thought I had to stay here?' he said.

"Oh come on InuYasha, it'll be fun." She replied, walking over to her companion and tugging on his sleeve. Reluctantly he got up and they went out into the decoratively lit village, beautiful light fixtures were hung here and there making the warm spring air shine with many different colors. The two just wandered around the village, admiring the beautiful decorations and the great smells of the food that wafted over to the two humans.

* * *

Yokoro emerged from the hut he had been staying in. After killing the demon that Naraku had sent, he decided that it would be a good idea to stay in the village and wait for InuYasha. He began to walk around the village and look around, he was like a hunter tracking down his prey. He reached the edge of the village where no one was and said to himself, "It's too warm tonight." as soon as he said that it seemed to get almost freezing, he could see his own breath and he smiled, "Now it'll be easier to track them down." Then he made his way back into the village.

* * *

Kagome started to shiver, the sudden drastic change in temperature affecting her more than InuYasha, of course it would, she was wearing a mini skirt for heaven's sake.

"Here." InuYasha said, concerned as he shrugged off his red haori and draped it over Kagome's shoulders.

"Thanks." she whispered. "This isn't regular weather, what's going on?"

"I have no clue." InuYasha said, very unnerved, "I think we should go back, we ventured out too far anyway."

That they had, for sum reason they had made their way out to some spot in the forest.

"Yeah, lets go back." Kagome agreed.

* * *

His icy blue eyes were filled with frustration as he scanned the village one more time. "Damn, if they're not here then…" Yokoro realized, "they must be in the woods someplace." With that he headed into the now darkened forest, unknown to him that he was going the same way the ones he was in search of were coming from. Should he see them, well, the odds were not in the two human's favor.

* * *

Kagome sensed something up ahead, "InuYasha I don't think we should go that way."

"Why not?" he questioned.

"There's some one coming." she responded shakily.

"It's probly' just Sango or Miroku, maybe even Shippo. They're bound to be looking for us by now." InuYasha said, shrugging of the uneasy feeling he also had as they headed back toward the village.

"it's not them." Kagome said, starting to back up and went to head in the opposite direction.

"How do you know?" He looked at her, she was frightened, he could tell.

"Their aura's…tainted…and they have a jewel shard." Kagome said, she started to shake even more now, not from the cold but the fright. "Almost like Naraku's…"

Then as they rounded the corner, both sets of brown locked eyes with icy blue. Kagome stood frozen and InuYasha stopped and stood protectively in front of her.

"Who are you." InuYasha shouted at the figure approaching them, drawing out the untransformed Tetsusaiga.

"So you're InuYasha, I've been searching for you." Yokoro said as he continued his approach to the pair of humans, forming his own sword out of solid ice. The air had become almost 30 degrees below freezing and he knew that any human couldn't stay out in this degree of cold much longer before they succumbed to the effects..

"Answer the question." InuYasha said protectively.

"You need not know my name half breed," Yokoro said, "Only that Naraku will put an end to you." Then he began to run, closing in on the two at a quick pace.

"Kagome, RUN! He's an incarnation of Naraku!" InuYasha yelled as he blocked Yokoro's ice sword attack with his Tetsusaiga, which wasn't doing very well because it wouldn't transform for him.

"Right." Kagome said as she ran off into the woods.

"You shouldn't have told her to run, but I do love a chase." Yokoro taunted as he slashed InuYasha's side with his sword. The wound was deep and InuYasha had to kneel because of the pain.

Yokoro took his chance and ran toward the retreating miko and grabbed a hold of her and then the two seemed to lift off the ground as a thick black cloud formed beneath them and they rose high into the air.

"InuYasha help me!" Kagome shouted to the injured man.

"Kagome…"InuYasha called, wincing from the injury but pulled himself up and ran after her, "Hold ON!"

InuYasha ran after Kagome, determined not to let her out of his sight. The cold temperatures had mad ice sickles stick to the tree branches and they poked and pierced his exposed skin as he ran through them following Kagome's kidnapper. About Five minutes later he caught up with them only to stair in horror. There he stood on a cliff over looking the river a good, forty or fifty feet down which was now covered in a thin layer of ice and hardening by the second. There mere feet in front of him was Kagome and the man who'd taken her. She looked so scared, she had a right to be, she was floating about two feet from the edge of the cliff and fifty feet from the river below. Then with an evil laugh the man let go of Kagome as she fell from the cloud.

"InuYasha!" She yelled as she plummeted to the icy-water covered below. Then she felt two strong arms wrap around her and she tightened her grasp on the white shirt of the one who was trying to save her and shut her eyes for the impact below.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect you no matter what." InuYasha said moments before they came in contact with the ice below. InuYasha managed to turn so he took most of the blow, as he hit almost every bone in his body shattered and they smashed through the layer of ice entering the freezing water below, his grip loosening from Kagome.

As they sank farther downward Kagome looked up just enough to see the ice forming over where they had penetrated the ice and hardening once more. Kagome looked back at InuYasha and knew they were in trouble. She gasped for air only pulling in water, her lungs burned with the lack of oxygen as they filled with the freezing liquid; she started to loose consciousness. The last thing that went through her mind before her lungs finally gave out was, "InuYasha please be alright...someone please help us. Then she let go of InuYasha as she blacked out and they drifted farther apart; from each other and the air above.

**Authors Note: thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapters…thank you! Did I go overboard with this chapter? I know it was like one of my longest but really…too boring… did I go to fast through some stuff? Am I evil for the ending? You wanna know if they make it or if I'm evil enough to kill em' right then and there? Well you all gotta review and lemme know whatcha think…hahaha :evil laughter: well u know the drill 3 reviews or more and I post! Thanks again and hope you enjoyed it! Sammy-Sama**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note Wow….I got so many reviews for this chapter…oh man you guys make me feel so warm and fuzzy with pride…oh boy..thank you, thank you! ARIGATO TO YOU ALL! wasthat one of my better chapters or something? Well I'm glad you all reviewed and liked it…and just like this story in general! I got many reviews about me being evil for leaving you with a cliffy but you all need to expect that from me… a lot of cliffies I mean… cuz the main trait of a good story is that it keeps people wanting more…so I test all of your nerves…and how patient you guys are by doing that and it tells me how much you all really like this story…don't foreget at least 3 reviews!…now enough with my chitter-chatter…on with the story!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Artemis… To The Rescue?**

The sun peeked over the horizon, it's warm welcoming rays melting the remains of ice that had covered the area from the previous night. The temperatures had warmed before the sun had risen but it's added warmth helped to return the temperatures back to normal in no time.  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo all emerged from Nobunaga's hut. The sun had now emerged totally from the horizon and they were going out in search of their missing companions.

"What do you think happened to them?" Shippo asked concerned. He thought of Kagome as a second mother, and sometimes even InuYasha as a father; he just couldn't bare to lose a second set of parents.

"I don't know Shippo," Miroku said, "But I hope their both okay."

"Yes," Sango said, "I felt a strange aura leaving the village last night, almost like Naraku… You don't think?"

"That may be the case my dear Sango," Miroku admited, "If that is what happened, a run in with Naraku or even an incarnation in InuYasha's state would not end well."

"I think we should go and look for them." Sango said.

"Lets start in the forest." Shippo suggested.

"Okay Shippo. Lets Go" Sango agreed, "Come on Kirara, we may need your help"  
And with that the two tail emerged from the hut and the small search-and-rescue team began their hunt for their missing companions, heading toward the edge of the forest they had come from the day before.

* * *

A little ways from where they had fallen, the figure of a young man lay at the edge of the river bank. His now silver hair floating in the water behind him, some how he had manage to surface from the deep freezing water and float to shore. The sun now barely over the tree tops, letting its warm ray hit the back of the hanyou. Regaining conciousness he slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry and began to gag and cough up water, his lungs starved and deprived of oxygen for too long. Once he had filled his lungs and his vision had cleared he pulled himself from the now warm water.

"InuYasha!" Miroku shouted for his missing friend.

"Kagome!" Sango called from a short distance away.

"InuYasha! Kagome!" Shippo shouted.

"INUYASHA! KAGOME!" The group shouted in unison as they reached the river, a little bit up-stream from one of the people they had been in search of.

"Over here." InuYasha coughed as he finally cleared his lungs.  
Sitting at the edge of the river he looked out, no ice covered the surface, no ice on the trees or shrubs around him either, it seemed as if everything was back to normal, well almost.  
'Where's Kagome?' He thought, panic running through out his entire body.

"Oh InuYasha thank the heavens you're all right." Shippo exclaimed as he then latched himself onto the hanyou's arm.

"InuYasha are you okay?" Miroku asked.

"I'm fine, where's Kagome?" InuYasha asked, panic evident in his voice and features.

"We figured she was with you." Sango said hesitantly. "What happened to you?"

InuYasha went to stand but a searing pain shot through both of his legs and back, he had most defiantly shattered the bones in the lower half of his body and would take a while to recover from. His arms ached and his neck was paining him but not as much as the rest of his body.

"We were attacked by a damn incarnation of Naraku last night," InuYasha began, "He kidnapped Kagome and I followed him. He took her over the water about a foot from the edge of the cliff there and dropped her, I went and grabbed her but all I could do was lessen the impact of the fall due to the fact that the river had iced over."

"Well if Kagome's not here then…" Shippo trailed off as he looked out at the river, tears coming to his bright green eyes, "You don't think she's still…"

"No Shippo," Sango comforted, "she would have risen to the surface. I'm sure she's down the river somewhere safe."

"We need to go and search for her, if she's injured then she may be in great danger." Miroku said.

"Yes we have to go." Sango agreed and they all turned and headed down the river.

"InuYasha aren't you coming?" Shippo asked and everyone looked back to him. He was always the one to be overly protective and worried when it came to Kagome so it didn't make sense that he would just sit around at a time like this. "Don't you wanna save Kagome?"

InuYasha growled and looked at the small group, his eyes lit with fire as he gave a low growl and shouted to the small kitsune, "I would but I've got a PAIN IN MY ASS! I FELL FIFTY FEET AND SMASHED INTO SOLID ICE! MY BONES FROM THE LOWER BACK DOWN ARE SHATTERED YOU IDIOT!"

Everyone looked shocked as they responded to InuYasha's out burst.

"Well you should have said something InuYasha." Sango scolded, "Kirara will you please help him out?"

With that the two tail gave a little nod and went over to InuYasha who was able to get up high enough for Kirara to crawl beneath him and transform, lifting him onto his back so she could carry the injured hanyou. Then the now group of five headed down the river bank in search of the last remaining member of their team.

* * *

Artemis had come to a small clearing and perched herself in a high tree. She was utterly and completely baffled, she had been tracking the hanyou and miko for most of the night, following their scents as they left the village. She had kept her distance but was intrigued when the sent of the hanyou changed, Artemis couldn't put her finger on it but it was almost as if he was….dare she say it…human.

"That does make sense though," She said to herself, "He is a hanyou after all."

But some time during the night as the pair left the village she caught the faint smell of Naraku and followed them. She saw as a tall man with jet black hair and ice blue eyes captured the young miko and made off with her. She had followed him naturally and came to the conclusion that he was indeed an incarnation of Naraku. Hiding among some bushes along the river bank and watched in horror as her targets were steadily falling the long distance from the cliff to the river covered in ice. As soon as they hit the frozen water she looked up and saw that the incarnation had disappeared. She had been trying to find him ever since.

Jumping from her branch she began to wander back toward the river, she had traveled quite a ways down the shore line during the night and had found a small cave to take shelter in. She neared the river edge when a two familiar scents wafted toward her sensitive nose. 'Well the hanyou survived the fall then,' she thought to herself.

Turning around her dark eyes met with those of perching blue. Then the man spoke.

"Naraku told me to dispose of you if you became a problem or interfered with the orders that were given to me." he said

"Who are you and what were you ordered to do?" Artemis asked questioningly.

"My name is Yokoro." he replied, "and I was ordered to take care of the hanyou seeing as how you were taking so long."

"I do believe that is my job, it is nearly half of a month till the next full moon, what am I suppose to do?" Artemis retorted, "And if you were only suppose to get rid of the hanyou why Kagome?" There was her mistake. Referring to her target by name.

Yokoro gazed at Artemis, a look of utter amusement upon his face, "You are growing attached to the miko then, are you not?"

"No of course not." Artemis replied. In all honesty she had, knowing she had to get rid of the hanyou though, she had no intention of harming the young school girl. "It seems as if your attempts were unsuccessful." she said hesitantly.

"Well would you prefer it otherwise?" Yokoro questioned as he turned to leave, "You know my intention was to kill both miko and hanyou, it seems as if both of my attempts have failed."

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked, surprised.

"The one you seek is down stream, better get to her before some other demon does." Yokoro replied as he formed a small dark cloud and vanished as quickly as he'd come.

Artemis wasn't 100 confident that she could trust this demon…especially because he was an incarnation…or even worked with Naraku. But she had to admit, it did make sense since when she tried to track her scent she couldn't pick up even a whiff. Turning into her wolf form; this gave her an advantage in her sense of smell and speed; she took off down the river in search of the young future school girl.

* * *

A hollow log floated out atop the calm surface of the slow river. A young woman clung to the drifting wood, her ebony hair floating around her unconscious form. The two were about half way out away from the river's bank and slowly making their descent down stream.

A white wolf made it's way toward the slow stream, her nose in the air sniffing for any trace of the sent she was searching for. Her gaze landed on the figure of the woman in the water as she started to loose her grip on her only means of staying afloat. With a small flash of white light the wolf transformed herself into her human form, on the riverbank stood the demon form of Artemis. With out a second thought she dove in to the cool water and swam over toward her target. Reaching her before she totally lost her grip and swam toward the bank once more. Lying the unconscious girl before her she started to get her lungs to purge themselves of the water they had taken in.

'Maybe it's a good thing I agreed to do this.' Artemis thought, 'that class in...oh what was it called…P.E? that first aid and CPR class is not coming in handy'  
The young demon began to perform CPR in order to restore air to the passages of the young woman.

"Come on Kagome," Artemis said to the young school girl, "Breath!"

Then as if to comply with her request Kagome began to cough up water, turning to her side so it was easier she began to dispose of the excess water that had inhabited her lungs.

"That a girl." Artemis sighed, relief washing over her as she knew that now the girl would survive.

"Diana?" Kagome asked in a daze as she tried to focus on who was with her. The figure was blurred but she was positive that her new friend from school was with her, but that was impossible.

'Shit!' Artemis thought as she started to panic. She sniffed the air and found that InuYasha and his group were about to make their way here. With one last look at the woman who she whom had some how befriended her, she made her escape. With one last statement she was off.

"Take care of yourself Kagome." she whispered as silently as the wind.

* * *

InuYasha's wounds had healed enough as to where he was able to walk again although Sango had insisted that he be aided by Kirara, just in case.

"Where do you think Kagome is?" Shippo asked from his perch atop Miroku's shoulder.

"I don't know Shippo." The monk responded, looking over toward InuYasha he said, "You smell anything InuYasha?"

InuYasha was getting worried and was very irritated at the moment. Kagome was down wind, that much he knew so her sent would be near to impossible to detect, so he decided to humor the monk, sticking his nose high in the air sniffing he said, "I smell..:pause:..a perverted, lecherous monk. An annoying Kit, and an aggravating Slayer and her cat….There that's what I smell."

"Well geeze InuYasha you don't have to be so rude about it." Sango retorted, "We're all just as worried as you are."

'No YOU'RE NOT!' InuYasha thought, 'You're not the one who loves her….'

As the group neared the bend in the river a figure claded in white, red and green caught InuYasha's eye and in a flash he was by her side.

"Kagome?" he questioned, "Can you hear me"  
InuYasha then sniffed the surrounding air, he was looking to see if she was injured but a new sent came to his sensitive nose, one he couldn't place and it unnerved him.

"Inu…Yasha?" Kagome questioned, coming to.

"I'm right here Kagome." He responded gently.

"Diana was here, did ya see her?" She said in a daze.

"Who?" InuYasha questioned.

"A friend from school, but how'd she pass through the well?" Kagome responded. She knew she was safe and now she intended to get some much needed rest.

InuYasha sensing this leaned down closer and whispered, "Okay Kagome go to sleep now all right"  
She nodded and then drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

InuYasha contemplated what she just said, 'friend from school passing through the well?'

"Shippo!" InuYasha said as an idea came to him, "Do you smell something that is remotely similar to the sent of a wolf?" He had a hunch and wanted and second opinion.

"Yeah, Why?" The young kit responded.

'Naraku has that young wolf working for him,' InuYasha began to put two and two together, 'and she can pass through the well. She turns into a wolf, her human demon for and a human form. So this Diana person is the one we're after'

InuYasha gathered the young girl into his arms and held her tightly against his chest. Taking in one more good whiff of the sent in question he looked the rest of the group whom had gathered around him and said,

"I know how to find that wolf whose working for Naraku."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in soooo long but I went outta town recently and have been away from my computer….I also have been suffering from a slight case of writer's block…I mean I know where this is going it's just that I need material for ½ a month's time you know…don't want it to be boring for ya…oh and this chapter takes place about 3 days after Kagome's rescue okies.…. But anyway I also have been working on the ending chapters and I've had some good ideas for the later chapters that I needed to get out before I forgot….and a bigger issue that prevented me from starting was the fact that I DID NOT GET 3 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! But I feel that those 2 who did review shouldn't suffer…is it something I wrote? Something I didn't? but chapter ten got so many reviews ( I got like…oh how many…. I think I got 16 in the time span of 2 days - 2 days after I posted it - but, granted they ALL weren't for chapter ten but still…and you guys who read my stories and have reviewed before… please do so again. It's not like there's a limit on how many reviews you can post…. But those of you who review for a chapter…please…don't hesitate to review again…okies then….) and I just wanna know if it's something with my writing? Anyway…long awaited fluff coming up, and a few new characters! So enjoy and please review…remember….3 REVIEWS OR I WAIT 3 WEEKS BEFORE I START TO WRITE IT AND IT CAN TAKE ME A WHILE TO FINALIZE THE CHAPTER…..so please keep that in mind and review...please…you don't have to even say much just put your name and say, "yeah it's good." or "I hate it…it stinks." you could even rate me from a 1 to 10 just PLEASE give me some input…thank you and now on with the chapter--sorry if it's a bit long this time…hehehehehe.  
Sammy-Sama

.:.:.Chapter Twelve- Lord of the Eastern Lands.:.:.

.:.:.Leader from the North..:.:.

&

.:.:.Artemis' Blast From The Past.:.:.

The cool spring breeze with the addition of the setting sun made the temperature ideal for travel. The previous days had become very warm as the climate adjusted to the coming of spring and the departure of the winter season.

Two travelers made their way through the dense forest they had been journeying through for the past three days, the setting sun to their backs as they ran with great speed toward the east. They had not stopped unless the need arise that they had to do so, such as hunt for game or prepare camp for the night.

A few times at the start of their journey, they had needed to stop and ask some of the local demons as to where they might find the Lord of the Western Land's castle. The demons had told them the requested information with heeds of warning not to challenge the great Tai Youkai lord or not to get on his bad side. They thanked them for their help and then quickly left, some times stopping to gather a few provisions that they may need as they traveled west. As the two retreating forms left ear shot and headed on many people started to talk about the duo.

"Did you see that?" Inquired the demon the travelers had requested information from, her voice gentle, full of awe and surprise. Her light blue eyes reflecting the light from the sun above giving them the appearance of light shimmering off the surface of a clear lake, as her gaze followed the retreating forms. Her ebony hair, streaked with a deep blue color swayed slightly in the cool spring breeze.

"Yes, odd isn't it?" Her companion said, her light blond hair seeming to glow as the sun shined on her as it too swayed in with the breeze. Her deep gold eyes also watching the departure of the strangers.

"I've never seen a sight like that." the first said.

"Neither have I, it's common for you to see a pack of wolves following one of there own but he had none, only that strange looking demon with him." her companion retorted.

Okay, so they're not an average sight for the demons or humans alike in Feudal Japan. The two continued to run east as the sun sank below the horizon, not too long however they slowed and soon stopped all together in order to set up camp for the night.

The travelers made their way toward a near by stream as they began to transform. One, a wolf, his coat a sliver color accentuated by the dull grey coloring which covered the fur on his feet and good portion of his tail, right down to the tip. His deep azure eyes glowing as his form began to change, now instead of a wolf, a young man around eight-teen (in human years) stood in his place. Garbed in a set of traveling cloths, a pair of loose pants and tunic a pure white with a inch of silver lining at the neck, sleeves and bottom of his pants, his feet bare. His hair silver, cut too short to be tied up so it was slightly spiked at the top of his head. His eyes remained the same deep azure as he looked to his right to meet the gaze of his companion.

The second traveler had begun to transform as soon as he saw the dim light signaling that his companion had begun his transformation. The form he was in was a strange one, no doubt the reason the local demons though him odd, normally his hind didn't leave the safety and confines of the eastern valleys, they preferred not to get involved in the fighting of the surrounding lands. He was about the same size as his companion, his body shape was much similar too. However, his fur was a dark chestnut color. At the middle of his slender legs down to his feet was a stunning shade of crimson mixed with a bright orange, as was his tail giving it the illusion of a roaring fire, however unlike his companion, his was bushy, like that of a fox. A line of fur around his neck the same color, as the mixture went from his neck all the way to his muzzle. Unlike traveler beside him, his ears being short-that of a wolves'- his were a sum what tall and pointed shape. He looked much like a wolf with a bushy tail, ring of fur around his neck and long pointed ears. As the dim light from his own transformation dissipated a much different looking form stood in it's place. He was maybe an inch or two shorter than the young man beside him as well as a year younger in age, his shoulder length fire orange hair with deep brown tips tied in a low pony-tail. He too wore a set of traveling cloths, the same style pants and tunic, however in stead of a pure white with silver lining, his was a deep red decorated with a mix of bright red and orange color lining. He turned his head, tilting up slightly as his florescent red eyes met those of a deep azure.

"Lets set camp at the river up ahead." the one to the right said as they turned a corner as the clear stream came into view.

"Sounds like a plan to me." agreed the second.

They found a nice patch of grass not too far away from the waters edge, a mere two feet away. The thick trees a few feet away would provide a source of shelter, should a spring shower happen to start or the need to escape a battle. They made themselves comfortable so as to get some much needed rest, they would depart early the next morning. Luckily the river had a sort of system of stepping stones running the width of it to serve as a bridge across.

"I'm going to go hunt us some grub." the demon with silver hair said as he went to enter the darkening woods, the only light was provided by the stars above and the moon which was nearing it's ½ moon phase, it would be about another two weeks till it was full again. He stood up, and took a few steps before stopping, turning toward his companion and asking, "Do you smell some thing?" He dare not get his hopes up, his mind had been playing tricks on him lately. He didn't know if it was because of the many years apart they had been or if it was just because mating season was steadily approaching, which he had never partake in. Here he was, a demon at the age of sixty-five with an eight-teen appearance had never mated. After his love had disappeared he vowed to never mate unless he was able to find her again. (AWEEEEE how adorable!)

"Smells like, the pines up north after a winter rain." The other said as he lounged by the river's edge, his back against a rock as his florescent gaze lifted from the clear water up to his friend, "Why do you ask?'

His question was never answered by the demon standing a few paces from him as he turned from his place by the trees and walked almost to the spot his friend currently lounged at. His eyes grew wide with disbelief as a single name came from his lips, nearly inaudible to his companion if not for his demon hearing, "Artemis…."

* * *

Artemis made her way toward a small stream she had passed on her travels as she followed InuYasha and his group. She had over heard InuYasha mentioning something about going back to Kaede's for a bit to rest.

Three days had past, three days since she rescued Kagome, thoughts of that day ran ramped around in her mind, as well as memories she thought long forgotten. For a few days a feeling she hadn't experienced since her first weeks alone at her northern home had over come most of her thoughts. It was like a feeling of loss or as if something was missing. Memories flashed through her mind as she walked through the dense woods to the stream, she knew that there was a place she would be able to cross up ahead so she decided to make camp there. As she neared the water's edge, a particular memory flashed before her eyes and the promise she had broken.

.:.:.Flash Back.:.:.

A younger Artemis, still the same age in appearance yet in the demon community her age of forty was that of a young teen, ran through a field full of the bright colors of spring. Her den was not too far away from the breath-taking field with its bright arrays of colorful flowers which were scattered in many bunches around the edge of a small brook. She had finished her training, returning from her months away from her home that morning and was now awaiting the announcement of the one who was to replace her grandfather as leader of the tribe. It had come down to just her and her close cousin Ayame, whom she loved dearly. They had given each other their word that whom ever should win or lose nothing would change between them. Back then, they had no idea what life would put them through and the harsh trials of training could never have prepared them for everything fate had in store for them.

She slowed to a jog as she neared the brook and looked around the tranquil field, seeing no sign of her pursuer she called, "You can't catch me Koji, you should know that!"

"Wanna bet?" her pursuer had whispered into her ear, then the next thing Artemis knew two strong arms had wrapped themselves around her small waist and pulled her down to the ground. The two rolled until the water's edge came with in inches from their bodies.

"You know what?" Artemis inquired as the specks of white in her dark brown eyes shown like stars, her lips curled into a bright smile as she looked up at the person who had caught her.

"What?" The young man looming above her responded.

"You don't play fair Koji." Artemis stated, a mock pout covering her face as she crossed her arms, encountering a bit of difficulty seeing as how she was some what pined to the ground with little space for movement.

The young man above her named Koji just took one look at her puppy-dog pout and started to laugh, after a few seconds his little fit of laughter turned into hysterics as he rolled off her so as not to squish the girl under him.

Artemis looked over to the side as Koji rolled on grass, clutching his sides as his fit of laughter began to pass after a minute or two.

"And what might I ask is so funny?" Artemis asked, her tone laced with annoyance.

"You!" Koji said as he took one look at her and began to laugh again.

Artemis got on all fours and covered the short distance to the incapacitated Koji and using her hands pined his arms above his head and using her knees, pined his legs as well. Her body over lapped his, their bodies a mere two inches from the point of touching.

"I don't see anything funny here." Artemis said, her voice getting that all to cocky tone it obtained when she thought she had the upper hand.

"You have no sense of humor, you know that Artemis." Koji stated, looking into her penetrating dark eyes.

"I do too have a sense of humor," Artemis said, her face in an expression of mock hurt but her eyes giving her away, they gleamed with happiness at being able to spend time with the man she hadn't seen in months. "What's the difference between a man riding a horse and the dog running be side him?"

"I don't know, what?" Koji said, he too enjoying their little game.

"The man wears trousers and the dog, pants." Artemis said, "You get it?"

Koji looked at her, amusement in his eyes. Then he quickly grabbed hold of Artemis' arms which where now slightly lose to where he could now get his hands free and encircled her wrists and then freeing his legs used them to flip positions. Koji looked down into Artemis' face, nothing but love in his eyes.

"I need to ask you something." he said gently.

"What is it?" Artemis asked, first surprised at the sudden change of positions but then settled and matched Koji's expression.

"Do you love me?" He asked honestly, nervous at asking but had failed to come up with a better way to phrase his question so he just came out and said it.

Artemis look up into his handsome features, the love she had for him showing in her gleaming eyes. "Yes, more than you could possible know," What she said was true, she had loved him since before she had to leave and complete her training. It seems that not only Ayame had something to look forward to upon her return. Artemis had been debating weither or not to tell Koji of her feelings before she left. She came to the decision not to tell him, she didn't know how long it would take her to complete her training, or even if she'd make it back and couldn't stand to be the reason that tied her love down.

"Will you be my mate?" Koji asked, just as nervous.

Artemis closed the little gap between them as she reached up, gently placing her lips over his then pressed harder, showing him all that she felt for him. He returning the kiss with all the love in the world he had for the young woman he felt was the center of his universe.

They parted when they needed air as Koji surprised her as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Promise that we'll be together forever?"

"Promise." Artemis said, as Koji raised his head up to look upon the face of the woman of his dreams, dark brown eyes meeting those of a stunning azure.

.:.:.End Flash Back.:.:.

'That was the best day of my life.' Artemis thought as the stream came into her line of vision. It wasn't long after that day in the field that her den was attacked and her life took a nasty turn. With one last look into the face of her love, she left the den to venture on her own. She knew he couldn't come with her, he had been appointed a few days ago as a new pack guard and was sworn to stay with his pack.

Her thoughts were broken as she recognized a familiar sent in the air. Lifting her head, she sniffed the air a few times. The sent was like evergreens from the artic but accompanied by the smell of fresh grass with a musky air to it. She had only know one person to have that distinct sent. Taking off at full speed she fallowed it to the water's edge then stopped dead in her tracks.

A soft whisper was uttered as she gazed across the water, a look of amazement in her eyes, "Koji."

The two just seemed to be in a staring match as neither of them moved an inch nor blinked. Then Artemis took one step forward, knowing exactly who it was and carefully made her way across the width of the river using the stepping stones.

The young demon just looked at the form making it's way towards him, still to shocked for his mind to fully recognize who it was exactly. 'It can't be her, she disappeared long ago, it can't be her.' he thought, then something hit him in the side with such force that he fell to the ground with a thud as two slender arms snaked their way around him.

"Oh I missed you so much!" Artemis exclaimed as she tightened her grip on the young man.

Bringing himself to his senses the young man looked at the girl whom had begun to nuzzle his neck. "Artemis?" He asked, disbelief in his voice as a thought rang through his head, 'I'm going to wake up again in the forest with my body wrapped around a fallen log and have said something I shouldn't in my sleep earning me a weeks worth of embarrassing comments.'

"mmmhhmmmm." Artemis responded as she looked up into the eyes she hadn't had the pleasure of looking into for so long. It seemed to click in his mind that she was back for his azure eyes then took on a gleam of happiness as he flipped positions and was once again on top of the current situation.

"Do you like being on top of every thing or something Koji?" Artemis said in her all too cocky tone, but deep down she was just as happy to have her love back as he was.

"Maybe I do." came the soft whisper of a reply as he lowered his head to hers, claiming her lips in a siring kiss. He longed to have to back with him once again, and now that she was he was never letting her go.

"Ahem." came a voice from behind them followed by a few fake coughs which brought them out of their moment. "Aren't you going to introduce me Koji?"

Koji moved off Artemis and sat so she was between him and his companion. Sitting off to the side he looked over into the gaze of his companion giving him a look that clearly said you-had-to-go-and-wreck-a-perfect-moment-didn't-you, then to Artemis as he helped her get into a sitting position as he then turned his attention back to the impatient demon before him.

"Artemis this is Kane." Koji said, introducing her to the demon next to her, "He's been traveling with me for the past week or so now. Kane this is Artemis."

"How do you do." Kane said as he made a sarcastic bow and lifted an invisible hat as he did so.

"Stop fooling around Kane." Koji said looking at his friend who was trying to be funny.

"Well sorry." Kane said, settling down and giving his attention to the young woman in his company, "Well I hear you're the young wolf demon who went off on your own. How'd that work for ya?" He asked the last bit with a sarcastic tone, in his opinion it was a stupid move.

"Now well actually." Artemis responded honestly. She then turned her gaze to Koji, her eyes full of sadness, regret and guilt as she said, "I'm so sorry I broke my promise."

Koji looked at her with kind gentle eyes, then pulled her into a tight embrace, "It's okay, I can under stand why you left. I forgive you."

They pulled away a few moments later. Artemis looked over to Koji's companion, he said his name was Kane. She looked him up and down but what puzzled her was what kind of demon he was. 'He has the sharp eyes and body stature that marked him as a wolf demon but those ears, they're not pointed like Koji and mine are…he's either a hanyou or some mixed breed.' Artemis thought as she looked at the strange demon next to her.

"What?" Kane asked, noticing the unwavering stare Artemis was giving him.

"What are you?" Artemis asked bluntly, 'His sent is like grass in he spring time but it has that wolf demon muskiness to it.' she thought.

"I'm ½ fox demon or 'kitsune', and ½ wolf demon." Kane said, waving his hand as if it was the most normal thing a demon could be.

"You're a mixed breed." Artemis said, this made perfect sense now.

"We like to call them "Wox." Kane said, then leaned over closer to Artemis and whispered, "He gets really sensitive, one time I saw him cry cuz some one was picking on him."

Kane looked over at Koji and gave him the deadliest glare he could manage, "No I did not."

The two went on for a while about what they had been doing and then asked Artemis so many questions that her head felt like it would explode.

"So, where were you two heading." Artemis said, she had been schooled in the origin of the wox and was curious as to why he left his home in the safety of the valley and as to why Koji came so far from his den in the north.

"We needed to see the Lord of the West about an upcoming war." Koji said, a look of seriousness overcoming his usually calm features.

"Why?" Artemis inquired, "War with who?"

"The ultimate evil." Kane answered, "The worst demon you could ever imagine."

"He had plagued this world for too long, now he's gathered almost all of the Shikon no Tama, or so we've heard and is about to rage war on all of the lands." Koji said, explaining the situation they were facing, "We went to make sure that we had the support of the Western army, we feel that the war will soon begin and we want to be ready."

"Shouldn't that be a job for the lords though?" Artemis asked curiously.

A blank look crossed Koji and Kane's faces, Koji had forgotten that Artemis had been out of touch from most of the world as he said, "I'm the new Lord of the North as for Kane, he's the Lord of the Eastern lands."

Artemis looked at them with a look of utter shock, then to cover up her brief moment of stupidity she asked, "Well who is this ultimate evil demon we're going up against?"

"His name is Naraku." Koji said the name as if it was a horrible taste and just couldn't stand it in his mouth.

Artemis froze, shock, horror and utter panic running through her eyes as she finally understood the full extent of what would happen should she succeed in her mission. One thought now ran through the panicked mind of the young artic maiden, 'If I succeed, I'll be responsible for the destruction of the world.' then unknown to her she uttered the one word, the fate of the world should Naraku's evil prevail, "Armageddon."

* * *

InuYasha had insisted that the group stop early to set up camp. For the past three days they had been traveling almost nonstop and even for InuYasha's demon abilities, he was starting to feel the effects of being sleep deprived. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and himself had taken turns as guard for the past few nights as InuYasha took care of Kagome. After finding her, cold, wet and tired, they took her to a nice safe spot near the river and made a fire to warm and dry her, yet it was too late. She had come down with a high fever a day after they found her and had been asleep ever since.

InuYasha found a nice open field and showed the group the way and then proceeded to set up camp. Setting Kagome gently down, reaching into her pack for her sleeping bag, laying it out and then gently lying her inside, he made her as comfortable as he could before placing a cool damp rag on her forehead and then quickly departed to hunt for their meal.

Sango had gathered some good firewood with Miroku while Shippo stayed behind with Kirara to protect Kagome.

"Do you think she'll be okay Miroku?" Sango asked, fear for her dear friends health taking a toll on her.

"I think so." Miroku reassured her, "Her fever's almost broke, maybe it even has by now."

"InuYasha sure has been taking good care of her though." Sango commented.

"I think our hanyou friend finally realized how much he needed Kagome." Miroku said thoughtfully, "He finally realized that he loves her, I've told him time and time again that he should just tell her how he feels but being as stubborn as he is all I ever get is a 'Feh' and his back turned to me."

Sango giggled, "You know I keep telling Kagome the same thing, but she says that she doesn't want to complicate things for him."

"How would she do that?" Miroku questioned then one thing came to mind as deep violet meet dark brown in an all knowing gaze.

"Kikyou." they said in unison.

"That whole conversation confuses me to be honest." Sango admitted as they turned and made their way back to camp.

"Well it puzzles me as well but that isn't any of our business." Miroku stated, "And, I believe when the time comes he'll make the right choice."

With the end of that statement they stepped out of the forest and into the clearing, making their way toward the center and their make-shift camp. InuYasha sat next to Kagome checking her temperature as six medium sized rabbits sat by the fire pit he'd just made, sticks through their now furless bodies awaited the flames of the fire to cook and roast the meat.

"How is she?" Sango asked, looking over toward her sick friend.

"Her fever's broken." InuYasha said. What little time Kagome had been awake he'd forced her to take his home-made medicine, hey if it worked why not put it to good use.

"I think that medicine helped a lot InuYasha." Miroku commented.

"Yeah me too." InuYasha turned to look at the fire, the aroma of cooking meat hitting his sensitive nose.

After about ten minutes InuYasha got up and headed for the forest's edge and disappeared.

Not long after the sound of a soft moan could be heard as the sleeping maiden awoke and looked around with a questioning expression as to where the missing member of their group was.

"Where's InuYasha?" Kagome questioned, rising from her sleeping bag and heading toward the fire where she sat down and was greeted by the wonderful smell of cooked meat.

"We don't know." Sango answered, "He headed off that away a bit ago but we figured that he'd come back when he smelled the food." Sango pointed at the direction InuYasha had disappeared.

Taking two of the now cooked rabbits she said, "I'm going to go and find him."

With that she got up and in one hand held the two rabbits, in the other her bow as well as her quiver of arrows over her right shoulder; just in case.

* * *

InuYasha had walked a short distance when he made his way toward another clearing, smaller than the one they had camped out at and the grass here was well above his waist. Finding a good spot he sat down, completely hidden by the tall grass as he was left to his thoughts.

'Kagome could have died,' he began, 'and I would have never told her how I really felt.'

This troubled InuYasha, as you can imagine and his thoughts soon drifted on and became much darker as images of Kagome's lifeless, bloody body made their way to his mind. His thoughts were broken, much to his relief, by a soft and gentle hand on his shoulder and the rich aroma of cooked meat.

"You okay?" Kagome asked, noticing his troubled expression,

"I should be asking you that." InuYasha said, trying to change the subject.

"I'm fine now." Kagome said, "Now don't change the subject, are you okay?"

"No, no I'm not Kagome." InuYasha replied honestly, surprising himself, he was opening up to Kagome, he was going to tell her how he felt.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked gently, her tone full of concern as she sat down next to him and placed her hand on his knee, squeezing it to reassure him that she was there for him.

He turned his head to look her strait in the eyes, burning gold gazed into brown and for the first time Kagome saw fear, complete fear in those usually blazing gold eyes of his.

"What's wrong InuYasha." She asked, now a little frightened herself.

"I thought I had lost you back there you know." InuYasha said, "When we feel, the only thing I could think was that if I die, at least I know you were protected Kagome. When I awoke and found I'd survived and you no where to be seen, I panicked."

His gaze fell from her face down to the ground as he continued, "Then when we found you on the river bank, I was sure you had drown but was so overjoyed when you were okay. Then you came down with that fever and us being so far from the well I had no idea if you were going to make it."

"I'm all right now." Kagome said gently, a small gasp escaped her as she saw InuYasha rise his head to meet her gaze again, his eyes holding all the love he had for her.

"I don't know what I'd do with out you Kagome." InuYasha said, defeat in his voice, "I'd be lost with out you, I couldn't survive."

The troubled look returned to InuYasha's face as the lifeless images of Kagome returned to his mind once again. Yet as well once again Kagome broke those thoughts with her gentle touch. She was his angel from the darkness, the missing half to his soul.

Kagome setting down their meal, gently moved so she was sitting in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder as she wrapped her long arms around the man she loved, the man who had time and time again saved her life.

InuYasha returned her embrace and they sat like that for a few moments before a quite whisper escaped his lips, "Kagome…"

Rising her head to look into InuYasha's eyes, she gasped as she noticed her face a mere inch away from his as he lowered his head the rest of the way kissing her deeply then lifting slightly to whisper, "I love you." Then returning to claim her lips once again.

After a few moments when the two were forced to part for lack of oxygen Kagome was able to say what her heart had been telling her for years now, panting she said, "I love you too InuYasha."

They sat like that for a while, watching the stars above and a few shot past their line of vision. Making their wishes they soon returned their gaze to the heavens, their meals forgotten.

It was getting late into the night when Kagome let out a yawn and began to snuggle closer to InuYasha, enjoying his warmth. InuYasha gently said, "Kagome can you lean forward for a minute."

Kagome sleepily nodded and groggily said, "Yeah, sure."

Quickly pulling off his outer haori, "he said okay you can lean back now." He wrapped them both in the extra article of clothing and watched as another yawn escaped from Kagome's lips and he bent down and kissed her forehead as she fell into a peaceful sleep. InuYasha soon followed, his soul lighter and a bit carefree. She had excepted him, the love of a half-breed, she truly was his angel.

Sleep soon came to claim him as he whispered his good night to her, resting his head on top of hers and falling into a peaceful sleep as well.

"Good night, my love."

**:.:.Ending Author's Note.**  
There ya go guys! Fluff fluff fluff! Hope you all liked it!  
I wanna quickly thank my lil bro for the idea of Kane being a wox…i think that this will work out nicely toward the end of the story….and to my dad for giving me the joke Artemis told Koji….well any way thanks for reading and don't forget…..it'll be a while till I post if I don't get 3 reviews…so PLEASE review!


	13. Chapter 13

**NOT A NEW CHAPTER I JUST NEEDED TO FIX A SOME WHAT MAJOR TYOE-O THAT MAY HAVE CON FUSED SOME LATER ON! EARLIER I HAD THIS POSTED--->ARTEMIS DECIDED TO PREVENT THE NORTHERN AND SOUTHERN LANDS FROM WADGING WAR AGAINST EACH OTHER AFTER THEY FOUGHT NARAKU AND STARTED HER EXPLANATION-->IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE "NORTHERN LANDS" AND THE "EASTERN LANDS!" SORRY FOR THE MIX UP...TO EARLY IN THE MORNING FOR ME TO BE TYPING...LOL BUT THAT WOULD HAVE CONFUSED SOME I THINK WHEN IN LIKE 5 OR SO CHAPTERS WE FIND OUT WHO THE LORD OF THE SOUTHERN LANDS IS... SORRY GUYS BUT DON'T WORRY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON, NOT AS FAST AS THIS ONE WAS BUT SOON! SORRY AGAIN FOR THE MISTAKE AND I HOPE YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW! OH AND SIDE NOTE YES INUYASHA'S CAKE'S GONNA BE CHOCOLATE...I'M SUCH A CHOCOHOLIC...LOL AND HE IS 1/2 HUMAN AFTER ALL AND I'M SORRY BOUT THAT SWIM SUTE THING BUT (AND I AGREE BUT WHAT TO DO WITH MIROKU...HE PROBLY WOULDA BEEN HAPPY SKINNY DIPPEN BUT THAT'D BE WRONG) MY FRIEND WANTED A FUNNY POOL SCENE SO THAT'S AS CLOSE AS I COULD GET AND SHE WAS ALL "SWIM SUITES...MUST HAVE EM'" SO ANYWAY...SORRY AGAIN!**

* * *

**Author's Note **

**Well, I had some great ideas for chapter 14 so I decided that I would go ahead and knock chapter 13 outta the way so I could move on with the story. I wanna get a few more chapters done before school starts back up again. (September 6th ….. When the 1st bell rings at 7:30 a.m. I will officially be back in school) I don't know when I'll be able to work on my chapters till about maybe a month into the school year so I wanna get a few more done so remember you guys…..READ & REVIEW! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter…yes as many have seen I had the long awaited fluff…but to all you Miroku/Sango pairings, don't worry I'll have them later on in the story okay…well any way, lets get on with the story!  
**

**SammySama**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen- Over The River & Through The Woods To Kaede's Hut We Go**

After Artemis' near silent comment the group was drawn into their own thoughts. Minutes passed as Kane finally spoke, slicing through the tension of the small group.

"The question is, will we have enough soldiers when the time comes?" Kane inquired.

"I don't see why not." Koji stated, "We've got the West's aid, my troops from the North and yours from the East"

"We've also got InuYasha's group as well." Artemis said, she seemed spooked and panicked.

"Are you all right Artemis?" Koji asked concerned, raising his hand up to feel hers for a fever.

"huh?" She asked, looking into Koji's face, his deep azure eyes full of concern. "Yes I'm just fine"

"Who's this InuYasha you spoke of?" Kane said.

"You don't get out much do you?" Koji asked sarcastically as he looked over to his friend.

"I live in a GOD DAMED VALLEY!" Kane roared, being tired of traveling and a little short tempered by nature not helping the situation, "I hear what's going on in my other territories once in a while and if there's any important rumors but no names have been mentioned until now"

"Calm down." Koji stated calmly, "I was just fooling around with you"

Artemis decided to prevent the Northern and Eastern lands from waging war against each other after they fought Naraku and started her explanation. "InuYasha is a half-demon, half Inu youkai and half Human. He travels with a small group of six, consisting of three humans, two demons and himself. Sango, a highly skilled demon exterminator; Miroku, a powerful monk with a cursed wind tunnel in his right hand; Shippo, a small Kitsune. Personally in my opinion with the guy being no more than about two feet high and not having much demonic powers, only relying on his tricks is really no help nor a match for Naraku's power. Kirara, a small two tailed neko-youkai and Sango's companion, can change her form and transform into a giant saber-toothed cat. Last, the Miko Kagome, rumored to be the priestess Kikyou's reincarnation. They are all together a powerful force, have all six put there strengths together and there isn't anything they can't do, however when separated them their odds of winning become nearly 50 to 1"

"You talk as if you know them." Kane said, he'd had his suspicions about this strange demon, she acted like there was something she wasn't telling them, "And you also spoke as if you knew this Naraku fellow"

Artemis gulped hard then her features became that of complete seriousness, "I've have my share of run-ins with them both in the short time I've retreated from my home in the North." Koji looked from Kane to Artemis, wanting to stop this conversation before it got to violent. "So Artemis, why did you come down from the far Northern mountains"

Artemis decided then and there that she wanted no part in what Naraku had planed. 'Once I leave here I'm going to find him and tell him I will no longer go through with his plans, I want no part in aiding to destroy the world.' Artemis thought and then answered her companion, "Same reason you came down from the mountains and Kane here left his solitude"

"To fight Naraku?" Koji asked, in all the time he'd known Artemis, right up unil the time she left the den to go out on her own, she had never seemed like the type to go fight voluntarily. This was probably one of the reasons the elders had passed the responsibility of leader onto Ayame instead of her.

"Naraku, well…"Artemis said, choosing her words wisely, "Lets just say that past actions, events, and my regrets have led me to do battle against him. I know that if we can keep those six alive and aid them, we can bring tip the balance in our favor and defeat Naraku once and for all"

"But how do you…" Koji started but was interrupted by Artemis.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Artemis stated, a hint of coldness in her tone.  
Agreeing to her request Koji said, "Well I think we should call it a night, we have a long way to go"

"I have business to take care of." Said Artemis as she stood up and started to walk North, knowing that is where she would find Naraku.

A strong hand was placed on her shoulder as a comforting sent wafted into her nose as she looked up to meet the azure gaze of her love. "Where are you going"

"I have some loose ends to tie up." Artemis stated simply.

"Make me a promise," Koji said, then adding a hint of sarcasm to the last part, "and keep it this time"

Knowing he was teasing her she inquired, "What"

"Promise me that when we defeat Naraku, once this is all said and done that you'll come back with me and stay with me in the lower Northern territories…" He trailed off, leaning down to whisper the last part into her ear, "As my mate"

Looking up into his eyes, her eyes full of love and happiness at being accepted back, but the tone in her voice as she responded him seemed to make him nervous, "Yes Koji, I promise"

Koji leaned down and gave her a quick kiss and raised his head from her lips and said, "There's a but isn't there"

Giggling, for the first time since the day they had shared in that heavenly field, she looked up and said, "Two conditions"

"Which are?" Koji asked, humor at her attitude, she always played hard-to-get with him.

"One," She said, "I have to finish my current business first, which I hope to go and settle as soon as I leave"  
Seeing the questioning look she got from the man next to her and seeing him open his mouth to say something she said, "I can't tell you what it is, but you have to believe me that I will come back with you"

The look she had in her eyes was all Koji needed to reassure him as he said, "And condition number two"  
Artemis smiled, "You have to promise to come with me to the lower Northern territories as my mate"

"Well those are fair enough conditions, I accept." Koji leaned down and gave her another quick kiss before saying, "Go then, and hurry back. I'll send word to you when the battle starts"

Smiling at the young man who held her heart she nodded and then took of at high speeds to the North, determined to sever her bonds with Naraku once and for all.

* * *

"So she thinks she can fight against me does she?" came the cold voice of Naraku as he watched her travel through Kanna's mirror.

"I believe she does." came the near silent, emotionless voice of the small incarnation. Her form dressed in all white with her pure white hair falling to the middle of her back, her black eyes looking at the evil man who controlled her, no emotion showing in them at all.

"Master Naraku." A small boy around the age of thirteen bowed, then walked toward the sitting form of Naraku. His black hair tied up, he wore an outfit much like that of what Sango wears in battle only his armor was a yellow-tan with blue-green outlining as apposed to Sango's light and dark pink armor. His emotionless eyes landed on the form of his 'master' as he awaited for the right to continue.

"Yes Kohaku?' Naraku questioned.

"Yokoro has returned." Kohaku replied, bowing again and leaving the room.

A moment later the tall form of Yokoro walked into the room, shutting the door behind him, his ice blue gaze landing on that of his 'creator'

"You failed to complete your orders." Naraku said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I thought I had successfully done away with the hanyou sir." Yokoro said, bowing low, "I saw him fall strait into the river, I had covered it in at least a foot layer of solid ice"

"You made the mistake of not accounting for his demon strength and healing." Naraku continued, "I know he was human that night but as I saw you dawn was nearing and he would have easily survived"

"A mistake I will not make again my lord." Yokoro replied.

"Certainly not." Naraku agreed, "Now I want you to go and bring me the young maiden Artemis, it seems she has turned against me and I wish for my powers be returned to me. We had a deal and I hate being crossed"  
With a bow, Yokoro stood and made his way to the door, then left the castle on a dark black cloud.

"Lets just see how well she fairs against him shall we." came the cold voice of Naraku, followed by a sires of evil laughter.

* * *

"Oh NO!" Kagome shouted as she through what she held in her hand to the ground and stared at it.

Everyone looked up from their freshly cooked Ramen and at Kagome, InuYasha at her side in an instant. They had decided to stop and eat lunch, seeing as how InuYasha had started to rummage through Kagome's pack as they walked. It was a nice day and they stopped by a river which was about an hour from Kaede's village, it's current running fairly slowly. This would serve two purposes. One, it would be a nice place to stop and eat. And two, they could fill up on water while they were there. Kagome had finished her noodles and were packing her bag back up when all of a sudden she screamed, scaring the wits out of everyone.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" InuYasha said worriedly, he'd at the moment of her scream, finished his noodles and had almost choked in his surprise. Putting both his hands on either of her shoulders, shaking her slightly back in forth when he got no answer he said, "Are you all right"

"I need to go home tomorrow." Kagome said, panicked.

"Why?" InuYasha asked, confused at her sudden need to return to the future.

"There's something important tomorrow that I need to go home for." Kagome replied.

"Another test?" InuYasha questioned annoyed.

"No!" Kagome exclaimed.

"THEN WHAT!" InuYasha yelled, his temper running short.

Picking up the object she had thrown, it seemed no thicker than ½ an inch, it was the size of a dinner plate only square in shape and it seemed to be compiled of thin, large square shaped pieces of paper with pictures on one side, little squares in rows and columns on the other.

"I completely forgot what tomorrow is! Look at my calendar…I should have gone home sooner!" Kagome exclaimed as she soon began talking to her self.

Taking the odd object she had called a 'calendar,' he looked at a little square which was encircled with a thick red circle. Inside the red marking read, "Sota's B-day"

"Hey wench, what does this mean?" InuYasha asked, looking back over to the panicking girl.

She looked up at him then said, "Tomorrow's my brother's birthday"

InuYasha stood there for a moment. He knew how important a birthday was, even in the Feudal Era they always held a big celebration when you turned a year older. InuYasha had enjoyed five such events in his life.

He had told no one but Kikyou when he was born, not really caring if he celebrated or not, I mean, he was well over two-hundred in demon years and well, it seemed a little much to throw a party every year for two-hundred years. Looking back down at the strange object he finally understood what the little symbols meant and figured out what month it was. 'Hey, the kid's birthday's a day before mine.' InuYasha thought as he then looked back over to the frantic Kagome.

"We'll go tonight okay." InuYasha said, bringing Kagome to her senses.

"You mean you'll come with me?" Kagome asked.

"Sure why not, could use a change of scenery." InuYasha said, he was really hoping that he wouldn't be around the village day after tomorrow, he didn't want to Kaede, if she even remembered, to tell everyone.

Kagome launched herself at the unsuspecting hanyou and gave him a big hug.

"Oh thank you InuYasha!" Kagome cried as she released him from her embrace, earning some rather curious looks from Shippo and Sango, where as some rather perverted looks from Miroku.

Standing up she walked over towards their favorite monk and looked him dead in the eye before smacking the perverted grin right off his face.

"I told you one of these days she was going knock you silly." Sango said as she gathered up her things and stood up with InuYasha and Kagome.

"Come on monk," InuYasha called from over his shoulder, "Let's move out."

* * *

They made it to Kaede's hut around two in the afternoon and sat around for quite a while with nothing to do. Kaede out making her rounds of the village wouldn't be back for sometime. "Why don't we go swimming." Kagome suggested, "I know a good spot down river that makes sort of a little lake type thing, through the middle is about a two foot tall wall of rocks with gaps at each end. We can go there and play volley ball"

"Vollie-Ball?" InuYasha asked, giving her a completely lost expression.

"It's a game you play in the water with a ball, I'll show you guy how to play." Kagome said, digging through her pack for the inflatable ball and extra swim suits she had gotten for the group.

"Okay first, here are you guy's suits." Kagome said, handing Miroku a pair of deep violet swim trunks, InuYasha a crimson pair and Shippo an emerald pair, a small whole had been cut in the back to accommodate for his little tail to stick out.

"What do we do with these?" InuYasha asked, eyeing the strange things in his hands.

"Their swim trunks, you wear them while you swim, just put those on like you would pants." Kagome said, turning back to them handing them each a towel as well. "Now go to the back room over there and change while Sango and I change in the other room there." Kagome said, pointing to the rooms they were going to be in and the one the boys were to use.

Kagome handed Sango a bright pink bikini as they walked into the room to change. "I thought you were about my size so I told my mom to pick it up for you when she went out the other day"

"Thanks…but how do you put it on." Sango asked eyeing the swim suit.

"Watch me." Kagome said, demonstrating with her black bikini.

Once they were done they grabbed their towels and headed out to meet the boys. They had been waiting for them in the main part of Kaede's hut and once the girls walked in, they all seemed to just stare at each other, checking them out.

"Let's go then!" Shippo called heading out the door.

They made there way toward where Kagome had described, and after ten minutes of explanations they started the game.

After a while InuYasha and Miroku were ahead, twenty five to eighteen. Shippo had been floating around in his inner tube while the others played and when they decided to take a brake Kagome swam over to him and when InuYasha turned his back went to talk.

"Shippo." Kagome whispered, trying not to let InuYasha's keen hearing catch her words.

"Yeah." He whispered back.

"I got a plan to fool InuYasha, you in?" Kagome asked.

"Sure what do you need me to do?" He asked, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"When we go to restart the game, transform to look like me," She began ,"then I'm going to sneak around from behind Sango under water and get him from behind"

"Okay." Shippo agreed as they quickly swam over to where Sango was, Shippo hastily turning into the spitting image of Kagome as the real one swam under water to hide behind Sango. The plan was unknown to Sango so when she saw Shippo gone she looked around, seeing as how Kagome seemed to be acting strange.

"Play along Sango, and don't turn around." Kagome whispered from behind her.

Sango turned her gaze to the side as she saw a bushy tail just below the surface. Turning to the guys she said, "We going to start now"

Getting into position they all started, then when Sango served Kagome ducked under the water and swam to the other side, past InuYasha and carefully poked her head above the surface so she could breath but try not to give herself away.

It worked, then just as the ball was heading toward InuYasha he felt a pair of slender arms grab him from behind and a leg kick his legs so he fell. Looking in the semi-deep water behind him he saw the expression of the one who pulled him down. Kagome looked at him, eyes gleaming with silent laughter as she looked as if she'd burst.

Raising to the surface she started to laugh, the others laughter reached her ears as well as InuYasha came back to the surface.

"Well if that's how you want to play." InuYasha said in mock anger.

"Oh no." Kagome said, regretting her actions.

InuYasha picked her out of the water and held her bridal style for a moment before hurling her about five feet into the air to come back into the water with a large splash. Coming to the surface she gave him a look that clearly said, 'you're on'

They all played and fought like that for about an hour before they got out and lied in the grass, the sun drying them as they recovered from their water fight.

* * *

The sun was nearly setting when Kaede entered the hut, looking at the members inside she turned to InuYasha and said, "Could you go out and fetch some meat for us"

"Feh." was his response, not wanting to anger Kagome, sure they had confessed their feelings but at times it still seemed like her best friend was that rosary and that damn sit command.  
Then turning to Miroku she said, "Can you go and gather some wood"

"Yes Lady Kaede." Miroku responded politely as he ventured out of the hut.

"I'll help." Sango said, making her way out after Miroku.

"No child, I need to speak with ye and young Kagome for a moment." Kaede said, sitting down at her normal spot next to the fire.

"What about?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Do you know of what day after next is?" Kaede questioned.

"No why is it important?" Sango asked.

"It's InuYasha's birthday." Kaede relied.

They both sat there in shock, why hadn't InuYasha told them.

"Kaede, I have a plan, but I'm going to need your help, can you do a few things for me?" Kagome asked. She told Kaede that they were leaving later and that she would make sure that they'd be back before sundown, day after next. The time before the boys returned was filled with conversation about the small celebration they were going to hold for InuYasha. Kagome said she'd come back late tomorrow to give Kaede and Sango the decorations and take care of the cake. Sango was to brief Miroku on the plans once they had left for her era. InuYasha was in for the surprise of his life.

* * *

**Author's note **

**Well, another chapter done! Thanks for all of the reviews everyone! If you have any suggestions abut the activities going on at the party besides the all time favorite, "You better write more fluff"…lemme now and tell me if you like this chapter….new plot twists and dangers in the horizon!  
**

**Sammy-Sama**


	14. Sorry bout this

**SORRY EVERYONE FOR YOUR MAIL BOXES BEING FILLED WITH THESE MESSAGES BUT I MADE AN ERROR THAT MAY CONFUSE SOME LATER ON IN THE STORY….ABOUT WHEN ARTEMIS DECIDED TO PREVENT A WAR AGAINST THE NORTHERN AND SOUTHERN LANDS AFTER THEY FOUGHT NARAKU…IT SHOULD BE NORTH AND EAST….SORRY BUT THE STUPID THING WOULDN'T SAVE MY EDITED VERSION….JUST WANTED TO LET YA KNOW…**

**SAMMY-SAMA**


	15. Chapter 14

Author's Note

I want to apologize again for all of those annoying e-mails that got sent to you all when I was trying to fix a Type-o I had made, I thought it may confuse some readers later on if they re-read this and saw that I had Northern and Southern instead of Northern and Eastern….but have no fears you all will meet the Southern Lord soon enough!  
A little fluff again (now if there are a few spelling mistakes please forgive me…ever since chapter what? Chapter 12 maybe…when I 1st had fluff, my editor--a.k.a my bro--has decided that this is like gross… anyway) fluff a bit, new mention of a relationship from….ahhhhhh thought I was going to tell ya huh? Well you'll have to read and figure that out::evil laughter: So come on as we deal with the trouble brewing back in the past and Sota's 13th birthday ….not to mention the planning of yet another party the following day!

SammySama

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: Two Parties to Plan & Trouble Through The Well

The sun began to rise over the horizon, waking most of Tokyo and signaling for the busy workers to get ready for work in a few hours. The grounds of the Higurashi Shrine were quite, the birds sang giving the area a tranquil feel. This peaceful morning was cut short as a loud shout was heard from inside the house, the birds flying off, frightened by the sudden loud noise.

"Mom!" came the loud shout of a young boy now proud to be called a teenager.

"What dear?" Came the response from the kitchen from Mrs. Higurashi who was finishing up the last work on their breakfast.

"I can't find my permission slip!" Sota called from the top of the stairs, "I need it for my field trip today."

"It's right down here Sota." his mother called as the young boy made a sharp turn, slinging his bag over his shoulder and glancing toward his mother standing by the sliding door holding a slip of paper. The piece of paper; about two inches wide, five long, and a light orange color, blew gently from the soft spring breeze coming through the window.

"Thanks mom!" Sota said, snatching the slip from his mother, "Bye."

The young boy hastily slid the door to the kitchen open then shut it behind him and dashed off.

"He'll be back." Mrs. Higurashi said to herself, giggling at her son's forgetfulness when he's rushed, as she returned to put the finishing touches on the rest of the family's breakfast.

Not two minutes later the door burst open once again as Sota, red in the face and frustrated looked around for his mother, "Mom I forgot my…"

"On the table in the brown bag." His mother said, never taking her eyes off her work, "there's a cupcake in there for you and one for your friend for later dear."

"Thanks Mom!" Sota said as he once again made his way toward the sliding door, opening it and dashing out, shutting it behind him and shouting loud enough for his mother to hear from the open window, "Good-Bye Mom!"

Quickly making her way to the abused door, gently sliding it open watched her son get half way through the yard when she said, "I'll call the school and tell them you're running late all right."

"Thanks!" Sota called.

"Be good and have a good day Birthday Boy." Mrs. Higurashi called as her son made his way around the corner and started down the stairs.

With a last shout of, "Don't worry Mom, I will," he was heading down the stairs and off to school.

Quietly shutting the door, entering back into the kitchen, turning off the stove and removing the pans, placing them on hot-pads on the counter next to the stove. Silently making her way over to the phone, she picked it up and dialed the number for the school. Mrs. Higurashi explained that Sota would probably getting to school today a little late, thanking the secretary at the office desk she hung up the phone and returned to the food cooling off on the counter.

Mrs. Higurashi returned to the counter, taking four plates out of a cabinet and setting them down in a row next to the hot pans. Placing two pieces of her fresh cooked bacon on each plate followed by a good amount of eggs with a fresh piece of toast.

"What smells so heavenly in here?" Kagome's grandfather said, rather loudly as he walked into the kitchen, thinking that his daughter and himself were the only ones currently occupying the seemingly empty home.

"Keep it down, let Kagome and InuYasha sleep a bit more." Mrs. Higurashi hissed as she turned to face her father standing near the door frame. The two had come home late the night before and had immediately went up to Kagome's room and went to sleep. She had been a little worried when she saw the slightly darkened area's under her daughter's eyes and the light pink tint on her cheeks which looked to be the remains of a fever. InuYasha had not looked to be his normal self either, he also looked tired and walked with a very slight limp, not noticeable most of the time but having raised her two children and their natural adventures selves had learned to notice even the smallest of limps or injuries.

Not a moment after she had said that she glanced behind the old man and saw a tall figure leaning against the door frame, "Never mind."

-------------------------------------------

The room had been quiet, the two tired teens trying to get some much needed rest. With all that had happened in the past week they had been stressed; physically, mentally and emotionally as well. The two furry triangles atop InuYasha's head twitched as a low growl rumbled from his throat at the shouts which had awakened him from his sleep.

"Damn kid." InuYasha mumbled as he opened his eyes, a blazing amber eyes glancing around his surroundings. Stretching from his place at the end of Kagome's bed. His gaze landing on the stirring Kagome as he unfolded his legs, standing to stretch his legs, then kneeling down to her level as her gorgeous auburn eyes opened.

Upon hearing the shouts below from her younger brother, Kagome began to stir. Not completely wanting to get up from her nice cozy bed, it wasn't every night she was able to rest this comfortably. A little over two years ago she would have never expected to wake almost every morning curled up in a rather large sleeping bag in the middle of no where but, she thought that it was a reasonable sacrifice to be able to stay with InuYasha. Giving off a small yawn, she opened her eyes to come face to face with InuYasha, his amber eyes shining from the rays of sun that had so unwelcomingly made their way through her curtains.

"Morning." InuYasha said to the half awake young maiden before him, leaning in to press his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

"Morning InuYasha." Kagome said groggily, smiling with an ever so slight pink tint on her cheeks from his gentle show of affection.

"You going to get up now or go back to sleep?" InuYasha asked, knowing that she probably needed a bit more rest from everything they had been through recently.

"No I'm getting up, I just need to change my clothes and then I'll head down." Kagome responded as she sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed as she stretched her arms high above her head.

InuYasha stood up, his nose sticking high in the air as he got a few good whiffs of the sent in the air and said, "What ever you mom's cooking down there sure smells good."

"Well," Kagome said, standing up to stand next to InuYasha, "Why don't you go ahead downstairs and eat. I'll be down in a few minutes, okay?"

"Fine." InuYasha said, lowering his head to meet hers once more, giving her a gentle kiss, then left the room closing the door behind him.

Kagome got up then headed over to her closet to find something to wear for the day. Opening her door she looked inside, pulling out a pair of black jeans along with a black tank-top with 'Some days you're the dog, and some days you're the hydrant' written in red, cursive text. Discarding her old clothes, she hurriedly put on her new ones and then proceeded to look in the bottom of her closet for the items necessary for InuYasha's party. Upon finding what she'd been searching for she gave a slight squeal of excitement, pulling out a rather large box labeled, 'Party Supplies.'

The night before, Sango and her had decided that somehow Kagome was to get the decorations back to her and Miroku and they would set it up for the next day. Sango had agreed to go around to the villages and gather all of their friends and the people they met or helped and invite them to the party. That would most likely take most of the day. The only problem Kagome seemed to have was getting everything back through the well with out InuYasha finding out.

Sliding the box across the room and under her bed she sighed, "I'll have to talk to mom and see if she can give me a hand."

Getting off the floor, she stood and made her way over to her bedroom door, closing it as she left, she began to make her way toward the kitchen to get some of the delicious smelling food.

-------------------------------------------

InuYasha had made his way down the stairs and headed into the kitchen after his conversation with Kagome. Reaching the bottom, he noticed that Kagome's grandfather was already up.

'Great, the geezer's up.' InuYasha thought to himself as he reached the door way into the kitchen and leaned up against the frame, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the two people before him.

Mrs. Higurashi was trying to remain as quiet as possible and trying to get her father to do the same but he seemed to pay no attention to her. Noticing InuYasha in the door frame she said, "Never Mind," catching the young hanyou's attention.

"Would you like something to eat, InuYasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked sweetly, "I hope I didn't wake you up, is Kagome up as well?"

InuYasha nodded and then she made her way over to the counter and retrieved the four plates and headed to the table as the young man answered her other questions.

"No you didn't wake us," InuYasha replied, "Sota was yelling his head off about something and this old man couldn't keep his voice down if his life depended on it. Kagome told me that she'd be down in a few minutes and said to go ahead and start eating."

Giving InuYasha a glare that could kill he said, in his worn voice, "If it wasn't for Kagome you'd have been purified a long time ago, just remember that."

"Sure old man, whatever you say." InuYasha retorted, giving the elderly man the same look. "You couldn't hurt me if you tried, you don't even have ¼ the power Kagome has. Hell, do you even have any at all?"

InuYasha knew that in some small way, deep down-VERY deep-that he liked the old man, maybe 'liked' isn't the right term, more like respected him maybe.

"Why you!" Kagome's grandfather shouted, rage beginning to burn in his eyes.

"Cut it out you two." Mrs. Higurashi said as she sat at the table, having just placing a teapot and cups by each plate. "Come and sit down and eat. Do you want any tea InuYasha?"

"Yes please." InuYasha said, remembering what Kagome had told him many times about being polite around her family. Taking an empty seat on one side of the table, next to Mrs. Higurashi at the head and an empty seat for Kagome to his right.

InuYasha looked down at his plate with interest, it smelled so good, however he'd never had anything like this before.

"Um…Mrs. Higurashi?" InuYasha questioned.

"Yes dear?" She said, finishing a mouth full of eggs before responding.

"What is this exactly?" He continued, "I've never seen this stuff before, well, not prepared like this anyway."

"Well you see that yellow stuff?" She asked, explaining each item on his plate, "That's just scrambled eggs with little bits of bacon mixed in. The long brown things are just slices of bacon, you know pig meat. Well the square golden-brown piece there is just a piece of toast."

"Okay." InuYasha said, giving the food one more sniff he took a small bite of his eggs with the chopsticks that Mrs. Higurashi had provided for him and his eyes lit up, "This is great!" Placing his sticks down he then turned to the long brown strips and took a bite, "But this is the best!"

Giggling softly Mrs. Higurashi said, "Glad you like it."

InuYasha nodded his head and then began to stuff his face with the wonderful food before him. He had almost finished with all of the food when he suddenly stoped, hearing the sound of someone laughing from the door frame. Looking up from his plate, InuYasha locked eyes with a red-faced Kagome. Unable to hold in her laughter anymore she burst out in a huge hysteric fit of giggles.

"InuYasha you eat like a pig!" she managed to say in between laughter.

"Do not!" InuYasha said, growling playfully.  
"Yes You do." Kagome said, her laughter calming down to the point where she could talk again.  
"I do not eat like a pig." He said, a scowl on his face.

"Fine you don't." Kagome agreed, taking her seat next to the aggravated hanyou, "You eat like a dog."

"That's better." He growled playfully, giving the young miko a light push.

'Now I know where she gets it from,' InuYasha thought to himself as he looked down at the young maiden sitting next to him, 'She's so kind and forgiving like her mother, but there's no doubt that she gets her stubborn attitude from her grandfather.'

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, InuYasha eating almost five helpings of the food Mrs. Higurashi prepared in the time it took Kagome to eat her first.

InuYasha sat back in his chair and looked around at the family before him. His gaze landing back on the young miko, a though instantly popping into his mind.

"Hey Kagome," InuYasha said with a puzzled expresion, "Why aren't you in school today? Sota headed out earlier so why haven't you left?"

Kagome gave the hanyou a confused look, then it dawned on her-today was a school day and here she was sitting down with her family and InuYasha eating breakfast. She looked frantically looked up at the black circular clock which hung on the wall behind the table and nearly choked on her last bite of food.

"It's 8:30!" Kagome exclaimed, "I totally forgot today was a school day! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Relax dear." Mrs. Higurashi said, standing to collect the empty plates. "I called the school today to tell them you weren't feeling well and asked if there were any tests today or if there where any that you needed to study for and they said that the final exams are in about three weeks and that you wouldn't miss anything today."

"Thanks mom." Kagome said, a sigh of relief escaping her as she asked, "So do you know how I'm doing in the classes?"

"Oh I Talked to your principal, Mr.….. oh what was his name?" Mrs. Higurashi said, pausing before picking up Kagome and InuYasha's plates, placing a finger on her chin in deep thought.

"Oh Mr. Gonzo." Kagome replied, filling in the blank for her mother.

"Yes, that's right." She said, "Slipped my mind for a moment." Giving off a slight laugh she reached down and picked up the two remaining plates and said, "He told me that you need to work on your Math quite a bit but other then that you're passing all of your classes. He also wanted me to tell you that you are receiving an award at the end of the year for your outstanding achievement in your History class."

Standing to help her mother with the dishes Kagome laughed, "I wonder why? Most of the class this year has been on Feudal Era, so I really didn't have anything to worry about."

Her mother laughing at her statement looked back over her shoulder to see her daughter following her.

"Oh honey," Mrs. Higurashi said, "You don't have to help, I'll take care of it."

Shaking her head, shifting her raven tresses slightly from side to side, "No it's okay, I want to. Besides, I haven't been around in so long and I need to help out. I need to talk to you about something too."

"Oh, alright dear." Mrs. Higurashi said, returning her gaze on the sink as she carefully placed the dishes to the side, running warm water into the large sized sink, applying a good portion of soap to the water.

"Well I think I shall go out and set up the shop for the day," Kagome's Grandfather said as he walked over to the sliding door, slipping on his sandals and making his way out to the shrine's store.

"All right dad." Mrs. Higurashi said to the retreating man.

"So," InuYasha said, "What should I do?"

"Why don't you go and watch some T.V." Kagome suggested.

"Some what?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome sighed, looked over toward her mother and said, "I'll be right back."

Turning her attention back toward the hanyou she said, "Okay InuYasha, follow me." waiting for him to get up and follow her, Kagome lead him into the living room and pointed toward a velvety chair and motioned for him to take a seat.

InuYasha walked up and stood beside her as he gave her a quizzical look and awaited for her to tell her what to do.

"Okay InuYasha, why don't you go and si-" Kagome was suddenly interrupted as a clawed hand latched itself over her mouth, followed by the annoyed voice of the man beside her.

"Now, I've been good lately and have done nothing to deserve being sat." InuYasha said giving Kagome and annoyed glare.

"Right, sorry." Kagome said sheepishly, her voice muffled, "Okay then how about this.."

InuYasha cautiously removed her hand as he awaited for her to continue.

"Plant your butt over in that chair and I'll tell you what to do." Kagome continued, careful not to use the word "sit."

Giving her his trademark, "Feh," InuYasha sat down in the velvety chair and made himself comfortable, crossing his arms and looking expectantly up at the young miko.  
"Comfy?" Kagome asked.

"Very." InuYasha retorted.

"Good," She replied, reaching down to the near by table and picking up a thin black object. She handed it to the hanyou who in turn just stared at it with a confused expression.

"And what pray-tell do I do with that?" InuYasha shot.

"Well here, if you push this little red button here you turn on the T.V." Kagome said, aiming the remote toward the large black box in the corner. With a soft click, the screen flashed a dull grey and came to life. Bright colorful pictures moved about in front of the screen as Kagome continued to explain how to work the T.V to the young man from the past.

"Now you press these triangular buttons to move through channels okay." Kagome said, "Think you can manage to keep yourself occupied for a bit while I help my mother in the kitchen?"

"Feh, course I can." InuYasha said, taking the strange object from the young woman.

"Okay then, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Kagome said, turning around and heading back into the other room to join her mother.

-------------------------------------------

Making her way back toward the kitchen, Kagome walked in and headed toward the sink where her mother was currently washing dishes, shutting the door behind her. She walked over to the sink, grabbed a black and white checkered dish towel and began to dry the newly washed plates.

"Mom," Kagome said, "May I ask you about something, I could really use your help."

"Sure honey," Mrs. Higurashi said in a sweet tone, turning to look at her daughter as she spoke, still washing dishes as she gave her full attention to the young woman next to her, "What do you need to talk about?"

Giving her mother a strange glance, never imagining how well her mother could muti-task, but then continuing with what she needed to speak about.

"Well tomorrow's InuYasha's birthday and I was wondering if you could help me prepare for it." Kagome said, "I need to get the party supplies through the well and the cake with out him noticing, in fact I still need to get the cake."

"Well how bout I bake the cake for you." Mrs. Higurashi offered.

"That sounds great!" Kagome exclaimed, "That takes some of the pressure off."

A comfortable silence fell over the room as Kagome retreated into her thoughts, she still had to think of a way to get everything back through the well with out the hanyou catching wind of what she was doing.

-------------------------------------------

InuYasha sat in the chair Kagome had told him to and was currently flipping through channels, but his mind was wandering all over the place.

'How are we going to track this demon down.' InuYasha thought as his absent mindedly flipped through the channels, nothing catching his attention. ' I mean I know her sent but we haven't had time to track her down. She's probably long gone by now but what if she attacks. I want to get her before she gets us, that's for sure.'

His thoughts were broken as he landed on a channel with a strange man sitting behind a wooden desk.

"And in America," The deep voice of the man boomed through the speakers of the Television, "The space shuttle has landed and NASA has said that it was a successful mission."

InuYasha sat there transfixed as an image of a strange object appeared on the screen. It was white with black cone shapes on the end of it and it was the strangest thing he'd ever seen. The screen changed to show footage of it's launch which apparently had happened about a month ago. Hearing a door open from behind him and soon followed by the sweat smell that he knew all too well, he decided to ask about the strange object.

"Kagome, what is that thing?" InuYasha asked curiously, pointing to the screen as the footage soon changed to show the rocket launching taking the shuttle high into the air and out of sight.

"Oh, that." Kagome replied, reaching the chair he was sitting in and leaned over the back to pear over his shoulder. "Do you remember how I explained to you about rockets and space travel back before we met the Thunder Brothers?"

"Vaguely." InuYasha said, keeping his gaze on the strange futuristic means of transportation.

"Well what you just saw was a rocket taking up a space shuttle into space." Kagome said, watching as they replayed the recording of the launch.

"So is the long thing the shuttle?" InuYasha asked.

"No that's the rocket." Kagome respond, "That's what takes the shuttle into space."

"I thought you said that the Astro-nuts took this shuttle thing into space." InuYasha said, turning his attention to the girl behind him.

"No, the Astronauts pilot the shuttle." Kagome said, rubbing her forehead slightly, feeling that if this conversation continued for much longer she would have a major headache.

"So what controls the rocket then?" InuYasha said, his voice holding a slight annoyance to it, "The shuttle?"

"No, no, no." Kagome sighed, "The rocket is launched into space by the fuel in the bottom and is shot up taking the shuttle with it, but he rocket is detached soon after leaving the atmosphere."

"So let me get this strait," InuYasha began, "The rocket takes the shuttle up into space where these Astro-nut things pilot the shuttle but he rocket has no other use?"

"By Joe, I think he's got it." Kagome said exasperatedly, some days explaining things to the hanyou was like trying to teach a five year old.

"Well you don't have to get all touchy." InuYasha shot at the teen behind him.

"Sorry, it's not your fault," She apologized, "Just under a lot of stress lately."\

"I could help with that." InuYasha said, a mischievous gleam in his eye as he soon stood up on his feet and attempted to tackle the unsuspecting miko.

Kagome could tell he was planning something so when she noticed his sudden movement she put up a small barrier and saw with amusement at the hanyou tried to tackle her and was repelled by a small layer of pink light.

"Hey no fair." He whined, not able to get close to the young woman.

"Sorry dog-boy." Kagome called as she ran to the front door, pulling it open and running outside, "You'll have to do better then that!"

"We'll see." InuYasha mumbled as he went after Kagome.

The chase was on.

-------------------------------------------

Snow fell from the dark clouds to land gracefully on the cold stone covered ground. The mountain was experiencing a fierce storm as a tall figure made their way toward a rather large castle. Upon reaching the main entrance to the domain, they put down the strong barrier which surrounded and protected stronghold. Making their way into the castle, they stopped close to the doorway, grabbed a lit torch which was fastened to the wall and began to make their way down a long corridor, the dark stone walls reflected the light from the burning light source.

They reached a strong oak door and placed a hand on an engraving of a full moon, the door glowing a unearthly white before slowly swinging open to reveal a dark room. Taking a few steps inside, the door closing behind them, the being turned to their right, feeling the wall as if searching for something. Finding what they were looking for, they placed a hand once again to a full moon engraving in the stone-the stone symbol being slightly larger than their hand-as a bright white glow emitted from their hand.

Soon the shape of a full moon glowed a pure white as the room started to brighten as a pattern of the phases of the moon began to appear on the wall-each phase glowed a bright white. By the time the pattern had completed it's cycle around the room, the said room was now lit with the unearthly white as the being shielded their eyes until the light had dimmed to a level as to which they could see.

"There now I can find what I'm looking for." Came the gentle voice of Artemis as she looked around the room. She hadn't been in it since her parents had been killed. Her father had told her that one day, when the time was right she would need to seek the guidance of her ancestors and the protection of the line of the powerful Lunar Wolf Demons.

Walking across the stone floor, the room echoing with each step she took, she reached a tall cabinet made of a strong cherry wood with a pattern of more moon phased covering it as well as two half moon doorknobs which adorned the front panels. As she passed her hand along the pattern it glowed a dull white as the cabinet clicked, unlocking itself as Artemis whispered, "Is this what you meant Father?"

.:.:. Flashback .:.:.

"Artemis, come here please." came the loud voice of her father as it echoed throughout their new home in the castle.

It was not long after they had relinquished their ties with the Northern Wolf tribe that the older Lunar Wolf decided that it was time to inform his only daughter of her duty as last remaining line of the powerful demon clan.

"Yes Father?" Came the reply as a younger Artemis came into the strange room, a meidium sized silver wolf on her heels as she responded to her fathers call.

"I need to speak with you both." He said, motioning for his daughter to sit before him and the wolf she was with to do the same.

"there will be a time where you will need to come here and gain the dorment powers that are with in you." He began, "You will one day come to this room and you will need the articles in this cabinet. When that day comes you will need them to prepare yourself for the major battle, one that will decide the fate of the world and as the last descendent of the Lunar Wolf clan it is your job to be protected and to continue the line."

"Why are you telling me this now?" a puzzled Artemis spoke up, "Nothings happening."

"I have a feeling that it will soon be time, maybe not now but soon and I wanted you to know before I am no longer here to tell you." Came the serious reply of her father, "Now you will need these weapons to protect you, when the time comes you will know what to do."

The older demon turned his attention to the silver wolf at Artemis' side, one which has never left the young demon's side ever since Artemis had been born. "Now if you feel that the battle is approaching yet are unsure, Shiro will be there to guide you."

The wolf gave a nod in under standing as she turned to look at the young wolf demon beside her and licked her cheek reassuringly.

"I'm telling you this because I love you and when the time comes I wish for you to be safe." Her father's gentle voice rang through her head as he kneeled before her, embracing his only child.

.:.:. End Flashback .:.:.

"Well, lets see what my Father was talking about." Artemis said as she pulled open the cabinet to reveal it's contents.

Hung at the back of the cabinet was a black haori, the sleeves were black to about five inches past the shoulder down her arm, there it faded into a grey color and lightened till it was a blazing silver tint at the end of the sleeves. Under that was a pair of pants, (A/N: Like the style InuYasha wears…don't know what that's called…sorry) They two a back color until a foot from the waist where the same tint of grey tapering into a blazing silver at the bottom was present.

Pulling out the beautiful garbs, Artemis quickly shed her previous attire and dressed herself in the ancient garb. Looking to the bottom, she found a pair of black shoes, they were in the style of a boot only the sides going up to abut an inch past her ankle. On the walls of the inside was a set of chest plate armor, shoulder plates and on the opposite wall was a magnificent silver ribbon with the moon phase pattern sewn into it. 

Carefully lifting the armor she began to equip herself in it. The black of he armor was contrasted with the silver trim and silver ties used to fit it to the one wearing it. The same style was said for the shoulder plates as she put them on. Tying her Long waist length hair up high in the back, she looked to the left to see what was mounted on the door.

There sat a beautiful silver bow, its quiver sat empty next to it as she reached toward the bow, lifting it from it's place on the door.

"Why wouldn't they put arrows in the quiver?" Artemis questioned as she then took the empty quiver, slinging it over her shoulder as she aimed an invisible arrow in her bow and pulled back on the bow string. Releasing the tension on the bow, she let go of he string, nodding with approval with the strong resonating sound he string made as it vibrated-signaling how strong the bow was.

She then looked to he right and noticed that there was an imprint of a sword in the door, but the weapon seemed to have been removed. Looking around the cabinet for the missing weapon, Artemis heard the door behind her open. She was no longer alone as the familiar smell of air after an ice storm with a thick smell of what could only be described as pure evil came to her nose.

"Looking for this?" Came the cold voice behind her as she turned, coming face to face with two icy blue eyes of he figure standing in the now open doorway, holding up a silver hilted sword, a black sheath protected it, a small engraving of a silver wolf near the end where the sheath met the hilt.

-------------------------------------------

Miroku and Sango awaited their friend to arrive as the sun began to sink below he horizon. Shippo and Kirara had stayed at the hut, located in a clearing not too far from the village to help organize all of the guests-many being demons of course.

"Anyone up there?" Came a sweat voice from with in the well.

"Yes Lady Kagome!" Miroku replied as he looked over he lip of the well, "Need some help?"

"Yes please, I don't want to drop the cake." Kagome said, shifting the massive pile of articles in her arms.

Sango placed two of her fingers into her mouth, blowing to create a high whistle then turned her attention to the bottom of the well, "Help is on the way."

The small two tail came bounding through the brush to comply to her companions call.

"Kirara, can you help life the cake out of the well for Kagome?" Sango asked the small cat in her arms.

Giving a slight nod and an energetic "Meow," the two tail burst into a small ball of fire, transforming but not all the way so as to be the right size to fly into the well and back up with the rather large box.

Returning to her normal size, the small demon placed the cake on the ground at the edge of the well as the young miko came with the boxes now tied to her back.

Making her way over the lip of the well she placed the parcels on the ground and looked around at her friends.

"I can't stay long, I just wanted to get this stuff here before InuYasha got back." Kagome said as she bent down and picked up the box Kirara had lifted for her. Her mother had no clue how many people were going to attend InuYasha's surprise party so she decided to make a large cake, to give you any idea how BIG this thing was, the box was about a foot and a half wide, two long and six high. All in all it was a large cake.

"So is that the cake Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Yep," Kagome responded, "My mother baked it this morning, I think I have enough time to show you guy what it looks like if you want."

"Oh yes please Kagome." Sango said, looking toward the large package.

"Okay but you have to keep Shippo away from this stuff until tomorrow." Kagome said, opening the box.

The cake was large indeed. The majority of it was taking up by a picture Mrs. Higurashi had done. She had made a duplicate copy of one of Kagome's pictures of her and her friends from the past out of icing and it looked almost like she blew up the image and put it on the cake. It had taken almost all day, which Kagome had spent with InuYasha touring Tokyo and just hanging out. They had headed home after much debate and almost fifty bowls of Ramen later from the food court in the mall where they had gone to purchase Sota's birthday gift.

"That looks great Kagome." Sango said, staring at the wonderful masterpiece.

"Yes," Miroku agreed, "Who did this Lady Kagome?"

"My mother did, she spent almost all day on it actually." Kagome said, "How many people showed up?"

"Well, Kirara and I flew around all day, we left early so we could find everyone but I'd say…roughly," Sango said, taping her finger to her chin as she thought, "Maybe around twenty five or so."

"That's a good turn out." Kagome said, "So where are we having it?"

"Oh it's in a hut not too far from here in a clearing, it's the only place we could think of that would be big enough to hold everyone." Sango replied as she pointed to the opening in the woods to the left, "Tomorrow all you have to do is follow that dirt path and it'll take you right there."

"Okay thanks." Looking at the digital watch on her wrist she gasped, "Sorry guys, I got to go. InuYasha'll be back now from getting the stuff we needed for my brother's party and picking up Sota. I'll see you tomorrow."

Saying their quick good-byes, Kagome jumped back into the well, leaving the duty of party planners in the capable hands of her two friends.

-------------------------------------------

With the sun setting behind them, Kane and Koji made their way down the last stretch of their journey together back to Kane's territory in the Eastern Lands.

"So.." Koji said, looking at his friend beside him as the barrier that surrounded the valley where Kane ruled came into view.

"So…what?" Kane asked, knowing all too well where this conversation was going. Koji had been trying to pry information about his love life out of him for the past two days and he wasn't interested in letting that important knowledge out.

"So is there anyone you find oh I don't know…" Koji questioned, raising a hand to scratch the back of his head, "Interesting?"

"You mean is there anyone I like and plan on claiming this spring. Is that what you want to know." Kane implored, annoyed at his friends constant badgering.

"Wow man," Koji said, looking at the demon beside him with a look of shock and fake hurt upon his face, "You make me sound like a pervert."

"Well you are." Kane replied.

"Am not." Koji said in his defense, "I just figured that since you met my mate that I should meet yours."

"Fine." the young Eastern Lord said in defeat.

Koji's arm shot into the air in victory and he lowered it back down and asked, "So what she like?"

"Well, before we got together officially there was a lot of controversy between her and my family." Kane began.

"Why's that?" The young white wolf questioned.

"Because she's a half demon." Just then the two reached the barrier and got no more than two feet inside when they heard a loud shout from someone near by.

"KANE!" came the shout of a young woman as the said lord was knocked to the ground where he was pinned and kissed deeply by the force which attacked him.

Coming over the shock of being knocked down and regained his breath, the sent of spring water and roses coming to his nose as he came to his senses and returned the kiss.

"Ahem." Koji said and coughed slightly, "So Kane, are you going to introduce me?"

Kane, upon hearing this gently pushed the person off of him and they both sat up a pink tint appearing on the demon lords face.

"Ah well," Kane said, embarrassed as the recent events, "Koji this is my mate, Bakari"  
The young hanyou named Bakari bowed slightly to the Lord of the Northern Lands.

Koji then got a good look at the mate of his best friend. She had black hair going past her waist with the tips a bright red color. She was dressed in a elegant kimono with sakura blossoms decorated across the front and down the sleeves. Her skin was a tan color, meaning she spent most of her time outdoors. The Lords azure gaze locked with the young maidens, her eyes were a stunning orange with small hints of gold scattered in them. Looking her from head to toe he noticed that instead of elfin ears like the ones Kane and himself had, she had fox ears poking from the top of her head, the tips of which were black as their main color was the same red color as Kane's eyes, giving them the allusion that they were on fire.

"It's nice to meet you Lady Bakari." Koji said formally.

"Thank you my Lord, it's nice to finally meet you as well." the hanyou replied with the same courteous tone.

"If you don't mind me asking," Koji said, "What kind of demon are you?"

Bakari looked up to meet the Lord's gaze as she said, "I'm part human and part Wox. My Mother mated with a human then we moved here after he died in the war."

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Koji said gently.

"It's fine," Came Bakari's reply, "If that hadn't happened then I wouldn't have met Kane."

A while later Koji stood after conversing with the Lady of the Eastern Lands and his friend and said, "Well I got to head North and get everything ready."

"Yes and we need to head back as well to get the preparations done." Kane agreed as they turned to head their separate ways.

Before running off, Koji turned to look over his shoulder and yelled, "Now do go and do something foolish Kane. We can't have you run away from the battle field because your mate's going to have your pup now can we."

Blushing furiously Kane called, "Same to you Koji, same to you"  
With that the three made their way back to their villages to prepare for the upcoming battle.

-------------------------------------------

Kagome climbed out of the well and dashed across the yard. Making sure not to leave any evidence that she was in the well she ran into the house sliding the door open with such force it nearly smashed against the doorframe. Closing the abused door she slid down to sit on the floor, her back against the wooden barrier.

"Close one." Kagome said between pants as she tried to get her breath back from her run of the day.

The sound of three pairs of feet came from behind the door as Kagome quickly got up from her spot and sat at a chair at the kitchen table, waiting for her brother, mother and InuYasha to come through the door.

"Kagome!" Sota shouted excitedly, earning him a growl from the hanyou behind him as he flattened his ears against his head from the loud noise.

"Hey Sota, what's up?" Kagome asked as she ruffled the boys hair.

"My teacher gave me a D on my paper." Sota said, pulling out the said report and handing it to his sister, "We had to pick an endangered animal we learned about at the zoo today and write about how they became endangered. My teacher said that I have a creative imagination but I needed to pay attention to the zookeeper."

"Why would she say that?" InuYasha asked as he watched the young miko sitting at the table look over the boys paper.

After giving it a once over Kagome began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" InuYasha questioned, curiosity getting the better of him as he tried to push past the young boy and read his paper over Kagome's shoulder.

Mrs. Higurashi came and sat down a the table to join her children and InuYasha as she too asked, "Yes dear, what's so funny? I haven't had a chance to read it yet."

Kagome composed herself and began to read the report a loud.

"The White Baboon, By Sota Higurashi," She began, "Many people have come to believe that this wonderful creature was abundant in a time decades ago called Feudal Japan. This I have no doubt about, however the reason as to why they are now on the endangered list is totally wrong. All though hunting was a main factor, the reason for hunting is unknown to most but me."

"I don't see anything funny about your report Sota." Mrs. Higurashi said as her eyebrows knitted together in puzzlement as she then looked at her daughter.

"That's cuz' I'm not done yet," Kagome explained as she continued, "The real reason why the White Baboon became endangered was because of the hunting of the species by and evil demon named Naraku. This demon killed these wonderful creatures in order to make a disguise in order to fool the many people who were after him."

The room erupted into a fit of laughter as Kagome was able to read what the teacher had written at the bottom of the report.

"His teacher wrote," Kagome said between fits of laughter, "That his imagination and knowledge of legends provided him the material for this well written fictional explanation"  
The only one who wasn't participating the laughter was Sota himself as he said, "But it's true."

The laughter increased as they all soon settled down and began to get everything ready for the young boy's party for tomorrow, InuYasha was in for the surprise of his life.

Author's Note Well there you go guys….it's 3:15 A.M and I finished this latest chapter, sorry it took me so long but I've been SUPER busy lately. Anywho remember….3 reviews or no update but remember that my updating will be a little slow for the next few weeks with school starting and what now okay, well remember to review okies…and thanks to everyone who has! 


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hi guys! Yeah I know you all are like, "UPDATE THIS GOD DAMN STORY ALLREADY!" am I right? Well I'm worikin on it but as I said I'll be a little slow with the updates because of school starting and what not. I'm pleased to report however that my 1st week went allright, I survived it anyway…lol…well the next chapter should be out sometime this week I hope but don't quote me on it okay, I just wanted to let you guys know. And a quick comment to Trigger Happy Bibliophile: he had swim trunks on so really I mean it wasn't like he was skinny dipping or what not….lol…but yeah I would never have any of the characters undressed in my story….this includes no LEMONS, I know I've said that before but I really mean it…can't stand those things-no offence to those who write them though-well anyway, I will get right onto finishing that chapter and posting it for you guys okay

Ja Ne!

SammySama


	17. Chapter 15

**Author's Note**

**Okay guys…I know you all are like thank god she updated but yeah...here's the next chapter. I know my last one wasn't my best work and I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure I set it up for the next chapters you know…It was more like a filler in a sense, well anyway here's the next chapter for you guys! And as an extra bonus….yep you guessed it….FLUFF! Hashanah…enjoy!**

**SammySama**

**On this installment of His Heart & The Only One Who Can Save Him:  
InuYasha has his surprise party; how old is he really? Who's invited? Will Naraku show up like a freshmen crashing a senior party? (nothing mean meant by that) And what will happen with Artemis? Who IS the one who holds the ultimate weapon of her families line? And what will happen if she fights him with only a bow and an empty quiver? Come on and find out!**

**Chapter 15: How Was I To Know There Was A Party Going On?**

Kagome awoke around five-o-clock the next morning. Sota's party had been tiring and she and InuYasha had gone to bed early after having to deal with all of the younger kids the previous night.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Kagome gently peered over the edge of the bed, looking for the sleeping hanyou and trying not to step on him or wake him up. Seeing how he wasn't there, she swung her legs over the side and tiptoed around to look on the floor at the foot of her bed. There wrapped up in the blanket, sprawled on the floor, his back against the bed with one leg propped on the edge of the bed with his foot resting on Kagome's sheet. It truly was a cute moment as Kagome tried hard not to let her giggles escape her and with all the agility and grace she could muster, she quietly walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Kagome then made her way down stairs to the kitchen where she uncovered her mouth and let the suppressed giggles escape.

"If he hadn't been asleep and this hadn't been his birthday I would so have taken a picture of that." Kagome said to her self as she tiptoed over to the refrigerator and pulled out some cheese, leftover bacon, closed the door and placed the ingredients onto the counter. She had planed on making InuYasha and her family breakfast before she and he had to leave, plus this would give her friends a little more time to prepare and put the final touches on the party. Reaching over to open the refrigerator door once again, the young miko reached inside and pulled out the carton of eggs, carefully balancing two dozen eggs she then closed the door once again and reached over the counter for the oil. Kagome was almost ready to place the last items on the counter when she came face to face with some one in a long night gown with blue fuzzy slippers.

Dropping the eggs, she quickly went down to the floor to catch them before they hit the hard tile as her annoyed brown eyes looked up to meet those of her mother, amusement dancing in her deep chocolate eyes.

"What are you doing up so early?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Shhhh!" Kagome hissed quietly, "I'm making breakfast for InuYasha and everyone."

"Oh.." Mrs. Higurashi said in a whisper, "Need any help?"

"No I'm fine," Kagome replied, straitening her composure and seting the ingredients on the counter, reaching for a bowl.

"Okay then," Mrs. Higurashi said, "Well did you get everything ready for the you-know-what today?"

"Yeah I did." Kagome whispered, "Miroku and Sango said they had an idea on how we could get to the hut with out him finding out, though I have no idea how they're going to pull it off."

"Well, did he give you any clues on how he's going to do it?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, curious as to how they were going to get all the people there past the hanyou's sensitive nose or even his sight or hearing.

"No," Kagome replied, "He only said that he'd done it before, what ever that means."

"Okay dear, I'm going to get dressed and then I'm going to come back in here all right." Came Mrs. Higurashi's voice as she disappeared through the doorway heading back up to her room.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Kagome had finished the breakfast she was preparing. She had prepared omelets for everyone as well as heated up some left over bacon to go with it. By now everyone was downstairs and sitting at the table except for a certain lazy hanyou.

"Well I think I'll go get InuYasha up." Kagome said as she turned from the stove and headed to the stairs.

"Strange though, "She thought to herself, "I was sure he'd be the first one up when he smelled the food cooking ."

Reaching the top of the stairs, she slowly crept to her door and twisted the handle. Walking into the relatively quite room with the snoozing hanyou, she scanned around until her gaze landed on the form of the one she'd been in search of.

Some how in the short time since she'd left the room InuYasha had moved into a new position. He now was cured in a ball at the end of her bed with the blanket on top of him so all you were able to see was a few loose strands of hair and a few patches of red. Tip toeing over to his sleeping form, Kagome was about to bend down and shake him awake when she fell, the floor seemingly pulled right from under her.

* * *

InuYasha had awoken not long after Kagome had left the room. It was obvious that she didn't want to wake him because she had attempted to leave so quietly. She may have succeeded if not for his demon senses, his ears picking up any and every sound around him. As she had made her way to the door, he heard a small creek as she stepped on a loose floor board, apparently she hadn't heard it for she hadn't flinched or stopped.

Seeing the young maiden leave and shut the door behind her, InuYasha sat up and looked around. Making sure that she was safely down stairs, he quietly climbed on top of her bed, laying down where the young miko herself had just been resting. Laying his head down momentarily onto the soft pink colored pillow, the hanyou took in a deep breath, the sweet smell of the woman he loved wafting into his sensitive nose. Over the years he had found that no matter what was happening, no matter what danger they were in, her sent and her sent alone was the only thing to totally calm him and comfort him.

No one had ever been able to calm him like she does. Her gentle touch, the same touch that had helped to wrap bandages and embrace him. Her eyes seem to look deep into your soul, as if searching for something. Most of all, the thing that had effected him the most was her attitude, her caring, supportive nature just seemed as if she believed anyone was capable of achieving even the imposable.

No one had ever showed him the kind of affection the young miko had shown him. She truly loved him. She didn't shun him because he was part human, didn't fear him because he was part demon, or put him down because he was a half-breed. She loved him for who he was, the stubborn, arrogant hanyou that he was.

"Kikyou never treated me like this," InuYasha thought, "I wonder what will happen when we run into her again?"

(A/N HINT HINT FOR A CHAPTER IN THE NEAR FUTURE!)

"I have to tell her, I have to confess to Kikyou my feelings toward Kagome." InuYasha as deep in his thoughts, he had no clue how much time had passed until he heard the creek of the stairs and the wonder full sent of the woman he loved come closer toward the door.

Jumping quietly off the bed, he curled himself on the floor and wrapped the blanket around him.

"I have an idea on how to get her back for making me spend all that time with the twerps." he thought as he let one corner of he blanket lay out beside him, making part of his haori visible.

He had had to spend most of the night before with Kagome's little brother Sota, this had proven to be more of a challenge than when he'd asked him about advice about girls and what LOVE was like. It was nice however to see that he and that Hitomi girl had, as Kagome put it, "Hit it off," and were now considered an "item" in her time. He also had to deal with a few of his friends who like the young boy had an addiction to video games, which in InuYasha's opinion was most probably not good for their health.

The door opened and in came the young woman he'd been waiting for. She moved toward him and when he felt a slight tug on the blanket, he pulled with all of his strength. Now needless to say this worked to his advantage, Kagome had spun around from the force of having the blanket pulled out from under her and had lost her balance, falling backwards. InuYasha had bolted up into a sitting position and caught her easily.

Kagome laid in his arms, wide eyed as she glanced up at his face.

Gaining a more serious look as she put the pieces together and figured what his plan had been she said sternly, "That was not funny, InuYasha."

"Wasn't suppose to be." He responded honestly, "Had to figure some way for you to get payback for sticking me with all those weird kids last night."

"Oh really?" Kagome said, "And that's how you're gonna make me pay, huh? Spinning me around so I fall into your arms, doesn't seem like I'm paying very much huh?"

"Oh but that's not all." InuYasha said, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"What are you up to?" she inquired.

"Oh nothing." He responded, mustering the most innocent look he could.

"I don't believe you." Kagome said, "I think that Miroku's rubbing off on you InuYasha."

"May be, but you're the one who leaves me alone with the letch." and with that InuYasha leaned down and captured her lips. Responding Kagome pushed herself up, intensifying the kiss.

When the two had to break away for air she said, "So have I paid enough yet?"

"Yeah I guess." InuYasha said.

"Okay well then lets go down stairs so you can eat breakfast," Kagome told him, "I wanna go check on every one in the Feudal Era today."

And with that the two headed down stairs to eat breakfast and then head on back for InuYasha's surprise party.

* * *

Artemis just stared at the figure before her.

"How did you get in here, let alone retrieve that from my families sacred cabinet." Artemis questioned the man before her.

"Well, it was quite easy actually." came the cold voice's reply as he moved toward the young demon. "The barrier was easy enough to break and the cabinet easy enough to fool in power. All I had to do was figure out how to open it and it seems that anyone with immense power can open it."

"So why did you come here and steal the sword?" she asked, "Why did you come here at all for that matter, Naraku has sent you no doubt?"

"Why yes he has." Came Yokoro's reply, "He says that your betrayal will be dealt with and he ordered me to dispose of you."

"I'd like to see you try." Artemis barked as she glared at the demon before her.

"What is it that you can do?" Yokoro said, laughing slightly, "You have an empty quiver and a bow, what could you possible do to me?"

Yokoro waved his right hand, ice forming on the cold stone ground making the floor an ice rink. Seeing this Artemis leapt on top of the cabinet so her feet wouldn't freeze to the floor.

"Nice trick but it won't work against me." Artemis taunted from above the ground.

"Really?" he questioned as he formed his ice sword and jumped, slicing her shoulder in the process, her armor cracking and nearly splitting in half.

With a screech of pain, she fell to the floor sliding to a far wall. The ice made it impossible to stop so her body collided with the solid stone.

Walking over toward the wolf demon, the ice unaffected his ability to maneuver, looked menacingly down at the injured demon.

"Now I will kill you with your own sword." Yokoro said as he attempted to pull the sword from it's sheath. The ancient relic emanated a bright silver light then died down, the incarnation unable to draw the sword.

"Fine then." He snapped angrily, "I'll just kill you with my own sword."

He lifted his arm, then brought his weapon down connecting it with flesh and bone as blood dripped from a fresh wound. Though Yokoro missed his intended target as the wound was inflicted upon a medium sized white wolf, it's silver eyes narrowed and the animal growled at the demon before it.

Artemis looked up, her body starting to go numb from the pain and the temperature of the floor.

"Shiro," Artemis whispered as she sat up, ignoring the pain from her shoulder.

"Damn wolf." Yokoro cursed as he took a few steps backwards as the wolf attempted to attack.

"Stop Shiro." Artemis said, struggling to stand.

Shiro turned and walked over toward her companion, giving her assistance and helping her stand.

"So the wolf spared your life for now, but with out a weapon you're no threat." Yokoro said.

Artemis looked to her companion she hadn't seen since she'd left the castle, or rather been dragged from the castle by Kagura. Looking into the silver eyes of Shiro, it was as if she now knew just what she was capable of.

"Shiro, I need help. What can I do with a bow but no arrows?" Artemis thought.

As if she could hear her, Shiro looked up and their gaze locked. Artemis took a good look and it was as if Shiro had answered her.

Smirking she turned her attention back towards Yokoro.

"That's where you're wrong." She said, reaching behind her to the seemingly empty quiver, an arrow materializing. Taking the bright silver arrow she knocked it into her bow, took aim and fired.

Her aim was true and hit the mark.

Yokoro yelped with pain as the arrow embedded itself into his left arm, dropping the sword he looked to the demon and said, "How dare you."

Charging forward, Shiro clamped her jaws around the ancient sword and headed back toward Artemis.

"Not so fast." came a cold voice as the wolf howled in pain and fell to the floor limp, the sword released from her jaws and skid over to Artemis' feet.

Yokoro pulled his sword from the wolfs' side, the blood seemed to stain the ice.

"Now that that's over with." Yokoro turned to Artemis once more and said, "Now pick up that sword and lets fight."

Gently bending down, Artemis picked up the sword, placing it to her waist she looked at Yokoro, glaring she said, "I WILL kill you if it's the last thing I do."

"It might just well be the last thing you do." He retorted, taking a fighting stance.

Pulling the sword from the sheath, Artemis got a good look at it. The sword's blade was a midnight black color, it's hilt a glowing silver. Artemis remembered a lesson she'd had with her father quite a long time ago and began to mutter a chant.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Yokoro asked, looking at the young wolf demon as if she was possessed. Then he looked down at the floor as a circle with a silver outline appeared. 'Shit!' Yokoro thought as he remembered what Naraku had told him.

.:.:. Flash Back .  
"Now remember Yokoro," Naraku's voice echoed throughout the near empty room, "That the sword had immense power. If she knows how to bring out it's ultimate attack, you'll die instantly"  
"Yes Master, Naraku."

.:.:. End of Flash Back.:.:.

He charged the wolf demon and she dodged it, luring him into the center of the circle, sword draw.

"Now it's on Yokoro!" Artemis called, "You have dealt with me for the last time, you and Naraku both!" Artemis just needed to stall a few minutes to pump power into her spell, "apparently he hasn't noticed the floor change yet." She thought as the circle began to fill it's self in, like the moon going through a rapid cycle, like the moon was in fast forward.

Yokoro slashed at Artemis for a while, getting a few hits in here and there until he finally took notice to the floor, the circle ¾ full at this point.

"What are you doing?" Yokoro asked, fear evident in his voice.

Artemis had been wearing down, the combination of injuries and cold temperatures as well as having to power her spell were weakening her fast as she feebly responded, "It's a spell, once it's done you'll die, simple as that."

He had mere minutes he guessed as he lunged at Artemis.

"If I can't defeat her then I'll make it so Naraku can!" he thought as he swiped the pouch to the side of her sword, ripping it off.

"What the…"Artemis had no time to question as Yokoro brought his sword through the demon's armor, slashing her back. The next thing Artemis knew, a sharp piercing pain shot through her back, as if something had been jabbed into her.

"Now, even if I can't kill you, HE can." Yokoro said, his reasoning being if he was going to go, he was going to do so fighting.

Then Artemis realized what he'd done, "You embedded my jewel shard into my back." She said in disbelief.

"Smart one aren't you." Yokoro said sarcastically.

"Doesn't matter." Artemis said weakly, "You're dead anyway."

Just as she said that her sword began to glow as the circle on the floor became full. Lifting her arms, grasping the sword tightly, she brought the weapon down onto Yokoro's body. A white light erupted from the sword as it split him in half, his body disintegrating before it hit the ground.

"Finally, it's over." Artemis said as she fell to the ground, her body becoming limp and in need of rest. She looked over toward the fallen body of Shiro as she began to fall unconscious. A cold voice echoed through her mind as it said, "You will not betray me Artemis, you will carry out and fulfill our agreement. You will fallow my orders."

Her eyes half way closed, then her lively eyes turned to dull ones, as if she had no control what so ever as she said to the empty room, "Yes, Master Naraku."

* * *

(A/N and now onto a more happy note….hehehe…:dodges knives thrown at her by MelfinaKagome: well I haven't killed her yet…but you know Diana and Artemis are one in the same but I haven't killed her yet…but unless I get enough reviews I just might do the unthinkable…:laughs evilly : oh well onto the story! )

* * *

Sango placed the large cake on a wooden table her and Miroku had set up the day before. Everything had gone all right, no signs of Naraku, no evil bad guys crashing the place, the only thing she was unclear about was how they were going to get InuYasha here with out him noticing everyone.

"Miroku," Sango called as she approached the monk who was sitting next to Kaede.

"Yes Lady Sango?" He inquired.

"How are we going to keep InuYasha from finding this place, let alone noticing everyone." She asked.

"Don't worry, I've taken care of everything." came his response.

To Sango, he'd been acting rather strange lately, he'd been so preoccupied that he hadn't even groped her once since Kagome returned from dropping off the supplies. But the man had spent the whole morning running a line of string around the perimeter of the field, and she had come to known, as far as the monk went anyway, that more often than not there was a method to his madness.

"If you say so." she said, looking out to the edge of the forest she saw a small little figure approach them as it launched itself onto Sango's shoulder.

"THEY"RE COMING!" Shippo said excitedly, out of breath from running.

"Ready Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked as he looked toward the old priestess.

"Yes monk." Came the elderly woman's response as they put Miroku's plan into action.

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha made their way toward the old hut and the rather large field which Sango had instructed Kagome to take him.

Reaching the edge of the forest where the hut was suppose to be she stopped, then looked around.

"Well maybe I took a wrong turn some where." Kagome said.

"Well I could tell you if you would tell me where the hell we're going." Snapped InuYasha, clearly not pleased having been dragged from the quite of Kagome's house to have to deal with the pervert and little fox. He looked around the empty field, sniffing he looked hard at the land before him. Something just wasn't right about this field. He griped the Tetsusaiga tightly, getting into a slight fighting stance as he scanned the area.

Then with a slight crackle the field began to change, there in the center materialized a hut and many people gathered around it. InuYasha just stood there for a moment as a chorus of people shouted,

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

Now, had you been anyone else except those people inside the concealing spell Miroku and Kaede had placed when it lifted, you would have been laughing your socks off. Upon hearing the shout InuYasha's philosophy of "Slash now, ask questions later" came into effect as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and attempted to employ the wind scar at the crowd of people, only his attack was absorbed by a barrier as it came close to the group.

Sango looked horrified for a moment, that subsided as she looked at Miroku, her face still fearful, however even that subsided and turned into anger as she saw the monk laughing at her.

"Told you I thought of everything." Miroku laughed at the slayer.

InuYasha was speechless, he and Kagome walked closer toward the hut and group of people as he took in all the items and decorations around him. Above the door to the hut was a banner which read, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY INUYASHA!" in big red letters with little black dog prints decorating it.

"But how did you know?" he whispered, looking down to meet Kagome's gaze.  
"Well lets just say a little birdie told us." She replied, looking over toward Kaede and giving her a wink.

"Lemme guess," InuYasha said following her gaze, "This little birdie's like 4 foot seven, is about 53 and her formal nick name is 'old hag."

"Well next time we wanna do something nice for you, we wont." Kagome said as she walked away from InuYasha and made her way over toward Miroku and Sango.

InuYasha was about to follow her when two people jumped up and latched themselves onto his shoulder.

"Happy Birthday InuYasha!" Shippo said from his perch on InuYasha's left shoulder.

"Yes Junior Brother, Happy Birthday!" came the greetings of a small lynx demon.

"Well, well, long time no see Bunza." (Spell that right?) InuYasha said as he in turn said he greetings.

He looked away from his old friend as he jumped down, as did Shippo as a group of kids came up to him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY INUYASHA!" they all said in unison.

InuYasha had to strain his memory for a moment to place names with all the faces from so long ago but he did recognize them.  
"Well who do we have here…" He said as he began to list all the kids before him while pointing to each, "Toromaru, Suickitchi, Shiri, Shintarou," as well as two others whom he had never gotten their names but knew them from when he'd saved them from Goshinki.

He made his way into the crowed, his ears flattening against his head, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

He had complied with Kagome's request and blew out the candles she'd lit on the cake. While everyone was preoccupied with the dessert, he made his way to a secluded place in the far end of the field and sat to think.

A few moments later, deep in thought, he was tugged back to reality as a soft hand was placed on his shoulder.

"If you didn't like people doing this kind of thing for you, you should have told us and said that you didn't want us to celebrate." Kagome said, her voice sounded hurt. She had thought that InuYasha had been mad at her for throwing him this party, considering he seemed to be with drawn from the whole thing.

"It's not that Kagome, I really appreciate what you've done for me." he replied. "it's just that, well I don't like crowds that much and well seeing all those people again made me think how much we've done for people, how many we've helped."

"I know that puts a few good points in your goal to become a demon but honestly, you could do some good, even if you are-in the end-going to turn into a full demon." Kagome said, placing the two plates with slices of cake on them she'd been carrying with her on the ground next to her.

Looking over to Kagome, seeing the hurt expression she had, InuYasha lifted his arm to put around her shoulders to comfort her.

"I don't want to become a full demon anymore Kagome." InuYasha said in a soft voice.

"Isn't that what you wished for when you blew out your candles?" She asked curiously.

"Nope." InuYasha replied.

"So…what did you wish for?" Kagome asked.

"Now if I told you it wouldn't come true would it." He said, a true smile upon his face.

Snap, FLASH!

The next thing InuYasha knew he was seeing dots before his eyes at having a bright light flashed before them.

"that was just too cute Lady Kagome." Miroku said as he placed the small black object into Kagome's hands as he and Sango sat down next to the couple.

"You know how to work my camera?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"I remembered you showing me it once Kagome, so I taught Miroku how to use it." Sango answered.

Sango looked over to the angered hanyou as he adjusted to the flash and took the plate handed to him by Kagome.

"So InuYasha, how old are you?" Sango asked.

"Now milady, that's rude." Came Miroku's voice as his hand possessed itself and slid to her lower back.

"You were doing so well at keeping that thing to yourself too," Sango sighed as she hit the monk upside the head, "And no Miroku, it's only rude if you ask a woman her age, so InuYasha how old are you?"

"Well lets see…" he said, "Around at least 150."

"Wow." came her response, "really?"

"Yep."

They all ate their cake and sat there having friendly conversations until the sun began to drift behind the horizon.

* * *

"Bye! Thank you for coming!" called Kagome as she waved, the last of the guest leaving. Making her way back toward the group, sitting next to InuYasha who almost immediately pulled her into his lap, sat there with her friends and watched the sunset.

"You know what's funny." Sango said, laughing slightly.

"InuYasha's 150?" Shippo asked.

"Miroku's a perv." InuYasha said, looking toward the monk.

"InuYasha was ranked under a tiny little lynx demon when he went to train with Totosai." Miroku countered InuYasha's remark.

"Apple Jacks don't really taste like apples?" Kagome asked. (Sorry couldn't help it…LMAO)

Everyone just stared at the young Miko.

"What?" she asked, looking at their confused expressions.

"Um, no." Sango said, recovering from her friends comment, making a mental note to ask her about those apple things later, "How we all started out as strangers and joined together to defeat Naraku."

"Yeah, but now we're almost inseparable." Miroku commented.

"Yes, best of friends!" Shippo chimed in.

Kagome looked up at the sky, the sun set coloring the sky a mix of bright pinks, reds, oranges and yellows. As the conversation went on around her she said to herself.

"Yes," Kagome said, "We were strangers, on a crazy adventure."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well here ya go….the next chapter. I tried not to make it a cliffy so I don't torment you all with waiting for an update and it end up being late…so any who….3 reviews or no update and for MelfinaKagome sake please update…because with out enough reviews I may just have my personal hit man crew dispose of Artemis..hehehe…..well okay you guys…please read and review and I'll update as soon as I can!**

**SammySama**


	18. Computer Failure

**Author's Note**

**Okay guys…yet again I seemed to have fried another computer….my computer keeps shuting it'self off for some reason-most probably overheating somewhere-so I g2get in it and take it apart to figure out what's up…my update may be a little late and all. I'm sorry that the last chapter seemed like it was rushed, I will try not to do that in the future but I wanted to get it done and it was 5:00 when I finished it so I had to get ready for school…well thought u all might wanna know what's going on and what not…I'll update as soon as I can write the next chapter okies….ttyl!**

**SammySama**


	19. Hustonwe no longer have a problem!

**Author's Note**

okay you guys, schools gettin to the point now where i know jsut what's in store for me and i was able to fix my computer...you should have seen all the DUST was in that puppy...whoa...anywho i cleaned it out and well as you all can see it works now (thank kami!) but yeah... i should have the next chapter up with in the week but tomorrow(Saturday) i'm goin to take my Learners Test...hehehe...another mad driver on the road..anywho...i also have a summary for another story im thinking of doing...that chappie will be out soon too..lemme know what you think okies...

SammySama

**

* * *

**

_to tell you all the truth...i was acctually in the shower when i thought of this..my thinking place i guess...but i was tryin to help my bro think of a plot for a InuYasha story since no one seems to read his...check him out under Chaos Major i think it is ... anywho yeah and i was like i got the best plot so i told him about it and i decided that i was gonna raise this story...yep...this will be another one of my babies so i wanna know what you all think of it and jsut remember that the story will be better that the summary!_

**Deep in the Darkest of Nights; The Future Unfolds**

**Summary:** The battle with Naraku is over, the jewel now whole and safe once more; but what will happen when Kagome goes back to her time to tell her family of the recent events and InuYasha has made his wish. The well now sealed with the purification of the jewel leaving the hanyou 500 years from the woman he loves. InuYasha vows to one day meet up with Kagome again so they may be together. So what's a hanyou to do for 500 years? Why what he's good at of course. Now 500 years later InuYasha is head of an elite operation to protect the people of the future era from the demons who have lived up until that time. Having unlimited supply of ammunition, battle gear and vehicles, InuYasha is determined to protect his love the only way he knows. Kagome is assigned a current event project for history and goes to the library to do research on a military carrier which had exploded only to find out that the one responsible was InuYasha. How did he survive the 500 years? who is behind all of the demon attacks of the present era? Why does he head a military unit and who in the hell gave InuYasha authorization to pilot a F15 Eagle? Read and Find Out!


	20. Chapter 16

**To those of you who read this when i posted it at around 9:00 p.m. on Sunday morning and read that there was dialoge tahat was totally stupid and wrong...i appoligize..my editor...aka..brother thought it was funny to add many instinces where they said "Get er' done." if i did not get them all fixed i'm sorry but i'm now currently looking for a new editor...so bear with my if i have any mistakes in the future!**

**Author's Note**

Okay you guys….SO SORRY FOR MY LATE UPDATE! Thanks to all of you who are reading this and don't hate me for being so late…well I know I rushed through that whole chapter…sorry it won't happen again..I just wanted to get it posted for you guys. I know not the best thing to do right? Well sorry for that. But I won't do that again promise.  
Okay, I have started on the Sequel..no name yet and I am aware that I haven't finished this one yet but…oh well I had an idea so I ran with it…anywho…just to let you all know (for all of you Sesshomaru fans) regarding Sesshomaru and his future self as well as all those business people and his buddy (apparently he's name's a girls name…didn't know that) will not play a major part in this story..the next one yes but this one no…so you won't see much of future Sesshomaru till the whole eclipse chaper(hint hint) and the past one will only show up for maybe one chapter but that will be soon I think..haven't decided.  
Well anyway…I'm trying to increase my fluff a tad so…I'm adding some in this chapter….so here you guys go.

SammySama

**In This Chapter:**  
What has Naraku planed for Artemis? Why use a jewel shard to control her? What happens after the party? Are Miroku and Sango ever gonna tell each other how they feel? And why have Koga and Ayame gone to see Koji? And who is the ruler of the South? All this and more on this edition of His Heart and the Only One Who Can Save Him!

* * *

**WARNING: VIOLENT SCENE INVOLVING BLOOD AND VERY SHARP OBJECTS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 16: So In Love With You, It's Too Good To Be True**

As the sun set, the temperature began to decrease slightly. The small group who sat in the small clearing had fallen asleep.

Sango had her head rested on Miroku's shoulder while the monk's arm was securely wrapped around the slayers shoulders to keep her warm in a loving embrace. The young monk had yet to tell the slayer of his feelings, and, quite frankly didn't know if he could muster up the courage to tell her. He had rested his head atop hers and had let sleep over come him.

Shippo was safely curled up with Kirara as he slept, the twin tail covering him to keep out the cold.

Kagome had too fallen asleep on InuYasha's shoulder. Looking down, noticing the sleeping maiden next to him, InuYasha gently turned and leaned down to pick up the young woman. Caring her bridal style, InuYasha leapt into a near by tree, positioning himself securely, balancing him and Kagome he carefully took off is haori and wrapped it securely around the sleeping woman. Sitting down, InuYasha rested his back against the tree, pulling Kagome back so she sat in front of him, her back against his chest.

Felling as if she had been moved, Kagome stirring, she whispered, "InuYasha?"

"Yeah?" he asked, "What's wrong Kagome?"

"You moved?" she questioned, opening her auburn eyes, turning so she could see into his deep gold ones.

"Yeah, I moved us up into a near by tree." InuYasha said, leaning down he whispered, "Thought you may get cold."

"Thank you InuYasha." Kagome said, leaning up, pressing her lips against his.

Taken aback by this sudden action, he hesitated for a moment before returning the gesture.

They stayed like that for a while, until the need for air arose, breaking the kiss Kagome looked up into his eyes once again.  
"So what did you wish for?" Kagome asked curiously, hoping to get an answer this time.  
"didn't I tell you I wasn't going to tell you?" InuYasha said playfully.

"FIne then, be that way." Kagome pouted, turning her back to face his chest once again.

Laughing slightly InuYasha wrapped his arms around the small frame of the young woman.

"Do you want me to tell you? I don't have to worry about it not coming true." InuYasha said.

"Why's that?" Kagome said puzzled, what could he have wished for? "Was it something you got for your birthday?"

"Nope." InuYasha said, tightening his embrace and leaning down to whisper into her ear, "I have you, that's all I could wish for."

Kagome smiled, pink tinting the bridge of her nose as she snuggled closer into the man she loved and fell asleep.

Listening to soft and slow breaths, InuYasha began to feel his eyes getting heavy as sleep soon over came him.

* * *

Miroku opened one eye and looked around the almost empty clearing. The monk had been spying on the couple all evening. It amused him how the hanyou would go off by himself and the young miko wouldn't be too far behind, okay maybe it wasn't amusement, more like his perverted mind going into over drive. 

A soft groan came from his left and he looked down. The young woman he had in his arms was starting to stir.

Her brown eyes opening, Sango looked around groggily. After a few moments she realized where she was and that the monk's arm was wrapped around her. Her cheeks instantly became ablaze as she looked up into the soft eyes of the monk.

"M..Miroku, what are you doing?" Sango asked, her voice a mix of embracement and surprise.

"Why Lady Sango, I'm keeping you warm of course." Said the monk sweetly, an innocent look on his face, or rather as innocent look as a perverted monk could get.

"Why?" Sango questioned.

'Should I tell her?' Miroku thought. For a while he'd been having thoughts about the Wind tunnel and the possibility that he may not make it out of their adventure alive. The young man wanted no regrets if he had to pass on and the biggest one he would most certainly have would be to not have told the woman he loved his feelings for her.

"My dear Lady Sango." Miroku said softly, "Do you honestly want to know why? Isn't it obvious?"

As Sango registered what the young monk had said, she looked up into his deep violet eyes, now filled with what looked like, love.

'Could he really?' Sango thought, tears beginning to build in her eyes.

Leaning down just far enough so he could whisper into her ear he said, "It's because Lady Sango, I love you."

"I love you to Miroku." Sango said, turning in his grasp and latching her lips to his. The kiss wasn't forced, or demanding, it was a kiss of two lovers who finally admitted their feelings toward each other. Breaking apart a minute later, Sango positioned herself in the monk's lap and laid her head on his shoulder, soon falling back to the calming peace of her dreams.

* * *

Artemis was awakened later that night by the gentle licks of the white wolf. Carefully rising, minding her wounded shoulder, she sat up. Her demon blood had kicked in and started to heal her wounds but they were still in pretty bad shape. She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder when she reached up to touch it. Remembering that Yokoro had embedded her shard into her back, Artemis reached up to removed it, only to pull her had back as she was shocked with a powerful amount of demonic energy. 

Looking over toward the wolf, her wounds also healing, she spoke, "Looks like I screwed up big this time, huh Shiro?"

The wolf looked up at her mistress, nudging her hand with her cold nose.

A searing pain shot through Artemis' head as she soon heard a cold voice echo in her head.

"I want you to do something." came the cold voice.

"Naraku?" Artemis questioned, "where are you?"

"I'm inside your mind of course." came Naraku's cold response.

"What makes you think I'll comply with you?" Artemis asked.

Shiro just looked on, tilting her head to the side as she stared at her mistress, looking rather odd talking to herself.

"Because you have no other choice." Naraku retorted. "Now I want you to kill Koji."

"A man in hell wants ice water but that doesn't mean he's going to get it." Artemis shot back with a smirk.

Then another searing pain shot through her head, bringing both hands up, she clamped down hard on her head, attempting to lessen the pain.

"Now you will kill Koji, do I make myself clear?"

Artemis' hands fell from her head to lay limply at her sides. Raising her head up to look at the door, her eyes emotionless she said, "Yes sir."

* * *

After two long days, Koji finally made his way to the farthest edge of the Northern wolf territory. Unlike the den Koga had, one which was protected and hidden by a water fall, his was so immense that he needed to conceal it with a barrier. 

Coming to a sort of gateway in between two trees, he looked over the bark of the tree for an engraving. Seeing the characters, he ran a clawed hand over it and the barrier before him shimmered for a moment then faded so he was able to see past it. He quickly hurried through it and made his way along the warn dirt path to the cave where his comrades were currently occupying.

Reaching the mouth of the cave, the young lord spotted two wolf demons guarding the entrance, whom upon seeing him, both stood up to address him.

The first was a young male demon, his short hair was a burnt orange color which complimented his auburn. He stood about five and a half feet tall and wore a armor type outfit made of leather and black wolf fur, a katana on his left hip.

The second one was a female wolf demon. She stood about five foot with much the same attire as the male guard, as well as a katana on her left hip. Her hair would be mid back length when it wasn't in it's current pulled up position, it being a jet black color. Her eyes were a midnight blue with tints of lighter blue around the edges.

"Welcome back Lord Koji." Came the rough tone of the male demon.

"Yes, welcome my Lord." Greeted the female demon.

"Yes thank you," Koji responded, stopping to address the two who were assigned to guard duty, then turning toward the male demon, "How has everything been while I was away Taru?"

The wolf demon named Taru looked over to Koji, "It has been relatively quite, until a very strange group of demons came here looking for you."

"What do you mean?" inquired Koji.

"Well you see sir," Taru began, "There was this pair of wolf demons, I believe their names were Koga and Ayame, well they came here looking for you. The female Ayame said she knew you and had an important matter to discuss with you. I think that was it anyway, wasn't it Shiizu?" saying the last part, turning and addressing the female guard.

Shiizu was just staring at Koji when she was snapped out of her thoughts, something was off with the young Lord's sent, "Oh right, yes they said something about teaming up against a demon, I think it's name was Naraku."

"Very well, thank you for telling me." came Koji's response, "I must see to this quickly.'

As he passed the two, Shiizu called after him as he was about to turn a corner, "You found her didn't you my Lord."

Koji stopped for a moment, then turned around and looked at Shiizu, his eyes soft, "Yes, yes I did." Then he turned and headed toward the part of the cave the young Lord from the Western territories was staying.

Shiizu just looked on after him with a dreamy look at Taru looked as if he was lost.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh no one." Shiizu said, smiling, "Just the young Lady who will be ruling the Northern Territories."

"You mean Lord Koji's…" Taru trailed off, his mouth hanging open.

"Yep, his mate." Shiizu said, turning to face the opposite direction and continuing her guard on the entrance.

* * *

Koji turned onto a small hall in the cave and entered a small room where four wolf demons were currently occupying. Looking over toward the one with black hair which was pulled into a pony tail at the back of his head he said, "You must be Koga I presume?" 

"Yeah, and you must be Koji." retorted Koga, clearly not happy about having to have been dragged to this unknown territory.

"Yes I am, and you must be Ayame." Said Koji, "My, my, it has been a while hasn't it?"

"It sure has." came Ayame's response.

"And who are these two?" Koji said, pointing toward two demons on the other side of the room. They both had the same style of armor on but one had a white Mohawk and the other had grey hair with a tuff of white at the top.

"Oh these are my comrades, Hakaku's on the right and Ginta's the one on the left." Koga said simply, sitting up strait and looking toward the young lord who was making his way to sit in between the group. "we came here to discuss the upcoming battle with a demon named Naraku, I'm sure you've heard of him."

"Yes I have." agreed Koji, "Actually the Lord of the East, Kane, and I just got back from a meeting in the Western land. There was a meeting with all four major territory leaders about the battle. We went over what precautions where needed to betaken."

"Isn't that mut-faces' brother." Said Koga, searching his brain to make sure he was right.

"If you mean Lord Sesshomaru, then yes." answered Koji, "he did mention that is younger brother Lord InuYasha would be participating in this battle."

"Yes he will be a great help with this, and considering his ties with Naraku I think he may know more about him than any of us." Ayame added.

"Yes this is true." Koji said, beginning to think of what they could do.

"What did Tori have to say? Is the Southern Lands doing all right?" Ayame questioned.

"Hmm, Tori," Koji said, a bit distracted, "Nothing too much, just that we need to build up our armies and be ready with a battle plan. The south has become a handful I've heard. The demon's there have been trying to attack humans and that's proving to be a real problem. Lord Sesshomaru said that we should meet in the village near the old bone eaters well in about a week and a half, he says that that's when the battle will take place."

"Well, I guess we wait then." Koga said.

"How big is the wolf tribes army up here?" Hakaku questioned.

"Very large actually," Koji said, turning to the two demons who had been very quiet, "Maybe three hundred wolf demons and around oh… four hundred wolves."

"That is large." Ginta whispered.

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted as a loud horn sounded throughout the massive cave and a figure stood in the door way to the room.  
"Prepare to die Koji."

* * *

Artemis had unwillingly made her way toward the barrier of the Northern territory. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop her feet from moving. Reaching the gateway, the young demon mimicked Koji's actions and opened the barrier. She made her way toward the opening of the cave and was met with the two guards who had greeted Koji earlier. 

"Halt!" called Taru as he saw the approaching form of Artemis.

"Hold on Taru, I think that's her," Shiizu said, "But there's something off, like there's something not right about this."

They both go a strange feeling from the young demon and held their ground, there was something not right about the situation and they weren't going to let her pass.

"Move aside." came the emotionless voice of Artemis, only it was mixed with a tone unlike her own, like one of pure evil.

"We will not let you pass." Taru called, drawing his sword and Shiizu did as well.

The two guards attacked the approaching threat and attempted to bring their swords down on the demon.

"You think you two can take me?" Artemis said sarcastically as she pulled out her sword and made one slash toward the advancing duo, cutting them clear across the chest. The two fell limply to the ground unconscious, their swords landing blade first into the grass so they stuck up out of the ground.

Artemis made her way through the winding passage ways until she reached where the sent of the one she sought was. Hearing a horn sound as she approached she hurried her pace until she came to the room where the young lord was currently talking with his guests.

Standing in the doorway as Koji turned, his azure eyes widening she siad, "Prepare to die, Koji."

* * *

Koji looked ahead of him, there stood the woman he loved, standing there with her weapon aimed at him. 

Turning toward the demons from the west he said, "You all head to the back of this room, there's a passage that'll take you out of here, go quickly."

Nodding, Ayame pulled Koga away and headed back to where Koji had told them to go.

"Be careful Koji." Ayame whispered. She had seen who was in the door way but couldn't believe it. Her cousin was back, yet she was attacking the only man she'd ever loved, 'Naraku has to be behind this I just know it.' she thought as they all made it safely through the passage and out of danger.

* * *

Looking to see the group was out of danger, Koji then turned his attention back toward the young maiden before him, staring at her with disbelief. 

"Why are you just standing there, draw your weapon." came the tainted voice of Artemis.

"No." Koji said simply.

"What?" replied Artemis. "Why not."

"Because I can't fight you." Koji said honestly, "You're not right, there's something controlling you and I'm going to break the bond to whom ever's controlling you."

Koji hesitantly makes his way over toward the woman, taking tentative steps so as not to make a wrong move.

Artemis watches him closely, not knowing what he's about to do. When he gets about a foot away, she seems it's too close and attacks, lunging the black blade at the young lord.

Koji dodges it with ease and jumps off to the side, avoiding anther attempt from the young woman. Jumping right in front of her, Koji makes an attempt to grab Artemis' hands and pull the sword away from her but only succeeds in earning a fresh wound to his right arm. Dodging another attack, he jumps off to the side, placing his left arm to his wound, it wasn't too deep but it was deep enough that if it kept bleeding it would surly lead to complications later.

"Artemis please," Koji tried to beg with the seemingly possessed demon, "Come on this isn't you, I know you wouldn't hurt me, please Artemis. Fight it."

"Artemis isn't here right now, please leave a message and I'm sure she'll get back to you as soon as she can." Came the twisted voice that was defiantly not that of the young female.

'What can I do?' Koji thought, 'I can't attack her with my sword, that'll injure her too much, even if I hold back.'

Seeing that Koji was so absorbed in his thoughts, Artemis took the opportunity to attack the distracted lord. Lunging forward, she rammed the sword through the back of his right shoulder.

A loud howl of pain escaped the young lord's lips as he fell to his knees, blood now starting to run down the fresh wounds and puddle around him.

Looking slightly weak, Koji turned his gaze to meet that of the woman who had now withdrawn her weapon from him and now stood before him, arms raised, ready to bring down her deadly blade upon his injured body. His deep azure eyes now held a softness to them, and a strong sense of love as he said, "Fight it damn it…Artemis...I know you better than that. You can fight this! If it's truly what you wish though…kill me now." Lowering his head, unable to look at the woman before him, he awaited his fate, yet the searing pain from a sword slicing through his flesh never came. Puzzled, he looked up to meet her deep grey eyes.

Artemis stopped mid swing, and just looked toward the injured man. He looked at her with such a loving gaze, and she didn't know why…it was as if, her memories had been erased. She searched her mind for any traces of recognition of this man, but found none.

Koji saw that she was distracted and attempted to go to her. Standing he took a few steps toward her, almost touching the sword. He almost got the weapon away from her when she seemed to snap out of her trance and Artemis raised the sword once again and got the most evil look a person could get. Koji saw this and stood perfectly still, he loved her and just couldn't understand why she would do something like this. Right before she swung however, he saw her eyes. Her eyes held a look of sadness, of grief and sorrow, as if she was saying sorry and that she was fighting what ever was controlling her.

Her blade glowing an unnatural white, came down upon the body of the injured man, slicing clear across his chest, blood came down in torrents, his eyes becoming slightly dull as his body fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

Artemis just stared at the body of the man she loved dearly, her future mate.

'No…wha….what have I done?' Artemis thought. She had regained control of her body and complete control of her mind just as she was pulling off the final attack.

'Why Naraku, why?' Artemis thought desperately, trying to get an answer from the evil demon.

"because you were going to betray me Artemis." Came his cold response, "I know you weren't going to go through with the plans we made and now this way I know you are. This was your punishment, killing the man you loved."

Evil laughter filled the young demons head as she looked on at the pool of blood and the limp form of the young lord she loved so dearly.

Falling to her knees next to the young demon lord, she positioned his top half into her lap and started to rock slowly back and forth.

"Wake up Koji, please." Artemis begged, tears falling down her pale face and landing on his slightly tanned one.

Koji's eyes opened, his once bright azure eyes were now fading as more blood seeped out of him. Even though he was a full demon, even having lost that much blood would be fatal. He looked up into the tear stained face of the woman he loved.

Leaning up slightly he took his hand and whipped away her tears, then caressing her cheek, whispering, "Stop crying Artemis, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is." Artemis choked, "That was ME who dealt that final blow…ME KOJI….and now you're…you're…" she couldn't finish, she didn't want to finish.

"I'm not going to die, not after our promise." Koji said, smiling weakly and looking deep into the eyes of the woman he loved.

"But you're seriously hurt." Artemis tried to argue.

"Don't worry Artemis." Koji said, "Lean down."

Complying with his wishes she leaned down, just barely away from his face.

Koji leaned up a little farther, now about an inch or two above her lap and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. He broke away when he began to cough violently, blood coming from the corner of his mouth. Looking panicked Artemis clutched the man tightly to her and said, "Koji, hang on! Just HANG ON DAMN IT!"

"I'll be all right Artemis, don't worry." Koji said weakly, smiling. Then, his arm fell limply to his side as he fell back. His head was spinning and he lost consciousness, his world turning black and he was plunged into a suffocating black void.

"Koji…Koji….KOJI WAKE UP!" Artemis called, now getting hysterical.

There came no response from the man in her lap. The young wolf demon gave a painful, mournful howl then fell on top of the fallen body of her loved one, resolved to die with him if she couldn't live with him.

'Please forgive me…' was her last thought before darkness over came her.

* * *

A pianfull howl entered the hearing range of the group of escaping wolf demons as they met up with the now conscious guards, Taru and Shiizu, who now had a grave look upon their faces, as if they knew what had happened in there. 

"Koga…you don't think…." Ayame questioned, choking slightly as tears started to fall down her face.

"I don't think so, I hope not anyway." Koga said, embracing the sobbing demon, looking back toward the entrance to the secret passage they had emerged from.

"He's a strong man, strong willed too, he'll be fine, right Taru?" Shiizu said, more to convince her self than anyone else.

"I'm sure he's fine." Taru said, reassuringly, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I sure hope he's okay." Hakaku said, looking over toward Ginta.

"Yeah, we'll need him to help fight, he's very strong." Ginta agreed.

"We'll go in and see what condition he's in later, once that woman of his is calmed down enough." Koga said, steering Ayame away from the cave, the group heading away from the den to find a safe place to bed for the night.

* * *

Far off to the East, in a small valley, Kane and Bakari are standing outside their large home. Kane looks off toward the North as the sun begins to set. He then feels something, like a foreboding feeling and turns toward his mate. 

"Did you feel something?" Kane questioned.

"Yes, I think something bad happened up North." Bakari replied, looking toward her mate, a look of urgency upon her face, "You don't think something some thing happened do you?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't' know." Kane replied, looking sadly toward the North. 'I hope not,' he thought, 'I can't leave here right now, not when the battle's so close. Koji you had better not have gotten your self killed.'

* * *

A young woman made her way south, she finally had made it all the way toward her destination and was well ready for a rest. Coming toward a large castle, her sword clinking against her throwing stars at her waist, she quickly looked toward the North, feeling as if something dreadful has occurred. 

Her blond hair hung loosely around her waist as she turned toward the feeling she was getting. Her bright blue eyes scanned toward the Northern territories. She had entered her home and had expected to relax for the battle that was ahead. Her fine silk traveling kimono was the only article she had that signified her rank. Although her bright blue eyes scanned the land toward the north, they were unseeing. Yes, her bright blue eyes were clouded over with a misty white, a normal human, a blind human.

Her other sensed however were very sharp in order to make up for her lack of sight. She had a gift, she was able to see faraway lands, so yes, she had a good idea of what was happening.

'What have you done Koji.' she thought softly, turning toward the looming form of the castle as she heard foot steps. The person who was running toward her was tall, judging by the sound and stride they were running at.

'I know who that is.' she thought.

"Naito, is that you?" the young woman called.

"Yes milady." came the young man's response, panting slightly as he stopped in front if the woman from having to run to her.

"Did you feel that just now, that looming feeling?" she questioned.

"I did, the lord wishes to consult you, much has happened in your absence." Naito said, straitening his composure once more.

"I leave for a week and he can't handle the place for me while I'm gone?" she questioned, a hint of humor in her voice.

"Lord Soyo has had his hands full milady, you can't expect him to run the whole territory like clock work as you have, there had been demon attacks recently, no one was hurt mind you but still." Naito said, reaching to place a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I understand that you have a strong urge to go back north but you must com with me Lady Tori." Naito urged.

"Yes, I must run my own lands as Koji must his, I just hope he's all right." Said Lady Tori as she made her way toward her home, her domain, and her position as the ruler of the southern lands.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I hope that wasn't too sad for all of you guys…I got a bit teary eyed when I wrote that Koji and Artemis part…:blows nose: but yeah….so is Koji alive? How Is it that the other lords knew about Koji? Sesshomaru knew just to let you all know but he's not a real people person he he's not like on the same link as the others….and what do you think of the ruler of the South? Yeah girl power! But there was a reason I made her blind…yeah there's a method to my madness…most days….lol;…..well please read and review…..3 reviews or no update…and sorry it was so LATE…grrrrrrrrrrrr school work…lol but I'm gonna try and get the next chapter up VERY SOON! All depend on how many reviews I get!

Sammy-Sama


	21. Here's the deal

**Author's Note**

Okay guys, I know you all are waiting (paitently with out weapons aimed at me I hope) for the next chapter, well I have had a slight set back….last week my English teacher said we were going to have a PSAT this past Wednesday so I was studying like crazy and the updates will be a little slow due to homecoming coming up November 4th and my Latin Club needs to get their float done, I don't know if our Anime Club is doing one but if we are I'll be working on that too, so as you all can see I'm swamped. I know some are disappointed that there was VERY little Miroku/Sango and Kagome/InuYasha action in the last chapter, this is because I needed to introduce the ruler of the Southern Lands (:Laughs evily: what a twist..all of the rulers will play a big part in the sequel) and I had to do that whole thing with Artemis to show that Naraku had control over her and I really didn't have her doing much later. I also got reviews saying that this past chapter was boring…was it really? I didn't think so…well anyway…I just wanted to let you all know where I stand and to appoligize now and in advance that the updating will be late and unpredictable. I can't say when I'll have time to do the chapters til after November 4th so, yeah. But don't stop reading because I'm trying to finish up chapter 17 and I'm trying to get that posted this weekend so , yeah well VERY VERY SORRY YOU GUYS!

SammySama


	22. Chapter 17

**Author's Note**

**Well I was pleased to see that with the reviews I've gotten on AnimeSpiral and here I know have (as of 11:02 Friday Night-10-14-05) about 114 reviews! Huray for me! But I got a review for the last chapter that said that it was a good story but was boring…what was boring about it? Does anyone have any suggestions to liven it up a bit if it is? Please don't hesitate to tell me….anywho….you all get to see what happens to poor Koji and get to Fully meet Lady Tori in this chapter….lucky you huh? Well hope you enjoy…oh but I do have to say that in the very near future one of the characters are going to die…bet you'll never guess who….:laughs evily: MUUWWAAAHAAAHHAAHHAAA!**

**SammySama**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen: Think About The Love Inside the Strength of Hearts**

The two humans made their way up toward the castle that loomed in the horizon.

The man, his short hair moving slightly as his head turned and leaned down to be able to look upon his mistress. He was a good foot or two taller than the woman and he wore garb which signified he was close in power to the lord and lady.

"I take it the meeting went well?" the man asked.

"Yes Naito, it went much better than I expected anyway." Lady Tori said as he unseeing eyes scanned the area as they passed.

"Did you find out when the attack will be?" Naito questioned.

"Yes, however I feel that the time Lord Sesshomaru estimated will be inaccurate. I voiced that I had a strong feeling that it will be much shorter than the week and a half to two that he said." Tori replied.

"How can you tell?" Naito questioned, curious as to why his Lady would question the Lord's assumption.

"Well, for one the rise in demon activity in our region the past few months and what is now going on the North." said Tori.

"I see." came Naito's response.

"So has everything really been in chaos while I was gone?" Tori questioned, "And has someone been taking care of Kage for me?"

"I have been taking care of him personally milady." Naito said, his chest puffing out slightly with importance. "the servants wouldn't go near him, so I took care of him. We didn't quite get along at first but I think he accepts me now."

Tori laughed, she knew how hard her companion could be, and the fact that he was at least ¼ demon didn't sit well with most, but hearing that he and her most trusted friend had gotten along in her absence reassured her. "Well I'll go see Lord Sayo and relieve him of his temerity post so he may go and rest up a bit."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that, he's been anxiously awaiting your return." commented Naito as he bowed slightly, then turned to look at the top of a set of giant wooden doors that blocked their entrance.

"Oi, open the doors already, the lady has returned." Naito shouted to two guards hidden behind a few stone blocks, their job was obviously not being done seeing as how the gigantic doors were still closed shut.

"Sorry milady, many apologies." came the squeaky reply from one of the guards.

"That's quite all right." came Tori's response as her and her companion made their way through the castle in search of the young lord.

Running at a rather brisk pace was a small woman, maybe to be around the age of fourteen or fifteen, her height not even reaching five feet yet. Her chestnut hair billowed behind her as she ran, her apron she wore over a faded pink dress ruffling as she ran.

"Milady…" She panted, the run tiring her out. "I have awaited your arrival, we must see to some business."

Tori's foggy gaze looked over toward where the voice had come from and replied, "Chiri? What business do I have to attend to so soon upon my arrival, I have yet to grace the lord with my presence."

The young woman composed herself and stared pleadingly with her auburn eyes, " Milady, it is of matters regarding what is to arrive at the castle very soon."

Tori's eyes widened with realization, "Yes, I will find the lord and then meet you in the east wing, will that due?"

"Yes milady." came Chiri's response as she bowed before the young woman and turned on her heal, reatreating from where she had emerged.

"If you do not mind my asking Lady Tori," Came Naito's voice from the left of her, his eyes holding a sense of suspicion, "What matters must you and Miss Chiri attend to?"

"Oh.. She just requested I talk with Lord Sayo about getting some new supplies for her to use, you know she said she was running low and I fear we may need them very soon." Came her reply, waving a hand to signal no more questions were to be asked on the matter and that she wanted to continue on.

"Yes Milady." replied Naito as he led Tori to a large set of magnificently carved oak doors and opened then to reveal the young lord sitting on a bench toward the center of a gigantic garden.

"Thank you Naito, that will be all." Said Tori as she watched Naito bow and retreat to oversee the other parts of the castle.

* * *

A young man sat in the center of a large garden located off to the east side of the castle. He sat with his head in his hands, his indigo eyes staring out across a small pond located about a few feet from his position. His short sandy hair moving slightly as gentle spring breezes passed, playing with the short locks. His pointed elf ears hearing footsteps approaching and said, "I was wondering if you were ever going to get back." 

Two slender arms wrapped around his neck as Tori replied, "Well Sayo, it took longer than I expected, there was a lot to talk about you know."

Grabbing Tori by the wrists, Sayo turned around and pulled the young woman into his lap in one fluid motion. "And what exactly did you talk about?"

"Well, for one we discussed what our course of action was to be against Naraku." Tori replied, looking lovingly into her lord's eyes. "But I fear the battle is approaching sooner than we had anticipated."

"What do you mean?" Sayo looked concerned, "You didn't get another vision again did you?"

"No Sayo, just a feeling." Tori replied, she had told the lord of her visions, however she neglected to inform him of the cause.

"Well what did the lords have to say?" questioned Sayo curiously.

"Well for one Kane and Koji say hi." Tori said, laughing slightly, "And from then Lord Sesshomaru began to go into detail on how we were going to go about killing Naraku.:"

"So what's the game plan?" inquired Sayo.

"Well, we are too meet up with Lord Sesshomaru, Kane and Koji with our army in about a week to a week and a half, however I want our men ready to go in ½ that time." stated Tori, "And I want you to talk to the demons to see if they will be of any aid or if I need to take care of it."

Sayo laughed, "For a blind person you sure do talk big."

After the last words left his mouth his was on the ground in a flash. There he was on the ground with Tori above him, startling his waist with two throwing stars pressed against his throat.

"You were saying?" Tori said, raising an eyebrow.

"I take it back, I take it back!" Sayo exclaimed.

"thought so." Tori retorted, placing her weapons back in their pouch and rising from her position atop Sayo to sit on the bench.

Sitting up, folding his legs to sit Indian style, Sayo asked, "So I imagine you want me to go and inform the troops then?"

"Yes, have them ready to go as soon as possible." Tori said, rising to leave the enclosed garden.

"Where are you going?" Sayo asked.

Tori froze, turned slowly to look at the young man on the ground who was now giving her a suspicious look.

"To see Chiri, she wanted to ask me about something." Tori blurted out.

Sayo raised an eyebrow, "Okay, well I'll go talk to the troops but I'm not to sure the demons will listen to me."

"Why not?" Tori asked.

"they don't' take to kindly to my kind you know." Shot Sayo.

This was true, unlike Hanyou's who have amazing demon abilities, Sayo was only ¼ demon. He only had a few qualities as well as strength, but only slightly stronger than a humans.

Tori gave him a soft look, "Don't worry you'll be fine."

"IF you say so." Whispered Sayo under his breath.

"And I do." Said Tori happily, walking over toward the young man and brushing against his lips teasingly.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Sayo said, "You know we can't do that here."

Tori smiled, "I know."

Turning, she made her way out of the garden and heading toward east wing and off to find the young woman who'd approached her earlier.

* * *

She came to a room on the east wing, she knew this was where Chiri was because of the strong sent of medicine, and she didn't need demon senses to tell either. 

"Hello milady." said Chiri as she looked up as the figure of her mistress came through the door. "Lets get down to business shall we."

"Yes," Tori said, her expression becoming serious. "How much more time do I have?"

"I'd say about a week or so." said Chiri thoughtfully, then gasped, "You didn't walk all the way to the Western Lands in your condition did you?"

"Oh heavens no." responded Tori, "Lord Sesshomaru lent me his two headed dragon and it dropped me off a short distance away from the castle."

"Good," Chiri sighed, "Now I need you to remove your cover spell. It's amazing Lord Sayo hasn't discovered what's going on, but we're almost home free now."

"Yeah." Tori said, reaching for a slip of paper she placed on her back under her shirt.

"You haven't told him yet have you?" Chiri asked, "Milady, he has a right to know."

"I know but," Tori said sadly, "I've foreseen what is to happen and it must be done. Years from now there will be another threat and the people of that time will need Sayo's help. If he's worried about me the whole time, he is in greater danger of getting killed and I can't let that happen."

"I understand, so he is not to know until he returns from the battle?" came the down heartened voice of the young woman, "Just know you will be missed."

"yes." Tori stated, removing the spell and revealing her true shape. She till looked the same only her stomach was extremely large for a normal woman.

'He isn't to know about this,' Tori thought, 'He is not going to know I'm pregnant, not yet anyway.'

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well there you guys go, the ruler of the Southern lands for ya….GIRL POWER! But to give u a little hint there was retrench to the sequel in that part and** **to let you know all the rulers will be in the sequel…which won't be what you think…..:suspenseful music plays: and now to the WOLF CAVE :throws bat man theme tape into player: Duna duna duna dun…WOLF CAVE…LOL!**

* * *

The room was silent with only two people currently occupying it. A small puddle of blood had accumulated around the couple as one was lying on the floor, his head positioned in the females lap while the said female was slouched over resting her head on his chest. 

The mans blue eyes opened to see the unconscious form of the woman he loved resting over him. Wrapping an arm around her protectively, he rose to a sitting position, his wounds almost completely healed as he rested the young woman in his lap and began to stroke her hair lovingly.

Her deep grey eyes fluttered open as she noticed she was no longer sitting. Shooting up she noticed the man before her as conscious and she whispered, "Koji…."

Koji wrapped his arms protectively and lovingly around the young woman as she launched herself into his arms and began to cry.

"I thought I had killed you…I was so afraid." She said between sobs.

"Shhhh." Koji cooed. "Everything's going to be all right Artemis, relax. I'm okay. I told you I wasn't' going to die, I made a promise to you and I'm not going to break it."

Artemis looked up into his azure eyes, her sobs subsiding. "I love you so much…"

She was interrupted as Koji leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss. They broke apart for a moment in need of air only to have Artemis return the favor.

"Just do me one favor." Koji said once they had broken apart.

"Yeah?" said Artemis, tilting her head to the side.

"the next time you try to kill me, aim for the organs that aren't too important." Koji laughed, but stopped when he noticed the hurt look on Artemis' face.

"I didn't mean anything by it Artemis." Koji said, pulling her into another embrace, running his hand in circles on her back. His hand went over the spot where the tainted shard was embedded and it began to glow a soft pink tint.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky now, it's almost full form shining down on the quite villages of Feudal Japan. The villagers fast asleep in their huts as the last of the lights went off. 

The sky began to fill with unnatural white orbs as long light blue demons began to fly up and capture them. The figure of a priestess emerged from a dense part of the forest, her cold brown eyes trained on a hut at the base of a set of stairs, a large red shrine gate hovering above it.

The woman was dressed in the traditional garb befitting for a priestess, her ebony tresses flowing behind her from their tied position in the back. As she neared the village, the strange demons followed her, dropping the orbs towards her as they merged with her cold body.

"It's time InuYasha." She whispered, her voice as cold as ice.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Okies you guys…it's now 12:14 AM and I have a long day tomorrow so I'm ending it here. Next time you get to find out who that mysterious woman is-though you probably already do….- and find out why Tori didn't tell Sayo about her little secret…as Well as finding out who this Kage is! Just remember my updates will be unpredictable…it all depends on how much time I have but its only untill November 4th and we have the 7th and 8th off of that week too so I'll dedicate my time that weekend no matter how many chapters I do to only doing the next one in line okay…remember READ AND REVIEW! 4 reviews or no update!**

**SammySama**


	23. Chapter 18

**Author's Note**

**Okay, it's like 11:04 p.m. on Sunday (10-16-05) and I decided to go ahead and start on this next chapter because…well : blows nose on tissue: I realized I got over 100 reviews for this story…whoa….thank you guys so much…man…:starts to get teary eyed: if makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to know that you all like me, you really like me…thank you all and I dedicate this chapter to everyone who has ever reviewed my story!**

**SammySama**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen: Would You Die For The One You Loved?**

The young maiden walked through the dark forest, her ebony tresses blowing in the wind as she walked. Her cold brown eyes scanned the area as she walked, snake looking demons following her. The woman had indeed had a tragic past, one that shouldn't have to be endured by any mortal. Her life was set for her after she was of the age of 15, which she was bestowed and announced the protector of the Jewel of Four Souls. After dieing as a result of a false act of betrayal, she was resurrected and made from clay to walk among the living as a cold empty shell.

A twig snapped off to her left and her head shot in that direction to be meet by a pair of cold black ones. A young girl stood before her in a pure white kimono, her hair matching it; a mirror held firmly in her hands.

"Naraku had sent me to show you something you may find interesting ." came the soft voice of the girl, it was apparent by her tone that she didn't talk much.

"What is it he wishes to show me?" inquired the woman.

Kneeling down so she was eye level with the mirror, she gazed into the strange object.  
The mirror began to glow and soon showed a scene in which InuYasha was sitting in a tree, looking closer she noticed that in his arms was her reincarnation. Words escaped her as she watched on as the scene unfolded.

o.O.o

"So what did you wish for?" Kagome asked curiously.

"didn't I tell you I wasn't going to tell you?" InuYasha said playfully.

"FIne then, be that way." Kagome pouted, turning her back to face his chest once again.

Laughing slightly InuYasha wrapped his arms around the small frame of the young woman.

"Do you want me to tell you? I don't have to worry about it not coming true." InuYasha said.

"Why's that?" Kagome said puzzled, what could he have wished for? "Was it something you got for your birthday"

"Nope." InuYasha said, tightening his embrace and leaning down to whisper into her ear, "I have you, that's all I could wish for"

o.O.o

The woman just stared, her love had chosen her reincarnation over her. The young girl called Kagome, she was a mere copy. She had less power than the she did, surpassing even that of the legendary priestess Midoriko.

"What will you do about this Kikyou?" Came a cold voice from the strange mirror.

"Why would you like to know, who's to say I will do anything Naraku." Came Kikyou's reply, her eyes glowed with hate and anger but her voice masked her feelings.

"I know you too well for that." Naraku said. "they are currently at that village of yours, I suggest you hurry."

With out a word Kikyou rose and walked ahead of her, disappearing into the dark as if blending into the shadows.

"That's it Kikyou, go and kill that filthy hanyou." came Naraku's voice as it echoed from the mirror as the little girl to disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"What do you mean we need supplies!" Hollered InuYasha as he sat from his perch in a near by tree as everyone except Kagome and himself were resting in the hut. "You were just in your era, why do you need to go back'

"Well I spent almost all of my time there planning for your party!" Kagome shouted up into the branches of the trees towards the stubborn hanyou.

"Well that was two days ago!" InuYasha retorted, "You've had plenty of time to go back and get supplies and come back by now"

"Well some one wouldn't let me go near the well for the past two days." Kagome yelled, her anger flaring as she balled her fists at her side, her temper getting the best of her.

"I don't care, it's not like you had to do all of that anyway." InuYasha shouted, glaring down at her, then looked frightened.

With his last statement, Kagome was pushed over the edge. She looked into the tree, her eyes burning with fire and unshed tears. "I just wanted to do something nice for you, you ungrateful dog." she yelled, her voice cracking from her tears. Kagome turned her back toward InuYasha and headed toward the well, the sun casting an orange glow ahead of her.

InuYasha flinched, her words had hurt but what she said was the truth. He had been ungrateful, she had gone through all that trouble to set that party up and get everyone there for it that she must have been exhausted.

He jumped from the tree and ran after her, reaching her as she entered the clearing to the Bone Eater's Well.

"Kagome wait!" InuYasha shouted, his voice begging with the young woman to stop and hear him out.

Stopping right behind her, he slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close against his chest and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean it, I know you went to a lot of trouble to put that together for me and I was ungrateful"

"And stubborn." Kagome whispered, turning around and wrapping her arms around him as well, resting her head on his chest. InuYasha laughed slightly, "Yeah that too, but you can be just as bad"

Kagome glared up at the hanyou and he just laughed again.

"You know what?" Kagome asked.

"No What." InuYasha questioned.

"You should laugh more often, it suites you better thanthat scowl of yours." Kagome said, looking into his amber eyes lovingly.

"Well you're the only reason why I laugh, you're just so funny looking." InuYasha said.

Kagome rammed him in the ribs, "Looks who's talking Dog-Boy. I'm not the one with little dog ears on the top of my head now am I"

"I suppose not." InuYasha said.

A gentle wind began to blow around the two and a familiar sent came to his nose.

"Not now." InuYasha sighed softly, pushing Kagome behind him quickly and turning to face away from the well, his eyes lit with anger.

"Hello InuYasha."

* * *

Fire engulfed the small clearing, bodies strewn across the grass, staining the once luscious green a thick dark crimson. She looked over the ground until her gaze came to a figure lying motionless a mere ten feet from her. The silhouette of the man was only visible due to her impaired vision, feathers seemed to be surrounding him. Listening closely she could hear his slow heart beat.

"Sayo!" she called as her knees gave out and she feel next to the fallen man.

"Tori…don't worry… everything will be all right." came Sayo's weak, raspy voice.

"I know." Tori responded as tears fell from her eyes.

The mans indigo eyes paled and his body went totally still.

"No!" Tori screamed, clutching the man in her arms, never wanting to let go.

o.O.o

"Milady." said Chiri as she shook the woman gently. "are you all right"

Her eyes focused, sweat dripped down her forehead as she replied, "Yes I'm fine"

"It happened again, didn't it?" Chiri questioned.

"Yes." Tori responded.

"This is to be expected, seeing as how the child will be part demon. You will naturally be put threw side effects that aren't well, normal for a regular pregnancy." Chiri informed, "I imagine that this child will have the gift, as you do milady"

"I think you may be right." Tori said thoughtfully. "my only concern is that it will come too late. I must go into battle with Sayo but, I don't want to harm the baby"

"I understand." Chiri said softly, "So, what was it about this time"

"Sayo was dead." Tori said, pain in her voice at having to recall such painful thoughts. "I will not let that happen for I know many years from now he will be needed, as will our child"

"Yes milady." Chiri said "well, it seems that the young one is just fine, how ever it needs to stop all of this nonsense before it hurts it's mother"

"It's just trying to help." said Tori, laughing slightly, "Just like it's father"

"Yes, just as stubborn as well." Chiri laughed, "I went to see Kage earlier and told him you would arrive today, he seemed very excited"

"Yes I was just on my way to see him." Tori responded. Reaching down, she picked up the charm and slipped it on, her rather large belly concealed and her sent masked as to not give away her condition.

"Thank you Chiri, for everything." Tori said.

"It was my pleasure milady." Chiri said happily as she then turned and disappeared around a corner.

Smiling, Tori made her way out of the room and toward the castle entrance, heading out to a small section of woods and a stable where the horses were kept.

* * *

Tori reached the stables, sliding the large wooden door open to reveal many horses of all shapes and colors. Greeting each in turn, she made her way to the very back of the stable to the larges stall.

There stood a horse around the size of a small Clydesdale (those horses that pull the Budweiser wagons in the Christmas commercials. You all know what I'm talking about right? Really big horses!), its black coat shining in a red tint as its mane and tail blazed like a wildfire. Hearing someone approaching he turned his head, his crimson eyes seeming to light up at the sight of Tori. Turning around he made his way to the door to his stall, sticking his head over the wooden barrier and awaiting the young woman to near him.

"I heard you missed me." Tori teased as she stuck her hand in her pocket. "I have something for you"

Reaching out her hand, she offered the large horse a medium sized apple that she had been caring. It whinnied loudly and nudged her hand in thanks as it then took the red apple from her hand.

Reaching her hand up, Tori gently stroked the horses' forehead, "I missed you too Kage. I fear I may need you sooner than I thought though"

His crimson eyes looked deep into her clouded blue ones, as if looking into her soul. Kage nudged her hand once it had stopped petting him and gently licked it.

"You always seem to know how to cheer me up, don't you?" she asked. "well lets get you out of there and get you some exercise"

Tori opened the gate to his stall and Kage walked out, stopping next to Tori so she could place the rope around his muzzle as reins. Then mounting him bare back, Tori lead him out of the stable and toward the clearing where her mate was reading the troops, many things swimming around in her mind.

* * *

Kikyou emerged from the forest, overlooking the village she gazed around trying to pinpoint where her reincarnation might be. Sensing the jewel shards farther into the forest she headed toward the well where she had once before pushed the girl down.

She walked into the woods until she spotted what she'd been searching for. There near the well stood InuYasha, yet what infuriated her was the fact that he was standing there embracing her reincarnation. She saw him turn around, pushing the girl behind him and glare at her.

"Hello InuYasha." She said coldly.

Kagome peeked her head around the side of InuYasha and gasped.

"What business do you have here Kikyou?" InuYasha asked shortly.

"I'm here to claim what's rightfully mine." Kikyou said simply, walking towards the hanyou.

"Stay away Kikyou." InuYasha warned, emitting a low growl.

"Now is that anyway to treat the woman you love InuYasha?" She asked coldly.

"Leave us alone Kikyou." Kagome said.

"Stay out of this girl." Kikyou shouted.

"Kagome, run for the well and go home, you'll be safe there." InuYasha said quietly as he took a fighting stance, well prepared to fight Kikyou to protect Kagome.

"But InuYasha I can't leave you here alone." Kagome argued.

"Just do it!" InuYasha shouted, loosing his patience. He would not lose her, not now, not ever.

"okay." Kagome said, her tone defeated. She ran towards he well and almost neared it when a sharp pain seared through her leg. A blood chilling scream ripped from her throat as she fell to the ground, reaching out to her leg and feeling an arrow embedded into it.

The sound of a bow string vibrating could be heard as Kikyou's bow had released and arrow. She had knocked it and released it faster than InuYasha could see, making it impossible for him to stop.

He ran over to the fallen girl and pulled her into his lap. Looking into her face, her eyes closed he said, "Kagome, please look at me. Open your eyes"

Painfully Kagome's eyes opened, her big brown eyes full of pain and concern, "I'm fine InuYasha." Then reaching her leg, she attempted to remove the arrow only to flinch at the pain.

"Let me." InuYasha whispered, leaning down to pull out the arrow.

"No InuYasha you can't." Kagome said pleadingly, "It will"

She never got to finish her sentence as InuYasha reached down toward the arrow and grabbed a hold of it. The hanyou grunted in pain as his hand was engulfed in a flame of pink light. He was being purified as he tried to save the young woman.

Screaming in pain, Kagome felt the arrow being pulled from her leg and blood flowed from the wound. Kagome looked up into InuYasha's eyes before passing out from the pain, his eyes were full of pain and concern as well, they pleaded at her to silently forgive him for causing her so much pain. Dropping the arrow to the ground InuYasha looked at his hand. The flesh had been burned as was tinged with a pink tint of purifying energy which prevented it from healing as fast.

He looked Kikyou square in the eye and said, "You will pay for that." Rising to his feet he began to walk toward the undead priestess, one hand firmly on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, he stopped a few feet from his former love.

"Why would you do something like that?" he asked, his eyes full of hurt.

"Because she was in between us InuYasha," Kikyou said innocently, "She was preventing us from being together"

"I don't want us to be together Kikyou." InuYasha said, "I don't love you, and to be honest I don't think I ever truly did"

Kikyou was enraged, her eyes burned with fire as she looked toward the hanyou, "What do you mean, you never loved me? You were going to become human so we could live together"

InuYasha thought about this for a moment, then said, "That's true, but YOU were the one who wanted me to become human. YOU wanted ME to change, to wish on the jewel so YOU could live a normal life. Kagome, she loves me for who I am, a hanyou, nothing more and nothing less"

"You're nothing but a filthy half-breed." Kikyou spat as she reached behind her and pulled out an arrow, knocking her bow.

InuYasha flinched at what she said, no matter how much he told himself he didn't care what people thought about him, when someone he cared about told him he was a "filthy half-breed," to him it was wore than being sliced by a hundred swords.

"You selfish bitch." InuYasha snarled as he pulled the Tetsusaiga from it's sheath and readied it against the undead miko. "You'll die today Kikyou, you'll pay for what you did to Kagome"

"I'd like to see you try." Kikyou said tauntingly, waving a hand toward the unconscious miko, sending her soul collectors to go toward her. They circled her and lifted her into the air.

"I told her once before that she didn't belong here you know." Kikyou said, "That she was just some girl who happened to chance upon this world of ours"

"That's not true." InuYasha growled.

"Isn't it?" she questioned, raising her arrow to aim at the now suspended Kagome, "I mean she just happen to fall down that well, if she hadn't then you wouldn't have been freed, am I right?"

InuYasha, oblivious to what Kikyou's intentions were said, "She had a reason to come here Kikyou, and she's done more to help me than you ever could"

Seeing that InuYasha was distracted, Kikyou pulled back on her bow, releasing her arrow and let it fly. The arrow was true as it flew strait for Kagome.

InuYasha saw the arrow come towards Kagome and did the only thing he could think of, he threw the Tetsusaiga at the arrow to intercept its path, then ran for Kikyou. The great sword stopped the arrow from reaching the defenseless miko. InuYasha charged Kikyou, wrapping a clawed hand around her throat he said, "Never again Kikyou, Never again will you harm Kagome." InuYasha's eyes started to bleed with red as his anger consumed him, rage burned through his entire body.

Kikyou dropped her bow, reaching her hands up to claw at InuYasha's. Getting a firm grip on it, she squeezed hard and emitted a pink light, purifying him and burning the skin around his wrist.

Dropping the undead miko, the semi-transformed InuYasha covered his wrist, his demon side had been slightly purified, leaving him a bit light headed and unaware of his surroundings.

Snatching her bow once again, she readied an arrow towards Kagome. Her soul collectors dropped the unconscious miko and Kikyou let her arrow fly.

Kagome's brown eyes started to open as she looked out around the clearing. Seeing the arrow fly towards here she glanced around for InuYasha, hoping that he could possible help her.

There not far off to her right was her hanyou, steadily making his way towards her, nearly beating the oncoming arrow, his blood red eyes full of terror and fright for the woman he loved in harms way.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well there you go guys...sorry it's not AS long as most of my chapters...i think most to to about 8 or 9 pages in word where as this one only went to about 6…I wanted to get that one out for you because I know many of you were like "There's NO INU/KAG action"… well there you go…..so no complaints…my homecoming is in 2 weeks so don't expect another update for at least 2 to 3 weeks okay guys…I'm so sorry for this but we haven't even started on our backdrop for our float and it's 6 feet by 24...you can imagine how big that it and how much work we have left to pain…:sighs heavily: well anywho…..what will happen to InuYasha? Will Kagome make it? Will Kikyou die a horrible death? Find out next time! Remember Read and Review! At least 5 reviews or no update! Ja Ne!**

**Sammy-Sama**


	24. Chapter 19

**Author's Note **

**Okay, I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer and my Author's Notes smaller for you all okies….so just Read and Review! 5 Reviews or no update!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen- We Can Make It If We Try, Just The Two Of Us**

He stood outside of the cave, his arms crossed, his pale tresses swaying gently with the breeze as his penetrating blue eyes looked off toward the east as the form retreated toward the plains of Musashi. (did I spell that right? You all know the place where the bone eaters well is…if I got it wrong lemme know I'm goin by what I heard in the 3rd movie….)It had been a trying day, he had tried to convince Artemis to stay with him, he told her that he'd protect her but she'd insisted that she go alone to the village that harbored the bone eaters well. Thinking back, he now realized it had something to do with Naraku and his plans for her.

**Flash Back**

"I need to leave soon Koji." Artemis said, looking from her position at the mouth of the cave.

"Why?" Koji questioned, his blue eyes staring strait into hers, trying to gain some kind of answer, "Where are you going?"

"I need to go to the bone eaters well." she said simply, her eyes full of pain.

Koji saw this and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, there's just something I must do, I'll be back as soon as I can." Artemis said, absent mindedly reaching to touch the spot in her back where the shard was imbedded.

"I'll go with you then." Koji suggested.

"No I need to go alone." Artemis said.

"At least take Shiizu or Taru with you." Koji pleaded. "I want you to be safe."

"I know but I want you to be safe also." Artemis responded.

Koji walked toward his future mate, wrapping his strong arms around her small frame he said, "Why would you say something like that? You're not going to do something dangerous are you?"

Turning around in his grasp, resting her head on the young leader's shoulder she said, 'What I must do you aren't to know about. Just have faith in me and I'll be back as soon as I am able, all right?"

"I always have faith in you Artemis." Koji whispered, leaning to look into her eyes. "and I trust you with my life."

Leaning down, Koji captured her lips, pulling her as close as possible towards him. A few moments later they broke apart, the need for air making their lungs burn.

"I will return in about two days." Artemis said, breaking his grasp she made her way out of the cave and headed to the east.

"I'll hold you to that." Koji called to her retreating form.

She simply smiled and waved, adjusting her armor to fit better as she walked, the faded image of a white wolf following close behind her.

**End Flash Back**

"You do realize there's not reason for you to be so worried Koji?" said the red headed wolf demon, she walked up beside him and placed a hand on his tense shoulder. "If I know my cousin, which I do very well, she won't get into too much trouble or danger with out kicking some serious ass before hand. She's tough, and I'm sure whatever she's gotten herself into she can get out of it."

"I'm not so sure about that Ayame." replied Koji, "If you got mixed in with Naraku, would you be able to get out of it so easily?"

Ayame gasped, "What do you mean?"

"You couldn't smell it on her?" Koji asked, turning his gaze to the young tribe leader, "Naraku's foul stench was all over her. I have a bad feeling about this."

"As long as the mutt doesn't catch wind of her she should be fine." came a deep voice from the mouth of the cave.

"That's right, InuYasha and his group are in the village near that well aren't they Koga?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah." Came Koga's response.

"Lord Koji!" came a shout from the inside of the cave as one of the guards emerged from the dark interior.

"What is it Taru?" asked Koji.

"Lady Artemis forgot this." Taru said, out of breath as he lifted a rather old looking sword in a black sheath.

"Shit." Koji cursed, knowing exactly what could happen if she didn't have her sword and Naraku chose to attack her.

Taking the weapon he began to run in the direction he had seen the young woman go.

"You're in charge of the den Ayame." Koji shouted over his shoulder before his form was consumed by the trees of surrounding forest.

"She'll get killed for sure if Naraku attacks." Koji thought as he ran as fast as he was able toward the small village.

* * *

Kane walked down the halls of his castle, heading out to the main doors which led outside, he began to walk toward the training field he quite often used. Over the past couple of days, ever since he felt that strange sensation coming from the north, he felt as if something big was about to happen and he for one wanted to be prepared.

Reaching the top of a rather large hill, he looked down into the small valley below where he trained, one side surrounded with a thin layer of trees. In the small valley was a young woman, her black hair was pulled into a high pony tail, the tips a blazing red. Her fox-like ears twitched often as her orange, gold speckled eyes darting side to side as if looking for something. A throwing star was sent in her direction. Jumping out of the way to avoid it, her short black kimono which she used in training getting cut slightly from the narrow encounter.

Kane watched as his mate fought in the small clearing, waiting to see just who she was fighting against. He had seen her fight on several occasions and knew that if it came to a life or death situation, he wished he would not be the one fighting her. Watching her actions, he also couldn't help but notice the skillful level of her opponent.

Breathing heavily, the young maiden called out to the small patch of trees, "That's enough now, I'm done."

Kane looked on in amazement as his mates opponent emerged from the line of trees. His jaw dropped when the figure approached his mate. There standing in front of her was a mirror image of herself. The two bowed and in a puff of smoke, the figure from the trees disappeared.

"Was there something you wanted Kane?" came the woman's voice.

"Well I was going to train until I found you here before me." Kane replied. "You take the sense 'fighting with yourself' way to literally don't you Bakari?"

Bakari just glared at the young man before her, her hands on her hips, "Well you told all of the guards they weren't to lay a hand on me and the others who do want to just want to kill me because I'm a half-breed, I can't win either way."

"You should have come to me, I would have trained with you." Kane said, reaching where his mate was standing.

"But you've been too busy to train me since you got back. All you've done is work with the armies." Bakari pouted.

"Well I'm free now." Kane said, leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek.

"But I just got done training, I've finished mine for the day." Bakari said, looking up into the glowing red eyes of her mate. "And besides, it's almost night, it'll be too dark to train soon."

"Well then you can help me train until the sun goes down, how about that?" Kane questioned.

"Fine." Bakari said as they both headed to a rather tall tree with a thick trunk. Engraved on it was a silhouette of a wox. Kane reached a hand up and placed his palm over the mark. It began to glow an immense shade of red before engulfing the whole tree in fire. Soon, the fire began to reseed and then a four foot by six foot square was left in the thick trunk of the old tree, almost as if it had been burned out. Inside was an array of weapons, both two hand and throwing.

Kane reached in and firmly grasped his hand on the weapon he normally used in battle. Pulling out a large two handed sword, he brandished it before his mate. It was an obsidian color which from deep in the blade, more toward the center held a flame of fire, It blazed a brilliant shade of red, the brightest you've ever seen. His mate had tried to convince him to weald another weapon because it just seemed awkward to her that Kane weald a weapon that was larger than he was.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get your weapon?" Kane asked, making his way back toward the other end of the field and taking a fighting stance.

"I'm going, just cool it." Bakari said, "You seem to be so full of it today."

She reached inside the trunk and pulled out two swords, almost identical to Kane's only a great deal smaller. The blades were about four times thicker than a regular Katana swords' but their actually length was the same as a normal swords. In all honesty, it looked more like the young hanyou was wielding two large scimitars, both of which blazed with the same flame as her mates'.

"Ready?" she asked the demon at the other end of the field.

"Yes." Kane said, "Now are you sure you're not too tired, if you are we can stop right now."

"Now I know you're getting too full of yourself." Bakari said, raising her blades to attack her mate.

"The GO!" Kane shouted as he grabbed his sword with both hands and attacked the young hanyou.

Adjusting her stance to a defensive one, Bakari crossed her blades to block the oncoming attack of Kane's two-hander.

The clearing echoed with the sound of clashing steal as the two continued with their mock fight.

Kane narrowed his eyes as he saw his mate disappear into relatively thin air. He looked around and couldn't see hide nor hair of her. Dropping his guard slightly, he scanned the clearing, then snapped his head up to look above him as a figure came down at him.

Kane raised his sword and was able to narrowly block the attack of his mate.

"I thought you were good at anticipating moves Kane." Bakari said slyly. "Yet you couldn't tell I was going to come at you from above?"

"I dropped my guard for a moment, a costly mistake I admit." Kane said, pushing away his mate, shrugging his shoulders, "Even I have my faults."

"Really." Bakari said sarcastically, twisting around and attacking Kane once again. "Never thought that for a moment."

Kane chuckled slightly as their fight began to wind down, the sun setting below the horizon. "We better hurry this up don't you think?"

"Yes I do." Bakari said, standing upright and pulling something out of one of the pouches she kept at her waist.

Pulling out a grey sphere, she quickly tossed it toward the unsuspecting Kane, who raised his sword to counter the attack. It landed at the feet of the young lord and exploded, sending a thick cover of grey smoke around the demon.

Once the cover had been set, she pulled out five throwing knives from her back pouch and launched them toward the lord.

Kane, having no way of blocking them, jumped up from the fog, his sword protruding from the ground, surrounded in the layer of fog.

Landing behind the fog, Kane began to cough.

"That was a dirty trick Bakari." Kane said between coughing fits.

No sooner had he said that was he pushed down to the ground, two edges of razor sharp blades pressed almost to his neck.

"Well, wasn't you who told me that 'All's Fair In Love And War'?" Bakari said, thinking she had the upper hand in the situation.

"I also said that common sense is the best weapon against the enemy." Kane said in a mater of fact tone, "That the cunning of a fox is as murderous as the violence of the wolf…" He stopped his statement as he lifted his knee with great precision and speed, pushing the hanyou off of him. Taking his now free hands and knocking away her weapons, Kane pinned the now unarmed Bakari to the ground, leaning down to speak into her ear, "Now, how did the rest of that go?"

"And we ought to guard equally against both." Bakari recited. (sorry guys…I thought that was a good place to put a Thomas Paine quote…get it? Common sense..oh well Kane'll explain it for ya.)

"Yes and sense I'm half wolf and half fox, I'm a force to be reckoned with." Kane sneered.

"Show off." Bakari muttered, turning to get up. "Well I'm done for the day."

"So you're saying you forfeit?" Kane asked, mock innocence in his voice.

"Yes, you win Kane." Bakari said, as she retrieved her weapons as looked over toward her mate who was doing some absurd dance he always did when he won something.

"Honestly, you're like such a little kit sometimes." Bakari sighed as she made her way toward the castle.

"Hey…" Kane whinned, pulling he sword from the ground and fallowing his mate, waving a hand behind him to close the tree which housed their weapons.

* * *

Kage trotted along a dirt path toward a small patch of trees where Tori practiced her archery. Bending down as low as possible, Kage gave a soft whinny to signal Tori it was all right for her to dismount.

Slipping off, Tori pulled her bow and quiver from the back of Kage's saddle and then patted his muzzle.

"Thank you Kage, you know you won't have to be like this much longer." Tori said sweetly. "The baby will be here any day now so you'll have another little one running around here soon."

Kage looked at her with his bright red eyes, nudging her hand with his large nose in understanding. Some how, he knew what was going through his companions mind, he had a feeling that she would not be around much longer.

Turning around, Tori faced the direction of her target and getting about twenty feet away, knocked an arrow and shot. Bulls eye.

She practiced shooting for a while until she heard someone clapping behind her.

"By Joe, I think she's got it." came the rough voice of a man standing next to Kage.

"Ha, ha. Very funny Sayo." Tori said, looking back toward the man next to her companion, "You know I can shoot better than you."

"This is true." Sayo said as he made his way down toward the young woman. "But I'm much better with a sword than you are."

"This is true." Tori mocked as she turned and began to walk to meet up with her mate.

"I'm done training for the day, and I think the troops are ready and raring to go." Sayo said, wrapping an arm around the young maiden and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"That's good, we're going to need them sooner than we think." Tori said, staring off into the distance away from her castle home and off toward the distant plains of the Musashi kingdom.

"I'm not going to even ask how you know these things." Sayo sighed, knowing that somehow, his mate was right.

"What can I say." Tori shrugged, "It's a gift."

Sayo gave a small laugh, "Whatever you say."

"Are you going to go and talk with the demons again?" Tori asked, looking up into her mate's eyes.

"I guess I'm gonna have to huh?" he said dejectedly.

"Yep." Tori responded.

"I suppose, when should I go." Sayo questioned.

"Honestly, the sooner the better." Tori said, reaching Kage and mounting him.

"But you just got back." Sayo whined. "It's like you're punishing me for something. I never get to see you any more these days."

"And I'm sorry for that, I truly am." Tori apologized, "But you know what needs to be done and how much work it takes to rule a land."

"Yeah, and I only did it for a little over a week." Sayo said.

"Well the sooner you go, the sooner you can come back." Tori reasoned.

"Fine." Sayo sighed, reaching up he grasped one of his mate's hands, kissing it lovingly, "I'll be back in no more than two days. I'll just go and confirm some matters with the wood leader and come strait back all right."

"That's fine Sayo." Tori said, bending down so she could kiss his hand in return. "Be safe."

"I will." Sayo said as he turned around and headed toward the forest and in deeper where the leader of the demons of the woods normally took shelter.

Tori placed a hand down over her stomach, she was glad Sayo had left because for a while she'd been feeling this awful pain shoot through her stomach, almost like someone was stabbing her. Then she felt it.

"Kage, run. Run back to the castle, hurry please." Tori begged as she began to silently cry from her mount atop her companion, she needed to get Chiri in a hurry. It had finally happened, the young maiden's water had broken.

* * *

Silence echoed through the clearing where Kikyou stood. The sound of her bow dieing down to but a soft vibration as the whole world witnessed what the hanyou transformed into a demon had just done.

As the arrow sped toward the injured reincarnation of the powerful priestess, InuYasha had gained control of his demon blood, yet it was too late to move Kagome out of the way.

Running as fast as his legs would carry him, which was a great deal faster due to his transformed state, he ran toward Kagome, shielding her from the powerful arrow heading toward her to end her life. The arrow connected with flesh and made a sickening thud as the body hit the ground, the stench of burn flesh in the air as the purifying arrow did it's job on the hanyou.

Kagome could only sit there and watch as her hanyou was struck with the arrow.

"InuYasha." Kagome said, tears building up in her eyes as she crawled the short distance to the fallen demon. Her gaze landed on his as she saw the red fade from his eyes and have them restored to their original resilient golden color.

Gently pulling the arrow out of his shoulder, she turned him so that he could lay his head in her lap. The wound in his back (shoulder area) was circled by a glowing pink outline as the residue from the arrow still lingered. Kagome had managed to get it out in time for the arrow to kill him.

"It's a good thing you're a hanyou huh?" Kagome said, tears streaming down her face, "If you were human that wound may just have killed you, even if it was suppose to purify you."

InuYasha just gave a weak laugh as he looked up into Kagome's deep brown eyes, his body beginning to glow a pinkish purple color, "I'm just glad you're alright Kagome."

Kagome shielded her eyes as the glowing began to get brighter, InuYasha fell unconscious. Once the glowing subsided, Kagome looked down to check on the hanyou. What she saw made her gasp. There in her lap was a black haired young man, no longer was InuYasha a hanyou but a human. Looking up toward the sky, searching the immense plane for the moon, she was utterly confused by her observations. InuYasha lay in her lap a human, yet the moon was almost full.

"It seems that my arrow didn't kill him." Kikyou's cold voice came from the other side of the clearing, "More like only purified his demon half. But no matter, that wound he sustained will kill him if he doesn't get it treated soon."

"You make it sound like that's a good thing." Kagome chocked, unable to accept the fact that the woman before her who claimed to once love this man, would get happiness from his death.

"You forget that he will go to hell with me, one way or another." Came Kikyou's response as she began to walk closer to the two.

"Stay away Kikyou!" Kagome shouted, looking toward the dead priestess with all the hate she now harbored for the young woman.

"Why should I listen to you?" Kikyou taunted, "You don't have the power to stop me, do you?"

Kagome's fists began to glow with a pure pink light as she thought, "If only I had a bow. Something to protect InuYasha with."

Kikyou stopped her advances about five feet from the couple, her face in complete shock.

"What have you done?" Kikyou gasped.

Kagome looked down to her right hand, there in it was a pink bow, one which she had managed to make from her miko powers. Some how she had managed to harness her powers to make a physical object.

"Something you could never do Kikyou." Kagome said, her voice dripping with hate. "Protect the man I love."

With speed that would rival Kikyou herself, Kagome picked up the arrow she'd taken from InuYasha's back and knocked it in her bow, aiming it toward her incarnation.

Kikyou stared down at Kagome, she knew she couldn't avoid he attack, even though Kagome's aim wasn't the best she was still with in point blank range from the arrow.

"You will never hurt InuYasha again." Kagome said bitterly as she released the arrow and let it fly towards the dead priestess.

A blood chilling scream echoed throughout the land as the priestess was shot by basically he own arrow. The arrow pierced her heart, releasing all of the lost souls she'd kept within her. As soon as the final one left her imitation body, her eyes dulled and her body crumbled into dust. Her remains blown away in the gentle spring breeze.

Kagome dropped her bow which as soon as it hit the ground disappeared. She just stared at where Kikyou had stood moments before. No matter how much she hated her, she kept thinking, "Did she really deserve to die?"

"Of course she did, she tried to kill you on more than one occasion and InuYasha on several of those as well." came her conscience.

Kagome, pulling her self together, gently shook InuYasha's shoulders, "InuYasha can you hear me?"

There came no response from the now human InuYasha. Kagome knew what Kikyou said was true, if he didn't get immediate attention he could die. Gently lifting one of his arms over her shoulder she was able to get them both towards the well. The only thing she could hope for was Her mother, Sota or her Grandfather to be on the other side of the well as she fell through it to be surrounded by the warm lights of the time portal.

* * *

Sesshomaru drove down a nearly empty street as he neared one of Tokyo's oldest shrines, the very same shrine Kagome lived at.

"I can't believe I forgot about tonight." he said to himself.

Pulling up in front of the steps to the shrine, he quickly got out of his car and rounded the front of it, heading toward the stairs.

As the demon lord made his way up the towering stair case, he was passed by a young woman wearing a school uniform identical to the one Kagome wears. Her long black hair had silver tips at the ends, her grey eyes giving him one glance as she rounded the corner and headed off to where ever she was going.

"So it's begun has it." He said, making his way to the top of the stair case and sprinting to the doors of the well house to await the arrival of his injured half brother.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well there you guys go..another chappie from me…it's been real stressfull these last 2 weeks and I'm just glad I could get this finished….oh boy..well we're nearing the climax of the story here…and then there's only like 4 or 5 chapters till the end…but oh boy..so what do you guys think? Good? Not good? Remember read and review! 5 reviews or no update!**

**Sammy-Sama**


	25. Chapter 20

**Author's Note**

**Well I've got a bad case of insomnia again, I swear… I had the past 2 days off (this is Wednesday morning) and I've been sleeping all day long and now I got school in like 3 ½ hours…oh well, if I can't sleep I guess you guys want me to write up another chapter huh? Wanna find out what happens huh? Wanna know if it was Artemis who passed Sessy huh? Well you're gonna find out now! Hope you enjoy and remember….READ AND REVIEW GUYS!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**(when Sesshomaru shows up…all of you Sessy fans who love him so much and hate to see him change…bare with me okay…him and all his one armed glory..well that's gonna change okies….just don't hound me about it okay…….)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty: The Lunar Eclipse Part I**

Artemis neared the small village, and began to make her way around it, keeping down wind of course. She had learned from the past that it was wise to go unnoticed by the demon slayer and monk. Working her way carefully through the brush to the forest's edge, she ran full out to the clearing that housed the well. It was no more than less than an hour till sunset and she knew that once the bickering couple in the village were done that they'd high tail it to the clearing and she wanted to be no where near there when they did.

Reaching down to her waist, Artemis went to retrieve her weapon only to find it gone.

"Where did I…" she trailed off, scanning the surroundings thinking she had just dropped it. Then she remembered what she must have done with it.

Flash Back

Koji was laying down in front of her as she cleaned his shoulder. Her sword to her right propped against the wall.

Koji's deep azure eyes opened and gazed into her silver-dark grey ones. They were like that for a few minutes until Koji lost consciousness again and fainted.

End of Flash Back

"I must have left it back at Koji's den." Artemis said to herself. "No time to go back for it now and besides, how would I explain myself to him. He, by now, probably knows what I'm up to."

Looking around the clearing once again, she spotted a white wolf in the shadows of the dense forest.

"Shiro, I thought you were going to stay back at the castle." Artemis said softly, beckoning the wolf over toward her.

Swiftly the wolf made her way over toward her companion, nudging her cold nose against Artemis' hand.

Artemis raised her hand and gently stroked the pure wolfs head, speaking in a soft tone, "I need you to hide yourself and watch to see who comes here, all right? I need to know if Koji followed me, so once I get back you let me know okay."

The wolf nodded her head in understanding as she retreated back into the shadows to steak out he scene.

Artemis turned once again toward the well, then swung her legs over the lip of the well, sitting there for a moment.

She cautiously reached a hand toward her shoulder where the shard was embedded.

"I just hope I can get this out before I do something I'll regret." Artemis thought as she jumped into the well.

She had a plan, if Naraku couldn't go through the well then he couldn't see what was going on in the future. So she'd make him think that she caused the eclipse and then return saying it didn't work. Little did she know that Naraku was watching what she did through her very own eyes.

* * *

The young lord from the north neared his destination as the small village came into view. The rows of huts made the village seem so warm and welcoming in the night as the smell of simmering food filled his nose.

Raising his nose in the air he was able to lock onto Artemis' scent and began to follow it. Taking shelter from the trees and brush as he moved, Koji was instantly stopped in his tracks as nearly all the people of Japan did, their blood running cold from the horrifying scream that ripped from the forest.

"What was that?" he heard a young man asked, he was dressed in purple monks robes. Next to him stood what looked to be a slayer, no doubt by their rough exterior they were indeed experienced in their arts.

"Shit." Koji cursed as he quickly ducked behind a rather bushy shrub, poking his head around the bush he watched to see what the pair were going to do. Looking down at his waist, he noticed for the first time that all he had was his claws and a sword he neither knew nor had the power to wield; he didn't even have any armor on.

"I'm such an idiot." Koji scolded himself, "I know better than to go so far away from the den with out any protection."

Creeping in the direction from where Artemis' scent was coming from, low to the ground he made his way deeper into the forest. As he continued to move away from the village he thought, 'The best armor is to keep out of range.'

Coming to a small clearing he scanned the surroundings. The scent he was looking for was the strongest in the old wooden well located, but, to him that made no sense. The clearing was also coated in the thick smell of tears, blood, and grave yard soil.

"Where did she go?" Koji said to himself, "And what went on here?" Nothing made any sense anymore.

* * *

Miroku and Sango sat in the small hut talking with Kaede on what the village has been going through, demon attacks, jewel shard rumors, the usual.

"Have you heard any rumors about the jewel Lady Kaede?" Miroku questioned, taking a sip from his tea Kaede had provided the couple.

"I have." Kaede replied, stirring the contents of a large cooking pot that was simmering over the fire. "There have been talk among the villages that a young wolf is in position of a shard."

"Do you think it could be that demon Ayame spoke of a while ago?" Sango asked.

"That's a possibility." Miroku commented.

"There's something that's been bothering me though." Sango said.

"What is it my dear Sango?" Miroku asked, turning to face the young slayer.

"Well, we haven't had a run in with Naraku in a while. It just makes me think he's got something big planed." Sango said.

"This is true." Miroku agreed. "I think we should discuss this with InuYasha and Lady Kagome once they return."

"How long do you think it will take them to get over their fight this time?" Sango questioned.

"Not too long." Shippo sighed, entering the hut and taking a seat in between Sango and Miroku, "They took off for the forest not to long ago, so I imagine they'll be back soon."

"Ah, young love." Kaede said, pouring some soup from the cooking pot into four bowls.

The occupants of the hut quietly ate their meal, silence seemed to blanket the small village, much like the calm before the storm. The scream ripped through the air as the couple in the hut ran out side, Kirara not too far behind.

"What was that?" Sango asked, raising her weapon from her shoulder into a defensive position just incase they were attacked.

"I don't know." Miroku looked around the village, nothing seemed to be out of place, no demon or bandit. Then a gasp and a call from Sango got his attention.

"Miroku!" Sango gasped, "Look at the forest."

Miroku did as was told and trained his gaze off toward the forest, there, rising from deep with in the forest most likely from the clearing which housed the old well were many white and light blue lights.

"Do you think that could be…" Miroku started.

"If it is she'd either badly hurt because the souls are escaping, or may be she's…" Sango began, unable to finish, neither could actually grasp the fact that Kikyou could be dead. She had seemed so powerful to them, that maybe she was unstoppable but the evidence presented before them proved them wrong.

"Lets go make sure." Miroku suggested as the couple sprinted into the forest heading toward the well.

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha made it through the well, both now sitting at the bottom. Kagome looked up toward the dark interior of the well house as she contemplated how she was going to get InuYasha up the ladder and into the house. Drawing a blank she resorted to plan "B,"

"Mom! Grandpa! Sota! Anyone there? I need some help!" She shouted from the bottom of the old well. Then she heard a pair of feet walking across the wooden floor of the well house. It was almost a heavy, quick step, more like a tall man. It was nothing like the swift, light pace of her mother; the slow walk of her grandfather or the quick pace of her brother. When the sound stopped, she saw two glowing golden eyes peering from over the lip of the well.

"Sess….Sesshomaru?" Kagome gasped as her mind slowly registered that the young lord was standing above her.

"Are you both all right?" The young lord asked.

"I am but InuYasha needs serious help." Kagome managed to say, standing up, bringing InuYasha up with her.

"Hold on." Sesshomaru said, climbing down the ladder, fearing if he jumped he'd hit the two at the bottom.

"Give him to me and I'll get him out of here and you can follow." he said, reaching the bottom of the well.

"Okay," Kagome said as Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of InuYasha placing him on his back. The young lord positioned him on his back and wrapped his arms under the hanyou's knees to support him.(Yes I said "arms"…you'll find out in a second…now no flames on this okay….there's a reason I did this cuz u don't want him to get killed in the sequel do you?)

Sesshomaru jumped out of the old well, followed a few moments later by Kagome who climbed up the ladder.

"Get the door." Sesshomaru said coldly. (or ordered…bossy ain't he…--)

"Right." Kagome said, unfazed by his cold exterior. She knew he cared for InuYasha at least a little because he was doing all of this for him. The only thing that Kagome was concerned about was what her family would do once they saw the young lord and what if the InuYasha from her time showed up? What would happen then?

The two walked silently up to the house, Kagome sliding open the doors and closing them. The house was quite meaning that the other occupants weren't home.

"Follow me, we can lay him down in my room." Kagome said, scaling the stairs and walking to her room, opening the door and showing Sesshomaru where he could lay him down.

"If you need me I'll be down stairs." Sesshomaru said, turning to leave the room.

"Thank you." Kagome said softly.

Nodding his head, signaling he'd heard her, the young demon left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Now where did I put those extra supplies?" Kagome said to herself, unconsciously scratching her head as she looked around her room. Off in a far corner was a rather large cardboard box.

Walking over toward it, Kagome looked at the writing that was present on one of the flaps on the lid.

"'Stuff from Hojo'. Forgot about this." ( remember from chappie 2...ahhh good times…) Kagome said, opening the now almost empty box, "Guess I used more of that stuff than I thought."

Reaching down into the box, she groped around for some bandages and antiseptic. Finding several rolls of gauze and some cream to prevent infections, she walked over to her bed and set the items down on it.

"Lets see how bad the damage is." Kagome said, sitting behind InuYasha, gently lifting him so she could see his back while supporting him with her legs so he wouldn't fall over or back onto her. Reaching around she untied his Haori and gently pulled it off, then undid his undershirt and discarding it with his haori. When both articles were disposed of, Kagome was able to see the extent of Kikyou's arrow.

The wound was deep, deeper than she had first thought. It had stopped bleeding, thankfully, but the wound wasn't healing as fast as it should be, granted his demon powers were dormant now, he still should be healing faster than he was. A light pink glow was surrounding the wound, almost like a barrier to prevent it from healing correctly. Looking closer, Kagome could see that it was slowly starting to fade.

"At least that's going away." Kagome whispered, opening the jar with the antiseptic cream in, carefully applying it to the wound. After that was done she gently wrapped the bandages around his shoulder, having to wrap some of his chest in order to keep the bandage over the wound. "Now maybe that will heal faster."

Kagome scooted away from InuYasha, placing her hands on his shoulders to gently lay the unconscious hanyou now human onto her bed. InuYasha's head laid on her soft pink pillow, subconsciously going deeper into it's comfortable fabric.

Smiling softly, Kagome looked around her room once again. She opened the closet door, looking toward the top shelf then the bottom in search of an extra blanket.

"Where did I put that thing?" she asked her self, frustration evident in her tone.

Almost tearing the room apart, Kagome finally got on her knees and looked under her bed. There, laying neatly folded was her pink comforter. Pulling that out, she laid it over the sleeping man and tucked him in. Leaning down, she placed a soft kiss on his forehead, caressing his cheek with her hand.

Straining up, she turned and headed for the door. Looking back at the man she loved so much resting in her bed she whispered, "Get some rest InuYasha."

Closing the door so there was only a small crack left, she proceeded to go down the stairs to talk with Sesshomaru. She had a few questions and she was sure he'd have the answers.

* * *

Artemis walked down the semi crowded streets of Tokyo. Being a school night, not many teens were out and with sun setting not many adults were out either. Strolling down the sidewalk, she looked into the darkening sky. The moon was now visible and it looked to be truly full.

"Better be sure though." She said to her self, looking around and spotting a newspaper stand. Walking over to it, paying the man behind the counter, she took the paper and began to walk down the street once again, her uniform skirt swaying with the wind from passing cars.

"I can't see how anyone would wear this, it's like an open game of peek-a-boo." She said to herself as she opened the folded paper, scanning the pages for he weather and moon phases. Seeing the phase chart they had posted in the paper she sighed with relief, tonight was indeed a full moon. Next to the phases were the horoscopes.

"What the hell, couldn't hurt." Artemis said, looking down the list for her sign reading it she laughed, "Your feelings may mislead you regarding a friend or colleague this week. Fantasy can be delicious, of course, but crossing the line from thought to action can be tricky, especially during the weekend when the Moon in your sign tends to bring out your impulsive side."

"What a joke." Artemis laughed, folding the paper up once again and looked around. "Now where's the tallest place in Tokyo?" She thought, looking around.

"Well duh, Tokyo tower." she said, slapping herself in the head, "God am I spaced out tonight or what?"

Walking to the tower, she got into an elevator and headed up to the top. Stepping out onto the platform on the top, she looked out over the safety rail, the moon shining brightly from just over the horizon.

"Now all I got to do is chill here and then I wait till morning and go back, no problem." Artemis said, "And no ones the wiser."

"I will be." came a cold voice from in the back of her mind, a searing pain shooting through her head from her shoulder where the shard was imbedded, a tainted black light emanated from it.

Falling to her knees, grasping the bars of the safety railing she gasped, "Naraku, how did you…"

"Do you think I'm a fool?" He ask, "I knew you'd try something like this, that's why I had Yokoro plant the shard in you in the first place."

"Bastard." Artemis hissed. "I won't do what you ask of me."

"Oh I think you will." Naraku said coldly as another pain shot through the young maiden's body.

"I have other ways of persuasion besides this shard you know." Naraku said, his voice laced with warning.

"Really?" Artemis said sarcastically, " There's nothing you can say that'll change my mind. I will fight this control no matter what you say."

"You truly think so?" he questioned, projecting an image into the young woman's mind.

Artemis gasped in pain, the image of her mate lying on the ground was too much for her. His deep azure eyes faded to a light blue, lifeless and cold as his lifeless body lay motionless covered in blood.

"Forgive me." Artemis whispered into the wind. She stood up and faced off toward the east, the moon rising over the horizon. Her once bright grey eyes were now a cold black, her voice echoed a sinister evil to it as she spoke.

"Now to get a move on." Came the tainted voice of Artemis as Naraku controlled her. She stood up, putting her hands together in front of her body, looking at her body it looked as if she was praying.

She began to glow a bright white, then it turned into a more grey color from the tainted power Naraku was emitting. As soon as the glowing covered her entire body she began to chant her spell, making the moon move a little faster into the midnight position.

"Now all you have left to do is to cast the eclipse spell." Naraku said, sending a shock through Artemis' body in warning. "And make it so the demon in this era can attack his soul."

Cringing slightly she said, "Yes Master Naraku."

Artemis began her final spell to set Naraku's plan into motion. She sat down Indian style and began her chant, soon you could see the moon fade, almost like something was covering it. The eclipse had begun, however the plan won't truly work until it is fully covered, a total Lunar Eclipse.

"Forgive me Koji." She thought before Naraku once again took over her mind.

* * *

In a small apartment complex across town from where The shrine and Tokyo Tower was, a couple were talking outside on their balcony, their apartment on the top floor.

"The moon looks nice tonight." came a mans voice, he seemed to be in his mid-twenties.

"Sure does." Came a woman's reply, she looked to be about the same age as the man, her black hair falling over her shoulder as a gentle breeze blew by.

Sitting in the young man's lap, the woman looked up, a questioning look in her eyes as she asked, "Does the moon look full to you?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked, puzzled about why she would ask such a question.

"Shit." cursed the woman as she shot up and ran through the sliding glass doors into their apartment. She ran into the kitchen and scanned over the calendar to the days date.

"Shit." she cursed once more.

"What's the matter?" asked the man, closing the doors as he entered the apartment.

"You need to go now!" she exclaimed.

The man just stared at the woman before him, "Why?"

Jabbing her index finger at the calendar, pointing out the date to the man she said, "You need to go to the Tokyo Tower."

"It's time then." he said more to himself then the woman before him.

"Yes and judging by the position of the moon it'll happen soon." she added.

"Okay, I'll go right now." the man said, walking over toward the woman, embracing her and leaning down into a kiss. "I won't fail you, I promise."

"I know you won't," came the woman, her voice no more than a whisper, looking up into the mans face, his deep blue eyes shone with so much love, "trust me I know."

The man sprinted toward the door, leading into the hall. He ran down the hall until he came to the door where the stairs were, wrenching the door nearly off it's hinges he ran down the stairs with speed that would rival any demon's. Once down the flights upon flights of stairs he headed out of the building and ran toward the tower across town, knowing that this was most defiantly a life or death situation.

"You always some how seem to save me huh?" the woman whispered.

Walking out once again to the balcony of their apartment, the woman closed the door behind her, walking up and leaning against the railing. Looking up into the star scattered sky, then back toward the city and the direction in which her love was heading she said, "Hurry back Koji"

* * *

Kagome reached the kitchen, walking into it and sitting down at the table at which Sesshomaru current sat.

"I believe you have some questions for me." Sesshomaru said calmly, looking into the eyes of the young woman. Reaching over next him he took a pot of fresh tea in his left hand and poured it into a cup help by his right, then passed the cup over to Kagome after which he poured one for himself.

"First, why did you decide to help InuYasha in the first place." Kagome questioned, "and how did you get him out of the well on your back, you can't support him like that."

Sesshomaru just sat there, looking at the young woman as a strange expression crossed her face. It was one mixed with surprise and confusion.

The light bulb went off in her head, he had handed her the cup with his RIGHT HAND. That very same arm was the one that InuYasha had loped off when they had first fought Sesshomaru.

"You…You have your arm back?" she questioned, dumfounded.

"Not exactly." Sesshomaru said, raising the limb in question, pulling up the long sleeve of his shirt to expose the replacement arm. "I just merely found an arm that wouldn't be rendered useless after a short time or try to burn itself off."

Kagome sat there and looked at the young lord, deep in her heart she had felt sorry for the demon. It wasn't right for him to have to go through the rest of his life with one arm, it made his life increasingly difficult. "So you got a prosthetic arm." she said.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Is there anything else you have to ask me about?" he questioned, pulling down his sleeve.

"Yes," Kagome began, "If you knew that this was going to happen to InuYasha, why didn't you warn me about it?"

Sesshomaru looked at her as if she was the stupidest person on earth.

"I thought you would have figured that out by now." he stated simply.

Kagome just stared at him, "What do you mean by that?"

"The time line is a very fragile thing." Sesshomaru said, "Your going through the well has disturbed it quite enough and my input on past events…or in this case InuYasha's future events, have caused many changes all ready. Besides, this event needed to occur if you want to save his soul."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, worry etched on her face.

"Tonight he fights his biggest battle." Sesshomaru said, looking the young miko strait in the eyes, "Tonight he fights for his soul."

* * *

InuYasha laid on the soft bed, the blanket wrapped tightly around his body, yet not too tight to constrict him. Some of his demon traits were returning; his black hair gaining some streaks of silver as the purifying power was waning, however due to the fact of the eclipse-unknown to InuYasha of course-his powers won't truly return. Sweat began to pour down his forehead, as his head tossed around slightly. It was almost as if he was having a nightmare.

"No…Kagome…RUN…KAGOME!" he shouted in his sleep as he began to thrash around in his bed, "No… you won't …make…me hurt…her."

Outside the sliding window a figure looked into the dark room. His tall frame nearly covered the pane of glass as his glowing crimson eyes scanned the interior of the room, pure white fangs glistened in the light of the full moon.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well how many of you hate me now? Grab your pitchforks and guns, swords and bows and arrows! I had what…..2 cliffys in one chapter…man am I good?…and I even updated pretty quickly this time too huh? Well here's some things to ponder over for the next chapter….1. Who's outside Kagome's window? 2.What's going to happen to InuYasha? 3. What's gonna happen to Artemis? And 4. How in the hell is Koji gonna save Artemis this time? Come and find out in the next chappie! I will try and post before the weekend! I just want to forewarn you that thanksgiving week I'll be outta town so I won't get to update after this week cuz I'll b too busy packing and what not so I'll try not to leave you guys in too much suspense! Remember Read and Review! 5 Reviews or no update and I mean 5 for all of you reading this under Anime Spiral!**


	26. Chapter 21

**Author's Note**

**Okies guys…here's the new chappie! I just wanted to remind you that there will NOT BE A NEW CHAPTER UNTIL NEAR THE END OF NEXT WEEK! I am going out of town and I will try to write it ahead of time (or while I'm there but I can't guarantee anything.) So I hope everyone has a good Thanksgiving and stays safe if you're like me and are traveling….and everyone should send Adult Swim an e-mail…as of Monday of this past week I found out that they have discontinued the new episodes of InuYasha until further notice…they didn't even warn us ahead of time!…maybe because they need to get the contract for season 6.or are we on 7? Any who the bunch of cheep ppl.  
Okies well then I'll get on with this chapter all right!**

**Sammy-Sama**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Lunar Eclipse Part II**

Kage dashed across the clearing, clumps of dirt and grass flying behind him as his massive hooves dug into the ground, kicking them up as he ran.

"Kage…please.." Tori said through gritted teeth, "hurry…"

Kage gave a slight nod of his large head, he understood what was happening, if he didn't get his mistress help soon, then she'd loose her child, and the castle was a bit far off. His crimson eyes began to glow, his hooves began to burn with small flames as the fire seemed to spiral around his body. Not too long after, two large flaming wings appeared at the sides of the demon, his wingspan nearly forty or fifty feet. Suddenly he pushed off the ground, four large hove prints scorched the once emerald grass.

Flying at speeds that would rival a fighter jet, Kage approached the castle, landing about twenty feet from the entrance.

Seeing no one at their posts, the regular changing had begun, he gave out a loud whinny, trying to gain attention of anyone and everyone inside.

* * *

Naito walked down the seemingly empty castle passages. It seemed that ever since his lady had left the castle had become melancholy and depressing, not to mention unusually quiet.

"This is just too weird." Naito said to himself, searching for anything that would seem out of place, keeping one eyes open for his lord incase Lady Tori should need to have a quick route to the healers.

He had been worried, Lady Tori had said she was going to go and practice she aim but he had advised and even went to far as to beg her not to go alone. She insisted that she'd have Kage with her and that's all the protection she would need.

He passed the large oak doors, the main entrance to the castle, and looked around for the guards.

Seeing the two leaned against the wall, he made his way over toward them.

"Why don't you two go and change places, you look completely exhausted." Naito said, earning a tired bow from the pair, they made their way off to find the next two guards for the watch.

Naito stood there and made sure nothing went wrong until the two could get their replacements into place.

Leaning against the door, he closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose; it had been a rough couple of days. His lord had asked him all sorts of questions that ranged from, "Have you noticed anything different about Tori lately?" to, "Have you seen Tori around?"

It seemed as if his lord had noticed Lady Tori's condition, but that was impossible. The charm she wore was an extremely powerful one, so much so that it could hid her condition from even the most powerful demons.

Leaning his head back he opened his eyes and looked down the halls, searching for any sign of the replacements for the watch.

The two guards came around the corner, seeing this Naito straitened his composure, making his way toward the two.

However, he only took two steps towards the guards when a loud whinny erupted from the other side of the door. The animal's call seemed so worried and concerned.

"Shit! It's time." Naito cursed under his breath.

Turning toward the two men standing in front of him, he shouted, "Well don't' just stand there! Open these doors!"

Each running to a side of the door, grabbing a lever, they both pulled at the same time, the door swinging open.

The three of them never had the chance to see what happened next. All they saw was a large fire ball blast pass them, heading toward the west wing.

"Stand watch! Make sure Lord Sayo doesn't enter!" Naito shouted over his shoulder as he ran, following in the same direction the fireball had gone.

"Please Milady, be strong." Naito prayed, his voice no more than a whisper, unable to be heard over the thundering echo of his feet hitting the stone floors. "Be strong."

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat there in silence for a few moments until Kagome broke the uncomfortable; not to mention awkward sound barrier.

"What can I do?" she asked, looking into the young lords cold golden eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked, giving the young miko his signature placid look.

"What can I do to help him?" Kagome asked again.

"I don't know." He said honestly. "I've been thinking about that for ages. I don't think there's really anything you can do."

Earning a questioning look from the woman before him he continued.

"I mean to say that it's really up to my stupid half-breed brother. It's his demon blood he's fighting, if he was stronger then father's blood wouldn't affect him." Sesshomaru said, his voice ripping through Kagome like an icy winter wind.

She shot up after the lord's comment, slamming her hands down onto the top of the oak table. Her eyes showed the lords a slight trace of fear, but more then that he saw determination, disgust and hurt.

"How can you say something like that?" Kagome asked, shooting the demon a hateful look. She was afraid, of course; but when someone insulted InuYasha she set them strait. In this case it was his brother, she not only was going to set him strait about just what his brother had been through, but give the demon lord hell in the process.

"InuYasha didn't ask to be a half demon. He never asked anyone to humiliate him or pick on him or even try to kill him." Kagome began, her voice rising higher as she spoke. "And you, you treat him like he's some small inferior speck in the world. You're wrong Sesshomaru."

"In the society he was born into he is considered a, as you put it, "inferior speck." I naturally would be considered more highly then he, even though he IS a lord, I still out rank him being a full blooded demon." Sesshomaru stated.

"I don't give a damn about your society!" Kagome protested. "He's fought Naraku several times, beaten every enemy he's faced; yourself included. He's overcome his demon blood over and over again. InuYasha has risked his life so many times in the past, even in his human form."

Sesshomaru just sat there, thinking over what the woman was saying.

"After everything he's been through, he's learned to trust and love again; and in return he's trusted and loved by everyone he befriends." Kagome said, calming down and sitting back in her chair, "That makes him more than a man than even you, Sesshomaru, could hope to be."

The young lord was about to reply when a shout was heard from upstairs.

"No…Kagome…RUN…KAGOME!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she heard the shout from above her. Jumping out of her seat, Kagome ran up the stairs three at a time and bolted for bedroom door. Pushing the wooden door open, she ran toward her bed and placed her hands on the thrashing man's shoulders, trying to stop his movements.

"InuYasha, it's okay." Kagome cooed, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Everything's okay."

"No… you won't …make…me hurt…her." InuYasha said in his unconscious state.

"There's no one here but me InuYasha, I'm fine." Kagome said, trying to comport the man beneath her.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." came a voice from her door.

* * *

Artemis sat Indian style, still chanting the incantation that was needed to perform the spell, the only problem was, it wasn't completely Artemis. Some how, when Naraku took over her body, he locked the young maiden deep within her own mind. Unable to prevent Naraku's actions, she was reduced to helplessly watching the scene unfold.

* * *

**.:.:. Inside Her Mind.:.:.**

Artemis seemed to float there, nothing really existing around her, just darkness. She was able to conjure a type of screen, something she was able to see projections on. She could either look at past memories, or the events outside.

"What have I done." Artemis said to the nothingness around her, putting her head into her hands, her mind pulling up the memory of when she was brought to Naraku's castle for the first time, the very same time she'd excepted his proposal.

"Power isn't everything…" came a faded voice.

Artemis looked ahead of her, a memory of her and Koji had appeared.

**.:.:.Flash Back.:.:.**

Artemis stood a clearing, the same clearing with the small brook that ran through it, the one she and Koji would spend so much time together at.

Artemis had a katana drawn, standing in a fighting stance she faced Koji who was in a defensive pose.

"On Three." Koji said, crouching down very low.

"One." Artemis began.

"Two." Koji continued, watching the young woman very carefully.

"THREE!" they both shouted in unison, charging each other with their attacks.

The sound of metal clashing against metal echoed through the field as Koji parried Artemis' attack, pushing her backwards and causing her to topple over.

Lying on her back, Artemis gave out a frustrated grunt, "I'm never going to get this. I'm just powerful enough."

"Power isn't everything." Koji stated, raising an arm to wipe the sweat from his forehead on a sleeve. "You need patience and determination, but most importantly you need a strategy."

"Easy for you to say, you beat me over twenty times in a row!" Artemis shouted exasperatedly. "there's no way in hell I'm going to be able to beat Ayame."

"Sure there is." Koji said, walking over to the downed maiden, lending her his hand as he pulled her to her feet. "You just need to practice more. You'll get stronger, don't' worry, just promise you won't ever do anything stupid in order to take the easy way out to gain power, okay. You've got to promise me you'll work hard."

Artemis stood up, brushed out the wrinkles and dust off her short training kimono. Turning her grey eyes to lock with his azure ones, his full of seriousness. Standing up strait, raising her hand, holding up three fingers, she said in a mocking tone, "I promise, scouts honor."

Giving her a pointed glare, Koji said, "I'm serious."

"Fine, I promise, okay." Artemis said, her voice full of honesty.

**.:.:. End of Flash Back.:.:.**

"I was stupid Koji," Artemis said to the darkness, her eyes beginning to water, "I took the easy way out."

Hanging her head in shame, the screen in front of her changed to a window of the outside. The moon almost completely covered in darkness, only less than a sliver remained.

Listening closely, Artemis was able to hear the last word of the incantation before the moon became completely darkened, a glowing crimson ring surrounding it.

"Nisshoku." came a tainted voice that she only faintly recognized as her own.

The water streamed down her face in torrents, the air around her filling with the sent of her own tears.

A cold voice echoed through her mind, making her hair stand on end and her back becoming rigid.

"I no longer have any use for you." Came Naraku's voice, as he forced Artemis to become conscious of her surroundings again, still having control over her body.

"You were a great deal of help though." Naraku's chuckled, forcing her body toward the edge of the safety rail, leaning her over the edge.

"No." Artemis whispered, realizing what he was about to do.

"Oh yes my dear Artemis," Naraku said, "And I shall take that shard from you as well."

A faded buzzing sound rang through her ears as one of Naraku's insects arrived at the top of the tower, gripping the shard and pulling it out, flying back from whence it came.

"It doesn't matter if you kill me or not Naraku." Artemis said, her voice defiant and unwavering, "The spell will only make the moon last about an hour in this position. Once it starts to move again, then the spell will be broken and InuYasha will surely come after you."

"He'll be long dead before then." Naraku said coldly, sending one final shock of pain through her body before relinquishing all control over her.

Artemis' body began to fall over the railing, heading toward the ground. Sure InuYasha had survived a fifty foot drop when Yokoro had forced him to jump in order to save Kagome. He was only a hanyou as well, Artemis; a full blooded demon could with stand falls from a greater deal higher distance, however, today she wasn't so sure. Realizing her fate, she closed her eyes and awaited the pain to shoot through her body, signaling she had made contact with the hard ground below.

"Koji." Artemis thought before she gave way to the unconsciousness, mentally exhausted, physically exhausted and emotionally as well.

* * *

Koji ran through the streets of Tokyo. His mate had told him that one day, he'd need to save her, but he never expected this.

It was up to him to make it to Tokyo Tower in time in order to save his mate, who, at this time wasn't technically his mate yet.

Koji thought about this for a moment, then shook his head, it confused him too much to think about it.

Nearing the tower, he looked up toward the top, unable to see anything, or in this case, anyone.

"Come on, where are you?" Koji questioned, his long slacks and short sleeved shirt blowing slightly in the wind. "What am I going to need to do?"

"Koji?" came a gentle voice from the back of his mind.

"Yes Artemis?" Koji questioned, unsure of whether it was the younger version, or his mate he was speaking to.

"You need to be ready, you need to go up the tower." Artemis said, her voice beginning to fade.

"What?" He thought exasperatedly, "Is that all you're going to tell me?"

"I'm interfering enough Koji." Artemis said, "And besides, as it turns out this is all I need to tell you, now hurry."

"Right." Koji said, sensing that his mate was nearly faded from his mind.

"love you." Koji thought, almost so silently that if he'd spoken it aloud it would have been in a whisper.

"Love you too." came Artemis' faded reply as she faded from his mind.

Koji focused back on the task at hand, looking for a way up the tower. Seeing the elevator, he ran towards it, pressing the "up" button.

When nothing happened, he began to get frustrated, looking around he noticed a sign next to the elevator, it said: "Elevator turned off at 11:00 pm."

"Damn." Koji cursed, looking around. "Guess we got to do this the old fashioned way." he said, rolling up his pants slightly so they were shorter. Getting a good grip of the metal that criss and crossed to form the structure of the tower, he began to climb up the building.

Getting nearly half way up, he noticed a figure hanging over the edge of the railing. Then, it toppled over, falling at great speeds toward the ground.

"Oh, no," Koji said, reaching an arm out as the figure came closer to him, trying to catch the body before it fell to certain death.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as the young woman jumped out of her seat and ran toward the stairs. Opening his senses, Sesshomaru scanned the surroundings. A familiar presence was coming from the second floor of the house, somewhere close to the room where his brother was currently recovering in.

"Shit." he cursed under his breath as he realized who was just out side the room.

Rising to his feet he proceeded to make his way up the stairs and to the room his brother was in. Looking inside the room he looked around.

In front of him was the young woman and his brother. He listened to what was going on, InuYasha unconsciously warning her to run, then telling who ever he was "talking" to that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"There's no one here but me InuYasha, I'm fine." she said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Sesshomaru said, looking from the woman, to his brother to the window.

Following his golden stare, Kagome looked out the window and gasped.

"No.." she gasped, getting a good look at exactly who was out the window.

Then the person outside raised his hand, brining it down in front of him as four white lines followed his hand. His attack slashing the window panes and causing the glass to shatter and fly across the room.

Kagome quickly covered the unconscious InuYasha's body with her own, shards of glass flying at her, slicing her arms and back causing her to bleed slightly.

Lifting her head, she heard a low warning growl emanate from the demon behind her.

The figure entered through what was left of the window, giving a warning growl of his own.

"What did I tell you about coming near me the last time we crossed paths?" Sesshomaru asked, baring his teeth at the future transformation of his brother.

"You said nothing about yourself Sesshomaru." The Demon InuYasha said, his eyes glowing an even more menacing shade of crimson, seemingly powered by the spell occurring out side, "You said not to step one foot on your firm or property, this isn't yours."

"Leave at once." Sesshomaru said, intensifying his growl.

"Not until I get what I've come for." he said, turning to his younger, human form and walking towards it.

Kagome shot up and stood in front of the helpless human, arms spread out, determined to protect him at all costs, even from himself if need be.

"Stand aside," The demon said, a slight hint of uncertainty and hesitation in it's blood stained eyes, "Or I will be forced to do so for you."

"No." Kagome said stubbornly, tears welding up in her eyes.

The demon glared at her, uncertain if he could actually go through with his threat. He couldn't' remember who this mortal was, but something about her made him stop. On some level, deep inside his soul, he knew that he shouldn't harm her.

The moon outside reached the midnight position, the eclipse final and the moon encircled in a blood red glow.

The demon InuYasha began to glow a deep red, it's eyes glowing even more, if possible.

"Kagome, look." Sesshomaru said, taking his eyes off the opposing demon for a split second to asses the state of the unconscious human on the bed.

Kagome turned, seeing the demon before her didn't seem to be about to attack, she gazed over her shoulder towards the unconscious InuYasha tucked in her bed. He was now still, unmoving but still breathing. Now looking as if he was resting peacefully, he was surrounded by a pure white glow, emanating a pure light that seemed to be fighting the tainted red his demon counter part was producing.

As soon as the two auras collided, a flash of light engulfed the room. Once the light faded, the occupants were able to see what had transpired.

Kagome lowered her arms, the demon that was once in front of her gone. Looking back toward the unconscious man in her bed, she stopped, stared and then a gasp escaped her, gaining Sesshomaru attention.

The InuYasha that was lying in the bed was now surrounded I a mixed aura, the white and red had combined. InuYasha lay there, hair slightly silver, purple striped adorned his cheeks, fangs protruded from his mouth. His eyes flew open, brown flashing to gold.

"Kagome…run." he said, his voice weak.

"what's going on InuYasha?" Kagome asked, kneeling down beside the bed, reaching for his hand, enclosing hers over his, squeezing it slightly.

"Run...demon…can't control it." he said before going ridged. The beautiful amber eyes that Kagome loved some very much began to fade, the whites of his eyes and the golden color replaced with a glowing crimson. All in all, he looked quite intimidating, someone who would make people's blood run cold if he even so much as looked at you. Wincing slightly, he shut his eyes tight before relaxing, his breathing returning normal.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked, uncertainly.

"He can't hear you." Sesshomaru said, getting a grip on what had just happened.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, her eyes swimming with unshed tears, concern and fear.

Sesshomaru saw this, what was she afraid of? The demon was gone, he was not there to harm her, he knew that for certain that wasn't the cause. It was the hanyou, she was worried for him.

"His demon side has taken over, and since he's human now and the demon side of him from this time had combined in his body, it will have the same effects as if it were a normal transformation." Sesshomaru explained, "The only thing I'm worried about is whether or not he can withstand the event or not."

Turning back toward the man before her, Kagome gripped tighter into the hand she held, trying to give him support. Laying her head down to rest on the soft comforter, leaning against InuYasha's arm, she tried to comfort him, his mussels tensed and relaxed quite often, like he was trying to defend against an enemy. And Kagome knew, this was one battle she could do nothing to help her love but be there for any support he needed.

* * *

**In InuYasha's Mind**

InuYasha stood there, perplexed at why he was in his human form, Tetsusaiga seemed to be missing from his waist.

Turning his head, he heard a low growl, searching for the source he was unable to pin point the location with his dulled senses.

"Who's there?" he called to the darkness that surrounded him.

"You." Came the menacing voice.

"What the hell are you talking about." InuYasha said, taking a step towards the spot where he'd heard the voice.

"I mean I'm you." Came the voice again, "essentially anyway."

"That's bullshit." InuYasha cursed, "Come out and show yourself."

InuYasha came face to face with, truth to the voices words, himself. InuYasha, in his human form stared into the eyes of his demon form. Glowing crimson, dark, murderous eyes.

"What do you want." he asked, putting up every defense he could.

"To take over once and for all." came the demon's response as he lunged for the human.

Jumping back, InuYasha went to draw Tetsusaiga only to find it not in the sash at his waist where it should be.

Claws slashed the human's chest, causing blood to seep through his haori, for some reason the arrow wound in his back burned, yet didn't seem to affect his demon counter part.

"You know what your problem is?" The demon asked, harshly waving his clawed hands, flinging blood all over the place. "You react on your impulses to much, you need to think first."

"You're one to talk." InuYasha spat, bringing his hand up and covering the four deep gashes that now covered his chest, "And besides, To deny our own impulses is to deny the very thing that makes us human."

"Well I'm not human am I?" retorted the demon as it tried to lunge toward the human once again.

InuYasha realized that he was not going to win this battle. Unarmed, no means of defense, and he was battling his demon half, this was certainly one enemy he couldn't defeat alone. Running out of options, he did the only thing he could think of, he begged for help.

"Kagome," He thought, putting all his soul into his request, "Please help."

* * *

Naraku's insect made it back to the old well, and into the well house. It seemed that Sesshomaru and the others were to busy to notice it's presence.

Floating down toward the well, the jewel shard it retrieved from Artemis securely in its legs, it was consumed by the swirling pink and blue lights that signal the time warp. The wasp carefully made it's way out of the well. Being weary of the Demon lord, wolf and monk and slayer that were steadily approaching.

The wasp made it's way deep into the forest, coming to rest on a branch of a rather tall tree. A man cloaked in a white baboon skin sat atop the same branch.

"Now for the real fun." Naraku said, sliding once again into the shadows, awaiting the most opportune moment to strike.

* * *

Kagome, her head resting next to InuYasha, waited next to the hanyou, her head swimming with thoughts of concern and worry. It had been almost an hour since The demon had entered her room and the whole scene started. She was beginning to worry whether or not InuYasha was going to make it, his appearance began to take on more of a demonic appearance with each passing moment, this could only mean that his human half was loosing.

"Oh InuYasha." Kagome sighed, looking into the face of the man she cared very deeply for.

"Kagome." came a faint voice.

"InuYasha," she asked questioningly, looking at the sleeping man.

"Please help." came the voice again.

"how, how can I help InuYasha?" Kagome thought, thinking it was to herself, but little did she know she was sending her thoughts to InuYasha.

* * *

**In InuYasha's Mind**

InuYasha heard her faint reply, smiling he thought, never keeping his eyes off his demon counterpart, dodging attack after attack, earning some wounds in return.

"I don't know what to do Kagome." he thought, his human side making his emotions hard to control, yet making it easier for him to ask for help.

"I want to help you InuYasha, anything I can do, I'll do it." came her faint voice, it sounded full of worry and concerned, "Can you think of anything? Anything that can help us come up with a plan?"

"I'm fighting my demon side Kagome, he knows me and I know him, his strengths, weaknesses, everything." InuYasha offered, "The only weakness I know of for my demon side is…"

Kagome waited a moment before she replied, the silence beginning to get to her, "Is what InuYasha."

"You." He said, dodging another attack from the demon, "And your purifying powers, remember what happened with Kikyou and her arrow."

Unable to see her, InuYasha didn't see Kagome flinch at the mention of the now dead priestess' name.

"Can you purify my body Kagome?" InuYasha asked, running out of time.

"But I don't now how with out using my arrows, and with them I could kill you." Kagome said, sounding totally against the idea, "And besides, I'm not sure that I can do it, even if I could there's still a chance you could die."

"I don't many more options at this point Kagome." InuYasha said. The demon lunged for him. Dead aim. His clawed hand went right through the humans chest, narrowly missing his heart, but even so, he wouldn't survive much longer.

"Ka…Kagome…" InuYasha thought, his voice fading, "Try it, please. If you don't, you'll lose me."

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked, panic in her voice, "Hold on!"

InuYasha fell to his knees, trying to subdue the bleeding in his chest, though he knew his attempts were futile, if Kagome couldn't save him and purify his demon half, then he'd die. The demon stood above the human, claws raised and ready to strike at any moment.

They both stood there for a few moments, just staring at each other, crimson piercing brown.

"This is the end." The demon said mater-o-factly.

"I guess so." InuYasha said, his tone defeated as he closed his eyes.

At the exact moment when the demon brought his claws down to deliver the finishing blow upon the human, a blinding light engulfed InuYasha, surrounding his body, causing the demon to step away from him.

InuYasha opened his eyes, and looked down at himself. He was surrounded by a faded pink aura that was growing more prominent every minute.

"Kagome." InuYasha said softly, his body beginning to heal, little by little.

* * *

Kagome sat there, franticly trying to think of a way to activate her miko powers.

"How can I do this?" she said, trying to summon her powers to her hand like she'd seen Kikyou do so many times in the past.

After several tries, and failed attempts, Kagome began to break down, tears pouring down her face.

"InuYasha?" Kagome thought frantically. When she got no answer, she said it aloud, "InuYasha?"

Still no answer.

Kagome placed her hands on top of both of InuYasha's, she began to pray, pray that this worked. It had worked to fuse the jewel shards after all, maybe that was the secret.

No such luck.

Kagome noticed his body growing cold, his facial features resembling more and more like a demon. His demon half was almost in complete control now.

"InuYasha…" She whispered, leaning over so her face was merely less than an inch away from his, tears falling to land on his cheeks, "I'm sorry…I can't do it."

Leaning down, she captured his lips in a passionate kiss, fearing the worst was about to happen.

Sesshomaru stood by the door, watching the even and display between his younger brother and the miko. He watched as she leaned over and kissed the hanyou. Then, no sooner had she done that, had he begun to glow a faded pink color, then it grew stronger.

"she's purifying him." Sesshomaru thought, amused, "She's purifying his demonic side."

He just looked on and waited for her to finish.

* * *

**In InuYasha's Mind**

InuYasha began to stand up, a smirk upon his face. His body, well the more severe wounds had healed up enough for him to fight back.

"Thank you." InuYasha whispered, charging the demon before him, the pink aura providing him protection and a weapon.

InuYasha lunged his hand forward, much like he would had he have had his claws and brought his hand down to slash away at the demon.

Making contact, the demon retreated, howling in pain.

"How are you doing that?" he asked, tripping and landing on his back, the demon looked up into the deep, brown eyes of his human counter part.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." InuYasha seared, punching the demon square in the chest, purifying it instantly.

"Finally." InuYasha sighed, then let his mind return to consciousness.

* * *

InuYasha's deep brown eyes fluttered open to reveal a teary eyed Kagome above him, kissing him with a burning passion.

InuYasha tilted his head up slightly, returning the gesture with equal if not more feeling.

They broke apart for air a few moments later, InuYasha looking a little worse for wear. Tiredly he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, you?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"Fine," InuYasha said, leaning his head back, closing his eyes, he now planed on getting some sleep, "Now anyway."

Kagome sighed, it had been a VERY long day. Climbing next to InuYasha, Kagome laid next to him on top of the comforter, he head resting on his chest, one arm wrapped around his body.

"Get some rest InuYasha." Kagome said, squeezing him slightly.

Returning the gesture, InuYasha said, "You too Kagome."

As the two fell asleep next to one another, Sesshomaru simply shook his head, closing the door and headed down to the kitchen once again, his brother could get into so much trouble.

* * *

Koji's hand stretched out as far as it could, trying to catch the body that plummeted toward the earth. As the figure passed his outstretched hand, Koji felt the brush of fabric and snatched the collar of the uniform the person wore.

Koji pulled the young woman towards him, clutching her safely to his chest, holding on so tightly it was as if he was never going to let go.

Artemis' eyes fluttered open, full of sadness. She looked into Koji's azure gaze, noticing he had saved her.

"Thank you Koji." she said, closing her eyes once again, only now her mind was filled of thoughts on how she was going to kill Naraku.

He had used her, abused her powers and then sent her to her death. Her heart burned with rage, her mind in chaos. She would never forgive Naraku, and she would band with InuYasha's group and put a stop to his power once and for all.

Koji began to make his way down the tower, holding Artemis as close as possible, the now visible moon behind them.

* * *

**Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned,  
Nor Hell a fury like a woman scorned.**

* * *

**Author's Note **

**Well, there's another chapter..rather long I should say….…hope you all enjoy it! 5 reviews or no update! (remember I won't update till like late nxt week) and I expect a lot of reviews for this long chppie!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**Words:  
Nisshoku-Eclipse**

**Miko-priestess **

**Hanyou-Half demon**


	27. Sorry Guys

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! Well it seems that the update will be a little later than I had first thought. I have to spend most of my time to bring up a few of my grades because my interim I don't think is gonna look very good :bad me, bad: anywho then I got mid terms I think in like 2 weeks so I got to be crakin those books…the idiots had to move it to b4 x-mas brake…grrrrrrrr…last year was great because it snowed and the exams were canceled…oh well..I'll try and update as soon as I can okay.**

**Sammy-Sama**


	28. Chapter 22

**WARNING: **

**Captin!**

**what is is matie**

**There's LARGE SCENES AHEAD!**

**And what's wrong with that?**

**They're FULL OFF FLUFFY GOODNESS!**

****

**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 22: Explanations and Heir to the Southern Lands**

The room was dark, the stone walls illuminated by the dim light the candles were giving off from around the room. The air was thick with the sweet smell of vanilla as the incenses burned from a nightstand next to a rather large bed toward the center of the chamber.

A young woman hurried around the room, her apron swaying as she went. Coming to a corner of the dimly lit room, reaching for a rather large wooden bucket and lifting it up. She carried it to a small fire pit and carefully hoisted it above where the flames would come from. Standing back a few feet, she narrowed her eyes and sparks danced from with in the pit, wood began to blaze a crimson and orange color as it caught a flame.

A content smile spread across her face as she looked around at the preparations she had done. The bed toward the center of the room had been covered with clean sheets and a new blanket, there was water boiling over the pit, and she had placed clean towels on the bed. Yep, it seemed that everything was ready.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as a loud whinny came from behind the large wooden door which separated the room from the rest of the castle. Walking toward the door, she twisted the handle and was forced backwards as a large animal pushed it's way into the room.

Getting a good look at the animal she said, "Take her to the bed Kage."

Kage nodded in understanding as he took his companion to the bed, leaning ever so slightly so she'd gently roll off his back and onto the bed.

As soon as her body made contact with the soft satin sheets, Tori moaned as a sharp pain rocketed through her body.

"Chiri.." she said through gritted teeth.

"Yes Ma' lady?" Chiri said, as she poked her head out the door, making sure no one had followed the demon and then closed the door, turning her attention to her charge, "What's the matter? Where does it hurt?"

"Here." she said, almost in a whisper as she painfully moved her hand over the lower half of her stomach.

Nodding in understanding, Chiri went over toward a small cabinet, pulling out a flask full of an almost clear blue liquid.

Returning to the bed, she held the flask to the young woman's lips, "Here, ma' lady." Chiri said, tilting the flask upward, yet being careful that the woman wouldn't choke, "This will help you with the pain."

Nodding, Tori opened her mouth, a look of disgust crossing her face as she downed the last of the liquid. "That tasted vile." she said, giving Chiri a hate filled glare.

Laughing, Chiri said, "Well I imagine it might considering what was used to make it."

"I don't want to know, do I?" Tori asked sheepishly.

"Nope." Chiri said simply.

The large wooden doors swung open with a bang as a man stood slouched in the door frame. Out of breath he asked, "Is she all right?"

"Yes Naito, she is." Chiri said.

"Thank goodness." Naito responded, straightening his composure and looking into the dim room. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"You can take Kage out to the stables and make sure Lord Sayo hasn't returned." Chiri said, placing a cool, damp wash cloth onto Tori's forehead.

"Will do." Naito said, walking in the room, getting a firm hold on Kage's reigns and giving him a good tug. "Come on Kage."

Kage, with some persuasion, followed Naito out of the room, his large hooves echoing through out most of the castle as they became quieter and quieter as the two headed away from the room.

"How are you feeling Ma' lady?" Chiri questioned the young maiden laying before her.

"Better." Came Tori's weak reply.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**(goodie…lol…now that I think about it..yes the story is winding down but I don't know for sure how many more chappies there are left…-- I can't decide, but as u guys notice I'm referring to past chappies more now a-days like u'll c in this little scene… .)**

Kagome awoke the next morning, curled beside InuYasha, his strong arms wrapped protectively around her small petite form. Her dark brown eyes fluttering open, only to snap shut once again due to the bright light coming through her window.

With a defeated sigh, Kagome opened her eyes and whispered, "Eighteen."

"Eighteen what?" questioned the man beside her.

Looking into his now amber eyes, full of confusion, his silver hair reflecting the rays of sun that now filtered through her shattered window.

"Oh nothing." Kagome said, a fake smile upon her face as she gave a nervous laugh, making a mental note.

1. three doors

2. one bathtub

3. One new wall

4. Now eighteen windows

"How are you feeling InuYasha?" she questioned, looking up into the hanyou's face.

"Fine now." he said, sitting up, bringing Kagome up with.

"How about you?" InuYasha questioned, looking her over to see if she had any injuries.

"Just a few scratches, nothing to be concerned about." Kagome replied.

"You shouldn't have done that you know." InuYasha said, his voice full of guilt.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, "Are you saying you didn't want me to save your life?"

"You know that's not what I mean." He said, giving her a sideways glance, "I mean, you could have gotten hurt…maybe even died because you encountered my demon side or even because you used your miko powers."

Leaning over, Kagome wrapped her arms around the hanyou, squeezing him tightly, "Well I had to try."

InuYasha laughed, wrapping his arms around the woman next to him.

"What?" Kagome questioned, shooting him a suspicious glare.

"You're too kind hearted for your own good." InuYasha replied.

"Well, that's why you love me right." Kagome said slyly.

"Nope." InuYasha said, his voice full of sarcasm, "It's really because there's no one else who can find those damn shards you lost."

Rage burned in her eyes as she removed her arms from around the hanyou.

"InuYasha," Kagome said, her voice full of anger, "si-"

Before she could finish, InuYasha grabbed her arms, pulling her down and twisting positions so he was above her, supporting his body above hers with his elbows so his face was mere inches away from hers he taunted, mirth dancing in his amber eyes, "Go ahead, say it."

Glaring up at him, Kagome said, "I hate you."

Leaning down, he brushed his lips over hers, then leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I love you too."

Getting up from the bed, InuYasha stood up, stretching all his mussels he said, "I'm going to go downstairs and get some thing to eat."

"Okay," Kagome said as she watched him leave her room, "I'm going to change my clothes and meet you down there okay."

"Feh." came his response and he headed towards the door.

"And don't touch the stove." Kagome called, "You remember what happened last time.'

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever." he said, opening the door and closing it behind him.

Sighing, Kagome made her way over toward her dresser, pulling open a drawer and removing a black tank top, tossing it toward the bed. Closing that one, she opened the next one above it and pulled out a pair of blue jeans.

"Some thing's not right here…" She said to herself, it felt as if something was missing. Shrugging it off, she closed that drawer and proceeded to change clothes, being careful of the wound on her leg. Once she was finished, Kagome headed downstairs to feed her poor little puppy.

* * *

Kagome made her way downstairs only to be greeted by the growls of the hanyou. Clearing the stairs, she followed to where the sound was coming from and sighed. From a crack between the door and frame she could see exactly what the hanyou was growling at.

"Good morning Sesshomaru." She said calmly.

"You knew he was here?" InuYasha questioned exasperatedly.

"Course." Kagome said, shrugging it off, "He was here last night too."

InuYasha just stared at the young woman, then back to his brother, then once again to the young woman. "And you did nothing about it?"

"I'm the one who pulled you from the well half-breed." Sesshomaru said, taking his attention away from the news report he was watching for only a brief moment.

InuYasha growled in response.

"Oh come on you two." Kagome said, walking over toward InuYasha, trying to pry him away from his brother.

"Sesshomaru, would you like to stay for breakfast, seeing as how you're already here and I'm willing to bet you haven't eating since last night?" Kagome asked.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Sesshomaru said.

"Not at all." Kagome said, pulling InuYasha by the collar of his haori into the kitchen. "Besides we have matters to discus."

"Hey!" InuYasha shouted, trying to break free from Kagome's death grip, 'Let me go!"

"No chance." Kagome said, pulling the hanyou into the kitchen, sitting him at the other end of the table so he was less likely to start a fight.

"Your hospitality is much appreciated." Sesshomaru said, even though in his opinion humans were about as worthless as dirt, he would act like the lord he was and be courteous to those who treated him as a guest.

"It's the least I can do Sesshomaru." Kagome said, walking over toward the stove and pulling out a pan. "Is an omelet all right?"

"Fine with me." InuYasha said, sending his brother hateful glances.

"An omelet would be fine." Sesshomaru agreed, staring at InuYasha, his gaze full of resentment.

"What do you two want in your omelet?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha turned around in his seat, his mouth opened about to answer when he was cut off.

"No InuYasha I will not put Ramen in your omelet." Kagome stated with out turning around, almost as if she could read his mind, then turned around and asked again, "Now what do you want in your omelet?"

What she saw took her by surprise. There he was, InuYasha, the big bad hanyou giving her his most adorable puppy pout he could muster. His eyes slightly larger, his lip out in a pout and his adorable silver ears drooped down, almost to his head.

"No." She said once again, as if she was scolding a puppy. She lifted a rather large bowl and began to beat all of the eggs she would need.

"Do you have any ham?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yep, I think we do." Kagome said, walking over toward the refrigerator and pulling out a bag of sliced ham. "Last chance InuYasha."

"I'll have whatever the jackass is having." InuYasha snorted, leaning back in his chair so the front two legs were off the ground.

"Watch your tongue half-breed." Sesshomaru hissed.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, her tone taking on one of a scolding manner, "He can say what ever he wants to, he has that right. Now whether or not it's right to do so, is a whole other story."

"Why are you taking my side?" InuYasha asked, dumbfounded.

"Because," Kagome said, her tone becoming soft as she turned her gaze toward the hanyou, "I may not agree with what you say, but I will surly defend your right to say it."

"Ah, Voltaire." Sesshomaru mused, "Wise man, wise beyond his years."

Giving the demon lord a bewildered look, Kagome then returned to the stove, finishing up their meal.

Once she'd finished the omelets, she placed them on separate plates and placed one in front of Sesshomaru, one in front of InuYasha and then sat down with the final plate.

"I believe we have some matters to discuss." Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked, his mouth full of food.

"I mean, what happened to put you into the state you were in last night." Sesshomaru said.

"Well," InuYasha began, swallowing his mouth full of food, "Kagome and I were in the forest, near the well and then Kikyou showed up."

With the mention of the now dead priestess' name and going unnoticed by the hanyou, a guilty look crossed Kagome's face.

"She was trying to kill Kagome, Kikyou had shot her with an arrow and she couldn't' move. She had thought that I still loved her and I didn't. Kikyou shot another arrow toward Kagome who was suspended by Kikyou's soul collectors so I ran toward her, and then I turned into my demon form." InuYasha explained, "That's really all I can remember."

"I see." Sesshomaru said, turning toward Kagome, "Can you fill in the rest?"

"Well, when InuYasha had turned demon, and Kikyou shot her arrow at me." Kagome began, "InuYasha ran in front of me and blocked the attack."

Unconsciously, her hand moved toward the wound on her leg which had yet to be tended to.

"Then, InuYasha fell unconscious and turned human." Kagome continued, "Apparently Kikyou's arrow had only purified his demon half, much like what happened at Mt. Hakurai (I know I misspelled that, if anyone knows how It's really spelled, lemme know) and the band of seven. After that, I brought us back here."

"What ever happened to Kikyou?" InuYasha questioned, finally realizing the results of Kikyou's visit had not included anything about her departure.

"She's dead." Kagome said, hurt and guilt in her voice.

The room was silent. Kagome, her head down in shame, InuYasha in shock, and Sesshomaru just waited to see what would happen next.

"How?" The hanyou managed to whisper.

"I…I" Kagome tried, tears coming to her eyes, spilling down her cheeks, "I had no choice."

Seeing as how this had been tearing her up inside, that and with the resent events, InuYasha stood up, walking over toward the distraught young woman. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his head down on her shoulder so he could whisper into her ear.

"It's all right Kagome." InuYasha whispered comfortingly, "It's not your fault, you were just defending yourself, don't blame yourself for it."

"But it is my fault." Kagome sobbed, "I'm the one who can't control my powers, I'm the one who shot the arrow."

Squeezing her tightly, InuYasha said, "That doesn't matter. You saved both of our lives, and for that I thank you."

"But what about what I had to do to accomplish that?" Kagome questioned, turning her tear stained face to look into the hanyou's, his golden eyes burned with concern and love.

"You didn't kill anyone Kagome, if that's what your upset about." InuYasha said.

"But.." Kagome began.

"No 'buts' Kagome." InuYasha explained, "That wasn't Kikyou, even Kaede will agree with me. That was merely a shell with a fragment of your soul in it. I realized that a little too late, too late to spare you from all the hurt I caused."

Her sobs lessened to a mere case of hiccups as she just went limp in the hanyou's embrace.

"All right InuYasha, I'm better now." Kagome whispered, "I understand."

"Good." InuYasha said, placing a quick kiss on her cheek and returning to his seat.

"Now I have some questions for you." InuYasha said, turning to face his brother, "Who was it that cast that spell?"

"Spell?" Sesshomaru asked, his face calm.

"Yeah," InuYasha said, "It was obviously a spell, I mean how else could someone had forced me to fight my demon self?"

Kagome and Sesshomaru were silent for a moment, not wanting to reveal any unnecessary information to the hanyou.

Sesshomaru, having told Kagome the out come of the fight with Naraku, knew that she would most likely spill valuable information if she were to explain.

"I believe it was Artemis from the demon wolf tribe." Sesshomaru said, "That'd be my best bet."

"You mean Ayame's cousin?" InuYasha asked Kagome.

Kagome merely nodded.

"I think she may be working with Naraku however." Sesshomaru added.

"That would make sense." InuYasha agreed, thinking over what Sesshomaru said.

"I think…" InuYasha began before he was interrupted.

"That'd be a first." Sesshomaru remarked.

InuYasha just sat there, glaring daggers at the demon.

The door suddenly opened and a middle aged woman along with a young boy walked in.

"Oh, honey, I didn't know you were back." Ms. Higurashi said, placing down a few bags she had been carrying.

"We got back late last night." Kagome responded, pointing toward InuYasha as well.

"Oh InuYasha, it's so nice to see you again." Ms. Higurashi said, walking over toward the table and taking a seat. "And who might you be?"

"Oh," Kagome said, realizing her mother had yet to meet the demon lord, "This is Sesshomaru, InuYasha's brother."

"Man Kagome," the young boy said slyly, standing in the door frame, "You got two guys, I never would have thought you to be that type of girl."

Kagome looked at her younger brother, clearly saying that he was stepping on thin ice, "How dare you Sota.'

"Well it's true." Sota said, leaning back on his heals, his hands behind his back.

Kagome went to chase the younger boy, a look of pure rage in her eyes.

Seeing the impending danger, Sota quickly took a few steps back, pulling his hands from behind him and showing the contents he possessed.

"Do and I read." Sota said calmly, holding up a small pink book.

"Where'd you get that." Kagome asked, terrified.

"From your drawer." he responded.

"So that's what was missing." Kagome thought as she made a step to retrieve the book.

Sota opened the cover, about to read when Kagome took a few steps backwards, heading toward a small book bag.

"That's what I thought." Sota said smugly, then asked, seeing his sister's movements, "What are you doing?"

Reaching Sota's book bag, Kagome flung the flap open and grabbed the pink object barely visible from inside.

"Read and Mr. Pooky gets it." Kagome said, threateningly, holding up a rather old looking pink teddy bear, it's edges frayed and tattered.

Ms. Higurashi had to stifle her laughter as she watched her two children. InuYasha just sat there watching the scene and Sesshomaru watched, a look of slight amusement on his face.

"It's war." Sota said, flipping open the book and skimming a few pages.

"Entry twenty seven," Sota said, clearing his throat, "Once again I dreamed of InuYasha kissing me.."

Kagome looked horrified as she dropped the old stuffed animal and lunged for her younger brother.

InuYasha grabbed the young woman by the arms and held her back.

"Entry thirty two…" Sota began before he was hauled away by his mother who had placed her hand over the young child's mouth.

"Oh my," Ms. Higurashi said, pulling the young boy out of the room, "We have chores to do, it was nice seeing you again InuYasha and it was nice to meet you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded to the retreating form of Kagome's mother.

"So," Sesshomaru thought, thinking over the event that had just transpired, "Insanity is hereditary."

InuYasha released the enraged Kagome, looking a little uncertain.

"Can we get back to the conversation now Kagome?" he asked.

"Why did you hold me back?" Kagome questioned, ignoring him.

"We had matters to discus miko and no time to chase you down from your rampage." Sesshomaru said, "You can settle that little score later."

"Fine." Kagome sighed, dejectedly, returning to her seat.

InuYasha walked over next to her and whispered, "You know, you don't have to just dream about it anymore."

Her face turned crimson as the hanyou made his way to his seat and sat down.

Looking toward the young woman, a satisfied grin crossed InuYasha's face as he noticed the level of Kagome's embracement.

"So." InuYasha began, "What are we going to do to track his demon down?"

"I'm not sure." Sesshomaru said, "I could get a few people together and check out my resources."

"You could track her with your nose." Kagome offered, looking toward InuYasha.

"I'm not your god damned retriever." InuYasha snorted, "and besides, I don't know her scent. We'd be searching the city all day."

The door slid open as a young woman stood in the frame, her uniform a bit tattered, swayed in the spring breeze, "There's no need to search."

* * *

Artemis awoke the next morning, the smell of dust and the musty smell of old wood filling her nose.

Looking around, she noticed she was propped up in the corner of an old looking shack. Upon further inspection, she noticed it was the ancient well house.

"What happened?" she questioned, putting a hand to her head which ached slightly. "All I remember is coming here and then falling off the tower. Why aren't' I dead right now?"

Then it all came back to her, all the memories in one giant sweep.

"Naraku." She growled, reaching a hand over her shoulder to the spot where the jewel shard had been embedded.

"He took it out." She said, exasperatedly.

Artemis stood up, taking a deep breath and assessing the scents around her.

"Good, they came through." Artemis said, "And it's fairly old."

Heading toward the door, she opened it only to be blinded by the bright rays from outside.

Regaining her vision, she took a few steps outside, closing the well house door behind her.

Making sure that the hanyou was still alive, she took a breath of the air out side.

"Good, he's all right." Artemis said, making her way toward the house, "I'm sure they'd want an explanation."

Making her way across the yard, she stopped and faced back towards the well house.

"Thank you Koji." she whispered and continued her way to the building.

Two azure eyes flashed from the bushes as the person fled from the covering and deep into the city.

* * *

The man made his way across town to the apartment building he called home. It had been a long night but he still had to make sure his mate was all right.

Lugging himself up the front steps of the large building, he opened the glass doors, walking past the front desk and toward the stairs.

"Like hell I am." He scoffed, turning toward the opposite side of the hall where the elevator was located.

Pressing the 'up' button, he waited patiently for the compartment to come down to the ground level. Once the elevator had descended all the way down, he walked in, pressing the button for the top floor.

"I hate this music." He said to the empty compartment as the trade mark 'elevator music' played around him.

As the door separated, the young man stepped onto the landing, walking up the hall way and turning the doorknob to the room at the far end. With a creek the door was pushed open and he entered. The apartment was quite dark, no lights were on, the curtains pulled shut, the only source of light came from the dim rays from the sun, casting shadows cross the carpeted rooms through the translucent fabric. He walked to the sliding glass doors, looked through them, then spotting the object of his search he slid the doors aside and went out to the balcony.

There she stood, her ebony hair reflecting the suns rays, her silver tips seeming to just blaze with beauty. The petite figure the man had come to know so well over the past 500 years stood in front of him, garbed in a silk black night gown, her body leaned against the edge of the rail.

"You did it." she said, turning around, her grey eyes full of love and passion.

"Obviously." he said, walking up to the woman, circling his arms around her waist, pulling her close against him. "I had to, didn't I Artemis."

"You know Koji," Artemis said, rising to stand on her toes, making her face mere inches from his, "It's not over yet, our past selves have a lot of hardship ahead."

"I know." Koji said, his azure eyes gleamed with love, underlined with many blissful memories, "But it's what happens after the fight that matters."

Artemis laughed, "I knew I shouldn't have left you with that monk."

"Well you got to work, what else am I to do?" Koji asked, gaining a perverted grin as he did so.

Artemis leaned into the young man she had taken as her mate, placing her lips onto his in a fiery, passionate kiss.

"You could always come to work with me." She whispered, slightly out of breath.

"And be around all those books, no way." Koji said.

"You just might learn something." Artemis retorted, releasing herself from Koji, walking in toward the house. "Are you going to see Sesshomaru soon?"

"I will after this all blows over." Koji said, shrugging his shoulders, "Maybe the slayer and the monk would like to know when this is all blown over."

"I'll leave that to you then shall I?" Artemis asked, stopping at the door frame.

"You can take the hanyou and kitsune." Koji said, walking up to Artemis, taking her hand, "I don't think they like me too much."

"Can't imagine why." Artemis said sarcastically.

With that the two walked into their apartment, full and ready for a long rest. This had been a very long night for the couple, but thankfully the worst was behind them.

* * *

Was that a bit confusing? The whole Monk and Slayer, Kitsune and Hanyou bit? I mean you all know what I'm talking about right? Well that was intended as a :cough: preview of the sequel :cough: any who::looks side to side: no one kill me if you find it confusing, that should help some of you in the end when you read the end of this story, I knew SO many of you would hate for what I'm doing so I had to add a little reassurance here…you'll have no clue what I mean now until this is all said and done but reread this once the story ends and the final author's note for this story and you'll get it. Well lets get this chapter rapped up shall we.

* * *

Miroku and Sango entered the small clearing that housed the well.

Looking around, Miroku remarked as he scanned the tree line, "I thought I sensed Naraku just a moment ago."

"I didn't feel anything." Sango said, getting a better hold on her boomerang, just in case.

"Hey, Miroku?" Sango questioned, her gaze landing on the well, "Who's that?"

"I don't know." Miroku said, turning his attention to the well as well. "You there, what are you doing here?"

Koji turned, sword at his hip, one which would do no good against the monk and slayer.

'Shit.' he thought, as he watched the two take a defensive position, 'not now, I need to wait to see if Artemis comes back.'

"Put down your weapons." Koji said calmly, "I'm not here to fight, I'm simply waiting for my mate."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked "Who is she?"

"Her name is Artemis, she's the last of the Lunar Wolf Tribe." Koji explained, "You haven't' seen her by any chance, have you?"

"Artemis…" Miroku thought for a moment, "You mean Ayame's cousin?"

Koji nodded, letting a brief sigh of relief leave him as he saw the two lower their weapons.

"I've come to under stand she's been persuaded into working for Naraku, and I came to help her out of it." He said, turning to face the two head on, "I came upon this well, following her scent, but it just seems to stop inside this well. Does this make any sense to either of you?"

"Miroku, you don't think?" Sango asked, curiosity in her tone.

"That this demon is the very same we chased and witnessed go through the well." Miroku said, "Most defiantly."

"It seems you know more about his than I do." Koji stated.

"Yes we do." Miroku said, taking tentative steps toward the demon lord, "Come with us and we'll explain everything to you."

"That is much appreciated." Koji said as the three made their way toward the small village.

"Oh." Sango said, turning to face the demon, introducing herself, "I'm Sango, I'm a demon slayer."

"My name's Miroku," he said, moving his staff to rest on his shoulder, "and I'm a monk by profession."

"Nice to meet you both." Koji said, staring strait ahead, "My name is Koji and I'm the demon lord of the North."

* * *

The sun began to set around the castle, which was now busy and booming with activity.

"Push malady, push." Chiri ordered, as she motioned for one of her aids to wipe the lady's face with a wet cloth.

"I'm trying.." Tori said through gritted teeth.

After months of waiting, months of horrible visions, on of which had shown the young ruler her fate, it was finally time to produce the cause of all her nightmares. It had been a long day for the woman, a long couple of months if the truth be told, and now finally, her child would be born, one which supposedly possess the gift of 'sight.'

"Almost!" Chiri exclaimed, excitement in her voice as the birth was almost complete, "Naru, get me a warm towel!"

A young demon shook her head as she did as her mentor instructed her. Handing the healer the towel, the young demon then backed to her spot she'd been observing the event from.

"There we go." Chiri cooed gently, "One more good push malady."

With a scream of pain, Tori pushed, pushed like she'd never pushed before.

The room was quiet for a few moments, Lady Tori exhausted from the birth, laid on the satin covered bed, panting.

After a few silent, tense moments, the room soon erupted in the sound of an infants cries.

Wrapping the infant up in the warm towel, making sure it was cleaned off, Chiri handed the baby to the exhausted mother in the bed.

"Congratulations ma' lady," Chiri said, her tone soft, "Congratulations on bringing such a fine young girl into this world."

Tori outstretched her arms, taking the baby carefully into her arms. The baby was crying, yet seemed to stop the moment it was in it's mother's arms. It's violet eyes peered up at her mother, a patch of brown, fiery hair atop her head as she began to coo.

Chiri left the room, Naru at her heals.

"We'll leave you two alone then." Chiri said, closing the door behind her.

"well hello there." Tori said softly to the infant in her arms, raising a finger to gently poke the little ones nose. "Hello my darling baby girl, my daughter Maru."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well there's another chappie for you guys….exams r comin up fast so this might be my last update till x-mas break…so enjoy!**

**Thank you to my bud britt for finally reading my story! AND FOR GUESSING MY BASIS FOR ARTEMIS….YOU WERE DEAD ON::cheater:cough cough: **

**And thank you to Diane Martinez for the idea, I had to tweak it a bit but I hope you're satisfied and enjoyed it!**

**Well g2g ya'll remember 5 reviews or NO UPDATE!**

**Sammy-Sama**


	29. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: And So It Begins**

Kagome turned around in her seat, the Inu-youkai and hanyou turning to see the person whom had entered the home.

"There's no need to search." she said, closing the sliding door behind her, walking into the house.

"Diana!" Kagome exclaimed nervously, "What are you doing here? What do you mean there's no need to search, we never said anything."

'trying to cover it up Kagome?' Artemis thought, as her grey gaze landed on the young miko.

"I believe I need to introduce my self." Artemis said, snapping two fingers as a dull light surrounded her. In a matter of seconds her tattered uniform was replaced with her ancient armor and kimono, her silver tips returned, signaling her change from her human disguise to her true form.

"My name is Artemis, and I'm the last of the Lunar Wolf Tribe." she said with a slight bow, "I believe you know of me, Lord Sesshomaru."

Nodding, Sesshomaru said, "Yes, I had a feeling you had been the one to cast the spell the half-breed was put under, is that true?"

"Yes, that is a long story in itself and there is simply no time for the long version so I'll make it simple." Artemis said, walking and taking a seat next to Kagome, looking each occupant at the table in the eyes before continuing, "Well Naraku summoned me in a sense and told me that he was the one who possessed my family's power, now I; having virtually none, accepted his offer which was to follow you two and ultimately annihilate InuYasha."

A low growl ripped from InuYasha's chest, sending warning glares toward the young demon.

"However," Artemis continued, "I grew quite attached to your group, and Kagome more particularly."

Kagome sat there, she understood what Artemis was saying, although she had grown attached, more like a friend anyway to her counterpart Diana.

'So, Diana and Artemis are the same person.' Kagome thought, then her eyes grew wide as a memory flashed to the forefront of her mind.

**.:.:. Flash Back .:.:.**

"Come on Kagome," Artemis said to the young school girl, "Breath!"

Then as if to comply with her request Kagome began to cough up water, turning to her side so it was easier she began to dispose of the excess water that had inhabited her lungs.

"That a girl." Artemis sighed, relief washing over her as she knew that now the girl would survive.

"Diana?" Kagome asked in a daze as she tried to focus on who was with her. The figure was blurred but she was positive that her new friend from school was with her, but that was impossible.

**.:.:. End of Flash Back .:.:.**

"It was YOU." Kagome stated, turning to face Artemis.

Artemis stared at the young school girl with a confused expression, having no clue what the young woman was talking about.

"It was you, you pulled me from the water that day." Kagome explained.

Registering what Kagome had said, Artemis nodded her head.

"Like I said before," Artemis said, "I have grown quite attached to you, as a friend anyway."

Nodding in understanding, Kagome said, "I agree, please continue."

"Yes." Artemis said, then turned her gaze toward the demon lord, "I'm sure you have met my mate, Koji, am I correct Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, I have had the pleasure to speak with him on many occasions." Sesshomaru replied.

"Well it was shortly after I was given my assignment that I met back up with him and he told me about what Naraku was truly like. It was then that I understood to the utmost degree of what my actions could cause, that it would be with my help that he could destroy the whole world we live in." Artemis explained, "And from then on I tried to 'play along' with out actually carrying out my orders. Yet, as you all saw last night my plan didn't go as I'd hoped."

"What happened?" Kagome questioned.

"Well, soon after my encounter with Koji, I headed back to my castle to retrieve my weapons and armor. There Yokoro was, just waiting for my return and then he made his move. I'm sure you both have had at least one encounter with him?"

Nodding their heads, InuYasha and Kagome agreed with what Artemis had said.

"Well it was that very same demon who placed a jewel shard in me to control me, much like that young boy Kohaku." The young wolf demon continued, "With that he was able to control me."

"What about the boy." InuYasha questioned, looking the wolf demon strait in the eyes, "What condition was he in?"

"He seemed fine to me." Artemis replied, "However he did have a jewel shard in him so I can't be for certain what kind of shape he was in."

"We've heard about how Naraku basically blackmailed you into doing his work," Kagome said, her tone taking on a very serious quality, "But my question is whose side are you on in the end."

"What I've told you about my past and Naraku was not to be taken as an excuse but as the truth," Artemis started, "But I assure you that I'm on your side 100."

"That's good to know." Kagome said happily, standing up, she cleared the table and returned to the group before her.

"Well, now that we have all of this mess shorted out, I think that I should get some supplies, seeing as how the fight is drawing near." Kagome said, going to the door and grabbing a spare book bag so she could carry the supplies easier, "Do you want to come with me InuYasha?"

"Sure." InuYasha said, shooting one last glare at his brother as he stood up and made his way toward the young woman, "When are you going to leave Sesshomaru?"

"I was just about to." Sesshomaru said, "I have some work that needs to be done." With that, the young lord made his way past the couple and out toward the shrine steps to make his way down through the streets of Tokyo.

"Well Artemis, are you going to come with us?" Kagome asked.

"No I think I'll go back now, I've overstayed my welcome as it is." Artemis said, bowing slightly, "Thank you for hearing me out though."

"No problem." Kagome said, assurance in her voice, "When it comes to Naraku, most of the time anything concerning him is a misunderstanding.

Smiling slightly, Artemis said her goodbyes and started to make her way toward the well.

* * *

"Strange girl." InuYasha muttered.

"You're one to talk." Kagome said, reaching beside the door and lifting an extra cap from the hook and handing it to the hanyou, who in turn started at it hatefully. Kagome then shouted to the two in the house, "Mom, InuYasha and I are going to get some supplies and we'll leave in the morning!"

"All right honey." came her mother from the back of the house.

Closing the door behind her, a thought dawned on the young school girl.

"Artemis!" Kagome called to the retreating demon.

The young demon turned around, a questioning expression upon her face.

"Do you have a jewel shard?" Kagome questioned.

"No why?" Artemis asked.

"InuYasha, can you help her through the well, she won't be able to with out a shard and I don't have any." Kagome asked.

"Feh." was the hanyou's response as he did as was asked of him and ran toward the well, opening the door, followed closely by Artemis. The two jumped down the well and a moment later the hanyou reemerged from the ancient well house, closing the door behind him.

"Satisfied." He said sarcastically.

"Very." Kagome said, a smile upon her face.

With that the two made their way down the steps and through the streets of the crowded city.

* * *

Naito was making his rounds around the castle grounds, keeping an eye out for any sign of his Lord.

Stopping in front of the main gates to the castle grounds, he saw a familiar figure approach the gates, his sandy blond hair swaying slightly as he ran. As he got closer, Naito could see how tired he was and that there was a sense that something just wasn't right in his violet eyes.

"My Lord." Naito said with a deep bow, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes." Sayo said, catching his breath, "Call the men, we need to start moving out."

"Is it time already?" Naito asked worriedly, if Lady Tori were to go to battle in her condition, she wouldn't make it back.

"I'm afraid so." Sayo replied, walking past the young man and heading toward the castle entrance, "Where's Tori?"

"Oh," Naito said nervously, "She's in the healers wing."

Sayo turned around, worry and concern evident in his eyes, "What happened?"

"Oh nothing to worry about sir," Naito lied, "She simply wasn't feeling well so I had Chiri take a look at her."

"All right." Sayo said, turning and heading back toward the large oak doors as they swung open and let him in.

Once he was sure his Lord was out of ear shot, Naito turned to one of the closest guard on duty and said, "I need you to go around the fast way and intercept Lord Sayo, I need you to tell Chiri he's on his way, go! Hurry!"

With a nod and a confused expression, the guard hurried off.

Naito went the opposite direction, if his Lord had a feeling that this was it, then he would have every single man ready, suited up and mounted by the gates for his Lord's orders.

* * *

Chiri walked down the corridor, she had just placed little Maru down and was sleeping peacefully. Making her way toward the large wooden door, she pushed it open and walked in.

"How are you feeling this morning malady?" Chiri questioned to the now conscious Tori who was sitting upright in the bed.

"Much better actually." Tori responded, trying to get out of bed, "I think I'll get up and walk around a bit today."

"You only delivered your baby last night malady!" Chiri exclaimed, trying to prevent the young woman from moving, "You need your rest."

"I can't Chiri." Tori said seriously, successfully standing and slowly made her way toward the door, reaching a hand out to grasp the charm resting on a small table, putting it on, "I have a bad feeling, like something big is about to happen and I need to get ready."

The two reached the door at the same moment a knock came from the other side.

"Lady Chiri?" The guard questioned as the door opened, "I have urgent news."

Seeing Lady Tori before him, he bowed low, "It's good to see you up and about malady."

"Thank you." Tori said softly.

"What is it you have to tell me?" Chiri asked.

"Lord Naito requested I tell you that Lord Sayo has returned and is on his way, he said something about 'it being time', what ever that means." the guard said, relaying the message to the young healer.

"Thank you." Chiri said, looking toward the young guard, "Is that all?"

Nodding the guard said, "I must return to my post now." and with that he headed back toward the front gates.

Making sure the guard was gone, Tori looked around, making sure no one was around and then her gaze locked with Chiri's.

"Chiri, I need you to do something for me." Tori said, her voice becoming completely serious.

"Anything malady." Chiri said.

"if I don't return from this, I want you to tell Sayo about Maru." Tori said, unshed tears hidden behind her ice blue eyes.

Seeing the level of pain in the young woman's eyes, the young healer decided to comply with her wishes, "I will malady, but I don't see why I should have the honor."

Tori gave Chiri a puzzled look, one that said for her to explain.

"I mean you're coming back anyway." Chiri said, "You can tell him when you get back."

With a heavy heart, Tori nodded. The young woman knew good and well that she was never going to see her daughter again. She had to do what must be done in order to save the ones she loves.

* * *

Sayo walked down the stone corridors and headed toward the wing where he healers resided.

"Sayo!" called a young woman.

Turning to his left, he saw Tori, walking unusually slow in his opinion but nun the less it was Tori.

Increasing his pace to a run, Sayo moved to just in front of his mate, wrapping his arms around her small form and pulling her toward his chest.

"I missed you." Sayo said.

"I missed you too." Tori responded, leaning her head up to look into the young man's eyes.

"We need to go Tori." Sayo said urgently, leaning down and capturing the young woman's lips in a soft, but passionate kiss.

"I understand, my armor and weapons are in the training room." Tori said, breathing slightly heavier than normal.

"Excuse me, malady?" Chiri questioned, knowing she couldn't act the way she normally did around Tori, now that Sayo was present, she knew she had treat Tori with the respect someone of her rank was given.

"Yes Chiri." Tori responded.

"I had your weapons and armor moved just this morning to out near Kage, I had a feeling that you'd need them soon and when you did you'd need them fast." Chiri said.

"Thank you," Tori said, then turned and the couple made their way toward the front, Chiri seeing them to the front gates.

The three reached the large oak doors, the sky outside turned a slight grey, signaling that the next day was to be a dreary one, dark and stormy, just like their battle ahead.

Letting Sayo walk ahead of her slightly, just enough to order the troops that were now gathered at the front gates to the grounds, Tori turned and whispered, just loud enough for the young demon healer to hear, "Thank you, for everything."

"It's been my pleasure," Chiri said, "and a honor to serve you." and with that the young healer bowed respectfully to the woman before her.

Turning to face the large group of men before her, Naito came up next to her, Kage bridled and saddled, ready for her.

"Please have a safe journey and come back to us in one piece malady." Naito said, his voice full of sadness, concern, worry and most of all, it had this light pleading tone to it.

"I'll try my best my friend." Tori responded, mounting her companion, with some assistance from Naito. "You take care of Chiri for me all right, I'm sure she'll be worried sick while I'm gone."

"Yes malady." Naito said, waving his final goodbye as he watched the young woman trot towards her mate, standing there listening to his course of action.

Hearing his battle plan she agreed with it, then added, "We will await the arrival of the hanyou named InuYasha."

The group looked toward Tori, then one toward the back shouted, "Why do we need to wait for him?"

"We will be assisting him." Tori said, "We are there to help, I have talked this plan over with the Lord from the West as well as the North and East and we have all agreed to join our forces together under the Western Lord's brother's group. They will instruct us on what to do and will assist them with anything possible, understood."

Courses of "yeses" ran throughout the group as, unit by unit, the large mass of people headed down the dirt road as the sky begun to open up, rain beginning to pour.

Tori and Sayo, last to leave, gave one last look behind them, to the home they've known as theirs for so long. Waving good bye one last time, the couple followed the rest of the men, heading East toward the plains of Musashi.

"Do you think they'll really be all right?" Chiri questioned Naito, whom now stood next to her. "Honestly?"

"Honestly?" Naito responded, "I don't know."

The two watched as the last of the group was visible through the rain, and watched as the main gates closed. The troops from the south had headed out, the war had now begun.

* * *

It was now mid afternoon, the small valley toward the east was busy with activity.

"Kane!" shouted a young hanyou, dressed in her training kimono, only this time she adorned fire red armor as well as her two scimitars.

"What." Kane called, running toward the shouts, trying to gather everything he needed.

"Did you feel that?" the half demon questioned.

"Yes, which is why we must hurry Bakari." Kane stressed urgently, "Koji is bound to need our help."

"I'll get the soldiers ready then." Bakari said, going to turn and make her way out of the castle.

"Bakari." Kane said, grabbing the young hanyou by the wrist and turning her around. "Promise me something?"

"Anything." Bakari said, confusion lacing her words.

"Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll do what I say." Kane said, his tone soft but serious.

"This is really it, isn't it?" Bakari questioned sadly.

Kane nodded.

Tears building in her eyes, running down her cheeks as she forced Kane to let go of her wrist and then flung her arms around the young lord's neck, burring her head in his shoulder.

"I'm scared Kane." she admitted.

"That's all right." Kane said with a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bakari questioned, her cheeks slightly red as her tears started to dry up to be replaced with rage.

"You really want to know what's so funny?" Kane asked.

"Yes." Bakari said, her voice slightly stubborn.

"I'm scared too." Kane admitted.

Bakari stood there in shock, never had she heard the man before her admit that he was scared, never.

"But no matter how scared we are, we'll all ways have each other to go to, right?" Kane questioned, his eyes full of love.

"Right." Bakari agreed, as they headed out to get the soldiers ready and leave the safety of their secluded valley.

The Eastern force heading the short distance to the plains of Musashi, they would arrive first, making it there just before dawn.

* * *

Dusk reach the small clearing in which housed the entrance to the Northern Wolves cave.

"Did you sense that?" Taru questioned, looking over toward the female demon beside him.

"Yes, I did." Shiizu said, turning to look at Taru, "You don't think it could be…."

"Naraku?" Ayame interrupted.

"Defiantly." Koga said, the two walking from within the cave to stand outside, "I'd know that feeling anywhere."

"I think we should go." Ayame said worriedly, slinging an empty silver quiver and bow over her shoulder.

"I agree." Koga said, then shouted into the cave, "Ginta! Hakaku! Lets go!"

"Coming!" two voices called from with in the cave as the two companions of the young wolf prince emerged from the cave, followed by two demons from the northern tribe.

Koga turned around, a glint caught his eye as he stared at the quiver and bow slung over his mate's shoulder.

"What's that for?" he questioned.

"It's Artemis', I'm sure she'll need them." Ayame responded as she turned her attention back toward the two guards.

Koga merely shrugged it off.

"You two stay here and keep a CLOSE watch on the den." Taru ordered the two demons who had followed the two foreign wolves, "And call the rest of the wolves."

"Yes sir!" they said in unison, turning and started, what sounded like, barking. Soon, roughly over a hundred wolves were cramped into the clearing.

"Ready?" Koga questioned the group.

Nodes from everyone signaled that they were ready.

Ayame and Koga taking off the fastest, they quickly pulled ahead of the other four.

"You stick close to me Ayame." Koga said, giving the said demon a loving side glance, his blue eyes filled with concern.

"I know Koga." Ayame said, "And you protect yourself as well."

Smiling, he picked up the pace and started to race his mate.

Taru and Shiizu followed behind the two demons, Ginta and Hakaku behind them while the wolves surrounded them protectively.

"Are they all ways like that?" Taru asked Ginta over his shoulder.

"Koga is." Ginta answered, "all ways running off to face Naraku."

"Stupid I think." Hakaku mumbled.

"Well some would think you were stupid for following him then." Shiizu retorted.

"You two are following him." Ginta pointed out.

"No were not." Taru assured.

"We're going to help Lord Koji and Lady Artemis." Shiizu said, her voice full of pride, "Now that those two are together, maybe Lord Koji will get to be his old self again."

"If all goes well, Shiizu." Taru said, sighing, "We can only hope."

Heading east as the rain began to catch up with the traveling party, the northern tribe journeyed toward their destination, ready to assist their Lords at any cost.

* * *

The young lord of the West had left a few days ago, preferring to travel at his own pace, he was just nearing the edge of the village. Walking past the huts, he made his way to the one he knew his brother used and stayed at. Hearing conversation inside, and matching the voices to that of the old woman, the kitsune, monk and slayer, he made his way past the dry baboon door.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what business do you have here?" Miroku questioned, rising to his feet and taking a defensive stance.

Sesshomaru scanned the interior of the hut, seeing the old miko, kitsune, slayer who was reaching for her weapon, and monk who was now standing were currently positioned around the fire.

"He hasn't come to fight." came a male voice from the side of the hut.

Turning to his right, Sesshomaru's attention was brought to the wolf demon who had just now made his presence known.

"He's here to help us fight." the man explained.

"So I suggest you lower your weapon monk." Sesshomaru said dangerously.

Lowering his staff, Miroku questioned, "So, why are you here Lord Sesshomaru, we haven't sensed Naraku around, it was only Lord Koji who was at the well."

"He's closer than you think monk." Sesshomaru said, his voice full of warning.

The soft patter of rain began to hit the small hut's shingles.

"Lovely." Koji sighed, his tone full of sarcasm, "Now we have to fight in the mud."

"Well, I have a feeling that he'll strike when the half breed gets back." Sesshomaru said, making his way further into the hut, taking a seat next to the Lord of the North.

"What makes you say that?" Koji questioned.

"Because he always seems to be after him doesn't he." Sesshomaru stated, "I mean why not kill you all at one time." directing the last bit toward the main group InuYasha traveled with.

"But us being separated never stopped him before." Miroku said, confused.

"Well try this then." Sesshomaru offered, "Are you sure you can't sense him?"

Pausing for a moment, Miroku admitted, "Well now that Lord Koji is in here, I can sense someone, it's faint but I can still sense it."

"And why is it you can sense him? Hmm?" Sesshomaru questioned, "A strong force like Naraku wouldn't willingly lower his barrier, making himself known would he? And on top of that he knows my half breed brother isn't here to sniff him out, nor is the wolf."

"So what you're saying is that…"Sango started.

"He's rebuilding his body again?" Miroku questioned, seeing there really was no threat and taking his seat again. "That he's weak at this VERY moment?"

"Precisely." Sesshomaru stated.

"Well that just pisses me off." Koji snapped, "I come all this way to kick his ass and he's weak at this moment and I have no clue how to get to him. Great."

"We'll get him later don't worry." Sango said, "Lets just think about what we're going to do."

The group sat in the hut thinking of strategies, the sun descending below the horizon as the rain continued to fall.

* * *

Artemis had walked through the forest most of the day looking for Shiro. With no sign of her companion anywhere, she continued to search, ending in an extremely dark part of the forest.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up as a shiver ran down her spine. There was something around this area that didn't sit well with her, like something wasn't suppose to be there.

"Make sure no one comes near here Kanna." Naraku's cold voice echoed distantly through the clearing.

"Yes Master Naraku." came the small demon's faded voice, as empty as the look she gave the evil demon.

Making her way toward the voices, a low growl began to escape her as she neared the source of the feeling.

"Naraku." Artemis growled, her voice tinged with a slight smugness, "What happened to you? Get beat by something?"

"Fool." Naraku hissed, "Why did you show yourself, why did you even come back? You truly are stupid."

Artemis finally took in the extent of her surroundings. Deep in the dark shadows was Naraku, however, all she could see clearly was his head, the rest of his body seemed as though he'd been turned inside out.

"Surprised?" Naraku question, his voice held a deep level of taunting, "Think you can take me on? Even with out your weapons?"

Growling, Artemis said, "Of course I can."

Running toward the weakened Naraku, Artemis went to hit mass of organs and demons that currently formed Naraku's body.

A fierce pain shot through her as her body made contact with a barrier, it wasn't a strong one, but it was enough to give her weakened body enough pain to render her useless.

"Damn you." Artemis hissed through her pain as Naraku raised a tentacle and encircled the young demon.

"You honestly think you can beat me?" Naraku taunted.

Artemis winced, pain shot through her and didn't seem it would stop.

A deep growling came from near her feet. Looking down she saw the silver fur of her companion.

"Shiro…"Artemis whispered before she lost consciousness, "Go get Koji…" falling limp, the pure wolf looked up at her companion, turned and ran toward the small village.

"That's it, make my job that much easier." Naraku said, suspending the unconscious Artemis from a rather tall tree to await the arrival of her comrades and the half breed who had caused him so much trouble.

* * *

The rain was now a light drizzle, the moon making the droplets glisten like silver. The couple entered the room, Kagome walking over toward her bed, picking up her pajamas and heading back out to the bathroom to change.

It had been a rather productive day. They had gotten almost every kind of bandage you could think of, and almost all of what the store had. Packing the giant yellow book bag InuYasha was so accustomed to Kagome bringing, he shoved all the medical supplies they had gotten, removing anything that wasn't food or bandages. Placing the bag on the floor, he moved to sit at the edge of the bed.

It was past dark, the sun had set about an hour ago. Through the whole day he'd had this sinking feeling, like something wasn't right on the other side of the well.

Kagome entered her room again, dressed in her pink striped pajamas and sat next to the hanyou who currently sat at the edge.

"Well lets get some sleep, all right." Kagome said, hiding a yawn behind her hand, "We've got a big day tomorrow."

"Kagome." InuYasha said, his voice unusually serious.

"What is it?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"I don't want you to come back with me in the morning." InuYasha said, not daring to look the young woman in the eye.

"Why not?" She asked, her voice revealing her hurt as her eyes hid unshed tears.

"Don't cry, I just don't want you to get hurt is all." he said quickly, wrapping an arm around the upset woman. "I just want you to be safe, we're fighting Naraku, not just some every-day demon here."

"But I want you to be safe too." Kagome said, returning the gesture. "So if you go, I go. Someone has to be there to watch you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" InuYasha said defensively.

"It's just I know how you get InuYasha." Kagome said honestly, "You say you can fight with out me but in truth you can't, neither I can with out you."

"But." InuYasha started.

"'but' nothing," Kagome scolded, "Your just going to have to put on your big boy pants and deal with it."

Giving her a blank look, the hanyou questioned, "And what prey tell does that mean?"

"It means," Kagome explained, "That we can't fight without each other so your going to have to deal with it and don't even think about leaving me here."

"But I…" InuYasha tried again to say what he wanted to get across to the stubborn young woman.

Pulling herself gently from the hanyou's grasp, Kagome said, "Good night InuYasha." tucking herself under the blanket, she added, "Now get some sleep all right?"

"Feh." InuYasha snorted, curling up at the end of her bed, "Good night Kagome."

* * *

The sun rose the next day, dew covered the grass, making it slick from the rain, fog hovered above the ground giving it the appearance of clouds that had formed over the ground.

Kagome awoke early that morning, it wasn't that long till sunrise, the first rays had just begun to peak over the horizon.

"Good morning InuYasha." She greeted with a yawn as she stretched, knowing the hanyou like she did she knew he'd want to get going as soon as possible.

Hearing no response, she looked around the room. No sign of her hanyou.

"He didn't.." Kagome whispered, panic in her voice.

Heading down the stairs, she found her mother in the kitchen, up bright and early as usual.

"Have you seen InuYasha?" she asked, worry in her voice.

"Why yes, he said he was going out earlier," her mother responded, "He wanted to do some training so I showed him where that small clearing on the grounds was."

"Thanks." Kagome said, then took off out of the house and along the small trail which led to the small clearing that she used to go to when she was little.

Reaching the entrance she just stared at what she saw.

There standing at the center was her hanyou, early rays reflected off his silver hair, making his eyes look like fire. The fog around his feet made the scene look absolutely heavenly. It was, breathtaking. There he was, her hanyou, practicing with his sword in the dew and fog covered clearing, the Tetsusaiga shining from the sun as he practiced his forms.

Catching on to Kagome's presence, he said, "You don't have to just stand there you know."

"I thought you might want to get a early start." She said, though forming the words was a bit of a challenge for her at the moment.

Sheathing his sword, he made his way toward the stunned woman.

"What?" he questioned, now standing before her.

"Nothing." Kagome admitted, "I had thought for a moment there you'd left me behind."

Embracing her InuYasha said, "I wouldn't leave you behind, you made me rethink that last night."

Leaning down, he captured her lips in a fiery, passionate kiss.

"Just promise me you'll be careful all right, and stay out of danger." InuYasha said, "You're right I can't fight with out you, so I'll just have to fight with you then."

"Yep, you're stuck with me." Kagome laughed, pulling the hanyou back toward the house. She was going to change, get something for them to eat and then they were going to go back to the past.

This was going to decide the fate of the world, the future of every person in the world.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**WOW! I've taken 3 exams now, so I was in such a good mood I decided to write this chappie-and it was VERY LONG MIGHT I ADD. As many of you can guess, the story is just about over. I may milk 2 chapters out of the ending but most likely the next chapter will be the last one. But have no fear! I've all ready started the sequel and hope to have this finished and the next one posted b4 x-mas but if I don't I wish you all a happy holidays! REMEMBER 5 REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE!**

**Sammy-Sama**


	30. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: All's Well That Ends Well**

The sun had risen early that day, a feeling of foreboding danger thick in the air. The silver sports car roared as it entered the parking complex. Sesshomaru stepped out of his car and headed toward the elevator that would take him up to the top floor, to his office.

"Mr. Kamori!" called a man behind him.

The Youkai Lord turned around, facing the one who had called to him.

"Good morning Isha." Sesshomaru greeted, giving the man a slightly annoyed look, his golden eyes meeting navy. "How many times must I tell you about formalities?"

"Sorry." The man said, raising a hand to scratch the back of his neck, "Old habits die hard you know."

Nodding in understanding, Sesshomaru boarded the elevator, followed closely by Isha.

"So, what is it you wanted?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Well, I've got some disturbing news regarding the incident you've been working with." Isha said, his tone taking on a great deal of worry and nervousness.

"What have you found out?" Sesshomaru asked, the elevator steadily approaching his floor.

"It seems this Naraku fellow, well, there have been some developments that would suggest that he may have survived your brother's encounter." Isha said, his face becoming grave at the rage that burned in the demon's eyes.

"What sort of developments?" Sesshomaru questioned, his eyes piercing the young mortal's.

"A woman was found murdered the other night, we're trying to keep it 'hush hush', but the press has gotten wind of it and a young reporter named Mia is supposed to meet you this morning to talk about the incident," Isha explained, "I swear, you'd think that she was part dog, every time a story starts it seems she's always the first one at the scene."

"You have no idea." Sesshomaru muttered, then asked, "But what about the event would lead you to believe it was done by Naraku?"

"The woman suffered from many entry wounds to the back and chest, seemingly from a sword." Isha said, "The thing was, that's not what killed her. During the autopsy they found traces of poison, the likes of which are similar to insect poison, but more potent. They also found traces of a purple smog type gas, which they suspect is what; in the end killed her due to suffocation."

The elevator bell sounded and Sesshomaru stepped out, turning to his partner he said, "I will look into it, keep looking around and if any sign of Naraku shows up I want to be the first to know. I will hunt that bastard down if he's still alive and then I'll go after my half breed brother for not killing him."

"Understood, if I should catch wind of anything, I shall let you know." Isha said, then bowed as the elevator closed.

The young man stood in the elevator as it descended to the lower levels.

"You have no idea Sesshomaru, that your greatest enemy is right under your very nose." He said, his navy eyes flashing a crimson color before the door opened and he walked in to a hall which led to his office, "You have no idea."

* * *

Sesshomaru reached his office door, rubbing the bridge of his nose he whispered, "Just when I thought it was over."

Twisting the door knob, his sensitive nose was assaulted by the sweet smell of honey.

"Good morning Mia." he said calmly.

In the large chair behind his desk sat a young woman. She leaned back in the chair so the front legs were off the ground, her feet on the desk as she balanced a pen on the bridge of her nose, a pad of paper in her lap. Upon the young demon's entry, the pen fell, losing its balance.

"Morning!" The young woman sang, her black hair falling past her shoulders, silver hair streaked the side of her face as well as in the bangs of her hair. She was wearing a semi-formal business suit, the skirt was a deep red pleated skirt, a lighter red blazer covered the white blouse she wore underneath.

"You came to see me I assume?" Sesshomaru questioned, closing the door, "Perhaps about the incident a few nights ago?"

"Awe," She whined, "Do I honestly need a reason to see my favorite demon?"

Sesshomaru gave her a bored look, "Get down to business please."

Looking slightly hurt, Mia continued, "Yes, I came to talk about that, I assume Naraku's behind it?"

"I'm not sure," Sesshomaru admitted, "I'm not even sure if he survived or not."

"Well I think it is." The woman declared.

"You're too stubborn for your own good." Sesshomaru stated. "You've been around the hanyou too long."

"But Uncle Inu's not as stubborn as YOU." she said smugly.

Shooting her a deadly glare, he said, "I have work to do, I'll fill you in as soon as I know something."

"Yes sir." Mia said, giving the demon lord a mock salute. "I shall see you later then."

"Yes." Sesshomaru agreed. "Later."

With a soft smile, gold eyes locking with gold, Mia left the room, leaving her paper and pen on Sesshomaru's desk. Closing the door behind her, she made her way towards the elevator and descended to the parking lot.

Sitting down at his desk, Sesshomaru glanced down towards the paper sitting in front of him.

Writing in bold, cursive writing was;

_Talk to Uncle Inu, or at least Artemis, I think we may have a bigger problem this go around if it truly is Naraku. I understand I wasn't born yet, and that I've only heard stories but, this time has no demons, no slayers, no monks, just ordinary humans. Please, lets get this under control before it's too late._

_---Mia_

"Takes after her mother," Sesshomaru sighed, "Always caring about others and knowing just what to do, but acts so childish, no matter how old she gets."

Looking out the window, Sesshomaru said, "I guess we'll just have to see how this plays out.

* * *

Koji awoke that morning, the hut's occupants still fast asleep. Looking around, he saw nothing wrong however, he got the feeling something wasn't right.

"Sesshomaru." Koji whispered, just loud enough to get the lord's attention.

Opening on eye, he looked toward the Northern Lord, "What is it?"

"Do you sense anything strange?" he questioned.

Taking a moment, Sesshomaru's eyes shot open, "Monk, slayer, get up."

Miroku and Sango were on their feet at once, looking around wildly for any signs of demons or attacks.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Do you sense that?" Sesshomaru asked.

The couple stared at the two demons before them, "Naraku." they whispered.

"We better get a move on." Koji said, heading across the hut towards the door.

"Wait just a moment." Sango said, grabbing a small bundle and heading towards a small room. Changing into her slayers outfit and armor, she came out into the main room.

"Shouldn't we wake Lady Kaede?" Miroku suggested.

Sango turned around and quickly headed back from where she'd just come. Poking her head in a small room, opposite the one she'd just changed in she spoke, rather loudly, "Lady Kaede, we need your help."

"What is it child?" Came the tired old voice form the elderly miko.

"Naraku's near and we may need your help soon." Sango said as the woman rose and made her way into the main room. "Hopefully not but in any case we need for you to be ready."

"I understand." Kaede said, watching the group gather their weapons and head for the dried bamboo door, "You all better make it back in one piece now, I don't want to have to explain to Kagome why her best friends are lying down on my mats."

"Don't worry Kaede." Miroku assured, "We'll be careful."

"You weren't going to leave me were you?" Shippo questioned, his little fists balled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You need to stay here and help Kaede, all right Shippo." Sango said in a motherly tone.

"But what if Kagome comes back and needs help?" Shippo whined.

"We'll make sure nothing happens to Lady Kagome." Miroku said, squatting down to pat the small kit's head.

"Fine, I'll stay." Shippo said, defeat in his tone, "But I don't like it."

Miroku and Sango smiled softly to the small boy, he loved the group so much, and on some level, the group they'd traveled with for almost three years had formed something of a family. A very strange family, but one nonetheless.

With that the small group left the hut.

Koji sniffed the air, trying to catch any hint of Naraku's location. The faint scent of snow and evergreens floated on the air.

"Artemis." Koji whispered wordily, securing his mate's sword to his waist.

The sun was now just above the horizon as a mass of people were silhouetted by the fire ball behind them, the group heading towards them and stopping at the edge of the village. Two people broke off from the mass and headed towards Miroku, Sango, Koji and Sesshomaru.

"Koji!" a male demon called, his florescent red eyes locking with the azure gaze of his ally. The demon was dressed in a loose kimono of sorts, as was the woman next to him, her dark hair pulled back. Each were protected by a matching set of body plate armor, the red armor, edged with black held the insignia of a valley with a gold fox in the center. "Don't think you're going to start kicking ass with out me do you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Koji said, walking over and patting the demon on the back, "It's good to see you here so soon Kane, we were just heading out."

"Good thing we got here when we did then." The female demon spoke up.

"Um, excuse me." Miroku interrupted, looking toward the newcomers and then back toward the mass of people at the edge of the village. "But who are you?"

"Oh sorry." Kane said, "Forgot myself there for a moment, forgive me."

"Not a problem." Miroku said, giving the two his attention.

"My name is Kane," He introduced himself, "I'm ruler of the East, and this is my mate Bakari."

Bakari waved shyly.

"Nice to meet you." Miroku said, humbly, "My name is Miroku, and this is Sango and the demon over there is…"

"Sesshomaru," Kane interrupted, "We've met on one or two occasions."

"Unfortunately this had to be the circumstances." Sesshomaru said, his face placid.

"Oh come off it Sesshomaru," Kane scoffed, "We all know you don't mean it, no matter what my rank is you still hate half breeds."

Miroku and Sango stood there, shocked.

'He doesn't' look like a hanyou.' they thought.

"There's no time to explain now." Koji said, seeing the looks Kane was receiving from the slayer and monk yet he was just too worried about his mate at the moment.

"Have you gotten any word of my troops or Tori yet?" Koji asked the half fox, half wolf hanyou.

" I would give Tori some time," Kane said, looking serious, "The heir to the South has just been born, no doubt that won't stop her but she'll be extremely weak."

"Understood." Koji said, looking around, "And I don't see my men either, so I guess we're going to have to go on ahead."

Nodding, Kane raised his hand and signaled for the army to follow him, they made their way through the village and headed towards the darkest parts of the forest.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Ginta called from the rear of the large pack of wolves.

"No." Koga responded, keeping up the strenuous pace he had started out at. At the rate they were going, they'd need another ten or so minutes to reach the village.

"Are we there yet, now?" Hakaku chimed, trying to be funny, poking the guards in the ribs, trying to get them to play along he smiled mischievously.

"No." Koga seethed.

Taru held up three fingers, counting down to one. 'Three, two, one." he thought as all four of them shouted. "Are we there yet?"

Koga stopped, his arms strait at his side, fists clenched. Turning around he faced the pack which had abruptly stopped at the sight of their leader doing so.

"Does it look like we're there yet?" Koga barked, rage in his eyes, his patience running out.

"Oh calm down Koga," Taru said in a joking manner, "We're only bored is all. Koji wouldn't have gotten so wound up, it was only a joke after all."

"I'm not Koji now am I?" Koga snarled, "And what makes you think you can play around? We're off to face Naraku here, we'll be arriving at the village in only a mere moment or two. Do you honestly think this is a game? If so turn around now because if you continue with that kind of attitude you are of no use to me, Ayame, your lord or even mutt face."

Ayame had walked up to stand next to Koga. Placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly she said, softly, "Calm down, you all riled up won't help anyone. They're probably tired and needed something to help them get by. I'll bet they're just as worried about what's going on as you are."

Taking a deep breath, Koga gave Ayame a loving look, then turned his attention back towards the pack, "All right, here's what we're going to do."

Taru, Shiizu, Ginta and Hakaku got closer so they could hear the wolf prince's plan.

"When we arrive at the village, we're going to head around the edge into the forest and start surrounding it. Then we'll make our way through the forest from the north, cutting off anyway Naraku has to escape. Do I make my self perfectly clear?"

"Yes sir." They all said in unison.

"Good." Koga said, a smug look on his face, "Now then lets get a move on."

Not too long after the group made their way towards the village, adjusting their course ever so slightly, they began to move into the forest, making a secure perimeter around the Northern edge of the forest.

Ayame stopped, sniffing the air, then spoke in a low tone, "Koga, do you smell that?"

Stopping also, he examined the air around them, then took a defensive position in front of his mate.

"Naraku." He said through gritted teeth.

The rest of the group stopped in their tracks, looking strait ahead.

"It's so good of you to join me." Naraku said, his cold voice spoke from the shadows as he emerged from his hiding spot, his purple and blue kimono swaying slightly in the light covering of miasma he was emitting, "Seems though you're not the first to arrive however."

The wolf's crystal blue eyes went from Naraku's crimson ones to see around the demon. On the other side of the clearing, he could see the main dirt trail which led to the old dry well. There, blocking much of the area, moving to circle around the enemy was a large group of humans, their leaders in front adorned with pure white armor, the crest of a hawk across the chest plate. To the right was a group of demons he did not recognize. With them, the members of InuYasha's group, InuYasha's older brother, as well as Koji along with two demons whom he didn't know.

"Seems I'm not." Koga said.

* * *

Sayo rode his horse at great speeds, trying to match those of his mate's companion.

"You know, I think I know how you've managed to beat me in every race I've challenged you to." Sayo said jokingly.

"Oh and why do you think so." Tori said, her voice heavy with fatigue.

"Because Kage there is part demon." Sayo said, "If I ran I'd have a better chance in catching up to him."

"I doubt you could still catch up to him, even if you did run." Tori said, clearly her body had been exhausted, as well as her metal state.

"Are you all right?" Sayo asked, concerned.

"Fine." Tori lied, edging Kage to go faster. "Stress is just getting to me is all."

For a moment, Sayo thought he saw his mate's appearance change, like she flickered, her sent seemed to change also, if only for the briefest of seconds.

"I'll be right back." Sayo said, turning his horse around and making his way back toward his main troops, searching for his commanding officer.

Finding him, he moved his horse over so he was able to talk to the man privately.

"Can you do something for me?" He asked.

"Anything my lord." The man responded, bowing his head slightly, "It would be my honor to serve you in anyway that I'm able to do so."

Smiling slightly, Sayo said, "I need you to keep an eye on Tori for me. I'm going to do most of the fighting against this Naraku person and I may need some help protecting her, she doesn't look up to it in my opinion, can you do that for me?"

"Certainly my lord." The officer said, "Anything I can do to protect my Lady will be done."

"Thank you." Sayo said, returning to his position next to Tori.

'I have a VERY bad feeling about this, like something's not going to go well, like one of us won't make it out of this.'

Shaking his head to clear those kind of thoughts out of his mind he whispered, "That's nonsense. We'll both make it out of here all right, you'll see."

"We're here." Tori said, trying to make herself sound as strong as she could.

Turning around so she was facing the men behind her, she began to explain her plans.

"We will surround the perimeter of the forest from the south, we are to pass an old well and continue to fan out from there. Don't spread out yourselves too thin but don't leave it so we can't surround the entire area all right." Tori explained.

Nodding their heads in understanding, they began to make their way through the dense brush. Finally, minutes later, they had come to their final destination. The battle field full of allies and the one main demon they had come to fight. The ultimate battle before them.

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome had gotten back in side after their meeting in the clearing, Ms. Higurashi had placed plates of food on the table, hot and ready when they arrived back inside.

"Thank you for the breakfast mom." Kagome said, standing up and hugging her mother. Pulling away, she began to walk up to her room to gather the supplies and her bow and arrows.

InuYasha stood up, stretching his arms high above his head. He had been a little jumpy all morning. Every part of his body had told him that something was going on and that they should return as soon as possible but he didn't want to worry Kagome.

Ms. Higurashi had observed the hanyou's strange behavior all morning, and she finally figured out what was bothering the young man she had come to accept as part of their family, he was scared.

"Is everything alright InuYasha?" She asked, a gentle tone to her voice.

"Feh." He snorted, "Of course everything's alright, why wouldn't it be?"

"You just seem on edge is all." the woman replied. "So this is it isn't' it? The big battle Kagome's been talking about?"

Nodding his head, the hanyou crossed his arms, looking seriously at the woman before him. "Yes it is. Naraku has almost all of the jewel, we have maybe one forth of it if that at all. Koga has two shards and Sango's brother has one, or as far as we know he still does anyway."

Ms. Higurashi's eyes filled with worry. She had no idea how dangerous it really was on the other side of the well. Growing up she, like Kagome and Sota, had been told stories about the well and the Shikon no Tama, yet until Kagome fell down the well, she herself never believed in any of them. Yet here he stood, the man who disproved all her logic.

InuYasha saw the look he was getting from the woman and promptly tried to reassure her.

"Ms. Higurashi." InuYasha began, the woman raising her gaze to look directly into his, "I will protect Kagome no matter what, you have no need to worry."

"I know you will InuYasha." She said, taking on a serious look herself, "However I can't help but worry, it's what mothers do after all."

Nodding his head in agreement, he said, "I understand."

Kagome came down the stairs, bow in hand, backpack and quiver slung over her back.

"Ready?" She questioned.

"Yeah, "InuYasha answered, "Lets go."

The couple began to make their way out the door when Ms. Higurashi stopped her daughter, grabbing her by the arm gently.

"Kagome." She said, "be careful."

"I will, don't worry." Kagome said with a warm smile.

Replying with a smile of her own, Ms. Higurashi released her daughter, watching her and the man she'd grown to love leave the house, not knowing if she'd ever see either one of them again.

"Be safe." She muttered to the now empty room.

* * *

The two reached the well house and went in, greeted by the familiar smell of musty wood and dust.

InuYasha reached the well and turned, staring at Kagome.

"This is your last chance." He warned.

"For what?" she questioned, a confused look on her face.

"To turn around and stay here, to stay safe." He said softly.

"NO way!" Kagome exclaimed, grabbing the hanyou's hand, squeezing it tightly, "I go where you go, you're stuck with me remember."

A small smile danced across the young hanyou's face as he grasped the young woman's hand in his own, "I remember."

The two jumped in the well, greeted by the warm colors of blue and pink which signaled their transition from Kagome's time to the feudal era.

Once they had reached the past, they heard a loud chorus of shouts, screams and explosions. Something was going on and they were right in the thick of it. The war had begun and they had to fight to survive.

* * *

Kane looked across the field, spotting Koga and the wolves. Turning toward Koji, he said in a low whisper, "Koji."

Hearing his name, he turned around to see his friend beckon him towards himself.

"What?" He asked, looking into his comrade's florescent eyes.

"Your men are here," Kane said, pointing to the group across the field, "Go, I'll cover you."

Koji nodded, and then quickly but cautiously made his way over toward his troops, keeping in the shadows of the trees. Koga had arrived and Naraku's attention was else where so he took the chance he had and made his way toward the wolves.

"Good to see you all made it here quickly and in one piece." Koji said once he'd reached the group, petting a few wolves that approached him.

"Well we couldn't let you fight alone and unarmed now could we." Shiizu said happily, taking a sword from her belt, tossing it to the young lord.

"Thanks." Koji said, placing the weapon at his waist, tying it tight, "I forgot mine in the rush."

"I know." Shiizu said, giving him a soft look, "You were worried about Lady Artemis, it's understandable."

"So what are we to do now?" Taru asked.

"We fight, what else?" Koji responded.

"Well now that we all are here it seems." Naraku commented, boredom evident in his voice, "Shall we get on with this?"

Koga and Koji began to growl as Kane and Bakari took a fighting stance.

"You're a bastard Naraku and I won't let you get away with what you did to Artemis." Koji growled as he unsheathed his sword and went for Naraku.

Naraku seeing this , sent out a horde of demons, taking refuge in the shadows.

"Coward!" Koji screamed, fighting off the demons who had appeared.

"Come on!" Shiizu called, motining the wolves and the rest of the group to join in. Her, Taru, the wolves and Ayame proceded to attack the lesser demons.

"Go after Naraku." Ayame said to Koga, "We'll get it so Koji can follow you, just don't lose him this time."

"I know." Koga said, running at great speed and heading in the direction in which Naraku had headed, strait from the direction the human soldier had come from.

Koji defeated the demon who had attacked him and soon followed Koga, ending up in the clearing which housed the old dry well.

"You all stay here and deal with the demons." Kane ordered his army, then turned toward the group accompanying him. "We'll go after the bastard ourselves."

With that he turned toward the mass of humans who had gathered on the southern end, a woman scolding her troops and giving them their orders, she looked warn and exhausted.

"And this is why I told you not to spread yourselves out too thin." Tori said, trying to stress the grave mistake the men had made, "Now I need you to stay and fend off these demons."

The men all gave out a loud war cry and headed into battle.

Tori was approached by the young Lord from the east and greeted him.

"Good day Kane, lovely day isn't it?" Tori said jokingly.

Giving a small laugh, Kane replied, "Sure Tori."

Kane knew that she must be tired and warn from her ordeal so he spoke his mind to the female ruler, "Why are you here? I'd think you would stay in your lands."

Tori gave the young man a serious look then gave a slight nod towards Sayo.

"I would never leave my men to fend for them selves, I've come to lead my soldiers into battle like any ruler would," Tori said, then moved her lips to form a silent sentence, "He doesn't know."

Understanding dawned on him as he looked back to the group behind him, the slayer's two tail had transformed into her giant cat form stood protectively at her companion's side.

"Everyone," Kane began quickly, "This is Tori, Ruler of the Southern Lands."

Everyone in turn introduced them selves rather hurriedly, there being time to introduce themselves properly.

"We need to hurry after the wolves." Sesshomaru said, walking towards the clearing, "We have no time to waste."

"Agreed." Miroku said, following the demon.

"Kirara lets go." Sango said, giving the fire cat a gentle reassuring pet on the head and followed the monk.

"Kage, I want you to stay hidden unless I need you, all right." Tori said, dismounting her companion, Sayo doing the same.

Giving a gentle whinny, he nudged the woman on the cheek.

Smiling softly, she stroked the large demon's long face, "Take care of Maru and Sayo for me." then patted the demon away to hide in the brush.

The group now headed for the clearing, drawing their weapons.

Sango had her boomerang at the ready, Miroku his staff. Sesshomaru drew Tokijin with one graceful motion, followed by Kane and Bakari drawing their swords. Sayo drew his sword, Tori hers, and with that they all entered the fight, sending off hit after hit.

* * *

"You honestly think you can defeat me?" Naraku questioned, looking at the two presently attacking him, "Just two puny wolf demons?"

"I do." Koji growled, bringing his sword down to attack Naraku, yet only for it to be repelled by his barrier.

"That foolish girl thought she could defeat me too." Naraku stated, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Koji said angrily, trying to dodge another tentacle the demon was shooting towards him, Koga blocking them with ease due to the aid of the jewel shards.

"Artemis thought she could defeat me too." Naraku chuckled, "Oh and how wrong she turned out to be."

"Bastard," Koji said, his fangs showing, "What did you do to her."

Naraku simply sent five tentacles towards the enraged demon, making it hard for him to dodge.

"Look out!" came a call from behind him as Koji was blocked by someone's weapon, the large black great sword shielding him from most of the attack.

"Look out for yourself." Kane said, looking towards his friend, "Or do I need to hold your hand and walk you through this?"

Shooting him a warning look, Koji turned his attention toward the enemy, "I'll say it again." he warned, "Where is she."

"Over there." Naraku said, an evil smirk on his face, pointing towards the dark portion of the forest he had previously had been hiding in not but a few hours ago, "but you'll have to fight to get her."

Turning towards the demon next to him, Koji looked into his red gaze, a slight look of pleading in his azure eyes.

"Go on," Kane said, watching as the group was circling around Naraku, "We've got it covered here."

"Thanks." Koji said, taking off towards where Naraku had pointed.

"Bring her back." Kane called as he then made another futile attempt at damaging the demon before him.

"You can't break through my barrier." Naraku smirked, as an assault from Sesshomaru's Tokijin, Sango's boomerang, Miroku's sutras and Kane's sword came crashing against the barrier, only to make it flicker a couple of times, "It's stronger than any of my previous ones."

"Want to test that theory?" Came a rough voice from the center of the well as two figures jumped from the well, a young woman on the back of the silver haired hanyou.

"Let's put that to the test." the hanyou said as he came down towards the ground, his sword draw, the blade a deep crimson color.

Soon, an arrow surrounded by a pink purifying aura was fired towards the barrier, then a red blade followed the arrow.

The barrier began to fade, the combination of the swords barrier breaker technique and the purifying arrow seemed to have worked. Soon the shield came down all together, now they had a chance.

* * *

Koji ran through the woods, his legs carrying as fast as they could, determination filled his eyes and body as he searched for his mate. A dark, small clearing came into view. Upon closer inspection he could make out the form of Artemis suspended from a tree, tied up with some sort of material.

"Dance of the Dragon." Came a voice from high above the trees as many cyclones headed toward him.

"Damn." Koji said, dodging them with some difficulty, trying to get closer towards his mate

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" Came Kagura's question as she descended to the ground on her feather, placing it back in her hair.

"A guy can hope can't he." Koji smirked, "Now, move and I won't have to hurt you."

"Oh is that so." Kagura said, sarcasm in her voice, "And what are you going to do? Slice me with your sword? I'll chop you into bits before you've drawn it."

Koji looked toward Artemis as he called, "Wake up Artemis, please!"

"She can't hear you." Kagura said, opening her fan and summoning her next wind attack, bringing the opened fan down, "There's nothing she can do to help you."

Blades of wind shot towards Koji as he drew his sword, dodging the blades and made his way closer towards the Wind sorceress.

"I never said I needed her help." Koji said, bringing his sword down as he neared Kagura, slashing her right shoulder, then managed to move almost next to his mate.

Hissing with pain, Kagura grabbed her shoulder, fan still extended with the injured arm, "You'll pay for that."

Koji quickly sliced the bindings on his mate, her body falling into his arms as he tried to wake her while Kagura was dealing with her wound at the moment.

"Artemis please wake up." Koji said softly, shaking the unconscious demon in his arms.

"Koji…" Artemis whispered.

"Yes it's me, please wake up." he pleaded.

Artemis opened her eyes, grey meeting azure as she smiled up at him, 'Thank you."

"Any time." Koji said, relief in his voice.

"You didn't forget about me did you?" Kagura said, sending another assault of cyclones towards the tow.

Koji picked up the weakened Artemis and quickly jumped away.

"Can you stand?" He questioned once they had gotten to a safe place.

"Yeah." Artemis said, then asked, "Do you have my sword?"

Nodding, Koji handed the black bladed weapon over to the woman next to him.

"It's my turn." She said, tying he sword to her waist, then drew it.

"Are you sure you can handle that weapon of yours?" Kagura taunted, "I was told it took a lot out of you."

"Shut up." Artemis shouted, muttering an incantation as the blade became a pure, glowing white.

"Ready?" She questioned, locking her gaze with Koji's.

"Ready." Koji said, as they both headed towards Kagura.

"You think that will work on me?" Kagura questioned, watching as the two attacked her head on and she raised her fan, "Try again."

All of a sudden, Artemis seemed to disappear as he attack was launched. Koji managed to dodge it and get another good hit in on Kagura, nearly slicing her chest all the way down.

"How did you?" She asked shocked.

"Pay attention Kagura." Artemis called from above her as she came down, her blade cutting her clean in half, then turning to nothing, leaving no trace that she had even ever been there.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Koji asked.

"Yes I'm fine now." Artemis said, rage beginning to leak into her grey eyes making them take on a slight red tint, "Let's go kick that bastard's ass."

The two had defeated one of Naraku's incarnations, now only one remained and Naraku himself.

* * *

"Ah, InuYasha, how nice of you to join us." Naraku said, looking towards the two late arrivals, "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up."

"Oh I wouldn't miss kicking your ass for the world Naraku." InuYasha smirked, crouching down so Kagome could climb off his back.

"Now that everyone's present." Koji called to the rest of the group gathered in near the well. "Let's get this party started."

"Lets." Artemis said, her tone menacing and eyes full of rage.

Artemis and Koji went to attack Naraku only to be pushed back by his tentacles.

Sango threw her boomerang; it flew true and headed strait towards Naraku.

Kana appeared from seemingly thin air and reflected the attack back at the slayer.

"Kohaku." Naraku commanded, "Take care of her."

A young boy in a slayer outfit emerged from the shadows, his eyes emotionless and sickle drawn. Releasing his weapon, he let it fly towards his sister whom he could no longer remember, his memories having been erased.

"Kohaku stop this!" Sango called, trying to reach her younger brother.

"Watch out!" Miroku called as the weapon closed in on Sango. Pushing her down to the ground, the sickle managing to slice a good ways across his left arm.

"Miroku!" Sango said, looking at what the boy had done.

"I'm fine, we must do something to save your brother." Miroku said, standing on his feet.

"That boy is not my brother." Sango said, looking over towards the mindless puppet, "My brother died back at the castle, my brother wouldn't hurt a fly, he is no more human than Kikyou was; just a soulless body."

Sango turned and looked at Miroku, sadness in her eyes, "Do what you have to Miroku, just don't let him go on like this."

"Understood." Miroku said, pulling out a hand full of sutras, throwing at the young boy, paralyzing him.

The young boy fell to the ground.

"Get the jewel shard Miroku!" InuYasha called as he tried to make another hit on Naraku.

"I know that!" Miroku shouted back.

"Oh no you don't." Naraku said as he shot a tentacle towards the boy, wrapping it around his small form and pulling it towards himself, absorbing the young boy's body, jewel shard and all.

"Damn you Naraku." InuYasha seethed and continued to slash away at the demon's body.

Artemis stood off towards the side slightly, feeling drained from casting the spell that was needed and slightly woozy from all the stress from the past day's events.

"Here." Ayame said, handing Artemis her bow and empty quiver, "I thought you may need these."

"Thank you." Artemis said.

"No problem." Ayame responded, turning to return to the battle.

"I'm sorry Ayame." Artemis apologized.

"For what?" Ayame questioned.

"For running away, for abandoning you." Artemis explained.

"Don't worry, I understand." the young demon responded, "I accept your apology."

Smiling slightly, Artemis reached behind her to her empty quiver, a silver arrow appearing where none had been moments ago, knocking it to her bow she began to fire off arrow after arrow.

* * *

Tori was slowing down considerably, her body just couldn't take the pressure, she just didn't have the energy.

One moment, one mistake, that's all it takes. She let her guard down for one moment and it all ended.

Naraku shot a spike off, it flew through the air, heading for Sayo. Sayo jumped out of the path of the speeding projectile, not knowing by doing so he'd condemned his mate to death.

Tori could only watch as the spike headed towards her, she saw the look of horror on her mates face and so desperately wished she had not been the cause.

It penetrated through her stomach, piercing all the way though her.

A scream penetrated the battle field as weapons stopped flying, attacks stopped all together.

"Tori!" Sayo screamed, horror filled his eyes as he ran towards his fallen mate, dropping his sword on the ground and pulling her into his lap.

"Sayo.." Tori said weakly, "I'm sorry…"

"Shhh, don't talk, you have nothing to be sorry about." Sayo said, tears building in his eyes.

"I'm not going to make it Sayo." Tori whispered, the light beginning to dim from her eyes as blood seeped out of her mouth.

"No you cant." Sayo choked, "You can't leave me… you can't leave me alone not after everything that's happened."

"You won't be alone Sayo." Tori said, her breathing becoming labored, "Trust me." With that, the light flickered out from her eyes, her body going limp.

Sayo sat there, crying for the loss of his mate.

"Pull it together." Sesshomaru said, his calm face showing no sign of sympathy for the man who'd just lost the woman he loved.

"Go away Sesshomaru." Sayo said, "Just leave me be."

"Don't you want to avenge your mates death?" he questioned, sheathing his sword and picking up Sayo's discarded one.

"Kill the bastard who has slain your mate." Sesshomaru said, tossing the young Lord's sword next to him.

"I will Sesshomaru," Sayo said angrily, gently laying the body of his fallen love on the ground, picking up his sword and rising to his feet, "I'll make that bastard pay or what he's done."

* * *

Naraku had slashed at Koga's legs when he had attempted to hit Naraku in his chest, yet one wrong move proved costly.

Naraku had slashed at Koga's legs when he had attempted to make a close range attack, this caused the jewel shards to be cut out and for Naraku to absorb him.

"Koga!" Ayame called worriedly, Bakari following her closely to make sure she wasn't harmed.

"I'm fine." Koga managed to said.

"Don't get up, stay down you mangy wolf." InuYasha shouted, "We can do this with out you."

Koga merely growled a the hanyou, with out his shards, even though he was a demon, the pain was still intense.

"This isn't working InuYasha." Kagome called to the hanyou. "These one on one attacks just aren't' doing it."

"Are you saying we need one big one then?" The hanyou questioned.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying." Kagome agreed as InuYasha made his way towards her.

"Did you all hear that?" he asked.

They all nodded.

"Where's the shards?" He questioned, looking towards the young miko.

"Hold on." Kagome responded, searching the demon's body for the glow of the jewel that signaled it's location. "Right above his heart."

"Got that." InuYasha shouted, "Aim for his heart one the count of three."

"one." Kagome and InuYasha said.

"Two" Kane, Bakari, Sesshomaru and Sayo said.

"Three." Chorused Miroku, Sango, Artemis and Koji.

Each one of them letting off their strongest attacks.

Artemis let an arrow loose, once flying it branched off into a dozen arrows.

Koji brought his sword down on the ground, forming something similar to the wind scar only a deep red color.

Kane and Bakari letting off some sort of fire attack, a wave of fire seemingly erupting from their swords as they slashed towards the demon before them.

Sayo sheathed his sword, taking his claws and striking at Naraku.

Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and let lose it's power, a line of white headed toward their enemy.

Sango threw her boomerang, the jingle of Miroku's staff sounded from the weapon as it flew through the air.

Kagome fired off an arrow followed by InuYasha's wind scar.

It was quite as all seemed to be silent, everything waited for the attacks to hit, the moment that would decided everything.

The attacks met, and a shockwave erupted from were the immense power had combined, throwing everyone back and destroying Naraku instantly. It was over, Naraku was dead, Kana disappearing along with him.

* * *

Everyone was thrown back due to the shock wave.

Kagome was knocked unconscious and thrown towards the well, debris cutting her on the way, her shards of the jewel falling from her pocket as she hit the inside of the well and fell down, the well itself destroyed.

She awoke on the other side of the well.

"What happened?" Kagome said, trying to rack her memory for any explanation as to what may have happened.

"Oh no." Kagome said, panic in her voice.

It was what Sesshomaru had warned her about, this was what he'd told her to avoid at all costs, and she'd failed, she'd failed to save the man she loved.

"InuYasha!" she screamed, tears falling down her cheeks as she clawed at the dirt at the bottom of the well the proceeded to pound on the hard stone which was under the layer of dirt.

She pounded until her knuckles were bleeding, then crawling into a corner of the bottom of the well, she nursed her injured hands, all the while sobbing for the man 500 years in the past.

* * *

InuYasha awoke moments later, having blacked out for a moment after the explosion.

Looking around, he saw that everyone looked to be all right, a little scratched but all right. Then it hit him, someone was missing.

"Miroku! Sango!" he called to his companions, "Have you seen Kagome?"

They both shook their heads, looking scared and worried.

InuYasha sniffed the air, trying to pin point where Kagome had gone.

Catching on to the scent, he followed it towards the well, Miroku and Sango behind him.

When they arrived there they saw that what Kagome had said had come true. There the well was, destroyed and her blood was, stained on the once green grass.

"No." Was all InuYasha could say as his knees buckled and he fell to the ground, pounding his fists into the dirt.

"InuYasha." Sango whispered, Kirara mewing comfortingly.

A slight glint caught his eye.

Looking closer he saw it was Kagome's jewel fragments. Picking them up, he made his way back to the clearing, determination in his eyes. Entering the clearing, he went over to where Naraku's body had once been, picking up the remaining portion of the jewel, Koga and Kohaku's shard's fusing together inside of the demon's body.

Placing the shards together, they fused to form a complete jewel once again.

"InuYasha, what are you doing?" Miroku questioned the hanyou, looking at him seriously.

"What does it look like." he responded, his voice tired and hurt, 'I'm finally becoming the full blooded demon I've always wanted."

"Don't InuYasha!" Sango exclaimed. "What would Kagome say."

"She's gone." he said, "What so what does it matter."

"You'll see her again." Miroku said, "Please don't InuYasha, she said that when you make your wish you harm so many innocent people because of it."

"And how would she know?" the hanyou questioned.

"Because you live to her time," Sango explained, "And you kill so many people of her time, trust us, we'll find a way to get to Kagome."

InuYasha defeated dropped the jewel to the ground, walking off toward the sacred tree.

Miroku walked over, picked up the jewel and safely put in his kimono.

"What do we do now?" Sango asked.

* * *

Kane, Koji, Bakari and Artemis headed off towards the east, followed by what was left of Kane's troops. Koga took Shiizu, Ayame, Taru, Ginta, Hakaku as well as the surviving wolves up north, Sesshomaru headed West.

Sayo sat there in the clearing for a while after everyone had left. A rustle from the bushes caught his attention and he drew his sword.

Kage came out from the brush, he knew something bad had happened and approached the young lord.

"It's only you Kage." Sayo sighed, looking at the fire horse. "I think it's time to go then."

Kage nudged the young mans shoulder comfortingly.

Sayo smiled slightly at the gesture, but it was only half hearted.

Picking up the limp body of Tori, the spike having disappeared he walked around to mount Kage.

Leaning down as far as he could to make it easier for him to mount, Sayo climbed on to the large horse's back.

"Let's go home Kage."

And with that, they headed south.

* * *

Koji and Artemis accompanied Kane and Bakari along with their troops back to the Eastern Lands. Koga had gone ahead up North with Koji's forces and Koji and Artemis had gone with the Eastern Rulers to make sure their journey was a safe one.

"I hope InuYasha finds away to get through the well." Bakari said sadly.

"I know, the only good thing that came out of the battle was the death of Naraku." Kane said, wrapping an arm around his mate.

"And I hope that will be the only death for a while." Koji said, looking ahead of him as the valley came into view.

"Well it was good to get to see you again and I hope we'll see each other again soon." Koji said, shaking his friends hand as they reached the edge to the valley.

"Under different circumstances I hope." Kane said, laughing slightly.

"Yes, defiantly." Artemis agreed.

They waved good-bye and The two wolves made their way North.

"You know what." Koji said, looking over to Artemis.

"What?" Artemis questioned.

"We won the battle." Koji responded.

Whacking the young Lord in the back of the head, Artemis said, "No, really? Are you sure there wasn't any brain damage done?"

Grabbing her wrist, Koji turned Artemis around so she was facing him.

"That's not what I meant." Koji said, looking into her shocked grey eyes. "You promised that if we made it out alive, we'd finally be mates."

Artemis looked into the azure eyes she loved so much. She leaned up to capture his lips. After a moment she broke apart and said, slightly out of breath, "I guess that's one promise I'm going to keep after all."

With a smile on both of their faces, Artemis and Koji made their way towards the Northern Lands, towards their home.

* * *

With a heavy heart, Sayo made his way back to the castle gates, the body of his mate in his arms. They were going to give her a proper burial the moment the reached the castle grounds.

"Lord Sayo has returned!" came shouts from the castle walls as the guards had spotted the remaining members of his army.

The large gates opened, Sayo and the remnants of his troops entered the castle, many people were joyous and happy, happy that is until their lord entered the castle.

It was like a dark cloud, one that suffocated everyone and sucked the joy and happiness of wining a battle from everyone with in the gates.

"Lord Sayo." Naito said, his tone serious with yet a thick trace of sadness, "Is Lady Tori…"

"Yes Naito." Sayo said, he was tired, and at the moment just wanted to curl into a ball and die. His mate was gone, he thought he had nothing to live for now.

"I shall make the preparations." Naito said, turning to head off towards the gardens.

"Naito." Sayo said.

"Yes my lord?" He questioned.

"Will you take her?" Naito questioned, deep sadness in his eyes.

"Yes, my lord." Naito said walking over toward Sayo who sat mounted upon Kage. "It would be my honor." Then with that, he headed toward the gardens, to the cherry tree that Lord Sayo loved so much, the place for his mate's grave.

"Lord Sayo, you have returned." Chiri said, her eyes full with such sadness. "Will you come with me please, I have something to show you."

"Alright." Sayo said, his tone defeated.

A few people came up next to him, helping him to dismount and then took the demon horse off to the stables.

The two walked down the corridors of the castle, heading toward the west wing where the healers were stationed.

"I feel fine Chiri." Sayo said.

"I'm sure you do my lord." Chiri said, "Aside from your emotional and mental state that is."

Sayo paid no mind to the young demon's comment, even tough in his mind it had seemed disrespectful of her to do so.

They entered the room where the young healer occupied.

Shutting the door behind her, Chiri made her way over towards a small cradle off to a far corner of the room below the window.

Picking up a small bundle, Chiri brought it over to her lord, gently placing the infant in his arms.

Sayo carefully wrapped his arms around the baby. It stirred and looked up at him, it's deep violet eyes locking with his own.

"Lady Tori wished for me to tell you of the baby upon your return." Chiri explained, noticing his confused expression.

"You mean to tell me that she was…" Sayo stuttered.

"Yes." Chiri answered.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Sayo asked, feeling hurt and betrayed. Had she confided in him that she was with his child he wouldn't have let her go with them into battle, then maybe she'd still be alive.

"She felt it was her duty to protect her people and that if you knew you would try to prevent her from going." Chiri guessed, "She must have felt it would be harder on both of you if you were told before the battle was over."

"So this is my child?" Sayo asked, looking down at the infant lovingly.

Chiri smiled, "Yes, this is your baby daughter Maru."

"Maru," Sayo whispered.

Sayo walked over toward the window and looked up into the sky as he thought, 'You were right, I won't be alone will I? you made sure of that.'

* * *

**Author's Note**

**i think it is safe to say that this is my longest chapter...over 8 thousand words guys! i pulled an all nighter just to get this to you! so i better get some good reviews! **

**And just because Christmas is right around the corner, I've added a little epilouge for you. Hope you enjoy!**

**Sammy-Sama**


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Once Upon a time**

_When girls are young, they have dreams of being a beautiful princess, locked up in a dreadful tower; just waiting for their knight in shining armor to arrive and save them. He would slay the dragon, climb the castle steps and search to find her, and make her his. Every little girl has some fantasy, their own little fairy tale they wish were real, a world they can escape to when times look their worst._

Kagome packed the last box into the cab which was waiting for her at the beginning of the shrine steps. Turning around she began the climb up the steps and headed towards the old well house.

Sliding the doors open, she walked in, dust rising from where her feet made contact with the ancient wood, leaving faint prints of her passing evident there.

"Oh InuYasha." Kagome said softly, "I wish I could get back to you, really I do."

Silent tears began to fall from her eyes as she took one last leap into the well.

"I'm so stupid, I can't get through and he's not coming for me." Kagome muttered, climbing out of the well and closing the door behind her, making one final round of her house to make sure she had everything.

Exiting the house, the sacred tree caught her eye. Heading towards it she stopped, memories flooding her.

_Her prince never came back for her. Her knight had been not one in shining armor, that of which would protect him from any form which threatened him, but one who was garbed in a red fire rat haori. He'd saved her on many occasions yet the one she'd wish he could, he had no control or means to do so. Kagome would, or so she thought, be forever trapped in her tower._

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Her mother questioned, watching her daughter head toward her and the rest of their family. "Running from your problems never helps you know."

"I know, and besides, it'll be closer to the school mom." Kagome said, hugging her mother tightly, then turned to her grandfather and younger brother, hugging them in turn.

A horn beeped from the bottom of the steps as a irritated cab driver waited for the young woman to get in so they could depart.

Then a voice called from the bottom of the stairs, "Are you coming Kagome?"

"Just a second." Kagome responded, giving the grounds, the well house, tree and her family one last look before she left. "Well this is it."

"Oh I almost forgot!" Her mother exclaimed as she ran into the house and came back a moment later, an envelope in her hands. "I got these developed for you a while ago and forgot to give them to you, silly me."

"Thanks mom." Kagome said taking the envelope as the cab horned honked again. "I got to go now, I'll be back to visit soon."

"All right dear." Her mother said, waving good by.

"You be careful now Kagome." her grandfather warned, "And if any demons show up, you let me know."

"Alright grandpa." Kagome said, making her way down the stairs as Sota called.

"See you later sis!" came the young boys call.

Waving her final good bye, she got in the cab and turned to the woman next to her.

"So, you're the exchange student I'm suppose to work with then?" Kagome questioned.

"Yep." The woman said, her deep violet eyes locking with Kagome's chocolate ones, "Name's Ally Smith and I just moved here from America."

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome introduced herself, then settled comfortably in her seat as the cab headed toward her new apartment.

Opening the envelope, she realized what was inside.

In the envelope was a large stack of pictures, the front ones were of the culture festival she had worked so hard to prepare and help with.

'I had to sing, cook and play the lead part in that stupid play.' Kagome thought, thumbing through the photos until she came across one of her and InuYasha, she had still been in costume at the time.

'my knight in armor.' Kagome thought sadly as the cab pulled up in front of the apartments. Placing the pictures back in the envelope she paid the man and then took her boxes towards the door, with a little help from Ally.

They made their way to their room, having to take the elevator to the seventh floor.

Going into the room which would serve as her bedroom for the next four years, Kagome began to finish unpacking the rest of her things. Having started moving in a few days ago, she had gotten most of her unpacking done already.

"There." She said triumphantly, placing the last item on the night stand next to her bed; a beat up pink alarm clock.

Waling over to the door, closing it, she then took a seat on her bed, thumbing through the rest of her photos.

Smiling when she got to the pictures taken at InuYasha's party, her expression softened further when she came across the photo Miroku had taken shortly aftertheparty.

_She had crossed the country side, hunted demons, gone on the wildest treasure hung imaginable, yet in the end, would there be a happy ever after? The princes had been saved, she was safe, the demon had been slain, the jewel completed, yet where was her knight. 500 years in the past._

"I failed him." Kagome said quietly, "I failed in stopping the well from sealing, who knows what happened after I left, he could have died or turned demon for all I know."

"I just don't get it." Kagome said sadly to the empty room, taking the photo and placing it lovingly by her alarm clock, "I thought that they were suppose to live happily ever after."

Smiling slightly Kagome said, "He was my knight, he saved me time and time again, it wasn't suppose to end like this. Why can't my fairy tale end like it's suppose to?"

"Kagome!" the young woman called from the other side of the door, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Yes.' she replied, standing and walking over toward the door and opened it.

"I can't read this." Ally said, handing her a menu for take out she was apparently trying to order from and the cordless phone on her other hand.

Sighing Kagome took the phone and menu, she proceeded to order their meal.

'This may keep my mind on things though, college will help too I imagine,' she thought, knowing it was going to be hard to for the young woman she was rooming with to handle school if she couldn't even read Japanese. 'it'll get me by.'

"Hello I'd like to make an order please." she said as a man answered the phone at the restaurant.

Ally looked on as the young miko walked into the other room, calling up the restaurant and ordering their food, her eyes soft as she whispered, answering the question Kagome had simply asked herself, to her empty room, "It will Kagome, you'll see."

Then she turned and looked out Kagome's bedroom window from her spot from the hall and whispered, "It's not over yet, you shouldn't close the book before it's finished should you. If the princess doesn't have her prince then the stories not over yet."

Closing the door, she headed into the room in which Kagome had gone.

_She was right, her fairy tale wasn't over, oh no, on the contrary, it was only beginning. Kagome's knight would come to save her, it was her fairy tale, well; her **Feudal Fairy** tale anyway._

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**

**Says in a sing-songvoice: "That's all there is! There isn't anymore!"**

**Well there you go, a short epilogue for you guys. I'll try and finish the first chapter of the sequel for you and I plan to post it Christmas day but if I don't' get at least 3 reviews for this because it's so close to Christmas, I won't post the first chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it and I hope that you will check out the next adventure our friends have in store for them in "You Are Everything To Me." What's Maru going to be like? Are InuYasha and Kagome ever going to see each other again? And what about Isha? And who the hell is Mia? Read and find out! Well, hope to get lots of reviews and response, I have a general plot for the next one and many twists and turns in store.**

**Sammy-Sama**


	32. Not a chapter but an important an

**_Author's Note_**

**okay, it seems that most of you who were reading this story liked it correct? well to those of you who are reading the sequel pay no mind, but as i look at the alert list i see that many of you were alerted to this story and i just wanted to let u know if you didn't that the sequel is or will be on sunday, 5 chapters in and has been posted for a little over a month..sorry if this annoys you i just thought you all should know in case you didn't.**

**Sorry again for the inconvinence --**

**SammySama**


End file.
